What Did She Do To Your Heart, Shane?
by Tangina Jonas
Summary: Shane Gray is heart broken.He may pose to be happy but he's broken inside.I know it. He's teaching music this year at my school & I'm in love with him,with Shane Gray The Superstar!Not like he'll notice me since his heart is crushed into a million pieces.
1. Chapter 1

I watched him intensely as he walked into the building with his two best friends, all heads turning towards them- mine too. He looked around the now crowded and loud hallway examinging every inch of it. The mere thought of me being in the same room as him made me weak in the knees, my heart jumped a few inches out of its place as our eyes met for the first time, eventhough it was for a split second. I held on to my best friend Caitlyn for support, but it didnt seem like it was enough. His eyes were so beautiful. I forgot how to breathe. literally. They were the most amazing combination of melting gold and melting chocolate and they looked even better face to face. I saw him smile, not at me ofcourse, otherwise i would have gone into a coma, seriously, but at the sea of people in front of him. It wasn't his old playful smile, it was different. It was the smile that said I'm-smiling-to-show-the-world-that-i'm-happy-otherwise-i'm-pretty-much-dying-in-the-heart. The world seemed to buy it, but not me. I was too much of a big fan to buy that crap. I had never met him in my entire life, but i felt a deep connection with his music- the thing I love most in my life, they walked on dissapearing into the distance as the whole crowed except Caitlyn and I followed them. We, on the other hand had better things to do like attend English class, my essay was due today anyway.

Connect three decided they needed a break. They were one of the most successful bands on the face of the earth, but lately things have not being going down too smoothly. Shane Gray, the lead singer has been acting a little off lately. Yes he was smiling at fans, and he was giving interviews, he happily signed autographs too, but he wasn't happy, his band members, also his brothers and best friends knew that. Something that happened during the course of the summer changed their lively, always happy brother into an awefully upset person and the brothers thought the best way to clear Shanes mind was by going away from the city that had caused their brother so much pain, the person who had caused their brother so much pain and move, so they moved to Miami, but only for the year, untill Shane gets his head straight- hopefully. They were teaching music at my school. Great, now everyday I would be making a fool out of my self infront of my idol- Shane Gray.

"Nate looks even better in real life" Catilyn exclaimed as we walked towards English. I couldn't help but laugh at my friends remark, she definately had feelings for him, I knew it just like she knew how much I liked Shane. I liked him and his voice and the beautiful songs he wrote Each time I saw him, even if they were in pictures on my laptop i could read through him, I dunno how I managed that, but i knew I wasnt wrong with Shane Gray being upset. Okay, scratch that he didn't look upset he looked crushed to say the least.

"I'm glad I amuse you" Caitlyn scoffed as we entered the deserted classroom, Caitlyn and I givng each other questioing glances.

our English teacher was already in class with a few other students scattered around the classroom. "Looks like everyone is after the rockstars today." she laughed as we walked into the classroom, Caitlyn and I couldn't help but laugh along. Mrs. Wrightman always had her ways of making everyone happy.

I could hardly concentrate on any class that day, I kept looking out of the doors to see if I could spot him, you know, maybe walking from one class to another. Dont get me wrong I'm not a crazy stalker or anything, but Shane Gray was in my school. The Shane Gray.

School that day was rather uneventful. Each class seemed more empty than the one before, everyone was obviously stalking them, but it was at lunch that my heart stopped beating for the second time that day. As caitlyn and I entered lunch there was a huge crowd near the table we normally sit I looked around and saw the three of them sitting on the table beside ours. Great. I could feel myself sinking into the ground. Out of all the tables in the damn canteen they found the one next to ours, how wonderful.

Caitlyn grabbed my hand in excitement as she power walked to our tabel. You would expect every table near the one they are sitting in to be full, but not the one we sat on. Justin was already there, Justin my best friend, also a senior and the hottest guy in school, well now the second after Shane. I do sound like a crazy fangirl now, seriously. Justin had dark brown hair and insanely blue eyes. They were gorgeous. He was interested in every sport that the world had ever seen and his tanned body and height complimented his built structure.

"Hey Jus!" I smiled. "Hey Mitch, I would have thought you would be in the hospital by now, laying unconcious muttering 'Shane, Shane...ohhhh Shane' " He teased.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks causing it to be Cherry Red. I hit him with all the power in my body, but ofcourse it didnt cause him any pain. I looked around hoping no one around us had heared what he just said, no, no one.

Shane, Nate and Jason were sitting at their table munching on fries. You would think they would do that in the teachers room, but no they had to do it in the canteen. I guess it was a way of saying we're just like you guys, we're human too so you could go less on the stalking. From where I sat I could see Shane clearly. Tess was there. Arghhh how much I hat that bitch. I wish I could hear what she was saying to them, but Shane did not seem to pay much attention to her so I was happy.

" Mitch, you could stop staring now." Caitlyn suggested.

"I was so not staring" I defended which caused my two best friends to go into a fit of laughter. I threw my french fries at them, embarrassed.

"If you like him so much you should go say 'hi' to him" Jus advised. "Yeah, and make it seem like im desperate for their attention, no thanks" I snorted quietly making sure no one heared our conversation. I'm sure no one did, it was too loud in the Canteen anyway.

I drove home, relieved that i didn't have music class. As i pulled up infront of the huge Iron gate I saw Macy, my baby sister playing in the front yard with her nanny, Olivia. The yard was more like dad's version of Hyed Park. I grabbed my remote and pressed the green button causing the gates to open. Macy threw her ball on the floor running towards me. I smiled as I got out of my mustang, yes I drive a mustang to school. My dad is the CEO of a computer company so i guess we are kind of better off. Macy hugged my feet as I got out of my car. I pulled her up and held her in my arms . I loved her so much, she was probably the thing I loved more than music, how could I not love her? She's only 4 years old and I'm 17.....yeah, I know huge age difference maybe thats why I love her even more. "Hows my angel today?" I asked as I stroked her silky straight hair. She giggled like crazy as if I said something funny. "I'm otay, I play with new neighbourrr, Jaakee" She rambled. "Oh so the new people have moved in huh?" I asked, mostly to myself, looking to my right at the huge mansion next to ours. One of my childhood friends Ruksar used to live there untill last april, but her father got transfered and they had to move to NYC...oh how I missed her. Macy smiled the most adorable smile planting a kiss on my cheek and ran off again to play with her ball again. I sighed as I looked at the mansion again and opened the front door.

The most delicious aroma of chocolate hit my nostrils as I stepped into my 8 bedroom home. It was kind of ridiculous, their were only four people living in the house and we had 8 bedrooms...what the heck?

"I'm home!" I declared.

Mom stepped out of the kitchin with a plate full of chocolate brownies, my eyes grew wide in delight as I reached out to grab one, only to be hit in the hand by my mother. "Mitchie, those are not for you dear" mom gasped. I moaned as I looked at her with innocent eyes. I could never resist my mothers brownies, they were great. She always had a passion for cooking, but my mother was not a cook, she was a writer and a successful one too.

"Mitchie, honey take them next door. The new neighbours have moved in. I want them to feel welcome in the new neighbourhood." She revealed.. I whined a bit as I walked out of the door and back to the front yard. Maybe I could hide one in my sweater pocket and eat it when I'm in my room later on? I ruled that possiblity out as i ducked under the broken fence that acted as a wall between the two mansions. The fence wasn't really broken. When Ruksar and I were younger we would play all day together. We needed a way of going in and out of our houses without passing two huge iron gates hence, we broke the fence in a way that it didnt look broken so we could easily pass in and out of each others territories. Those were the days.

I ducked under the fence and stepped into my new neighbours residence. I rang the doorbell and a beautiful lady answered. She had black hair and large black eyes with the most dazzling smile. She looked at me with a questioning glare but nevertheless smiled warmly. Oh shit! She must be thinking I'm one of those girls who sell cookies at peoples door. I didnt even ring in the intercom so I'm guessing she was surprised to find someone at her front door with a plate full of brownies. 'I'm Mitchie. I live next door" I smiled. She graciously smiled back "I didnt know Macy has such a beautiful sister. Please come in dear"She asked and I walked in. It had been five months since I had stepped into that house. It was still the same, except the peach walls were now a beautiful Off White decotarted with large anchient paintings that must cost hundreds if not thousands. The house wore beautiful Italian furniture and I smiled. It felt good being here again eventhoigh my friend wasn't here with me. I placed the plate of brownies on the counter in the kitchin .

"My boys will be so excited to see these, they are their favourite. Tell your mother I said thank you for the hospitality. I reallly appriciate it." All i could do is smile. I was doing that alot lately. "I'll tell her that mrs...." oh right! I didnt even know her name yet. "Gray" she told me, "but call me Clair". I already liked her. She had the same last name as my superstar, that earned her the extra points. "Okay, so I'll be leaving now. Please dont hesitate to come over, my mom will be delighted" I assured as I made my way out of the kitchin, but before that I hit something, so muscular I fell to the ground. I sat there for a mere three seconds and before my mind could figure out what was happening someone held their hand out to help me up. Clair immediately ran upto me, worried.

" I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't see you" said the most melodious voice on Earth. It didn't even take me a second to recognise it. How could I not I practically dream of his voice every night in my dreams and hear it the rest of the time I'm awake on my ipod. I looked up in disbelief only to see a very worried looking Shane Gray. I shook my head not believeing what I was seeing. Nate ans Shane Gray were infront of me and Shane Gray, yes The Shane Gray held his hand out to Meee!!!!!!! I wanted to scream so loud my voice would have gone all the way to the South pole, the Polar bears would have been able to hear me. I willingly took his hand and helped myself up. His hand was so warm and so soft I didnt want to let go. As our hands mingled together, I swear I could feel electricity run through me.

"Are you okay?" He asked Oh My God! Shane Gray just asked me if I'm okay. Hell yes I was okay. I was better than okay I was fantastic for heavens sake who wouldnt be after colliding with Shane Gray and holding his hand? I sound idiotic. I know.

I looked at him and Nate for a second, Nate was with his brother too. Caitlyn was right Nate did look better in real life, but Shane looked the best. Am I biased? I didnt think so either. 'I'm fine. It's okay. No harm done" I lied. My back hurt like crazy."Are you sure dear?" Clair asked.

"Yes I'm fine" I assued.

"Hey I'm really sorry I didn' mean to knock you down like that" He said. I was melting Like butter.

"It's no problem we're human, we're not perfect" I smiled.

He held his hand out again this time to shake mine. "I Shane by the way" He told me, smiling. Ofcourse I know that you idiot. I only dreamt of this day since i was 13. He flashed that smile of his at me and i felt dizzy. My body shook a little, but he held me. "You sure you're okay?" he asked again. I smiled and replied in the postive, but I wasn't! I couln't wait till I got home and called Caitlyn or Justin they would be so excited for me and I had to tell Caitlyn that she was right about Nate. ofcourse.

"I'm Nate" he said just in cue.

'i'm Mitche. I live next door" I told them pointing towards my house.

"Hey you go to Broadside High, right?" Nate asked. I was surprised how on Earth did he know? Did he see me today and recognise me? Why me out of the 6000 students? why me? " You sat at the table beside ours today at lunch with that beautiful curly haired girl?" Oh My God!! He was talking about Caitlyn! She would most definately flip once she heared this. Did he just call her beautiful? I could feel him regretting and blushing at what he said. "Yeah " I said shyly, not looking at Shane. I knew I would fall unconcious any moment now.

"Okay I better get going, my mom will be worried" I said as I made my way to the door "Bye guys" Shane and Nate walked me to the door as Clair waved me goodbye. "I guess I'll see you around then?" Shane said. Did he just say he'll see me around? around where I wondered. Oh god I sound so stupid in my own head. I smiled and quietly went home through the 'secret passageway' Ruksar and I had made. Both of them still watching me. I could feel their glares burn into my back. They had a amused expression on their face as they saw me go through the fence. Great now they find me amusing, just great!

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews they really mean a lot to me, seriously. I love you guys. Please keep reviewing as that is what will get the next chapter up sooner.**

**I feel like a total idiot now cause I realized i typed 'kitchen' as 'kitchin' every time in the first chapter. Soryy for that. Now, ENJOY =]**

As soon as I thought I was out of sight I ran the rest of the way to my front door and quickly closed it behind me. Macy was still playing outside, oh the joys of being a kid! I grabbed some ice from the fridge, lucky that my mother was no where in sight, and sprinted up the perfectly tiled staircase holding the golden railing for support, just in case my mind tries to remind me the zillionth time in 2 minutes that I had held Shane Grays hand and HE....yes. The Shane Gray said he'll see me around. Oh my dear god, is this a dream? I asked myself as I crashed into my bed. My head was spinning in all directions and even though I felt like it was a song moment, I couldnt bring myself to get my diary out of the bedside drawer, just centimeters away from me.

I slept for what seemed like hours, my stomach churning in hunger. All I wanted to do really was stare at him all day. I saw him smile today, two times, but I know he wasn't happy. There was something missing in that smile, something that was prestent before the summer but is missing now. I knew from what I could judge that his heart was broken, but why? I also knew that some girl had a hand in this, but I seriously cannot imagine any girl who would like to break Shane Grays heart, he's too perfet for that.

I woke up by the sound of someone knocking at my door. probably mom I thought as I glanced at the clock "7:13" It stated. Dinner would be any time now. I moaned as I lazily turned my body over and got out of bed to open it.

I opened the door, my eyes still a little hazy from sleep, but my back feeling much better.

Nate stood on the other side of the door, his curly hair bouncing up and down in laughter as he looked at me. I didnt know how to react. Is there a book on "What to do when one of the worlds most famous rockstar is knocking on your door?", if there is I seriously need to own a ccopy.

"I'm sorry, did i wake you?" He asked, still laughing a little.

I straighted put my clothes and my hair and smiled. "No, I needed to wake up now anyway, it's nearly dinner time and i need to get my homework finished."

"Ahh, homework! Glad I dont have to do that anymore!" he cackled. "Anyway Mitchie, I came to ask about your back. It didn't seem too good after you collided with Shane" concern flooding through his eyes.

Now I knew why Caitlyn liked him. "I'm fine, dont worry" I assured, realizing he was still standing at the door. "Hey, come in" I ordered. I instantly regretted my decision of asking him inside. I'm sure he would run out the instant he saw the posters I had of them in my room not to mention the Connect 3 photo frames, pencils, rubbers, sharpners, I even have sticker books of them!......I dont use any of the stuff, I just like collecting them. yeah...laugh all you want.

He let out a little laughter as he scanned my room, his eyes gleaming with delight as he set eyes on my Guitar, then he saw the posters.I wanted to sink into the ground. My face was red in embarrassment and I could see his cheeks go a little red too. I saw him open his mouth to say something, but he closed it again.

I sat on the couch on the far side of the room which leaned against a giant wall that had been knocked down and replaced by glass, so technically 3 walls and one huge piece of glass made up my room. I love light and the open so I had my room made that way. I think it's quiet beautiful, painted in the most glorious shade of lavenda and furnished with dark brown wood.

I pat the seat next to me motioning for him to sit, I was no longer embarrassed. I dont know why, but I felt at ease around him, he made me feel comfortable. "So, are you liking Miami?" I inquired.

"I love it here!" He exclaimed. "Actually, everytime we used to go on tour this used to be my most favourite place. The beaches here are so gorgeous, better than the ones in California, thats why I chose the house we live in here cause its so near the beach."

I grinned. Truth is that I love beaches I could sit by the ocean all day and not want to leave. There is something about the sond of waves crashing and its serene atmospthere that draws me to them.

"That's great! Do the others like Miami as much?" I asked hoping Shane loved it as much as his younger brother.

His face dulled a little. "Jason likes it here. He thinks its really cool, but Shane.." he paused. "He used to like it before...lets just say he needs a little time to settle down and check with reality. I know he misses LA and......he misses..he misses her, but we're here for his good." He said trying to finish the sentance. I could see that he couldnt find the words to explain Shanes condition and when he said _her_ that confirmed my girl theory. I felt my heart die a little as I heared Nate speak about Shane and that girl but I didn't emphasise on it. I already had a room stacked with Connect 3 goods and I didnt want to sound like a crazy fangirl by inquiring about thier love lives eventhough it took me ever ounce of will power to restrain from doing so.

"Talking of Jason, where is he? I didnt see him at your place today."

"Oh, he was taking a look around the neighbourhood"

"You know Nate, I'm still kind of freaking out that I'm not freaking out that you're sitting next to me and talking to ME!" I admitted. "That, is if you get what I mean" Ohhh listen to me I sound so confused he must think im some crazy fan who worships the ground they walk on, seriously.

" I like that you're not freaking out. I really like your company and think we will make great friends, plus now I know someone at school." He grinned.

I grinned back too but before I could say anything my mom screamed for us to come downstairs and have dinner.

" Come on Nate, time to feed our stomachs." I declared as we got our of my room. He shot another glace at the Connect 3 poster I had stuck on the wall in front of my bed so it was in clear view whenever i wanted to see it. I swear I heared him chuckle.

" I think that I should be going home now, maybe we could hae dinner some other time." He suggested

" Come on Nate, it wont take long. My mom isnt that bad of a cook." I joked

" I know she isnt." He agreed. "I had a brownie. It was amazing, but before I could get another one Shane and Jason had gulped down the whole lot."

We walked down the stairs still talking. I finally managed to convince him to have dinner with us. Both my parents loved him. I was surprised at how much knowledge he had talking on all subjects with my father such as music, politics, the economy and so much more.

I waved him goodbye as he left after dinner. A huge smile was plastered across my face, I knew already that we were good friends.

I fell asleep late at night...maybe at 3am or 4am but in the morning I felt refreshed. I still couldnt get my head around the fact that Nate gay was my friend, he sat on my couch and talked to me and I, Mitchie Torres had met Shane Gray. This was a dream, surely......a dream that I didnt want to wake up to.

I drove off to school early the next morning and parked at my usual spot. I still hadn't told Caitlyn or Justin about what had happened the night before. I wanted to see their reaction in person, specially Caitlyns she would probably jump up and down so high that she could reach Mars.

I waited for Caitlyn by my locker, listening to my ipod when she finally arrived. The school was still quiet, students were just begining to stream in.

"Hey girl, hows the future Mrs. Shane Gray doing today?" she enthusiastically asked.

"Sshhhh Cait!" I hissed, but before she could reply I saw the most angelic face smile up on me.

"Hi Mitchie, I'm sorry about yesterday, I hope you're okay now." Shane asked. For a second I stood there still, lost into his golden brown eyes. I forgot how to speak and breathe and I guess Caitlyn did to. She stared at me and Shane in confusion before I finally spoke up. "Im great Shane" Ofcourse I am, I'm staring at you.

"That's good to know. the brownies were awesome by the way, I had like eight of them. Could you like give me the recipe or teach me how to make them?" He asked. ofcourse I could but before that you'd probably need an ambulance on standby just incase my heart decides it can no longer beat in the presence of Shane Gray since his mere presence makes my little heart useless.

"I'd love to Shane" I assured.

Caitlyn just stood there in shock I couldnt help but laugh to my self as one of Connect 3's songs were ringing in my mind. _Now i'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless_.....Shut up Mitchie.

"That would be great Mitchie" He smiled and my breathing became uneven once again. God!! A little bit of will power please?

"Hey, by the way this is Caitlyn" I said looking towards her.

"Hi" She smiled, I guess that is all that she could do.

"Oh, so you're Caitlyn" He gasped. "Nice to meet you, I've wanted to meet you" He grinned.

Caitlyn starred at me as if she was missing a inside joke. How could I tell her that Nate likes her? If I told her know she would probably flip in front of Shane and I definately didnt want that.

"I have to go now, see you guys later" He put his hand on my left shoulder, his touch buring into my skin and his smile so mesmerizing I needed to remind myself to breathe and with that he left. Caitlyn shot a glance at me her eyes saying spit-it-all-out-girl-or-you're-toast.

I looked around the now crowded corridoor, nearly each and every girl giving death glares at me. "Not here" I told Caitlyn as I dragged her to the bathroom. This was definately going to be a interesting conversation.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for not having much of Smitchie in it, but I promise the next chapter will have loads of Smitchie parts, Just bare with me.

**Review and let me know what you think....=] would like around 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so incredibly sorry for the Nate Gray mistake. hopefully this part will have less mistakes. ENJOY some Smitchie =]**

**Disclaimer: I only own Justin Rastelli and the story, nothing else.**

Caitlyn literally jumped to Mars as I expected. I needed to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming and attracting attention. I dont blame the girl who wouldnt do that after finding out that the Grays are her best friends neighbour, her best friend had gone to their home and Nate Gray had come over to hers....and Shane.....she couldnt stop blabbering on about him. She thinks that he likes me, I wish!

"Hey Caity, I forgot to tell you something" I said as I sat up on the counter near the sinks. "Nate said that you'r beautiful."

"WHAT!? Aaaahhhhhhhhh" She screeched. I think she lost her voice there. "What the fuck???" She asked in disbelief. I guess not then, after all how could Caitlyn lose her voice? The Caitlyn that cannot stop talking 24/7. So much for me thinking that.

"You heared me" I smirked, trying to get her annoyed.

"Mitchelle Emily Torres, you spit everything out now or I'll drag your little butt out of the school premises to my house and kidnap you, and dont think I'm afraid of using third degree cause I will if necessary! I wanna know everything missy, word-to-word even if it takes all day, even if you have to miss music class with Mr. Shane gorgeous Gray.

I laughed so hard I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "Isn't it the police that uses thrid degree, not kidnappers?" i joked between breaths.

"Shut the fuck up girl, and speak!" She ordered and I obliged.

It took the whole of first period to explain what had happened and to keep Caitlyn under control. I swear, if I wasn't there she would probably run around screaming in the hallways "Nate Gray thinks I'm beautiful!", yeah I know, my friend's a little crazy........so am I.

As soon as the bell rang for second period, my heart raced much faster than a normal humans does, I could feel my palms get sweaty and my face flushed with redness. My first class with Shane Gray as the teacher starts now. This is going to be fun. Not.

I had to drag Caitlyn out of the bathroom otherwise she would have sat there all day in her own utopia.

"Come on Caity, music is in like three minutes we cannot be late in the first class we have with them." I reminded.

"Hold your horses, I'm comming."

I spotted Justin in the hallway on my way to music.I ran upto him from behind hugging his back. "Jus, you'll never guess what." I said.

"Shane Gray asked you to marry him?" He joked.

I hit his arm with a smile on my face "No, not yet, but maybe sometime in the future Mr. Rastelli, but for now he's my new neighbour!"

"how come you're not...."

"How are we not getting late now Miss. Torres?" Caitlyn asked cutting Justin off. "Jus, we'll talk to you at lunch, music time now!"

"More like drooling time" He shouted behind us.

The class was full by the time we got there. I had never seen so many people in music class before, normally there would be a few familiar faces and thats all, but today the room was packed with over enthusiastic students gossiping about the Grays. I heared a girl say they smiled at her, another girl said they said 'Hi'. I swear that girl was going to faint soon....dont wanna sit anywhere near her. I dont blame them I would take any subject in the world if I knew the Gray brothers would be my teacher.

"Hey come on, there are seats over there" Caitlyn said as she pointed towards the back of the classroom.

I sighed in grief. I hated sitting at the back during music class and I'm not saying this because the Grays are teaching, honestly I hate sitting at the back during music cause I love it so much I want to learn more and more about it not sit at the back and stare at peoples heads.

Before I could complain the whole class came to a sudden silence. I turned to find the three heartrobs standing behind me. As usual my heart beat increased to 100 beats per second and my breathing got uneven.

Nate threw a huge grin my way, I swear it was the size of America. I could hear some girls whisper "Bitch" at me, under their breaths while the whole class gasped. I didn't dare look at Shane because I knew I would go weak in the knees and have no power to utter a single word, but Shane was smiling I could sense it without looking at him, he did seem a little surprised that I had music though. Maybe he though I was like half of the class who signed up for music just so that they could stare at Connect 3 all day, but I wasn't I hope he knew that. I just returned a smile to Jason and Nate and quickly took my seat next to Caitlyn.

Now that I was stable and in my seat I looked up at him and for the first time in two days noticed what he was wearing. He looked enticing in a simple white T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He looked good in anything her wore, wait, let me rephrase that....he could make anything he wore look good. That sounds more like Shane Gray, right?

I could see most of the girls drooling over them. Caitlyn was blushing and I looked over to the front to see Nate staring at her. Real smooth Nate....real smooth.

"Good morning guys" Jason started. "So. from now on, till the end of the year we will be your music teachers."

" is still in charge of music, but we'll be taking all the classes" Nate announced. was our old music teacher and I loved him, he was great!

"I will be taking singing and song writing class, where as Nate.." Shane said looking towards his left "will be teaching you guys piano andd Jason the guitar." He spoke, his voice music to my ears. I hadnt noticed till I looked at myself that I was grining like a idiot, seriously. I needed to tell my cheeks from grinning, but they wouldnt listen.

"Today it will be singing and you'll be given a assignment at the end of class, so we'll start off with some warming up.." Shane said. "and guys, I'm as human as you guys are, so please dont hesitate or be shy to ask questions" He smiled. Oh that smile......I swear I felt like screaming at the top of my voice when I saw that smile, I just needed to get my enthusiasm out.

With that Nate and Jason left the classroom. Great, now all I had to do was stare at him, just great! I tried real hard to listen to what he was saying, I really did, but I couldnt. I got too engrossed in his golden brown eyes I felt like I was in a land of my own, somewhere where there was only Shane and I, somewhere where there were no screaming fans, no distraction, only us. Hah, so much daydreaming isn't good Mitchie. I heared my mind say to me.

After a fifteen minute warming up session I felt like my voice was 10 times better thatn it had ever been. This really was working. Joe wanted to see what he was working with this year so he decided to call everyone one-by-one at the front of the classroom to sing. I could feel rivulets of sweat fall down my forehead and my body shiver. I didn't want to do this. I knew I would blow it, I just wasnt ready to sing in front of _him. _I really didnt care about the whole class hearing me, most of the old students had already heared me sing a thousand times so it wasnt anything new performing infront of them it was just _him _that I was worried about. Most of the class was rubbish other than a few old students. Hey, I'm modest here.

Shane praises everyone, good or bad. I liked him even more now, if that is possible.

I didn't want to make a fool out of myself while singing in front of him, not so soon.

He called my name "Mitche Torres." He smiled and I felt my heart beat stop for the 5th time in two days, or was it the 6th? I've stopped counting now. This boy definately had the most powerful effect on me, it's like he has me hypnotised, just by his mere presence. Not good, not good at all.

All heads turned towards me and I smiled my best smile at him and got out of my seat, still trembling.

"Blow him off his feet Mitch." Caitlyn whispered in my ear with a huge smirk on her face.

I smiled weakly at her and made my way to the front of the class where Shane greeted me with yet another smile. Dont do that Shane you're making me nervous. I whispered in my mind, but it was like he could hear me and he stopped. Thank you.

"So, Mitchie what are you going to sing for us today?" He asked in the most melodius voice.

I stuttered for a few seconds staring at Caitlyn who was smiling so bright, she could put the sun to shame.

"I'm singing one of my own songs." I declared. I was confident now.

He looked impressed. He had that look on his face which said oh-so-she-writes-songs-too-?. I couldnt help but let out a little laughter at his expression as I picked up one of the many guitars stacked at the side of the classroom.

I chose a song I had written a few years ago for _him. _I actually remember laughing when I first wrote this song that it would be so amazing if he ever got to hear it, and here I am today standing a few feet away from the guy I wrote this song for, holding a guitar ready to show him what I'm made of.

I strumed the guitar and started singing.

"I'd never gone with the wind,

just let it flow,

let it take me where it wants to go,

till you open the door,

there's so much more,

I'd never seen it before,

I was tryin' to fly,

but I couldnt find my wings,

you came along,

and you changed everything.

You lift my feet off the gruond,

spin me around,

you make me crazier, crazier,

feels like i'm fallin',

but im lost in your eyes

you make me crazier, crazier, crazier..."

I shot a quick glance at him from the corner of my eye as the whole class roared in applause, but I didnt care. All I wanted to know was did he like it?

"Mitchie, that was great!" He praised. ofcourse it was you idiot, it's about you. "I've never heared anything like it. It was full of emotion and feeling. keep up the great work."

I felt like I was on cloud nine. There starts the goofy grinning again. I couldnt concentrate on anyone else as they each came up and sang. The two hours seemed to fly by so quickly and I didn't think I got enough of Shanes eyes, I needed to stare at them more, they were entoxicating and I was addicted to them.

"Okay, so guys I'm going to be giving you homework today." He announced and the whole class immediately sighed in greif. "Dont worry guys, its nothing really. I just want you guys to write a song. No biggie. I want to see how much talent yuo guys have hidden in there." He smiled. Oh, stop doing that Shane, yeah I want you to smile and be happy but your really making it hard for me to have any self control over here. "and remember, song writting is not anything that can be taught its feelings and you cant learn how to feel something. Just grab a diary, journel, or even a tissue and write down how you're feeling, try and make it rhyme, if it doesn't its not a problem, but just try."

The bell rang for fourth period and it was like chaos. The whole class sprinted for the door, papers flying everywhere and noise once again.

"Mitch, I have History"

"Math for me"

"Ohkay then, see you at lunch Mitch" and with that she left the room.

There were only a few people left in the room. Four precisely, Shannon, Shane, Tess and I. I hate Tess, she's such a drama queen and always trying to attract everyones attention, bitch. The bitch was talking to _him._ I hated seeing him with her it made my blood boil and my whole face turn red in anger, I know he is well out of my reach, but hey, I'm human, I dream.

"Hey Mitchie." Shane called after me as I made my way towards the door. Did he just call my name, or was I just hullucinating? I turned around just incase my mind wasnt playing games on me and saw him looking at me...Oh, so he did call me. All my anger vanished the instant I saw his beautiful face, my eyes lost in his once again.

"Shane, I see you later honey." Tess said in a seductive tone. It disgusted me. I officially hate her much more than it is humanly possible to hate anyone I said to myself.

Tess walked out the room with the other girl leaving only the two of us. I smiled at Shane weakly as he approached me. He was so close I could smell the mixture of his cologne and own body smell burning into my nostrils. I think i forgot how to breathe for a good 10 seconds before her spoke agan.

"Mitchie are you okay? you suddnly dont seem too good." Ofcourse I dont, I'm standing so close to you duh.

"Yeah, im good. Alive and Kicking" I joked.

"You were amazing today, the best out of the batch and I'm not supposed to have favourites, I'm the teacher." He laughed. "I had to acknowledge your talent, Mitchie. You are insanely talented and you have such a great voice.....it eases the pain."

"Eases the pain?" I asked with one eyebrow up. What did he mean? "I'm sorry for asking, you dont have to tell me if you dont want to Shane.." I absent mindedly put my hand on his elbow, reasuuring him that everything would be alright eventhough I, myself did not know exactly what had happened.

"Maybe some other time Mitchie...dont you have class now?" He asked, smiling that fake smile again. I wanted to tell him to cut the crap, I know your not happy dude so dont fake being happy infront of me, but that would be too intense since I have only know him like, what? 23 hours? yeah not very long of a time.

I shot another undersatnding glance at him, still smiling and left for Math.

I knew I was late for lunch when I stepped into the canteen. I had so much to tell Justin and I felt I'd blurt it all out to the first person I could find if i didnt tell him soon.

I looked over at our table and instead of the normal two people sitting there, there were five. Yes, Connect 3 were sitting at our table talking away with Justin and Caitlyn, well Caitlyn mostly talking to Nate. I sat at the side of the tabe next to Justin and opposite Shane.

"Hey Mrs-" Justin blurted out forgetting we were sitting with the Mr. of the Mrs he was talking about.

"your so dead after school, Jus" I whispered in his ear.

"Hey Mitchie!" They all greeted.

"Hi guys, whats going on?" I asked curiously dipping some ketchup into my fries. Yeah, I know fries yesterday and fries today, you must have guessed by now that I'm not a healthy eater.

"By the way Jason, this is Mitchie" Nate introduced.

"Mitchie, it's so nice to finally meet you. I have heared wonders about your voice." Jason stated.

I looked at Shane who seemed as embarrassed as I was.

"We were just talking about dinner today, you commin' Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"It depends on who's going"

"Everyone but Justin here, he says he has football practice" he exclaimed "You sure dude? It would be nice to have another person with us"

"I'm sorry guys, next time okay?" Justin apoligized.

____

I drove home with a huge grin plastered on my face. I was going to go to dinner with Shane, well, technically with Connect 3 and Caitlyn, but what the heck? He was going to be there.

As soon as the reached the front gate I saw the whole family at the front porch. Oh shit, I totally forgot dad was going to Europe today for a meeting and possibly finalizing a new deal. I jumped out of my mustang just in time before Moe, our driver was going to drive dad to the airport.

"I thought I wouldn't see my little princess before I leave." My fathers face liting up as soon as he saw me.

I hugged him tight. "I'm sorry dad I, completely forgot otherwise I would have some home early."

"It's okay honey, you got here just in time." My mother assured.

"Yaaa Misheeee, daddy no gone yet." Macy exclaimed playing with my mothers locket while in her arms.

We all did a group hug and dad was gone. I looked over to see if the Gray brothers had arrived yet, but I couldnt see their car, so I guess not.

After eating I sat around in my room waiting for the clock to turn 5:30pm. tick tock, tick tock, tick tock it trailed off, but 5:30pm did not seem to come any closer. Finally when It turned 5:30pm I opend my closet in search of something good to wear. I had already mentally planned out what I would wear, but I still looked around to see if I could find anything better.

In the end I decided to wear what I had first planned, Black skinney jeans and a simple royal blue T-shirt with a beige jacket on top. I straighted my hair which was actually just wasting electricity since my hair was already extremely straight and would refuse to go any more and applied a nude shade on my lip and some lipgloss.

We all had planned that Caitlyn would come over to my place and we would leave from here.

"Whoa! Someones looking hot today." She screeched as she entered my room.

I smiled at her complextion. Her curls looking curlier than usual and her tiny frame wearing a casual hot pink dress.

"yeah, but Nate will have to call the fire brigade for you honey..." I laughed.

Caitlyns face turned the shade of her dress in embarrassment. 'It would have been great if Jus was here too though."

"Yeah.." I laughed as I remembered what I did to him after school. I pretened to hug him while I actually put a sticker on his back that stated 'I like guys who are not afraid to wear pink.'

I heared the doorbell ring and my heart simuntaniously started beating faster. "Mitchie, Caitlyn its for you." My mother shouted.

We walked down the stairs to see the three of them smiling upon us.

"ready?" Nate asked. I guess it was specifically for Caitlyn so I didnt bother reply, I just smiled. Hey. I'm good at that.

"You look pretty Mitchie." Shane complimented. Wait, did Shane Gray just say I look pretty?

I blushed in respnd as the other two brothers agreed. "Caitlyn looks killer though!" Nate exclaimed, but immediately covered his mouth, regretting what he just said.

"Did that come out too loud?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Yes, it did my brother. Yes it did" Jason said patting his brothers shoulder.

We all went in one car. Jason and Shane at the front while Caitlyn, Nate and I sat at the back. This was all surreal. Three days ago I would dream about meeting them and now I'm here going to dinner with them.

Jason parked infront of a Italian resturant and we all got out.I felt my hand brush against Shanes arm as Caitlyn pushed me out of the car. It was like electricity was pumping through my veins. He looked at me as if he felt it too, but I just smiled. Enough of that now Mitchie.

"Hey guys....." Nate said before we enetered the brightly lit resturant.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if...if..you..." He rambled and I couldnt help but laugh.

"Dude what is it? Dont be shy, im so hungry just hurry up and tell us what you need to." Shane ordered.

"Do you guys mind if Caitlyn and I...umm we sit on our own?" He asked, it sounded like for permission and I found it so cute. I looked over at Caitlyn who was blushing and smiled at my friend. She was happy.

"sure, you kids do what you like..." Jason cackled.

Every single soul in the resturant turned their head towards us as we entered. I could feel several girls glares piercing through me while others examined every inch of my body making me feel self concious and uneasy. Thankfully we sat at the extreme end of the resturant where most people could not see us. I sat by myself as Shane and Jason sat opposite me.

My uneasiness vanished as we started talking. I felt so comfortable with them feeling like I have known them for years.

"So Mitchie, are you a fan?" Shane inquired while we waited for the starter to arrive.

Wait, let me think. Am I a fan? Well I have a whole room stacked with Connect 3 goods, I listen to your music everyday and have bought every single album you guys have released. I dream of you guys, well mostly Shane every night and live to hear your music. Am I a fan? I think so.

"Yeah I am" I confesses twirling my straw in my coke.

Jasons phone started rining and he had to excuse himself for a while leaving the two of us, me crazy Mitchie with insamely gorgeous Shane.

"Hey guys I'm so sorry I have to leave I have some important work to attend to, I'm sorry Mitchie. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay? I'm leaving the car for you guys." and with that Jason came and left.

"Jason.."I heared Shane murmur under his breath.

"Is he always like that? you know, in a hurry?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah most of the time.." Shane laughed.

I looked around the resturant to see if I could spot Caitlyn or Nate, but with no luck. All I could see was over excited girls giving me deth glares.

"I dont think this is the best place to be, those girls look like they are ready to kill" Shane joked. "Lets go somewhere else..?"

"No, we dont have to. You can drop me home. I'll be fine." I insisted.

"No, Shane Gray does not take a girl out for dinner and drop her home without getting her anything to eat." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"How about we get some food from Mcdonalds and then eat by the beach?"

"Sounds great!" I smiled.

Shane paid for what we had ordered and escorted me out of the resturant. Paparazzi were already lined outside and I could feel light bulbs being flashed at my face. He protectivly wrapped his arms around my shoulder as he opend the passanger door for me and I willingly sliped in, still blinded by the lights. He sat in the drivers seat and we drove off. Bliss.

**Okay so this is a long chapter I wantedto include what happens in the beach but it would get too long so I posted this much. Stay tuned for the next chapter cause something big happens.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**would like atleast 5 reviews please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my God!!!!!!!! Thank you guys sooo much. I love you guysss!!!! 9 fave's and 20 alerts??? I'm super happy thanks soooo much.**

**Okay, so I was really confused as to how to write this chapter as its kind of like a turning point I wrote it out in two wasys in Mitchies point of view and in Shanes point of view. I like Shanes one so I'm posting it.**

**S.P.O.V**

I drove off in Jasons car with Mitchie sitting next to me. I think she got blinded by the light bulbs. I hate the paparazzi, can they not leave me and my broken heart alone for once? They didnt bother following us to McDonalds since they got what they needed, scoop- a picture of Shane Gray with a girl. I bet our faces will be plastered all over tomorrows newspapers. Not what I need at the moment.

The beach is so beautiful. I love the smell of the salty water and the sounds of waves crashing against each other, but then again it brings back memories of her. The beach was where I kissed her for the first time, watching the sunset. The memories just come flooding in again. Memories of love and betrayal. Yeah, not the most pleasent things to remember. I dont hate her, but I dont like her either. If there is something inbetween then that is what I feel for her now. I loved her too much to be able to hate her, I'm not capable of doing that, not so soon.

"Hey Shane, can I ask you something, if you dont mind?" Mitchie asked, cutting through my thoughts as we sat on the golden sand.

"Yeah, sure Mitchie. Anything." I assured, smiling at her under the moon lit sky.

I genuinly like this girl. Okay, not like like, but just normal like. Like a friend. I love her smile, she could easily beat out anyone's I had ever seen and when she sings, I'm lost in a world full of happiness and joy instead of being stranded in a world full of fakes and posers, the world that I live in.

"What happened to you Shane?" She asked.

I was confused and a little surprised. What happened to me? well, other than the fact that my heart has been crushed into a million pieces by the girl who I thought was the _one _and betrayed by her, nothing much has happened other than that.

I guess my confusion was vivid on my face so she elaborated and I listened to each word carefully. Her voice was beautiful, so gracious and sweet. It was like honey.

"You used to be so happy, so joyfull, so full of life Shane.." She explained. "You used to have that smile on your face that could make anyones day, that smile that said everything will be okay, I didn't even know you Shane but your smile would make me feel so good, so much better when I felt low, but now..."

I stared at her in utter shock. Was it that evident? I was always smiling after the betrayal, I couldnt afford for the world to know. I was doing everything that I used to do- sign autographs, talk to fans, give interviews. Where did my acting abilities lack?

Eventhough it was quite dark, I think my shock was quite clear on my face. She stared at me as if she was looking for some answers, but I wasn't sure if my face gave her anythng or did it reveal everything?

"Shane, I'm not blind. I dont know if the world see's it or not, but I certainly do. You're not happy. I can read your face and it spell's 'hurt' all over it. What happened?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think anyone would even notice that I was upset other than my family. They obviously did and thats why they brought me here, but Mitchie? How did she know so much? Was I that clear to reas? I'm sure I'm not. I mean, the press hasn't asked me anything about it, if they sensed anything they would have definately been the first to ask. They bought the whole 'one year of living a normal life in Miami' thing, how come she didn't?

"Mitchie I...." I didnt really know how to start or where to start, but I knew I would end up telling her everything.

"It's okay Shane, if you dont want to tell me." She assured, but I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her everything and I dont know why I felt that way.

"No Mitchie, I want to tell you."

"I'm sorry, am I being too pushy? You've only know me for a few days, and I'm..."

"No, Mitchie I'm glad you asked me what's wrong. Ever since we moved here I've felt suffocated. I need to get it of my chest" I trailed off. "Do you know Chreyl Woodcoff?" I asked even though I was sure she knew who she was since Mitchie already knew so much about me without even knowing me. Just saying her name made my body shiver in pain but I couldnt be weak. I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud.

Mitchie noded in acknowledgemet and I continued " so you must be aware that during the summer we shooted a movie together, Before I Fall? She's new in the industry and Before I Fall is her first movie, so a few months before we started shooting the director asked for us to get to know eachother you know, so that we could be more comfortable around eachother infront of the camera....It all happened so fast. We became such good friends and before I knew It I fell for her, not the casual crush thing, I really fell in love with her. I fell in love with her smile and her humour. At that time she seemed so genuine, so true, but I didnt know she would end up being such a backstabber."

I paused for a while and looked up at Mitchie who was looking directly into my eyes. Even in the darkness her eyes sparkled like glitter. I smiled weakly and continued, looking down at the golden powder."So we started dating, this was even before the shooting started."

I dont know why, but I looked at her again I wanted to see her reaction. No one even knew Cheryl and I were dating other than my family. It was a secret, something I wanted the world to know, but was phobidded by my manager to do so. If anyone asked we would give the classic answer 'just friends'. Mitchies eyes grew wide, probably in shock but she didnt utter a single word.

"My family loved her and she was the first girl I took home to see my family. She had everyone impressed, and me cast under her magic spell. I thought she was the _one _Mitchie, I thought that she would be the girl that one day I'll end up marrying and spending my entire life with, I thought she would be the one I would give my purity ring to, but I was terribly mistaken"

I watched Mitchie as she eyed my purity ring suspiciously. "I still have it Mitchie." I assured with a laugh.

She smiled back and I could see that she wanted me to continue so I did " It was August 22nd, the night before her birthday and it was the last day of shoot. I wanted to surprise her so I snuck into her hotel room just before midnight so I could surprise her since I had been out of town for two days for the new album we're doing and just when I was about reveal myself she got a call. It was already midnight so i assumed it was someone wishing her, so I waited for her call to end when I realised she was talking to Peter, her manager. She was saying how much of an idiot I was to believe that she loved me and she was asking Peter how long she'd have to continue the drama. I was shocked Mitchie. I couldnt believe she was saying this. I'm guessing her manager was pressing her to tell me to make our relationship public but she said quote 'the little bastard will never fucking agree' "

The bitter memories of that night came flooding in breaking my heart into a million pieces again. Mitchies face had a mixture of shock, hatred and disgust all towards Cheryl. "Hey, Mitchie dont go hating her now" I warned.

"Shane you're such a nice person, someone does this to you and you ask me to not hate her, you dont right? I know it" she asked,

"Hate is such a big word Mitchie, and it means alot, I cant hate her for what she did, but I can never love her again."

"Well thats good to know, cause the next time I see her I'll be ready to punch her in the face and make her see stars in the day, trust me."

I looked at her face. It was full of anger but had something else....I dont know what it is. Maybe it was hurt. Maybe.

"So, ofcourse I was heart broken, but more hurt. Yeah, I had had a few break ups before, but I didnt really love them Mitchie, I loved her and she betrayed me. She used me as a tool to get higher up in her career, thats all, I meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. I quitely snuck out of her room with my broken heart and said nothing to her. Till this day she still doesnt know that I know" I could bearely talk, my voice flushed with sadness.

Then it happened so quickly I could bearly think. I leaned into Mitchie, so close our breaths met. The heat from her body circulating through mine and our lips crashed together. I knew this was wrong, she was my friend. My only friend that I could spill my feelings out to, but it felt so good I couldnt stop. I kissed her bottom lip asking for entrance as I pulled my hands around her waist and she threw hers around my neck, playing with my curly hair. She finally gave in and my tounge entered her mouth, its taste so warm and sweet I couldnt stop. Her kiss, it was addictive. I loved a few strands of her black hair from her face as the kiss grew deeper, me not wanting to stop, but she did, finally pulling away ending the best kiss of my life.

"Shane....th-this is....this is wrong.." She said between breaths.

I knew this is wrong. One minute I'm talking about how much I loved a girl and the next I'm kissing someone else. I'm kissing my friend.

What the fuck has gotten into me?

"I know..." I breathed.

**Okay guys what do you think? I dunno about this chapter. It took me a lot of thinking to do, but I think is okay. Im not exactly happy with it, but your reviews can make me happy. I'm not too good at writing kiss scenes and stuff so forgive me at how lame it is. I probably wont be updating as frequently, as I have my exams from Jan got to study ......A LOT! Physics I hate you, but I love you guys, so review and make me happy =]**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shane....th-this is....this is wrong.." I heared myself say.

I looked at him, breathless and not knowing what to say. He looked as speechless as me.

"I know." He panted.

I pulled my gaze away from him and focused it on the waves. I could feel myself involenturly blushing and going red. I didnt want to look at him for a while because I'd probably melt into his arms or something, but I could feel his gaze piercing into me.

He was still staring when I looked at him this time. I wanted to tell him to stop doing that cause I'm getting a little self conciouse here people. I didnt want our first kiss to be like this. It didnt mean anything. We dont mean anything to each other other than friends. That's right, friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S.

I had alot to say, I always do, but I couldnt find the words. He seemed to be stuttering aswell.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." He murmered, almost like a whisper. "...I didnt mean for this to turn out how it did." He continued.

I looked into his melting gold and melting chocolate eyes, his eyes full of regrett as if he had commited a huge crime, mine probably looked the same. Gosh I didnt want things to be like this.

"I'm sorry too.." I said not knowing what else to say. I was sorry indeed, but everything seemed so awekward I could bearly say another word.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he finally spoke up. "Hey, I'm sorry if I bored you with my love life..."

I looked at him and laughed "No, boring me was the last thing you did.....your love life is........um entertaining" I ended laughing along with him. "We should get going. Mom will be worried if I'm anymore late." I said glancing at my watch which stated 10:23. I didnt even realize how fast time goes around him it just felt like we got here.

As we walked upto his car a million questions ran in my mind and I could feel my head start to ache as I tried to match the pieces of the puzzle, but they never seemed to match. I was angry at that Cheryl girl. How could she do such a thing? A total bitch I tell you, thats exactly what she is. I also felt so bad for him, I wasn't feeling sympathy. I just felt bad, but couldnt stop my mind from mentally doing the happy dance.

Shane Gray is officially single now.

He walked me to the passanger seat and closed the door behind me like a perfect gentlemen. I love it. He then sat beside me and drove off.

"Shane..." I asked.

"Hmmmm.." He replied focusing on the road.

"Why does she not know that you know? I mean...um...she still thinks your her boyfriend.." I trailed off.

He looked at me and smiled sending a flow of current through my spine all the way to my toes. My body shivered at the sudden sensation of feeling struk by lightning which caused Shanes smile to turn into laughter. Was he seeing what his smile did to me? I hope not.

" I didnt really get to speak to her, like....I-I dont even know how to explain this Mitchie.." He paused. "See it hasnt even been a month yet." I mentally calculated the dates and he was right. He found out on August 22nd and today is what? September 17? Yeah, I think I'm right. "after finding out, I was too heart broken to even see her face. I immediately told Nate and Jason what had happened and I flew off back to LA from London where we were shooting. I wasnt needed any more anyway...all my scenes had been shot, Nate lied that I was feeling homesick and I left without telling her anything." He explained,

I gulped down the air into my lungs as my mind continued sorting out the pieces of the puzzle.

"Ofcourse she tried calling me, she still does, thats why my phone is always on silent. She calls like every 20 minutes. I dont want to pick up Mitchie, I dont know what to say...I dont..I dont want to..."

"break up with her?" I finished the sentance with one eyebrow up.

"No, I just dont wanna see the embarassment in her eyes when I tell her that I know.."

"Like the bitch will be embarassed at all.." I muttered under my breath.

"C'mon Mitchie, how can I break up with her on the phone?"

"I'll tell yaa...you pick up the phone" I got my phone from my pocket, motioning what I just said "then you dial the number if you have it memorized, or you go to your phonebook and get it out.." I imaginaryly dialed a number and continued "you then press the green button and put the phone to your ear, then the phone will ring.." I told him "ring ring ring ring, so she'll pick up and say 'uh hi Cheryl its Shane you know that guy that you were pretending to date? yeah well I know you were faking it, thanks for breaking my heart, but I dont want to see your face anymore so were done.."

He looked at me like I had asked him to go to the moon and bring a rock back as a sovinuer.

"Okay yeah, I sound like a ass I know...' I told him before he could say anything.

He let out a stroke of laughter and I smiled. "I'm glad I amuse you Shane" I let him know.

"You sure do Mitch and no, you dont sound like an ass. You care for me thats why you said that. I get it Mitchie. You're one of the most genuine girls I have met in such a long time, I like spending time with you.."

"Me too Shane, me too.." I admitted. "How do you work this thing, by the way?" I pointed towards the stereo.

"Radio?"

"Yeah.." I smiled.

We were laughing again once the radio was on as one of Connect 3's songs were playing. "When you love someone and they break your heart, dont give up on love, have faith, restart, just hold on just hold on.." We sang along his voice sounding so much sexier while singing in real life and before I knew it we were already infront of my house.

"We have reached your destination, ma'am" He joked.

"Our voices compliment each other you know. We should do a duet sometime, it would blow everyone off their feet. your amazing Mitchie, really talented" He complimented.

"Why thank you, sir. See you tomorrow Shane.." I waved as I got out of the car.

"Bye Mitch." He waved back.

"Hey, Mitch?" He shouted.

I turned around to face him again. "Yeah?"

"I hope the kiss doesn't change the way our friendship is...?"

"No, Shane it wont.." I assured.

"Okay then, good, You better get some sleep. Nate is teaching music first period and he doesn't like it if his students are late."He warned with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah, whatever dude.." I said walking away and laughing to myself.

I quietly put my keys into the lock and opened the front door. The lights of the study room were sill switched on so I assumed mom was there, probably puting the finishing touches to her new book.

I peeked into the study room to see my mother typing away on her laptop.

"Hey mom!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her back.

"Hey honey, how was dinner. Did you kids have fun?" She asked pulling her glasses lower and smiling at me.

"Dinner was great mom!" I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face.

"Justin called. He said that you phone is switched off so he couldnt get you. Call him"

"Okay.." I walked out of her room switching on my phone, but it refused to do so. The battery was down. Great.

"Hey dude.." I smirked as he answered.

"How was dinner, miss me much?"

"No, actually I completely forgot about you and I realized my life is so much better without your presence.." I joked.

"haha very funny Mitch..I know you cant live without me.."

I scoffed. "Yeah dream on Jus. How was practise today?"

"Great as usual after all I am the best player on the team..."

I rolled my eyes as I put the phone on my other ear and sliped into bed.

"So how was your date with Shane?" He asked.

"WH-aaa?" I literally screamed.

"How do you know? and it was not a date by the way" I corrected.

"You're a celebrity now Mitch, you guys were on TMZ I gotta admit I was a little suprised to see him hold you so close and carry you into his car.."

"I was on what?" I asked again.

"TMZ" I could hear him smile through the phone.

"We were just leaving the resturant and these stupid photographers literally shoved their cameras into my face, and correction Mr. Rastelli it was Caity and Natey boy on the date not Shane and I"

"Yeah thats why you guys left the resturant alone without Jason. And I thought I was your bestfriend. Mitchie you could have told me if you guys are secretly dating I do happen to know you since the time you ran around in dippers.." He was joking I could sense it.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot! Shane and I are just friends, he has a girlfriend who happens to ba a complete bitch you could hook up with her I'm sure your personalities will match jus, seriously im gonna punch your face off tomorrow in school.." I threatened.

"Yeah yeah Mitch" He laughed.

"Stop laughing"

"See ya at school babe"

"whatever"

I covered my face with my pillow as the suns rays filtered though the glass and flooded into my room. I opened my eyes slightly to check the time. 7:12 am my clock stated.

I sighed as I dragged my body out of bed and reached for my phone which I left to charge overnight. I did not want to go the school. I wanted to see Shane alright, but I didnt want to go to school. The whole school will practically stalk me now that I was on TMZ and everyone thinks Shane and I are dating.

"Whoa!" I whispered to myself as I saw the numer of missed calls on my phone. 79 missed calls? Wow.

I walked dpwnstairs into the kitchen and eyed the back door to see if I could spot Nate. I wanted to know what happened last night since I wouldnt be going to school to ask Caity.

_Hey Cait not goin skool 2day. have fun at Natey boys class and tell me wht da hell happened yesterday on ur date x Mitch._

I typed into my phone and sent it to Caitlyn.

Hey, Its healthy to miss school once in a while and definately when you know people are gonna stalk you all day.

I spent my day playing around with Macy, how I missed doing that. We were spending some quality sister-sister time.

"28, 29, 3-" I screamed as we played hide and seek only to be disturbed by my phone vibrating.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and my heart skipped a beat seeing who it was. "Shane" I heared my heart whisper. It was a message from him.

_Mitch you okay? didnt see you around at school today. Glad you didnt come though otherwise you would have been glared at like a vampire glares at his next prey. Shane. _

_P.S lunch wasnt the same without you._

_Let me know how u feel about this chapter. Im not too fond of it._

_you guys heared Nicks WHO I AM?_

_Love it=]_

_Review please. I love the fact that u guys alert and stuff, but it will be more happy if you review, please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews they mean the world to me and keep me motivated! =]**

**Thank you to my regular reviewers too =]**

**Enjoy lots of smitchie!**

* * *

I smiled at the message on my phone and got to typing.

_Just not up for skool 2day thnx anyway Shane u always know how 2 mke a grl smile. x Mitch. _- and how to make a girl weak in her knees, you also make my heart jump out of its position every now and then, just for the record.

I was so happy, and I dont even know why. I guess it was because of Shanes message, and I was feeling Connect 3 today so after showering I put on one of my many Connect 3 T-shirts. It was purple and had the faces of Jason, Shane and Nate printed on it along with 'Connect 3, I love 'em' text. I paired it with white skinny jeans and smiled at my complextion on the mirror.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I sighed as I heared my phone vibrate for what seemed like the millionth time that day. It was another unknown number and I didnt want to pick it up, I'm sure it was paparazzi. The number of calls I got today could sum up the number of calls I recieve throughout the whole year, seriously.

I decided I needed a new sim. I can't live with so much attention, it's just not me, so I sent Moe out to buy me one. Life is good.

I heared the doorbell ring and ran joyfully to the front door to answer it.

"heeeeyyyyy.." I sang to Justin who was standing on my front door with a expression I couldnt quite read.

"Mitch you're dead!" He warned and suddenly I found myself being chased around by him in my house, I didnt even know why I was running.

"Jus, what are you doing?" I asked as I ran to the kitchen, not knowing where to go.

"Half of the school population turned out in pink today..." He replied, still chasing me.

I let out a loud laugh as I ran one side of the counter on the kitchen, me on one side and Justin on the other.

"Do you have any idea how many guys asked me out today?" He asked trying to capture me, but I ran out of the kitchen and to the living room as fast as my feet would take me, still laughing.

He finally got his grip on me and started tickling me on my stomach like crazy. I laughed in pain as the laughter hit my stomach i fell on the couch with Justin on top of me.

"Jus....st-st.." I let out.

"This is revenge Mitchie, sweet sweet revenge.." He smiled with a huge smirk on his face.

"Pl-please Ju-, stop.....I-I'm going to di-die of.." His tickling got more hard and I found myself going red in the face.

"I expect an apology.." He damanded with a hint of satasfaction in his eyes as my laughter cut through the silence of the house.

I was glad mom was at one of her book meetings and Olivia was showering Macy because if anyone saw us I was sure they would think we were making out.

I managed to place my feet on Justins chest distancing him from my stomach, when I suddenly heared a knock on the front door. Shit I forgot to close it. I looked over diagonally which gave me a clear view of he front door, but before my eyes could go there the person who had knocked was already in the living room.

"I'm sorry, did I interupt anything?" Shane asked with an embarrassed tone.

Fuck. What was he thinking? I hope he didnt think we were......arrrrghhh thats so disgisting. Justin is like my brother.

We both got of, of each other fixing our clothes and hair which probably looked like a hay stack.

"No, dude. I was just trying to tickle Mitchie here, to death.." Justin clearifird.

I smacked him hard on his shoulders and looked at Shane who seemed to be laughing. Oh...how I love that laugh.

"No, Shane. Dont do that. Some things in this house will go into a coma..." Justin warned.

I could feel the blood rush to my face again, embarrassed I looked at my feet, but in my mind I wanted I wanted to kick Justins ass, real hard.

Shane was still laughing, looking at me and I couldnt help but laugh at myself either. Was it that obvious?

"So, my 'girllfriend' seems to be a bigger Connect 3 fan than I expected." He eyed my T-shirt, laughing.

"What? I'm increasing my 'boyfriends' sales by buying thier merchendise, so you should be happy." I laughed.

"I am...." He smiled.

I blushed the shade of a rose and focused on the floor, it was the only thing I could look at without feeling embarrassed and I dont even know why.

Oh yeah, I remember. I love the guy who's standing infront of me, that's why. Duh.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet, I'm out of this place.."Justin walked away with a face that said oh-fuck-my-sister-is-gonna-get-all-musshy-musshy-with-a-guy-and-I-dont-wanna-see-whats-gonna-happen-next-or-I-might-puke.

I laughed at his expression and turned back at Shane.

"He's a little crazy..." I explained, smiling at the guy of my dreams.

"I like him....and anyway how has my favourite student been? I didnt see you today at school...is it because of the-"

"No!" I spat out. "It's not because of the kiss. I just didnt want to go to school today, I knew people would kill me with their glares and all the girls would have probably come with knives so..."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm guessing they did, but dont worry I wouldnt have let anything happen to you.."

Yeah Shane I like you too.

"Thanks."I replied shyly. Mitchie and shy? how did that happen?

"I didnt even have your class though.." I remembered.

"Yeah, but it was Nates first class, teaching.."

"oh yeah"

"Dont worry you didnt miss much, ask him he'll tell you what he taught.." Shane assured.

I uncomfortably placed my hands in my pocket swaying on the heels of my feet.

"So, did you talk to her yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not yet." Why was I even asking? I sound like such a pervert.

I felt a dagger being stabed into my heart. I didnt like the fact that he had a girlfriend eventhough he was just a friend and was not actually seeing her, it just killed me probably like its killing half of the school population thinking that we are seeing each other.

"Oh..." I tried to smile. Ofcourse, no luck in doing that.

"So, I was wondering do you want to go hang out somewhere.....as friends" He added.

I bit my lip at the last part, but atleast he's my friend. How many girls can say they hung out with Shane Gray? Not many, other than his girlfriends, so that thought made me happy atleast.

Mitchie, remember today is your sister-sister day? Oh yeah....darn man!

"I promised Macy I'd take her to the park, I havent in ages, but you could come with us" I offered

"Great! I'll bring Jake too he always whines about wanting to play with her." Shane smiled.

Shane and I sat on the two swings swaying up and down slowly, talking. Jake and Macy were playing together on the slides and I was glad the park was for the residence of our area only otherwise I'm sure we would have been captured in photographes again by the papaazzi.

We were playing 20 questions when we were suddenly interupted my a red looking Macy.

"Swwane.." She whispered.

Shane looked up at her holding he in his arms. "Yes Princess?" He asked softly. I loved the way Shane was with Macy it was so cute, it just made me want him even more.

"Jakee gimme boo boo..." She complained showing her tiny hands which had been accidentally scraped by Jake while playing.

gorgeousness must be running in their genes. Each Gray brother was handsome enough to be a runway mode. The youngest Gary resembeled Nate most. He had dark brown curry hair which fell to his face and small hazel coloured eyes with the most beautiful smile. Yes. I'm obsessed with smiles.

"Princess, Shane will scold him for giving you a boo boo, lets go and teach Jake how be be nice to girls.." He smiled as he got up with her.

"Hey, be nice. Jake is just a kid."

"I will, dont worry, but he has to be told how to treat my little princess here...she only deserves the best.." Shane declared stroking her hair as Macy giggled uncontrolably.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Come on Mitchie you know she's more prettier than you and I call her princess, so you're jealous, admit it."

My eyes shot open. "What? Me jealous of my 4 yearold sister? yeah and I'm Americas next top model..." I added sarcastically.

I swear I heared him say something under his breath, but I couldnt quite understand.

"Hey Mitch, give me your new number.." He pulled his iphone out of his pocket and gave it to me with a smile. "Try not to break it, I'm comming back in a sec.."

"FYI I have a iphone myself and I can gladly say I havn't broken it.....yet.." I shouted as I watched him and Macy go towards Jake at the far end of the park.

I smiled and glanced at the phone in my hand and saved the new number. I was waiting for Shane to return when I felt the phone vibrate in my hand.

'Cheryl' It stated.

I could feel myself being filled with hatred and jealousy. It was like a rush of emotions. I was tempted to answer it. One touch and I would be talking to the wicked witch of Hollywood, but how can I answer it? It's not mine. I looked over at Shane who was too far away to even hear me call his name and decided It's not mine to answer, but the vibrations would never end. She kept calling and calling, the iphone continuously vibrating in my hand.

I finally picked it.

I could hear the person on the other line gasp. "Shane....Shane? What happened? Why aren't you picking up my calls...is there someone else? I saw you and some random girl on TV. Who is she?I'm woried baby. I love you...It's been weeks...I dont get it...Shane are you there?....baby tell me what's the matter I can never get a hold of you...I can't lose you.." Damn. Fuck. Bitch. She was definately an actress. She deserved an Oscar I tell you, an Oscar.

I didnt know what to say. It was too late to go back know, but the words didnt seem to go past my mouth.

"Uh...Hello?" I spat out, sternly.

I swear I heared her faint on the other side of the line. "Its that girl" I heared her whisper to someone, her manager most probably.

Shit. Mitchie what have you gotten your self into?

"Mr. Shane Gray is currently unavailable please leave a message after the beep." What? What the fuck was I saying? Mitchie you need to consult a doctor, immediately!

I didnt know what else to say. I wanted to verbally abuse her, but that would probably make Shane mad, and I didnt want that. It wasnt even my battle to fight. He needed to talk to her it was his battle.

Cheryls breathing had a confused tone and I didnt want to say anything more or speak to that bitch so.."Beep"

"What? Who is this?" She asked.

before I could say anything further I heared the line go blank and I sighed in relief.

"Well someone's nosey" I heared the voice that I could distinguish from all the voices in the world and looked up. I was caught. RED-HANDED.

"Im sorry....I-I'm sorry...I didnt....I'm sorry.." I stuttered, embarrassed.

"You would make a good secretary, you were very convincing.." He smirked.

"I'm glad that atleast one career option is open for me....." I half smiled. "I'm sorry..I just got tempted"

"Dont worry about it..." He assured. "So, it was her huh?"

"Yeah..."

He sat on the swing next to me looking a little upset, but I dont know how he was feeling inside. I wish I did.

"I'm sorry.."

"No it's not you, it's her.." He told me. "What did she say?"

"She asked why you are not picking up the phone, is there someone else? She saw you with me and asked if there was something going on and said she loves you and cant lose you..." I revealed.

"Oh.." was the only thing he could say.

"Are you okay, Shane?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to write a song or something?"

After dropping Macy home Shane invited me over to write with him.

"Good afternoon honey.." I heared their mother say. I looked up at her and returned her smile. "Good afternoon.."

"Lets go to my room..." Shane suggested.

I just nodded. "Where is Nate and Jason?"

"They're probably somewhere here.."

"Okay.."

As soon as I was outside his room door I gasped knowing what view could be seen from it. I had been here millions of times before since my childhood. It was Ruksars old room. It had the same huge glass wall which was directly opposite my room. I stepped into his green coloured room a bit surpised.

"What?" Shane asked looking at my confused reaction.

"Your room...it's uh...it's clean.." I let out sounding a little stupid.

He laughed unconrolably like Macy and I couldnt help but stare, it was the first time I saw him laugh like that after he found out about Cheryl.

Was I doing this to him?

"Mitchie what did you expect?" He asked between laughs.

"It's not that funny...I just didnt ecpext your room to be this clean and to have a view directly of my room.."

I scanned the tidy room. It had a huge king sized bed against the glass wall and a study table, a computer, a bookshelf, a study table, a few wardrobes and various different instruments scattered neatly around the room.

I Mitche Torres was standing in Shane Grays bedroom.

"Here, sit..." He was already sitting on his bed and patted the place infront of him. "We wont be able to sit comfortably on the couch.."

I bit my lower lip and quietly sat infront of him on his huge bed.

"What happened with Caitlyn and Nate yeaterday?"

He just shrugged. "I'm not so sure, but I think Nate asked Caitlyn to be his girlfriend or something..?"

I was literally jumping on the bed in excitement. "What? Shane, Oh My God!!"

Was that too loud? I guess it was...I immediately covered my mouth, embarrassed for the 100th time that day.

"I mean yeah, I'm happy for them.." I corrected looking at Shanes amused expression.

What? She was dating a Gray how else did you expect me to react?

"How about love?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean the theme...Love?" He asked laughing at my expression.

"You want to write about love?..."

"Come one Mitchie just because I didnt get love in return of love doesnt meen I have lost my fate on it. If Cheryl was not meant to be with me then maybe it was for my good, Love is the only thing keeping the world alive.."

"Yeah...okay then..whatever you say"

After a few minutes of scribling on the piece of paper Shane showed me what he had written. "How about something like this '_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?'_

_"_That's great Shane.." I grinned.

"And then this" He added a few more lines and showed me _"I've been looking for that someone. I can't make it on my own"_

"Wonferful Shane...really.." I smiled admiring him.

"Mitchie why arent you wiring anything?" He asked looking at my piece of paper.

"I-I dont think I'll be as good as you...It will just make the song rubbish, my lyrics.." I admitted.

"Are you kidding me Mitchie Torres?...That song you sang the other day was so good I dont even have words to explain it...The lyrics were better than anything I had ever heared. It had emotion and feelings....it was great.."

I smiled and blushed simultaneously.

"Was it about someone?" He suddenly inquired.

"I...I-uh ...Yeah..." I let out. What was I supposed to say? Hey, Shane yeah it was about you. Like it?

"He's a lucky guy to have someone like you...." I felt myself blush harder.

"No, like we're not together, I just wrote it about him.."

"He's still lucky that someone as talented as you to write a song about him.."

Yeah Shane praise yourself as much a you can. The sky is the limit.

"Okay, how about this? _'dreams can't take the place of loving you, there's got to be a million reasons why its true..'" _

Shane I've been dreaming my whole life of loving you and its just not the same when you are no longer in my dreams. You're my reality. And you dont even know how much I love you.

I showed him my paper and continued writing " '_When you look me in the eyes..' "_

_" 'and tell me that you love me' " _He added.

" '_Everything's alright when you're right here by my side' "_

_" 'When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven, I find my paradise.."_

I wish I could tell you how much I love you.

* * *

**I wanted to add more but decided this is the best ending.**

**I liked this one, lots of Smitchie =]**

**Reviews..I need reviews. I will post the next chapter ONLY when I have 34 reviews. Thats 8 reviews and considering all the alerts and stuff its not even half of the people so please review.**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing.**

**Press the button. You know you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm dead busy these days that's why I haven't been able to update. I was planning on updating only after my exams finish which is 11th Jan, but I think that is too late and you guys have been so nice to me, you deserve something good after all it is the holiday season and Christmas and New Years is coming up so this is for you guys enjoy although its not too long.**

**So someone asked about the ages they are Mitchie- 17, Nate- 17, Shane- 19, Jason- 20.**

**About the part of them being teachers and dating students I was gonna get to that part in this Chapter. Check it out and see what happens.**

**Thanks for the reviews they mean the world.**

A week later the deadly glares I received from the female population in the school started fading. I no longer received death threats and was continuing my life as normal as it was before, or so I thought.

"Shane, come on lets get something to eat my stomach is rumbling..." I told him, holding my stomach as the rest of the class left the room.

"I'm sorry Mitch, I can't the school th-they forbid us from sitting with the students and keeping any 'extra' contact with them during school hours, they even told us to stay away from the students as far as possible outside the school, but we told them that's not possible.." Shane shrugged,

"What?" I asked as my eyes widened. I tried not to sound disappointed but the disappointment was vivid in my voice.

"Yeahh.." was all he could mutter as he scratched his gorgeous black hair.

"Well I'm Glad that Nate and Caity havn't gone public then."

I was disappointed at what the schools decision was, but then again Jason, Shane and Nate are our teachers at the en of the day, so the school probably thought they were giving us extra attention or something, im not sure. I'll have to have Nate elaborate on the subject sometime.

I walked over to our lunch table in silence not really bothering that half of the canteen turned to see me as I entered it, but nearly squealed in excitement as I caught the sight of a beautiful blonde with ocean blue eyes and a smile to killl for sitting at our table.

"JESSICA!" I screamed.

My eyes gleamed in excitement as I jumped over and hugged her back.

"I didn't know you were back! When did you get here? How was Europe? Did you get the stuff I told you to get? And why didn't Jus tell me when you were coming?" I shot at her in one breath as I hit Justins shoulder and greeted Ciatlyn with my dazzling smile.

"Hi to you too Mitchie.." Jessica replied as Caitlyn and Justin broke into a fit of laughter.

"I missed you too.." She continued as I took a seat next to her and side hugged her one more time.

"She just got back last night and I would have told you, but thought seeing your reaction was worth the wait so how could I spoil the fun?" Justin added with a smirk.

I glared at Caitlyn which caused her to giggle. "Hey, I didn't know anything, promise..."

I watched Jessica and Justin share a quick kiss and felt my lips curve into a sheepish smile. Gosh they were so perfect for each other. Justin had Jessica, Caityn had Nate and I had...

"Davide?" I gasped as my eyes scanned the cute Italian boy who was standing in front of me. I stood up from my seat in the canteen as the three other people on the table had a worried glare on their face.

"Michie? How are you?" He asked, his voice like a melody.

My mind was still in a state of shock. Why? Why now? Why did he have to be in my life when I knew I couldnt have him like I did in the summer. Why life, why? I stared at him for what seemed like eternity before he shaked me out of my utopia.

"Mitch, you okay?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine Dave, I just didn't expect to see you....here." I confessed, but realized soon that the whole canteen seemed to be staring my way. "Lets talk somewhere more....private." I finished as I practically draged him out of the canteen.

See, the story here is that I went to this stupid summer camp thing, Camp Rock, well it wasn't stupid, I admit, I learned alot about my voice, instruments and songwriting, but I also happened to meet this amazing guy who happens to love music the same way I do. He was Davide, yes with a 'e' at the end. He's Italian after all. So we dated for like the summer, while we were at the camp. It was perfect, just as I like I had imagined my boyfriend to be. He was perfect and I rally did like him, but then Camp Rock came near to an end we decided to just stay 'friends' as we live on opposite sides of the country and we were just too young and immature to be able to handle the whole long distance relationship thing and it pretty much ended there. Of course, when we daid 'friends' we intended on keeping in touch, but that never happened. I got busy with life and Connect 3 staying next door to me and he got busy with....? Well I really do not know what, but why Dave why in my life now?

We sat on the woodern benches near the school field in an awkward silence for a while, both of us opening our mouths several times to say something, but not being able to untill Davide finally spoke.

"My dad got transferred here, so I had to move.." He started, trying to read my face.

I didn't utter a word and just kept listening. Hey, I was a good listener.

"I had no clue you go to this school, but It's great seeing you Mitch.." He confessed.

I smiled and hugged him. Hey, friends hug.

"It's great seeing you too Dave, it was just so unexpected so I was just a little freaked out."

He smiled at me causing some of the fine hairs on my body to rise up. I shaked my head trying to go back to being my normal self, but somehow couldnt.

"So, how has life been Mitch?" He casually asked.

"Good. well, great kind of" I admitted. "a little confusing and filled with lots of unbelievale things, but yeah...life is good." I rambled.

He laughed at my speechlessness "so atleast your dream came true, you got to meet Shane Gray"

I sat in silence for a while as the name echoed through my mind. "so, you saw that too huh?" I asked stupidly. Ofcourse he saw that Mitchie, the whole of freaking America saw you guys together and thought you were together together untill Connect 3 released a statement that there was nothing going on between Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres. Ouch.

"Yeah..." He smiled again.

"We're just friends." I clarified and I dont even know why I did. I mean I like him like a friend, okay maybe a tiny weeny bit more than a friend, but nothing comparedto what I feel for Shane. My feelings for the rockstar are indescribable.

"Hey Mitch, whats going on?" I heared the angel speak. My head moved upwards to meet the most beatiful eyes I had ever seen and I was speechless.

The life of Mitchie Torres doesn't get anymore dramatic than it already is. Or so I thought.

**I am exremely sorry for the short chapter, but it is better than nothing right? So, we see the entry of two new characters in Mitchies life, Jessica who is Justins girlfriend and Davide who is Mitchies ex-boyfriend.**

**The entry of Davide will bring in the entry of a lo more drama, but I Promise in the next chapter the wicked witch of Hollywood will greet you, yes, Cheryl is entering the story...Lots of drama and jealousy.**

**So I have exams on the 8th and 11th. English is on the 8th and I'm soooooo freakin scared. I need a A in Eng or I'll die, like literally. Wish me luck for my exams, both Eng and Physics. Love you guys!**

**I most probably will update next when my exams are over that is probably around the 15th and I'll be free from then till like August probably so you guys will get lots of updates and longer ones, promise. I am also planning two new stories that I will post once my exams are over. One of them I will definately do because the idea has been naging me for so long and I think it will be a great story. Ofcourse Smithcie, but It will be much more mature, when they have all grown up.**

**Let me know if you guys want me to write another story. I love the reviews so please continue reviewing because they are the only reason I'm posting this chapter now or I would have posted after my exams. Please REVIEW.**

**Press the button. You know you wanna...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello peeps! So longggg!!! Its been nearly four months I havnt updated this and I'm really sorry about that. I hope I still have my readers. As you all know I had exams and stuff and then stared a fanfic here and finished to too, so that was why I wasn;t comtinuing this, but as I had promised I'm back to this now that 'I've got a world of chances for you' is finished. Read and tell me what you think. ENJOY =]**

"Oh, hey, Shane. lunch over?"

"Uh huh." He nodded, still looking at Davide. "Caitlyn said I'd find you here."

"Yeah, umm...this is Davide my friend from camp." I told him.

"Hello, sir." Davide said ploitely, standing up and shaking Shane's hand.

Shane smiled. "Not sir, just Shane."

Davide looked my way and then back at Shane. "Sure."

"Why do I feel like I'm getting a vibe from both of you guys?" Shane asked from behind me as the bell rang and Davide and I got ready to get to class.

"Because we had a thing....once." I answered truthfully.

"Oh..." I heard Shane say. I turned to face him. He had a look on his face, something that I didnt have time to read, the bell had rang already. "Okay, so I'm going to help Davide get to class, he'll probably get lost, so I'll see you later, okay?...Bye!"

I ran off to catch up with Davide.

"Mitchie, wait!" Shane called behind me.

"Yeah, sir?" I smiled as I turned to face him.

He didnt though. Okay, so we're back to miserable old Shane Gray again? As you wish, sir.

"Are you home after school today?" He yelled so that his voice could get past the distance between us.

"I think so." I yelled back, my smile slowly dissapearing. What's up with the mood, dude?

"I'm coming over." He announced.

"As you wish, Shane."

I had Math, English and Music with Davide, but next period was none of them. I escorted Dave to Geography which caused me to be late for spansh.

I knocked on the glass door of the class room preparing myself for what I could be facing next. The spanish teacher hated me, I don't even think she is Spanish anyway, who got her a job here?

I nervously turned to door knob and took a step inside the classroom. was busy writing rubbish on the board while everyone else diverted their attention from their spanish books to myself. See, now I know how wonderful it is to be famous. Just awesome.

"Miss. Torres how great of you to grace us with your presence...." Looking at her watch she continued, her glasses on her nose and her eyes burning a hole through me along with the other glares I was recieveing.. "7 minutes late."

Sometimes I just feel like the lady is jealous of me. Yes, jealous of the brillient Mitchie Torres, who wouldnt be? I know I'm kidding myself here, so dont laugh.

"I'm sorry, I-I...I" I stuttered. I swear I was going to smack myself in the head. Mitchie Torres does not stutter in front of anyone, well except in front of the insanely gorgeous Shane Gray of course, then I cannot control myself, other than that, I do not stutter.

"Sorry Miss. Haisen, Mitchie was with me." I nearly got stiff when I felt the presence of Shane behind, so close I could feel his breathing on hy ear. Turning my heel towards Shane I saw that his face was inches apart from mine. I tried to move but it was like my feet were glued to the ground. I looked at Miss. Haisen and then at the class who were half drooling while the other half were piercing their eyes through me. I would have needed an ambulance if I felt him any closer, or I would have probably kissed him, I dunno. But whatever I would have done would have had bad consequences, so of that now please. I guess he sensed some sort of uncomfortableness and moved slightly backwards. I finally breathed. "We were discussing different instruments and we totally lost track of time. Sorry, if it's anybodys fault it's mine." He lied.

Wow, Shane. Talk about bipolar. One moment your all moody with me and then the next you're here saving my day, my knight in shining armour you are. How I love this bipolarness of yours is beyond my explaination. I like it.

She didn't seem too convinced but I guess she believed him. I mean, it's Shane freaking Gray we're talking about here.

"Okay, if you say so . Mitchie take your seat and open you book now." She ordered.

I turned to face Shane, but was so hypnotized by his scent that I was unable to even whisper a thank you. I walked to my seat without saying a word to him and he left.

" I heared Shane's going over to your place today. You wouldnt like me to notify the school faculty would you? I'm sure they'd love to hear about the romance brewing between Shane and a student." Tess smirked as I took my seat and the teacher was busy continuing writting on the board.

"Why? Jealous much?" I shot at her.

"That's what you're gonna be when Shane and I get together."

"I'll be waiting for that, bitch."

"Mrs. Haisen?" Tess raised her hand. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss. Tyler?"

"Mitchie, here just called me a bitch."

Wow so we're back in second grade. Mommy she called me this and she called me that, seriously Tess? I swear I would have torn out her extensions if it wasnt going to get me into any more trouble.

"Is that true, Mitchie?"

"I- ah well, actually..."

"Verbal abuse is not acceptable in this school , I'm sure you know that very well. I there fore give you detention for the rest of the week, Mitchie. Starting today." announced.

"What?...That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"No arguing, Miss. Torres."

"But people swear all the effing time!"

"One more word and detention for the whole of next week!"

Oh, I hate that bitch. I hate her big time. Well, I hate both bitches actually.

Today isn't my day.

---

I sat in detention with a bunch of other people who I really didnt know. Some I recognised from various classes, others were utter starangers. The teacher at the detention room was some old lady who was too busy reading a copy of one of my moms books. I laughed at the sight as I waited impatiently for the clock to turn 4:30 so that I could go home. I was walking and I wasn't pumped about that either. Caity took my keys she thought I'd run someone over with all the anger I had filled up within me for Tyler bitch and Haisen bitch.

"Someone's fuming." I heard Shane's voice as I walked up the street leading out of the school. Looking to my left I saw Shane in his car, windows rollled down and smiling at me.

My mind instantly smiled at his beautiful face, so gorgeous it was beyond my explaination.

"Get in." He ordered, motioning to the passanger seat. I didnt argue, even though that would have been an amzing way of releasing my anger and feeling much better, but just the sight of his face and sound of his angelic voice caused my anger to vanish. No arguing was needed.

"I heard you got into a fight with Tess." He started.

I rose my eye brows. "Apparently swearing is illegal. I commited a huge sin."

He chuckled.

"What was it about anyway? I know you enough to know that you wouldnt go around swearing for no reason."

"Oh, well, she was dreaming about producing babies with you." I let him know.

He looked at me and then laughed a little. "I know, right? She needs to check into the mental asylum."

He nodded, now looking at the busy roads.

"What are you still doing in school, though?" I asked, not that I mind. He could stay late all week if that means he'll drive me home.

"We had a meeting today, well I had a meeting with the faculty actually."

"Oh." I answered, not really wanting to know what it was about because I had a pretty good idea anyway. "You missed the turn!" I shouted suddenly realizing that Shane didn't take the left and was going straight.

Looking back at the slowly dissapearing road we were supposed to be on I slapped the car seat.

"Calm down Mitchie." He laughed and I melted. Oh, Shane dont do that, please??? You're driving me crazy here with your beautiful smile.

Please?

Please?

Okay, maybe not.

"You couldn't eat lunch because you were busy with your new friend, what was his name again? And I know that your mom is in New York with Macy, Dad in europe. Just need to make sure you feed youself." He continued smiling.

Wait. Hold on a second. What just happened here? Shane Gray was concerned that I of all people would be at home empty stomached. WOW.

"Davide." I answered quietly. He looked at me. "Davide, is his name."

Shane nodded.

"So, you guys had a thing right?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Ah huh....why jealous?" I joked.

"Maybe." He answered with a smile.

Forget Davide I went into la la land just looking at you. "Yeah and I'm Britney Spears." I muttered under my breath.

"So, are you going to tell me about it?"

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"You and Davide."

"Umm....not really, no." I shook my head.

"Why?" He whined, now going through the drive through at Mcdonalds. Apparently we're both great fans. It's all we eat.

"Because...." Because it's not him I think about or wish to think about it's you only. No use bringing the past up unless it has value or importance. I'm not saying that Davide isn't important to me. He is. But not as much as Shane, not near.

Why am I having this internal argument anyway? Not even like Shane knows how I feel or even feels near it.

"Because?"

"Why does it matter that much?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm your friend, remember?" He justified his reasons.

"And teacher." I pointed out.

"Yeah and that. Plus, I told you about what happened to me."

Oh, the great tragedies of Shane Gray.

Do I smell something burning?

"It's nothing, okay? Really. We went to this camp once and met and dated for the summer, okay? That's it. Nothing more and nothing less." I told him trying to read his expression.

He didnt seem satisfied with my answer. "Seriously, okay? He's just my friend now cool down...." I told him, but immidiately asked myself why I was explaining so much to Shane. He didn't need to know so much.

"Camp Rock?" He asked.

Oh, so he was more interested in what the name of the place we met at was than what actually happened? Could have told me popstar, I wouldn't have had my hopes raised that maybe, just maybe you were jealous.

"Yes, Camp Rock." I nodded.

So did he.

When we got home I realized that my car still wasn't there. Caity probably went on a spin with it, I figured.

We sat down on the floor, leaning against the couches, watching TV and eating. I always felt excited whenever I was around him even if I was in the dullest of moods. My eyes had to be begged to stop looking at him and still they wouldnt oblige.

"I don't think you favourite is winning today." I said pointing towards the TV and looking back at him.

"They will. They always do." He stated.

"No, they don't. They've lost like the last three matches." I laughed. "In a row."

"Atleast I get to see you smile on that thought." He said.

A blush crept up the side of my cheeks and I had to look back at the football match we were watching to stop myself from leaning in and kissing him.

"You do realize we're watching the repeat telecast of the match, right? That's why I'm sure they'll win. They already did last night." He added with a smirk.

I turned towards him and hit him on the arm, playfully and giggled.

And I think I saw a small smile on the edges of his lips too, I think.

"You should try and smile more often." I added while staring at the lettuce in my burger.

"Are you saying that to the burger or to me?"

"To the TV. It looks nice when it smiles, don't you think so?" I said sarcastically.

"I do." He added, joking.

"Shane Gray is such an ass. I have to report that to the news channels." I joked, hitting him again.

"You know that song, crazier that you sang in class?" He trailed off. I wasn't really listening I was just staring at my hand on his arm. I was touching im, unintentionally, but still. I realized that my hand was still on his arm and quickly drew it away, embarrassed eventhough I was sure that he didnt even notice it and even if he did he didn't make anything of it. He was rambling on and it was only when the room became completely quiet that I notcied that he finished what he had been saying.

"So?" He asked.

"So what, Shane?"

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying?"

"No." I was too busy staring at my hand on your muscular arm and wishing you would hold me in them one day, but continue, please? "Tell me again."

He sighed ou frustratedly. "Was crazier about what's his name? Davide?"

I launched forward, placing my coke by my side and laughing. "You're still thinking of Davide? Oh gosh, Shane..." I laughed again. "No, it wasn't about him, gosh!"

"Liar." He said with an eyebrow raised.

I became quiet now, umm what should I tell him? Oh yeah it's about you, happy? Would that help you sleep at night?

"Should I tell you that it's about him then? Would that help you sleep at night Shane?"

"No...." He shook his head. "Tell me the truth."

"Why?"

"Because that person obviously inspiers you to write amazing stuff. I want to know who that person is."

"You're such a bad liar. You just want to know if it's really about Davide or not!" I teased him.

"Yeah, so what if I wanna know."

"I'm not telling you. You'll probably run away or think I'm crazy or just not believe me."

"I won't, I promise." He assured.

"Isn't it enough to know that it's not about him?"

"No."

"Fine, okay? It was about you." I told him, staring at his face trying to read his reaction. "It was about you."

**Sorry if this is a little off. I wasn't really feeling it. The writing in this story is so much more different than the one in I've got a world of chnces for you so I'm trying to get used to this sarcastic and I dont give a shit kind of attitud that Mitchie has here, much different than Mitchie in I've got....so sorry if its not what you expected. Hopefully I'll get a hang of things again. And I know that I promised Cheryl would be in this chapter but Im saving her for a little bit longer....sorry! Maybe next chapter or the one after that. Till then Davide is here to keep Shane occupied LOL**

**Tell me what you think, please. And do review! I don't know if I will get any now that it's been so long.**

**And a lot of you were asking if I was doing a sequel to I've Got A World Of Chances for you and the answer is YES I am, but not now. I will post it in a few months, maybe in the summer. I'm working on it at the moment, actually wrote a bit of the first part a couple of hours ago. I want to finish writing the whole thing then post it =]**

**Have a great day guys! Love you all and please review....**


	9. Chapter 9

"See I told you you wouldn't believe me..." I smiled at him, turning back to the television.

When I didn't hear him say anything in reply I turned to face him and saw him staring at me. I nearly went back to plant Mars but managed to find my voice, looking back into his beautiful brown orbs. "I'm such a fan girl, okay?" I laughed at his expression.

"Wow.." He breathed out looking a little dazed.

I laughed again at his expression and bit into one of my french fries. "I warned you it was crazy.....totally crazy." I said.

He nodded.

"Are your fries as crispy as mine?" I asked absentmindedly staring at my food. I didn't know what to expect his reaction to be, but the worst I thought was that he would probably think I'm crazy and never talk to me again. He was too busy staring into la la land too even notice me staring at him again.

"Was that song really about me?" I heard him ask again.

I bit my lip this time, embarrassment suddenly overtaking me. "It was..." I choked out, not able to meet his eyes.

"And I was praising myself like a idiot when we were writing When You Look Me In The Eyes?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"You were...and I'm sorry....I-I...really...you know, I'm a huge fan and I...." I started blabbering, suddenly defending myself. Why was I even saying sorry? It wasn't like I commited a sin.

"So, I make you crazier? Huh?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I replied, surpirsed at him.

"The lyrics were something like 'you make me crazier and crazier and crazier', right?

"Not, exactly, but nearly like that...It's nothing, gosh....just a song." I lied. Of course it was something. What does he think? I go around writing songs about ever popstar I lay my eyes on? Nope. "Oh, gosh Shane, this is so embarrassing!" I found myself whine as my hands masked over my face, not really caring that my fingertips were greasy because of the oil coming from the food we were eating.

"Hey...."He said placing his arm around my shoulders. I was so shocked by the sudden contact that I stared at him for a while, my hands now falling to my sides. He pulled me closer so that my head was somewhat resting on his muscular shoulders. "It's okay, Mitchie." He smiled. "I think it's really sweet of you to have written that song for me." He thoughfully brought his fingertips up to my messy bangs and threw them to the back of my head. "Don't worry I dont think you're a freak...although that might have come across my mind if I didn't know you already."

I smiled at him, shyly still trying to get my breathing together as my brain slowly processed the fact that he was holding me in his arms. I know, surreal, right?

Jealous anyone?

"So guess what?" He finally said, after what seemed like a few torturous minutes but was mearly seconds.

"What?" I asked, curiously turing to face him. You see, with the position I was in, that wasn't such a good idea, because it just nearly ended the distance between my lips and his, nearly.

My eyes wandered everywhere around his face, except for his eyes. I didn't want to meet them because I was afraid of seeing a possible dissaproval in them because of the closeness because no matter what at the end of the day he was my teacher so what if he was an incredibley sexy 19 year old rock star? That doesnt matter, right?

"I dont want to kiss you and mess things up between us..." I found him say, taking me completely off guard. This wasn't what I was expecting to hear. It was the last thing I was expecting to hear, actually. To think the though of kissing him was on my mind wasn't rocket science, but was that what he was thinking too? Kissing me?

"Huh?" I asked stupidly moving my dissapointed gaze from his face back to the television, feeling slightly dejected. Thank you for being there TV during awkward moments.

"I don't know what I'm saying..." He trailed off looking slightly stressed, moving his gaze to the TV too. And I couldnt help but wonder if thoughts of Cheryl were wondering in his mind, maybe that was his reason of not kissing me or maybe it was because we were friends and he was my teacher and I was his student. I dunno...our relationship was too confusing. "We have a charity concert for the Meedington cancer society next weekend, I'm really excited to finally do a show after so long...so pumped."

My lips parted and head nodded in agreement as I kept looking at the match, embarrassed.

"Wow, that's great, Shane." I smiled, genunily happy that he was actually planning on getting his life back together, sorting things out so that everything was getting back to normal even if it did start with a show.

"Right? And..." He paused, smiling cheekily at me. "I showed the guys the song that we wrote and we had a great idea. Why don't you sing a duet with us at the concert? I know you've never done something so big and its a first for us, you know doing this whole thing with someone else....I think the expreience will be great for you..." He asked, hopefully.

"What?"

"Yeah, the guys were hoping if I asked you, you would agree?"

"Yeah, and give the school authority another reason to think of kicking you out as a teacher? I don't think so." I replied, stunned and honoured both at the same time.

"I don't honestly care about them. We're staying in Miami even if we teach at the school or not and honestly, at the moment I'm not so interested because there is nothing to look forward to really than seeing you there and I get to see you everyday even if I don't go there, neighbour.." He nudged me playfully.

"Did they really beat your ass up so badly today at the meeting that you don't even wanna go back there anymore?" I laughed lightly, moving slightly so that I was a little bit more comfortable and could get a better view of his gorgeous face.

"Kind of...yeah."

"What did they say?"

"They said that apparently I am giving you special treatment in class according to reports they have been recieving and that I should not meet you at all after school and some other stuff that I don't really want to talk about at the moment." He ended with a weak smile.

"But you didn't even let me go to the stupid bathroom the other day in class....I swear my bladdar nearly burst and then you made me type and print out 34 different songs to hand over to the class to work on...how the heck is that speacial treatment? You're just a pain in the-....Oh...now I....Tess." I blabbered on untill finally realized that it must have been Tess going to the faculty. I swear I will be responsible for the death of that girl one day.

I laughed a little now leaning back on the couch so that I could put all my body weight and laugh fully, Shane stared at me like I had just cracked a joke that he didnt quite understand.

"I just havn't had anyone so jealous of me before, it's kind of funny if you think if it, really." I explained.

"Yeah, hilarious." He added, sarcasm vivid in his voice. "Why does she hate you so much?"

"I dunno...maybe it was because...or because? Or.....Oh yeah...see, in first grade this guy that she liked asked to share my set of crayons with him instead with her and I think it's stupid but some to think of it she's started hating me since then." I went into flashback remembering old days where I didn't even know there would be a Shane Gray in my life that I would be so tempted to kiss at the moment. I know It was ridiculous.

"Wow."

"I know.....wow."

"So, what do you say about the song?"

"What song?"

"The concert one."

"Oh..." I sighed. I did want to do it. I really did but I knew I didn't have it in me to sing in fromt of and audience of 20 000 I would probably puke on stage...not a sight you want to see, let me tell you. But then again that would be another way of pissing Tess off, need to get back at her after what she did to me anyway. Oh, she would be jealous alright. She would be burning! And then I'd get to spend more time with Shane.....what use, anyway? I think it is quite clear nothing will happen between us ever, not if we keep worrying about our friendship being ruined. "No, I don't think so, Shane..I won't be able to do it."

"Of course you will....it's not too hard...we'll help you."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to do it, honestly. If you guys like then make the lyrics into a song and perform it or put it into your next album or something or get someone else to sing with you, just not me."

He looked dissapointed. "How about Tess?" He joked,

"Yeah that would be perfect. She'll just scare you off of the stage singing when you look me in the eyes. I swear, I will never let that girl near our song. You're not sining with her....not our song."

"Our song?" He asked, smirking and with raised eye brows.

"Yes, our song. The one that you and me wrote together....duh?"

He nodded, slightly amused at something. "Will you change your mind if I say please?"

Maybe I will if I get to kiss you.

"No, sorry." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well there went nothing."

----

I watched intently as the crowd of 20 000 chanted Connect 3's name numerous times at a tone which seemed deafening. Bodies brushed against each other as people- mostly overly excited girls pushed and shoved each other to get to the front row- where me and Caitlyn were already at. I was excited, well beyond excited actually. I was elated and all the other adjectives that could describe my happy mood. This was my fourth Connect 3 concert but it was the first that I had been to after actually knowing them.

Neon lights were waved vigerously as the lights slowly dimmed and the crowed seemed to cheer louder, Caitlyn and I adding to the deafening cheers, not able to hear our own voices but assuming that they were added to the cheers. I had to stop myself several times from slapping a few girls who were going crazy screaming "SHANE! Shane!...Marry me!" What the fuck? He wasn't even on stage yet. Talk about self control. I was getting really good at it, resisting the erge of kissing Shane each time I saw him, risisiting the erge of slapping the annoying girls beside me silly. I was awesome. Shane had given me a couple of tickets to the show and told me to invite anyone I wanted. It wasn't an offer I would throw away so easily, but I didnt exatly have so many people to invite. Josh, Jessica, Caitlyn came along because, of course they were Connect 3's friends and well, I invited Davide. Don;t hate me, please? He's my friend right? And he's new in town so I thought it would be a nice way of feeling welcomed and getting to know everyone although half of the school was already here. Shane even invited mom who had arrived from New York the previous night. She was watching from backstage with Shane's mother- with whom she seemed to get along with like fire on ice. Most of the school teachers were present too, which was annoying- seeing them in school all week and then again on Sunday's...gosh, my life.

So, getting back to my tickets, well since I had around four more free I didnt want to waste them and being the wonderful soul that I am I gave them over to a couple of girls who were waiting outside the venue for a glimpse of Connect 3 since they couldnt get tickets. They were so excited that at first they thought I was pranking them, but when they realized they were for real they coulnd;t stop thanking me. I was happy they came to use, but was still pissed that Tess was at the concert. Gosh, she always gets a way of getting everywhere Shane was.

The concert started and finished in a flash. If anyone alsked me what Nate and Jason had done I wouldn't have an answer because they were invisible to me throughout the whole thing it was like they had been blurred out of my vision and all I could see and hear was Shane. They performed some of my favourite songs with Nate singing towards us, well not to me obviously- to Caity and Shane- well, I dunno he seemed to be everywhere.....He even winked at me. Caitlyn and I shared a laugh as the girls surrounding us went beserk thinking Shane was winking at them. It just made me laugh harder. Jessica and Josh seemed to enjoy the concert too, even though Josh was never a Connect 3 fan. According to him their style wasnt really what his was, but Connect 3 seemed to be growing on Jess. She was dancing away to their tune and even sang along to the one song she knew of theirs. Davide was really excited, actually. It was his first Connect 3 concert and being able to get such great seats was a huge deal and some how I dont know if I was just imagining things or what, but he seemed overwhelmed that I had asked him to join us. It was cute.

I didn't want to miss a second of them on stage and only decided to go back stage and congratulate them after all of the lights had gone off and the rest of the band were off of stage.

Josh and Jessica had to leave early because of Jessica's curfew, luckily I didn't have one....I was here with my mommy dearest. Caitlyn and Davide gathered around an excited group of people, mostly friends and family as they all gushed happily at how successful the show was. My eyes wandered around every inch of the busy room, backstage trying to locate Shane. All I could find was Nate and Jason and a hound of familiar faces, no Shane.

"Hey, Nate. Do you know where Shane is?"

"He said, he's going to get some water from his room, he should be there." I thanked him and made my way towards Shane's dressing room. A huge smile plastered over my face, my mind repeating the congratulaing message I had ready for him. I knocked lightly at his door, but found no answer, turning the handle I realized the door was open from before. A small peek inside the room left my heart shattered and mind racing.

She had her lips pressed against his, her hands trailing around his chest and settling around his neck. His hands rested confortably around her waist as I watched their kiss getting deeper and my heart breaking faster. Trying to hide myself and my tears I made a left turn and stumbled against the small table kept against the front of his door, making a huge tumbling sound.

Both theie attentions turned towards me.

"Mitchie...wait!" I heard Shane scream from behind me as I walked haistily back to the crowded room full of celebrations.

**Review and let me know what u think. Its 4 am and my moms screaming cant write more but wanna tell u guys that I have some amazing stuf coming up for u from this story and another keep ur eyes out! Guess who the girl he is kissing is? =]**

**Review please?**

**Not proof reading forgive my mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

I felt like dissapearing into the crowd in the small room where everyone was celebrating. Quitely wiping my tears, I felt slightly invisible as I meshed into the familiar faces. My daze turned behind my shoulder, my mind praying that Shane wasn't behind me. I didn't want to see his face at the moment, because I was fuming. I was fuming left, right and center.

"Hey, Mitch. We're all gonna be leaving for the party soon, you're coming right?" I found Caity disrupting my thoughts. I hadn't even heard a word she was saying, my mind just replaying what I had seen moments ago, a sense of brokeness overtaking me.

"Of course, she's coming....we live like next door!" Jason joined in smiling widely like the world was a great place to live in.

Staying quiet, I turned my direction back to the passageway where I had ran from. No Shane, no Cheryl. Just my broken heart was staring at the empty place.

I put on a smile, pretending like nothing had happened, acting like I hadn't seen Shane kissing his girlfriend, or watched her hands roam around his body or most of all watch him kiss her back. I wanted to forget it all, but along with my feelings of slight heart break came along feelings of some what revenge. I don't know...I sound like a crazy fan girl, yes, but how could he actually kiss her back knowing that she was using him? She would just leave him after her fifteen minutes of glory and he would just be a mess again, not that he wasn't now to actually be kissing her.

He knew that I liked him, I'm sure he did and well, if he didn't care about me then why the hell should I waste my time thinking about him?

"Mitch, come on lets go, we're gonna get late...and I for one don't want to be late at my own party." I find Nate smiling at me, as the rest of us follow him back to his car.

The stadium had cleared long ago but a hound of fans were waiting outside just to get a glimpse of their favourite trio, except for the fact that it wasn't a trio leaving the stadium it was just Nate, Jason and the rest of us. Shane was somehwere, probably shoving his tounge down godzilla's throught, I dunno, and eventhough I tried to convince myself that I didn't care. I did. I was too busy in my thoughts that I hadn't notcied Nate dragged me by the hand and put me in the back seat of his car along with Caity and Davide while Jason and him sat at the front. Jason driving.

"But where's Shane, guys?" Caity suddenly asked.

I bit my bottom lip, hard enough for blood to explode, feeling the need of throwing a fit. I just needed to get everything out and then maybe....just maybe I would be fine. Nate and Jason both turned to the back, surprised that Shane was missing.

"I guess he's in the other car." Nate shrugged.

"Yeah...I think so, but we need to get out of here now, the fans are pilling up." Jason added as he drove off slowly past the screaming, excited fans and then to full speed once we reached the highway.

I found Caity nudging me a couple of times as to why I was quiet and where the heck Shane was. She knew I knew where he was, but didn't push the subject much seeing that we were in a car full of people who do not know my obsession for the popstar, minus her and Davide.

Davide and Caity were on a talking spree the whole time while I remained quiet. My mind was racing a million miles per hour but I couldnt quite read what my mind was saying. I was too confused and dazed and upset.

"I'm getting the impression you were dissapointed by the concert, Mitchie." Jason suddenly said, making me jump. He smiled through the rearview mirror while I tried my best to mirror his smile.

"Yeah...no...I mean, I-I.....You guys were great!" I choked out.

Nate and Jason both sent amused laughes through the car while I cupped my hands around my face just wanting to dissapear.

"What is it?" Caity suddenly whispered in my ear. I jumped at the sound, still bewildered.

"Huh?" I stared at her. "Nothing, I'll tell you later...."

She gave me the you-better-or-i'll-beat-your-ass-up look and then fixed her gaze back to the dissapearing roads.

"Whoa! What happened to your place?" I asked, surpirsed at the new look my neighbours house was given as Jason pulled into the driveway. "Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" I asked again, forgetting Shane for a second and staring at their house. It was decorated for the party and this wasn't going to be just another party, the face of the house and the thumping music coming from it told me this would be the party of the year. The Gray house looked just like one of those places that you see in hollywood movies. People entering and leaving the house at their own wishes, none familiar faces only some people that I could actually recognise.

"I invited the whole school." Nate said smiling.

"What? this isn't going to be good....." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry everything will be great, and we have mom's permission."

"Wow, Denise gave you permission for this sort of a party?"

"It's not what sort of a party you're thinking of. No drinks just orange juice." Jason said mockingly.

"Yeah!" I replied sarcastically getting out of the car and staring into the house.

"And anyway all the kids and mom and dad are staying at yours today. They don't wanna intrude on the fun as long as we keep it clean."

"And this is clean?" I asked, raising eyebrows as we entered what used to be their living room but was now turned into a dance floor. The room was light less with only disco lights illuminating it making it look like everyone was moving in slow motion. Music was up in full volume as teens grinded against each other dancing to the beat. Heat instantly hit me, my body sweating away by just standing in the room. It was stuffy and the smell of everyone body odour overtaking the room. Caity took my hand while I , in turn grabbed Davides as we followed Nate and Jason to another room. I took his hand without thinking, just not wanting to lose him in the crowd because if Caity decided to take off with Nate I needed someone to hold onto, someone to talk to and Jason wasn't the person. And as we left I couldnt help but look behind my shoulder, just incase Shane was here, incase he had actually been here all along and I had just imagined seeing him with Cheryl and imagined his voice call me but I knew the odds of that were next to nothing.

I felt the sweat of vairous people stain my purple shirt as we pushed passed them to another room. It was more graciously lit and not so many people were present. There were a handful of people standing by the food counter which looked like it had just survived a war. I recognised everyone from my school as the few that were present seemed to jump at seeing Nate and Jason present in the same room as them. They ran over to the two popstars congratulating them on the show while they held drinks and nibbled on snacks as they did so. Caity, Davide and I backed off as we saw the possiblity of being attacked just like the two other popstars were being in front of our eyes making me think of Shane where abouts. Was he still with her? Were they sorting things out? Would he forgive her or would she just play another one of her games to get Shane back? Did Nate and Jason know that she was in Miami? The thoughts wriggled around my mind as I seemed to feel dizzy again. I grabbed one of the drinks from the counter not really looking at what it was but gulping it down in one breath as a sense of relief hit me for one second and then dissapeared again. Atleast it made it feel slightly at ease.

"Whoa, Mitchie easy now..." Davide said looking at me with a questioning glare.

"Really thristy...." I admitted smiling a fake smile. My tenth that night I think.

"You should't be drinking that." He said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry it's safe...." Nate said somewhere in between all of the chaos.

"See..." I smiled with a raised eyebrow taking another drink in my hand.

"Okay..." Davide muttered, not really sure.

"Hey, lets go check that room out?!" Caity said enthusiastically pointing towards her left at a room from which the sound of thumping music was coming from. I frowned but followed her and Davide into the room.

It was bigger than the first room we had stepped into but the atmosphere was still the same. The room was more crowded and it almost seemed dangerous to step inside with all of the dancing bodies and high pitched sound. We managed to find a sofa free and plomped ourselves down on it. My head was throbbing from all of the sound and from thinking of Shane over and over again when I knew I should just forget him. Just forget Shane. Nope not possible. Not unless......well, yeah that's not happening.

"Hey you guys wanna dance with me till Nate comes back?" Caity asked smiling widely.

I shook my head slowly not paying attention to her and just staring into the dancing crowed, slightly fascinated.

"C'mon Davide then, you're dancing with me!" She exclaimed dragging him off of his seat.

"You sure you're going to be okay here, Mitchie?" He asked as if he could read the sadness in my mind.

"Yeah...." I muttered still sating into the crowd and taking a sip of my drink.

I found Caity and Davide already gone and absentmindedly stared back into my drink wondering for the first time what it actually was, feeling slightly bewildered and dizzy. I brushed my dizzyness off thinking it was just because of thinking too much and that I need to calm down. Seven songs and an empty cup later I knew there was something wrong with the drink I drank. I mentally cursed Nate for letting me belive that the drink was actually safe and decided to go back home and cry my eyes out.

I nearly stumbled to the floor, trying to get myself up from the sofa but regained my posture again. I stood in one positon for a while trying to bet a stable balance on the floor, but the mixture of the drink and the annoying sound of a song that was being played just added to my dizzyness. I blamed the think and stuffy air inside for not allowing me to think straight and brushed past the wet bodies in the room trying to go as fast as I could and wishing to be unspotted by Caity. I wasn't in the mood for her questions.

My eyes narrowed into slits as they suddenly found themselves in the middle room. No people were present this time and I thanked god for not running into a familiar face. I stumbled back to the food counter and threw the remaining of the drinks into the sink making my way out to the living room and finally out of the mess I was in. The music in the living room was louder than I remembered it to be and the amount of people seemed to be increasing just by the second. I was halfway across the room when I found a hand grab mine. My head immidiately jerked backwards thinking the hand belonged to Shane but soon my face was drained with dissapointlment as I saw it was someone else. A random guy to be specific. Where the heck was Shane? It had to be atleast two hours since the concert had finished did he vanish into thin air?

Raising my eyebrow at the guy I spoke. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you leaving and couldnt help but stop the most beautiful girl around and ask her for a dance." He said in a husky tone.

I looked at him up and down and my buzzling brain that was screaming for me to get the heck out of there noted that he was tall and perfectly built, not too muscular yet not a skinny stick. His eyes were dark with lust and I found myself gulp down my throught as I prepared my answer. "Umm.....okay?" It sounded like I was asking myself permission to dance, but was refused, but who cares today I wasn't playing by the rules.

Lets face it. This would probably be the first and last time in my life that I could ever go to a Connect 3 party so how could I leave one without even dancing. Not fair.

I looked around the heated room trying to find a friend or a familiar face and sighed in satisfaction when I saw none. The guy whose name I had yet to know dragged me swifty to the center of the dance floor and hesitantly placed his hands on my waist.I smiled, trying to make my mind belive that it was Shane who was touching me and not some random stranger as we both moved with the beat his front pressed against my back moving rythematically with the song. I felt sweatier than I had ever felt that night, my bangs stuck to my forhead while I could feel my shirt stuck to my back. The guys hand moved slowly from my hips up to my bare arms as we continued dancing, the dizziness from before at full power, but now I didn't want to leave I was having fun, and so what if it wasn't with Shane? Who cares? He continued moving his hand up and down my arm as I felt his hot breath tingle my neck sending shivers down my spine. We continued doing so for about four songs after which we became more innovative. He interwined his hand with mine while his other rested on my hip, the interwined hand being brought up in the air with both of us dancing. There was a part of me screaming and begging for me to stop dirty dancing with a guy that I didnt even know but somehow I just didnt want to. It throwed my anger and frustration to the back of my head and I knew that the second that I would be out that door everything would return again.

I turned around to face him and for the first time noticed his hair colour. It was the most beautiful shade of blonde just like sand and from what I could make out his skin was slightly tan, wrapping my arms around his neck and mirroring the smirk in his face I moved closer to him, pressing my body against his and eliminating any distance that was between us. He did the same, pressing our bodies against each other as our forheads joined and his hands wandered around my body, tracking my curves. We danced like that, slowly, nothing like the face paced music untill he leaned in and kissed me. I found my lips decieving me as I did the same deepening the kiss. I don't know why the hell I did it. Maybe because Shane kissed Cheryl and I just wanted to get even by kissing someone even if it was a stranger. It was nothing special, but infact it was a sloppy kiss. I couldn't get my mind to think straight as I fisted his shirt and continued kissing him, never stopping with the dancing.

We broke off for air for a split second and just when he was leaning in to kiss me again I felt myself being jerked around. I didnt know if it was really happening or if my mind was playing games with me. I was too wasted to even realize that Shane had his hand girpped around my arm, his tight hold definately leaving a mark on me. His eyes were fierce almost like he was angry and ready to kill.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mitchie?" He yelled against the music. It was the first time I ever heard him swear and even at such a wasted state I knew this couldnt be good. I opened my mouth to say something, but words seemed to be lost. I threw my free hand in the air, waving him off and returning back to the guy I had just been kissing. He reflected Shanes angry look, but a lot less firece.

Shane pulled me back even before his lips could meet mine again.

"Mitchie!" he screamed this time, his tanned skin going red. He hadn't left my arm yet and even with all of the force my exhausted body could apply, his hand wouldnt bulge.

"Fuck off Shane!" I screamed back at him, bitterness taking over my tone. When I was saying the words I didnt feel like me. It was just like someone else's voice had been fixed inside my body. It wasn't me speaking.

"Mitchie, come with me." He ordered between gritted teeth, his tone turning deadly.

"Don't touch me!" I shot at him, trying again to let myself lose. This time I wasn't alone, the guy I had been dancing with stepped in deciding to be superman.

"She doesn't want to be with you. Leave her."

"You just fucking get lost from here, got it? Or I'll break those two legs of yours and you'll never be able to fucking dance with anyone....ever!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Fuck you Shane." I slurred out, my voice drowsey, almost choked.

Both boys turned towards me remembering that I was still present in the scene.

"Mitchie..." His voice defensive and frightening. I had never seen him so dark. Grabbing my hand he pulled my wet body into him, my head resting on his chest, his arms protectively covering me.

I tried freeing myself again and reminded myself of his kiss with Cheryl trying to vent all my anger at him. "Ge-et the fuck off-f of me. C-can't you s-see I'm having a g-good time hhere?" I tried yelling but my voice just broke off again, and I sighed in frustration.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked in disbelief. "What the fuck did you give her?!" He asked, now turning towards the blonde guy. "I swear if you did anything to her you wont live to see tomorrow!" He threatend, balling his fists and stepping closer to the other guy whose once fierce eyes now showed fear.

"No Shane!" I shook my head like Macy does when she is confronted of doing something bad. "He....he...." I smiled goofily, now completly out of my senses. "He didn't do....do any-ything. He let me kiss him jusst like-like you kiss-ed her..." My mind frantically searching for Cheryl's name but failing big time.

"Get the fuck out of my house you bastard!" Shane yelled nearly punching the guy, but my hand stopping him. The guy decided to ditch me and actually got lost. Well, thank's for ruining my time the second time today, Shane.

"Mitchie...." He said, grabbling my shoulders with his hands, protecting my balance. His voice trying to be soft but just releasing somewhat anger.

"What?" I asked, bitterly again trying to move past him. He grabbed me again.

"You cannot go around dancing and kissing guys like that, got it? Gosh you're-....you're...." He sighed in frustration as he looked around the room. everyone was oblivious to the heated argument that happened moments ago and were still busy dancing away. "You're coming with me, to my room." He said wrapping his arms around me again and leading me up the stairs and into the familiar bedroom, locking the door behind him.

**Dun Dun dun....haha I bet you guys didnt see that coming? What do y'all think? I like this chapter and I like fierce Shane although he still has a lot of that to show. So most of you guys were right about the girl being cheryl what do you think might have happend while they were at the party? What was Shane doing? Whats he gonna do now? Review and let me know.**

**I sincierly wanna thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!!!! =] your reviews just make me so happy I feel like dancing around my room, seriously, I was in a really bad mood after posting the last chapter because my math teacher is being an ass but when I read all ur reviews they just brought a HUGE smile to my face and made me laugh! specially when one reviewer said shen must be mental in the story and I just laughed at how another rewier said that they have a family friend called cheryl and each time they read cheryl it reminds them of joe and her LOL I also have a friend called chery but she not a biotch like this one haha**

**I love ur reviews so please do drop one! **

**I wanna say the next chapter might take time because I promised myself that with every chapter I post of this story I will write a chapter of the sequel of I've Got A Wold Of Chances For you which I am on Chapter 3 now....I relly love how its coming out, maybe when I'm on 5-8 chapters I might post it or when I just feel the time is right but till then I hope I'm keeping you happy with this story! =]**

**Love you alll**

**sory for the long note :P**


	11. Chapter 11

I clung onto his arm, pulling at the hem of his sleev with a goofy smile plastred on my face. His fierce brown orbs burned through mine as I felt my frantic breathing accelerating again. The moon was lightless with only the pale moonlight illuminating the large open space untill Shane tuened the lights on bringing the room to life.

"What do you- yyou waant Shha- Shane?" I blured out, pressing one hand against the white walls while trying to balance releasing my other hand from Shanes shirt. "Shane Gr-rray.." I giggled at myself. "I hate you. Do you know that?"

"Why the hell were you dancing with that douche?" He asked nearly angry, placing his hands on my shoulders and staring right through me.

"I uh? Me? No.....no." I shook my head, confused.

He sighed again and dropped one hand to my waist and led me to his bed where he plomped me down near the edge. "Gosh Mitchie. What were you thinking? You shouldnt have drank....." He sat down next to me. I could feel the tension in the room when he kept looking at me trying to say something but failing each time. My blury eyes watched as his lips parted several senconds and closed again, repeating the process again and again untill I started laughing like an idiot once again.

"I can't even take you home like this." He stated. In the state that he was in, he looked like he had gone through hell before he got here. His eyes were blood-shot and puffy, maybe because he was tired because of the long day he had with the concert after so long and so many rehersal to make it perfect or maye because he had been crying....I wasn't sure, and I sure wasn't in the state of asking. I was too out of it myself. "Your mom will be so dissapointed."

"Whatever..." I brushed it off, gigling again. "Why did you kiss her Shane?" I asked, somehow seriously, turning my head so that I was facing him. He seemed startled at my sudden seriousness untill I burst out laughing again, placing one hand on his soft warm cheek trying to look for an answer. "Why?" I asked again as he turned his head back straight so that he was looking at the door again, no answer on his mind or he just didn't want to answer. "Why do I wanna kiss you so much?" I laughed again, leaning closer and totally going crazy with the beautiful scent his body was letting out. He turned his head back, looking at me with shocked eyes as I practically pushed him flat on the bed, leaning closer to kiss him.

"Mitchie....wait, stop!" He practically screeched as he pushed me off of him. I sat down back in my positon feeling dejected. Maybe being drunk wasn't such a good idea.

"Why?" I asked again, nearly whispering as tears slowly flood my eyes. "You can kiss her, but you can't kiss me." I yelled this time.

"Mitchie, you're not yourself now. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"No!" I screamed, back to my senses for a split second. "She's just a bitch that's gonna leave you and you're heart's gonna be broken again. If you're back with her again then she will be the reason for breaking you again and for Connect three staying away from their music, from their fans again for another year." For being drunk, I was actually making good sense. He deserved it - all of the bitterness in my words, every inch of it. "You're gonna make your family, your brothers, and your fans suffer again, so just stop it!"

His eyes were closed as the words stabbed through him like a dagger and he stood up, standing right in front of me. For a second I was frightened by his eyes, expecting him to be angry at my words, angry at my behavious, but somehow he wasn't angry. I think he had been expecting my words from someone for a long time and I realized that he wasn't being angry he was just being distant.

"Thank's." He replied almost bitterly, looking around the room trying to find a better reply, but instead he said that he was going to find Caitlyn and see if she could take me to her place. "Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone, okay? Stay sitting where you are. I'm locking the door just in case that douche decides to come looking for you." And with that he was gone. I stared at the door with my blurry eyes for a second trying to see if he was really not here or if it was my eyes. I decided he had gone and fell on the bed again, humming aimlessly to myself. My heart beating had slowed down since I had enetered the room and I was feeling sick, and totally out of it. My head was spinning faster than the earths axis when I felt a sudden feeling of nausea hit me. My feet stumbled as I ran for the bathroom, falling several times on my way then finally and releasing the content of my stomach into the toilet. I sat down on the mrble floor, cursing Nate and wishing I had listened to Davide.

My back leaned against the tiled walls as I fisted the clothing near my stomach trying to control my breathing untill I spilled everything out again. I was surprised by how little food my stomach had stored inside wiTh only the drinkS I had drank running out like water. I could already feel tears brim my eyes as I sat there in silence.

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice called out, concerned. His voice frantically searched for me and the sound of the music coming from downstairs slowly died away with his room door closing again and the clicking sound of the lock. "Mitchie, are you here?"

I tried to speak, to call him, I really did but the words were lost in my mouth. It was like I couldnt find my voice. My lips parted for a couple of seconds and then closed again followed by a loud sigh I let our frustrated at myself. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath, and that was enough for Shane to find me.

"Oh my god, Mitchie. Are you alright?" He came rushing to my side. Well, does it look like I'm alright you tubelight? No, right? "Gosh what happened?" He asked with wide eyes. "Here, honey it will be ok..." He assured rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Are you okay?" I could tell by the tension in the atomosphere that he wasn't used to looking after people, he didn't know what to do or how to handle a drunk girl in his bathroom. He was confused himself and to add to that he looked like he had gone through a lot worse that night.

"Fuck." I breathed again, rolling my eyes to the back of my head and then closing them, trying to comfort myself although Shane's hand on my back wasn't doing such a bad job. Rivultes of sweat rolled down my forhead as I breathed in and out heavily.

"Mitchie, oh gosh." He exclaimed, leaving my side. I didn't open my eyes wondering why he left me because at that point I didn't really care. I just needed to get a hold of myself. He came back sprinting seconds later, placing his arm around my shoulder and comforting me again.

"Here, drink this." He ordered firmly, handing me a bottle of cold water I assumed he got from the mini fridge in his room.

I took it graciously and drank a sip, worried that it would be the next thing my somach decided cannot handle and the contents of that would be all over Shanes grey shirt. "How do you feel now?" He asked as I shoved the bottle in his hand and rested my tired head on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on my head, lightly patting it as I breathed in and out.

"Fuck....I'm..." I stuttered unable to find words. They had all been earsed from my mind, I was sure. "I'm uh.....I'm okay." I finally finished, my moist eyes darkening his grey shirt as I sobbed inaudibly.

"Shh Mitch, honey don't cry, please." He pleaded. "Lets get you out of this bathroom, okay? I couldn't find Caitlyn. It's too crowded in there. She's not picking her phone either....C'mon Mitchie." He said, gently holding me by my shoulders and pulling me up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded slightly as I stumbled over my own feet. His grip on me was tight and no further damage was done. Turning the bathroom light off he led me back to his bed. "I'm tired Shaney.....that's your name right? Shaney Shaney Shaney!!!" I giggled. "I wanna sleep...." I leaned back onto the bed, laying down.

He sighed and went over to his enormous closet returning with a white T-shirt and black shorts. I swear the closet was so big I could play hide and seek with Jake and Macy and get lost in there. "Put these on....You wont be able to sleep in those clothes you have on." He advised. "Do you think you can manage?"

I stared at the clothes for a while laughing at what they looked like because of my blurry vision and spinning head. His white v-necked T-shirt was nearly as famous as he was. He had worn it at an awards night along with a couple of other times I remembered seeing him wearing it in pictures over the summer. I laughed at it as I played with the soft fabric and ran my hand into one leg of the shorts wondering what the hell it was.

"Mitchie, look this way." He said, kneeling down and taking the T-shirt from my hand. I pouted as I tried snatching it from him but failed big time. "This is a T-shirt....What is it again? Tell me." He asked like I was a 3-year-old kid.

"A T-shirt."

"Yes." He smiled. "Now, what you do is you place your head through the neck and your hands though both these two holes....see them?" He asked again. I nodded. "Good, girl. Now, do you think you'll be able to manage that?"

"Of course Sean, of course I know how to wear a T-shirt, silly." I laughed.

He sighed again. "Shane, Mitchie. How much did you actually drink?" He corrected.

I shook my head like a kid again and laughed.

"Okay, and these are shorts. You put both your legs through them, okay?" He questioned. "Do you get it?"

I nodded, biting my lip trying to stop a laugh that was stuck at the end of my throught.

"I'm going to be over there, okay?" He pointed towards the window. "Not looking at you, you change here. I don't trust you alone in the bathroom. I won't look." He said, placing the clothing back on my lap and walking over to the window.

I stared at the garments for a second trying to remember what he had just said and finally stood up, buckling a little and slipped down my skinny jeans shivering slightly as the air hit my bare legs. Kicking off my jeans I successfuly put on the shorts, smiling proudly at myself. See, I wasn't a baby. I had forgotten about Shane's presence for a second while I took of my purple shirt that clung onto my body like a magnet and then the hard work started. Picking up Shane's white shirt I examined it for a second trying to remember how to wear one. It was confusing, four different places to stick your head though, I didn't know which one and ran one hand through an open hole, smiling as it slipped through perfectly. This was a piece of cake. My head was next but it wouldnt bulge from the hole I had tugged it through. It was soo small and I had placed it through the wrong place. That was the place where my hand was supposed to be not my head. "Shane..." I said in a muffled tone. "I...I can't breathe....Sha-"

"Mitchie....wha-....gosh, wait!" He came running, hesitantly taking the white piece of clothing off of me.

"I don't know how....how do you wear this T-shirt?" I asked goofily fogetting the fact that I was nearly half naked wearing only Shanes shorts and a bra.

"Oh god..."He fixed his eyes on a point somewhere at the wall behind me trying not to look at me, his breathing slightly accelerating. He awkwardly pushed my head through the neck, my hair flying all over the place and asked me to raise my hands so that he could slip them through the huge sleeves, trying never to touch me. I could feel his hands tremble slightly and laughed at him patting his soft balck hair. His sleeves nearly went all the way upto my elbows and T-shirt was big enough to be a short dress for me, his shorts reaching under my knees.

"I think thats enough for today, now Micthie. Lets get you to sleep." He said, placing his hand on the sleeve of the T-shirt I was wearing and taking me over to the bed, laying me down and pulling the comforter over me.

He sat down next to me, just staring randomly at something quietly placing his fingers on my damp hair and running them through.

"I love you, Shane. I love you, I really do, Shane." I whispered, confeeing everything to him and his finger movements suddenly stopped. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldnt look at him. I didnt want to feel dejected again. "I won't break you heart, I swear I'll never hurt you. I love you and I know that so many girls say that to you every day but I dont care because I'm not lying. Right now, I really don't care if you don't love me because I know that it's never going to happen. You're Shane Gray and I'm Mitchie. You dont love me but I do. Your smile gives me a reason to stay alive, it gives me a reason to think that there is something good to look forward to and when you speak to me, Shane....you...you dont know how you make me feel. I feel like I'm somwhere else, I'm flying high in the air or just floating on land. I don't care if you're my teacher or whatever or if you're kissing Cheryl or you forgive her...I don't care because She'll never love you the way I do, Shane. I'm not her and I can never be. I just love you and I'm sorry, but I can't stop that."

"Mitchie..." He breathed, his voice pleading me to stop.

"Before I knew you, whenever I would see a picture of you with a new girl or hear the news of you dating some famous suoermodel or singer it would break my heart. I would be miserable for days wondering why you were with her and counting down the days till you guys break up. You would be on my mind every second of the day and it would get so frustrating, Shane. I just cant explain it. I didn't want to think of you, yet thats what I would be doing every second. You would destract me from everything I would do, you had the power of making me happy and making me sad even before I knew you.....I love you that much, Shane and I know that she can never love you so much.....she just can't. I love you so much, Shane." I finished, tears running down my eyes and all the way to the tip of my nose. He was still stiff. He didn't know what to say or how to react but I didn't care because I was just glad I told him how I felt, I let him know that he was much more than just a superstar or friend or whatever, he was a part of me and along with that I also knew that I would be regretting every word of what I said that night, in the morning.

**What do y'all think?**

**I wanted more of firece Shane, but couldn't see Shane screaming or being angry at a drunk Mitchie, you guys get me? LOL**

**Review please :P**

**Love you alll!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own camp rock or joe jonas or anything related because if I did I would be dancing my way to the bank and would be married to him :P**

My hands slid to theleft side of the bed, hoping, just wishing and praying that he was still there- the same place where he had been sitting last night before I had falled asleep. He wasn't there. Opening my eyes, I noticed that it was already morning and the room was alive with all of the heat and light brought by the smiling sun. My head was throbbing as I looked around the room trying to find someone. No one was in sight and the room door was closed. Sighing, I walked over to the bathroom and freshen upped. I managed to find a whole bunch of unused tooth brushes in the small cupboard in Shanes bathroom to which I gladly helped myself to. It was past noon and I had missed school. Half of the school day was over by now and here I was presumably alone, hung over in Shane Gray bedroom with his clothes on. A situation shousands of girls would die for, but at the moment, not me. I wonder what the news channels would think if they found out about this.

I peeped through the kitchen door, hoping not to bump into a parent- that would be embarrassing and was pleasently surprised to see Nate sitting down on one of the stools munching on a piece of apple.

"I swear, if you and Caity weren't dating I would kill you right now." I threatened stepping into the kitchen and sitting in front of him.

He looked me up and down staring at my clothes and my half joking expression. "Wow, looks like someone had fun last night." He smirked.

"Yeah, so much fun, Nate. I got drunk, puked the whole night, blabbered on all rubbish that I'm regretting now and guess what? Shane dressed me!.....I should go and inform Pop Informer Magazine don't you think? Ohh, that would be the news of the century..." I rambled taking a piece of apple from his plate and helping myself with the peanut butter.

"Hey, get your own food!" Nate screeched, moving the plate away from me. I pointed my knife towards him, giving him a pointed glare. "Or, maybe not....here...."

"Thanks..." I nodded.

"I didn't know the drink was gonna be all messed up, I swear, Mitch. Even Caity got all drunk yesterday and I had to go drop her home..."

"Oh..." I sighed. "Where is everyone anyway? And how come you're not in school, dont you have classes?"

"I only had one class to teach and Shane and Jason offered to cover for me so I didn't go and Your mom and my mom apparently had so much fun yesterday at your place that they're having a girls thingy. They're out for lunch and mom told me to order something when you wake up for lunch so what to you want? Chinese, Indian, Thai or do you wanna make something?"

"Is Shane trying to avoide me? That's why he took your class?"

Nate sighed, fixing his position back to the plate of browning apples. "I'm sorry, Mitchie. Shane is just such an ass when it comes to girls. He never makes the right choices, before with Chryl and now with you.....he's just so messed up...Caity told me about how much you like Shane, by the way thats how I know, if you're wondering."

I raised an eye brow. "Oh, Caity....how is she anyway?"

"She's still sleeping. I called her house like an hour ago."

"Oh..."

"Well, at least the good thing is that you look good in Shane's clothes." Nate smirked as I hit his arm. "You're mom thinks that you fell asleep at the party by the way, so no need to be worried about that. Shane took care of it. She checked on you before they left."

"How come Cheryl is back, Nate?" I asked apprehensively, not sure of what to expect.

"What.....what are you talking about...what?" He asked, nearly choking on his apple.

"She was here, at the concert last night....she met Shane, they umm....they uh kissed." I said awkwardly, feeling like a daggar had been pressed against me.

"Cheryl?" He asked in disbelief. "That's why Shane was kind of off this morning, not because of you but her....I can't believe it.....how on earth can she come here after all she's done to Shane and him being the stupid idiot he is actually kissed her?"

"Yeah, I guess..." I muttered.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that, Mitchie." Nate comforted me, rubbing soothing circles on my hand. "She's ruined a lot already. What else is there left to ruin? Why is she here? I hate her."

"You're not the only one....I'm just...I think...Shane, he...he's really upset....last night he..he, his eyes were all red and puffy and I don't know....he's just, probably been crying or something. You just...when he's back, just look after him, okay? I don't know...just make sure he's okay....I don't wanna see him right now. Gosh, I feel like such an...such and idiot, he doesn't even like me and I'm..."

"Mitchie." Nate squeezed my hand. "Stop, it's okay."

"No, Nate. It's not okay....I need to....I just need to get out of these clothes..." I stood up from the stool. The friction between the steel stool and the tiled floor making a squeaking sound. I ran out of his house, stumbling towards the broken fence, leaving the Gray residence and entering mine.

Upstairs in my room I stripped out of Shanes clothes leaving them on the floor and taking a hot shower. My muscles seemed to relax as the warm water hit my skin, but my mind was hysterical. I felt like crying. I felt like an idiot. I made such a big fool of myself....what was I thinking? He is Shane Gray. He can only like movie actors or famous singers not someone who is a no one. That's not possible. He doesn;t want to speak to me anymore. I bet he was laughing his head off after I fell asleep last night, replaying my foolish words.

I tried to cry myself to sleep after the shower, but sleeping was beyond me. I couldnt stop reminding myself how idiotic I had acted, how naive I was pretending to be. I wasn;t me. I wasn;t like that. I was strong and alert. I was never weak, my parents hadn't brought me up like that and eventhough I was used to living without them I just felt so lonely at that moment. My heart was breaking and I needed someone to at least console me, give me false hope and say words to me that would not help but still make me feel a little better. I just needed someone. Anyone.

Sleep finally over took me but didn't even last half an hour because of the knocking sound coming from the other side of my door. My heart stopped for a second thinking, and secretly wishing that it was Shane. I just wanted him. I wanted to say something to him that would make me feel better after saying, maybe harsh words or maybe something sweet. I needed him.

"Come in." I choked out, realizing that tears were still streaming down my cheeks unconctrolably. I sighed in relief and in dissapointment when I saw Justins smiling face popping out of my door, his expression changing seeing my state.

"Mitch, what happened?" He questioned, running to me, his eyes staring widely trying to read my face. It was the firs time he saw me cry since seventh grade. I hadn't cried that long so you could only imagine the shock that was held in his expression. He was speechless for a while as I grabbed onto his shirt and cried out all of my heartbreak. He wrapped his hands around my shoulder protectively, still speachless, his silence asking a million questions but my crying overpowing every single thing. He came, expecting some exciting news regarding the party last night since he hadn't been able to attened it but all he got was my story of how foolish I acted.

"It's not your fault, Mitchie...you were drunk and honestly...I just...I just...I wanna punch my fist into Shane's nose. So what if he's a fucking celebrity...how could he do that to you...he know how much you like him."

"It's not his fault Jus....He doesn't like me, we aren't even together....he's just a fucking confused, wrong decision making popstar who has had millions of girls like me telling him I love you. Why the hell would I be any different to him?"

"How can you take his side? You're crying Mitchie, YOU....You never cry..." He let out trying to console me. It wasn't working though. "I just seriously hate him now. No one and I repeat no one make's my sister cry. Are you sure he didn;t do anything to you? I mean, you were drunk...I swear, if he even touched a single hair on your body I will blend him into a strawberry smoothie and feed him to those annoying girls who keep screaming his name...."

"Jus..." I laughed at his statement. "Please, you know him better than that."

"I do, but I don't trust him anymore."

"Hmm...." I breathed out into his chest, the tears draining his shirt. They wouldnt stop and no matter how much I tried to explain to myself that what's done is done...I couldnt.

"Can I uh....can I speak to Mitchie?" I heard Shane's voice. It was slighlty guarded, waiting for a scolding or a shout or waiting or Justin to say something bad. We both turned towards the door where Shane was standing, half of his body inside the room while the other covered by the door.

I closed my eyes and breathed out heavily, turning myself so that my back was facing towards him.

"I can get rid of him if you want." Justin whispered.

"It's fine....I need to talk to him anyway..." I sobbed out and with that Justin left the room leaving a uncomfortable silence behind.

I flinched slighlty as I heard the room door close and felt Shane's footsteps coming closer and closer to me untill he was sitting right next to me on the bed, taking Justins position. I begged myself to stop crying. It was just inaudible tears, all emotions had been drained out long ago, just water leaving my body.

"I'm so sorry, Mitch." He said, looking at my state. "I'm such an idiot...I just hate myself." He took my hand in his placing it on his knee, trying to read my expression at the same time. It was a wonerful feeling- his hand on mine, just like how I expected the feeling of heaven to be, but much better. I felt warm and happy. I felt like someone I had never been before and I didn't wan't that feeling to go the second he would let go. "I'm sorry I'm responsibel for your conditon right now, I'm sorry I kissed her, Mitchie...She just came out from no where...I didnt even know she was there untill after the show and she came back telling me how much she missed me and asking for a explaination for my absence.....I'm just so messed up but I know that doesn't justify my actions." He said, removing his hand from mine and making me feel like a piece of me had been taken away again. Instead, he moved his hand onto my cheeks brushing away my tears as the continued flowing. "I saw he after so long and she kissed me and it made me feel like how I was before....it just made me remember how we were together and how much she meant to me....it was a mistake...I was falling in her trap again...I just...it was a mistake." He finished and I stayed quiet. "Please, Mitchie...please just say something...."

"I-I...I don't...know what...what to ssay, Shane." I admitted. "I don't know."

"Please forgive me." His voice begged. It was so sincier that it made me feel so weak. Tears kept falling for no reason what so ever and I couldnt stop them.

I shook my head. "Honestly, I'm no one to you.....I'm not someone to ask forgiveness to. I'm just a girl who loves you...if you want forgiveness then go to your family and ask them for it because they love you so much Shane and they hate seeing you in all of the pain you put yourself through....why don't you just....why don't you just break up with her?"

"You are someone to me, Mitchie..." He said, defensive. "You are everything to me....I broke up with her last night. It was hard, and she went bizzare but I did, okay? I....Oh gosh, please, Mitchie...please stop crying." He begged again, pulling me into his chest. "Please....Mitchie...you really are something to me...you are my someone.....I need you with me. I probably wouldnt have ended things with her even after knowing the truth about her if you were't in my life....I broke up with her because I hate seeing you with someone else. I hate seeing you talk to Davide or be near him....I used to hate seeing you with Justin untill I realized he's like your brother....I even hate seeing you with Nate...it's stupid and last night when you were dancing with that random guy like that I just lost it in my head. I felt like my blood was boiling and I wanted to beat that guy up so badly. I wanted to break every bone of his untill he could never walk again....I felt like I was going crazy. Just please.....please forgive me, honey."

We sat in silence, him waiting for an answer from me and I not not having anything to offer. I didn't know why he was asking for forgiveness for from me because technically I wasn't the one. If I was his girlfriend then I would have been the person, but honestly thinking about it I was like those millions of girls who love him and it was like he was asking for fogiveness from them when he didn't even need to because they were not a real part of his life.

"Please, Mitchie. I just....I really....I don't know. I think I'm in love with you."

**Shane....Shane...Shane.....oh, dear......you and your confused feelings. Well, finally atleast you spilled them out.....Lets see what Mitchie says shall we??**

**Its been more than 10 chapters and I thought that its time they were together although I'm not saying that they are. Micthie still has so accept him......I want some smitchie fluff and Im dying to write smitchie fluff thats why I ran into this otherwise I wouldnt have made shane confess his feelings to her so soon I was gonna add more drama with davide and some fighting with Justin....I wanted justin to give Shane a black eye LOL and then mitchie coming and acting doctor to Shane, maybe in the future or maybe not....I dont wanna tell u guys....but hey I love confused and angry Shane.....who else does?  
**

**What do you guys think Mitchie will say?**

**Normally I take two days to write a chapter- a couple of hours a day but I wrote this in three hours in one day so its not too long, forgive me and dont forget to drop a review.**

**press the button u know you wanna....I gave you Shanes feelings although I cannot say that is the end of Cheryl....I havent even introduced u guys to her :P**

**Everyone wants to meet her, right? Of course!! hahah**

**LOL okay im beinf evil now.....review please.....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or The Devil Wears Prada.**

"No you don't, Shane.....you don't. This isn't love. You're just tempted to say it because It's what I said to you. It's what you think you feel.....you don't feel that way for me, Shane and you can't just force yourself to love someone...you can't, superstar." I nudged him, slighlty smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know what I feel." He said firmly.

"You don't kiss someone one day and then go around saying I love you to someone else the next day, Shane....you don't...you don't do that."

"Look I said I'm sorry about the kiss....please just..please, Mitchie." He begged, taking my face in his hands, trying to read my eyes. He looked so beautiful. He was so beautiful, even with dark circles slowling ringing around his puffy eyes. The green in his orbs, bright and ablaze. They were so beautiful, so full of emotion that I felt like staring at them again. I felt like crying again. I laughed in between my sobs realizing that my tears had dried long ago.

"Atleast we both have something in common. You cried for her and I cried for you....we're equal kind off." I pointed out, noticing that fact.

"Mitchie please. I'm sorry....I don't care...I'm just..I'm sorry, please. I love you."

"I wanna believe your words more than you wanna believe them yourself, Shane. Trust me, but I don't because right now you're not thinking straight....you just broke up with your gilrfriend - the one that you thought you would end up marrying one day. You're very upset, Shane. You love her so much and you want to believe that she means nothing anymore, but she does because that is the reason why you were kissing her last night, because you still love her and you're afraid to admit it even to yourself. You're just trying to find refuge in me, trying to find her in me somewhere. I know you better than you can ever know yourself, Shane...I know you."

"You don't know me. I told you clearly before that I don't love her anymore...I don't....I just don't, Mitchie and no matter how much you tell me that I do, it wont change what I feel for you." His voice was so assuring, so sincier, so true that I believed him. After all, I was the girl who was running after him for so long, I was the one who was madly in love with him, I was the one who dreamt of being with him and this was my dreams coming true, but somehow it wasn't like that perfect moment I dreamt of it to be. Shane Gray told me he loved me. Shane Gray.

I hugged him. My hands wrapped around his stomach, pressing him so tightly that I wouldnt be surprised if I was suffocating him, but I didn't care because he was actually holding me in his arms. No matter how wrong it felt, it felt so right. He was so warm and comforting. He made me feel so good, so right. We sat like that, holding each other, afraid to break the silence as if one of us would dissapear if the silence was disturbed. "I love you, Shane...I don't know...I just love you." I whispered almost inaudibly in his ear, my lips slightly brushing against his earlobe and my body shuddering at the contact.

"Mitchie." He whispered carefully, losening his grip on me so that I was now no longer in his muscular arms. I was now facing him, a small smile playing on his bright pink lips. "Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked, unsure of what I would say, preparing himself for the worst.

"Just kiss me, Shane." I ordered as each hair on my body stood up. He leaned in closer to me, his body hesitant as his lips touched mine, his breath sending a tingling sensations through my whole body. I pressed into his lips as his grip around my waist got firmer. "I love you, Shane." I confessed for the millionth time, but this time it felt different. This time he felt the same too, or so I wanted to believe. "Me too, Mitchie. I love you too." He assured against my lips and I smiled into the kiss, his tounge gaining entrance into my mouth and me savouring his sweet taste. "I love you, Shane." I repeated again as our lips parted in the need of air and my head fell on his neck, my cheeks resting peacefully on his chest as his hands wrapped around my shoulders, not wanting to let me go.

Suddenly I felt better. More than better I felt alive somehow. Not like I didnt feel alive before, but now it was different. I was just so peaceful.

"I'm not giving you your clothes back." I told him, absently. "I'm gonna keep them....you know as a soviner of last night. I went to a Connect 3 party for god's sake!" I laughed.

"Do you want me to sign my shirt?" He asked mockingly. I could hear the smile in his voice which caused me to smile in turn as he threw a strand of my black hair behind my ear. "I could do that for you if you like, honey." He spoke in a husky tone against my ear and I bursted out laughing, getting away from his grip and looking at his amused face.

"Was that supposed to be seductive because it just sounded like you're so full of it, jerk." I laughed again.

"A million girls would die for that t-shirt and that t-shirt along with my signature on it would even bring the dead back alive." He said proudly.

"You sound like those annoying people from 'The Devil Wears Parda' who keep saying that line over and over again to Andrea." I let him know, watching his smile that went all the way to his beautiful eyes. They were better than I had ever seen them to be. They were honey and brown and not sure if it should show the tint of green that they held causing it to come out sharply and mix with the beautiful browns. "I really felt bad for Anne Hataway at times in that movie." I told him, mostly reminding myself and replaying parts of it in my mind. Gosh, when it first came out in DVD Caity made me watch it a whole seven times that day....I got down to some reading after the third time while she kept on munching on popcorn and soda and wished she was working at one of those fashion magazines. They give away such amazing clothes.....duh....who wouldnt want to work there although dad would never let me...haha.

"Wow, I didn't know that you had such a sympathetic heart, Mitchie." He joked again, placing his arms around my shoulders again.

"About that, Shane...." I said, looking at his arm. "Please don't tell anyone about us....." I know I'm crazy, but hear me out first, please?

"What? Why?" He asked, surprised.

I sighed. "The school is gonna either kick me or you out, plus Jus is pissed off with you and if he knows that we're together he'll probably lose it, and it would help if I didn't have all the girls around school giving me death threats...." I laughed at the thought.

"I would never let them get to you you know that right, Mitch?" He asked still trying to read my expression.

"I know I may sound really odd to you and honestly that's how I'm sounding to myself because this is all I've wanted since....since I can remember, but I know tweenies....I am one you know....I dont want to go through all of that again. It died down after a while, but still people dont see me the same anymore.....you know what I mean, Shane?" I said in a nearly whiney voice, looking at him. I bit my lip at the view I was getting from my head resting on his shoulder. He looked so kissable. He looked so good. I shook my head, trying to release the dirty thoughts in my mind.

"So, you don't want anyone to know?"

"No one....not even Nate or Caity....not even them." I told him, feeling guilty already. Caity was my best friend but she would tell Jus, I knew it. She could never keep her mouth shut and if Nate knew he would tell Caity....that I knew for sure.

"You don't wanna tell Caitlyn?" Shane asked, surprise vivid in his tone. "I thought you guys are like best friends?"

"We are, but she'll tell Justin and then he'll come over to give you a black eye or might even do that in school and then he'd be kicked out...." I explained, thinking about that situation. Who would I side? Justin was my best friend since I was in diappers and Shane was...I mean is my boyfriend. Shane is my boyfriend. Shane Gray. How surreal does that sound?

"What? I know how to defend myself, honey" He chuckled.

"Okay, then you'd be kicked out for hitting a student....either way someone would get kicked out ot hurt or whatever....so...."

"Okay....okay...I get it, honey. I get it." He laughed but somewhere I could feel a sense of sadness in there. Somewhere. "So, what are we now?"

"I don't like you, and can't see your face. That's what we are." I said, finally killing my self control and kissing his neck. It was so warm and tender exactly how I expected it to be, yet so different. He held me tighter, looking down at me and grinning wildly.

"If this is what 'I don't like you, and can't see your face' people do then, I hate you."

---

Blah blah blah. I yawned staring at the clock. 37 minutes left till the tourture called Spanish would end. gave us some work from the text book to do as she continued blabbering on in the foreign language. Me, for one didnt have a clue what on eart she was saying but I knew it had something to do with the Spanish test we had on friday. I didn't care. I wasn't even listening all I was waiting for was music which was unfortunately after English and lunch. Davide sat in the desk next to me during math, scribbling away in his notebook. I wasn't quite sure if he was actually doing some sums or finishing writing the song we had due in for music.

I, being Shane Gray's girlfriend....well, secret one anyway had completed the homework long ago. Well, not long ago...last night, actually because I knew how cranky and angry he would get when no one did the homework or no one took him seriously, even at me probably even though I am yet to see his anger towards me. I have always been a good girl you see. I always do my homework. Umm music homework so, yeah he never shouts at me.

When I came to school that day I realized that the hot topic was the Connect 3 party that happened over the weekend. Like me, many student didnt come to school on monday hence, today was thr new monday, discussing things that happened over the weekend. Tess sat behind me and I was trying not to think about her because I had to fight the erge to stop myself from bitch slapping her for what she did to me the previous week, but since we were in Spanish I had to chose my actions carefully. Who knew when Haisen's bulb would blow?

"Hey, Mitchie." I heard the nitches voice as the bell rang and half the class eloped even before Haisen could turn her back and look at us again. I guess I wasn't the only one who hated her. There were more sane species like me. Thank god. "Did you enjoy the Connect 3 concert over the weekened?"

I shook my head at her fake accent and started walking away, still resisting the erge to hit her. I wonder how her face would look with my hand imprinted on it.

"What do you want, biotch?" I finally let out when we were safely outside the class room standing by the lockers as the hallway started filling in with students and teachers making their way to the next classes.

"Ouch....that hurt, Mitchie." She pretended to be offended, putting her hand on her heart. "But I guess not as much as it will hurt you to know that Shane and I are together....he asked me to be his girlfriend after the show on sunday.." She smiled showing me her freakishly white teeth. "That's why he was late for the party, didn't you know?....I guess not." Her smile turned into a smirk as she . "Oh, he is such a good kisser...." Shae gazed into space, still smiling.

I turned pallid. I knew it.....my lips were probably white and I was probably sweating rivers because of what I had just heard.

Was Shane just playing me? Were my thoughts about not being certain about him earlier correct? Was Justin right. I didn't know, but I had to.

Thinking about it I noticed that he wasnt exactly dying of sadness when I told him to keep 'us' a secret.

**Please don't hate Shane! I love him....don't hate please?**

**What do you guys think is happening? That could be one reason as to why he was late at the party although he already said the reason was something else to Mitchie...**

**Dun dhun dhun.....**

**Sorry to keep u guys hanging. I wont be able to update till like the 15th or 16th I have this family thing and have to be out of town for it....dont have my laptop there....and not even TV. I guess it's me and my ipod....arghhh anyway miss me.... :P And dont forget this story!**

**Love you alll.....**


	14. Chapter 14

I tried not to distract myself with the sight of Shane in the front of the class teaching us a new piece on the piano. His beautiful day nearly made me forget Tess' 'declaration' earlier on that day, just nearly. We had been working on that piece for the past three classes as well as on song writing and a bit of guitar. Nate and Jason were both left with the task of improving our song writing skills aswell as teaching us the drums, and other instruments that I dont want to think about now. Not that I was complaining, but the other half of the class who only took music to stare at Shane's delicious bod, if I may say so, and had no music skills what so ever were definately complaining. I was just glad that Shane didnt have to share his classes with Jason and Nate. More eye candy for me.

Davide saved a seat for me, next to him at the corner of the room and I was glad that Jaosn made them remove all of the desks from the room - they were'nt even neededfor music. So now all of the chairs were circumferencing the room, leaving an enormous space in the middle where Shane was playing.

Honestly, anything that Tess says about Shane and her or just Shane in particular intimidates me. I get jealouse, and more insecure, actually because even now that we are together it still seems too surreal - just like a dream that I;m afraid to wake up from. Shane was abviously oblivious to my encounter with Tess and honestly I didnt believe her. I'm supposed to trust Shane. Isn't that what relationships are about? Trust, right? But at first I did have second thoughts becuase Shane is just so vulnreble. I dont know...I'm just afraid of losing him becuase he is so out of my reach. I was gonna tell him about what Tess said though....just to see if there is a change in his facial expression. I trust him and all, but I was gonna tell him about it.....I definately was just to inform him that Tess is still dreaming. I do trust him, just to let you know again.

I was spending half of my time staring at Tess who was on the other side of the room, looking like she could do something to Shane any second now, and by something, you know what the hell I mean.

"Could you stop mentally undressing him, Mitch? It's grossing me out." Dave complained.

I turned towards him, stunned that he could read my mind, or even worse - see what's going on in my mind and found heat rushing to my cheeks and my eyes lowering to my feet. " I was so not doing that, Italy." I lied. "I...I don't like him anymore r-remember? I don't....I hate his guts."I tried reminding myself, with the words I was aying to Davide after which I realized Hollywood would never want me. I was such a terrible actor.

'Yeah, right, and the world is coming to an end in 2012." He said, looking at Shanw who had just finished his little demenstartion and the class erupted in applause to which I did not join because I had to convince Davide and Caity that I have nothing to do with Shane although it kind of makes him look like the bad guy, but I did tell Dave and Caity to not let what happened between and me come in between them.

"These are the music sheets." He said, walking around the room and handing a piece of paper to each one of us. "I'm sure you guys must have got the hang of this piece by now, after two classes, but this paper will help you guys out, and then I'm always here for your help." He stated, showing his beautiful smile. I couldnt help but notice that when he was handing Tess the sheet she intentionally took it in a way that she could touch him. I wanted to bitch slap her but had to keep myself out of control because no matter what she says Shane is mine at the end of the day. Shane is mine. Oh, it feels so good to say that. Well, untill it lasts anyway. Gingers crossed - untill we're married with two kids and losts of grandchildren running around us and we could al-

"Davide." Shanes voice cut through my thoughts. He smiled giving the paper to him and then moving on to me. Even though I wanted to pull a Tess Tyler and touch im and maybe kiss him and do some other stuff that I'm not thinking about now, just incase Davide can actually read my mind. Of course I restrained myself. Good self control. Shane threw a smile my way which I tried very hard not to mirror. I was supposed to hate him.

"Mitchie, atleast say thank you or smile." Caity nudged me.

"I don;t feel like it." I shrugged, but honestly I wanted to smile at him and kiss him. Yes, I know I sound a little crazy, but he is such a good kisser, and Tess was somehow right even though she was lying. Yes, She was lying. But I can't help myslef. I'm a teenage gilr with hormones drining me crazy here with the guy I've wanted all my life. Blame the hormones - the best way out.

"I intentionally took my sweet time putting my things back in my backpack after the bell had rang because I knew both Caity and Davide had classes after music while I enjoyed free period so they wouldnt stop and wait for me and thankfully I saw Tess leave early too.

I heard the sound of the classroom door closing and smiled at myself when I felt Shane's presence behind me making me feel warm even without touching me. I had finished putting my stuff in my backpack by then and was about to face him when I felt his warm arms wrapped around my back and hands on my stomach. "Free period?" He asked, knowingly, his face resting on my shoulder.

I turned towards him, still maintining the closness. "So do you." Playing with the neck of his T-shirt.

He smiled back, pulling me closer and kissing me."You're really playing this 'I hate you' game seriously, right? It's fun seeing you all angry acting. Interesting." He added with another smile.

"I see you cant keep your eyes off of me." I teased, looking up to meet his honey eyes. They were sparkling, just like the way water sparkles when sunlight falls on it.

"I see you cannot stop doing that either, but I have to admit I was disssapointed when I saw you looking at the other side of the class. You know, I would have understood if it was a guy you were looking at, but....Tess?" He chuckled.

"Tess...." I sighed, placing my hands around his neck. " I hate her."

"I know..." He smiled down at me, kissing me again, but this time I didn't let it end. I clung onto him, kissing him harder. "Forget about her. Honestly, she just seems like a very sad person." Shane muttered at me, throwing back a few strands of my hair behind my ear and smiling at me.

"She said that you asked her to be your girlfriend." I admitted, staring at his face frantically trying to read it. "You wanna forget about her now?" I said, trying for it to come out like a joke, come out lightly, but I didnt quite succeed. Maybe I'm just better off with my mouth closed at times?

"You believed her, didnt you?" He asked, now still looking down at me, but with my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry....I just, I was surprised at what she said, but it was only for a second...I promise. I knew she was lying. She had to be." I defeneded.

"I understand, Mitchie. There's no need for you to be sorry. There ar so many things you're gonna hear about me and hald of them wont even be true. You'll just have to learn to live with them. It comes along as extra baggae with me...." He stroked my hair. "Or...we could tell the world about us and then Tess wouldn't be bothering you because we would be kind of official?" He asked, and I felt so sad, so defeated. There was a tint of hope somwhere in his eyes that I didnt want to lt down, but I knew I would have to.

"Tell the world and add the extra bagagge?" I laughed lightly. " That's when people will go carazzy, Shane....absolutely nuts."

"I guess, love." He said, dissapointed. "I guess..."

"So what happenes if someone comes in now?" I joked, mocking his smile.

"I locked the door." He informed. "And plus, I dont have class till last period. Just a couple of seniors. They are actually really good." I nodded understandingly as he continued. " Talking about teaching, Nate wants to quit."

My eyes widened as I took in the news. "Music? .....music....Nate wants to quite Connect 3? The band?" I asked in one breath, my hands falling to my sides and me taking a seat on one of the numerous chairs. I could literally feel tears brim my eyes and myself choking. Connect 3 were breaking up? This cannot be happening. I always knew I hated Nate and now I'm going for his life, let me just find that curley haired guy. Just wait.

"If Connect 3 are breaking up then that's news to me." He laughed, taking a seat next to me. "We're not breaking up, Mitch. You need to stop jumping to conclusions like you always do. It's not a good thing." He said in between laughs.

"What did you mean then, you idiot? Connect 3 are okay? You guys aren't breaking up?....Please don't?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"We're not, silly." He chuckled, wiping the nearly dry tears that had drained my flushed cheeks. "I was saying that Nate...My brother..."

"I know who Nate is." I told him eargerly, wanting him to say whatever he was about to as soon as possible so that it would stop me from having a possible heart attack.

"Just checking because sometimes you are fascinated by shorts and forget what a T-shirt is so, the possibilites of you remembering my little brother are kind of slim, ya know?" He joked and I hit his knee, smiling brightly.

"That was just one time and I was drunk - the state in which you are not in your senses."

"I know what drunk is." He smiled.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Just checking."

"Okay, yeah so anyway, Nate is not really feeling this teaching thing and has been saying for sometime now that he isnt really the right guy for it." Shane explained and I nodded, pretending like I was really interested, but all I really wanted was for him to cut the long story short and tell me what the conclusion of whatever was happening would be. "So, he was thinking of quitting this music thing and maybe enrolling in the school."

"What do you mean enrolling in the school? As what?" I asked, slightly excited, slightly anxious.

"As a student. Don't you think it would be great?" He beamed and I mirrored his proud smile. "I mean, it hasnt been very long since the school year has started and Nate has always wanted to learn like the rest of us do. There is no fun in sitting at home and being homeschooled all alone when all the kids your age are having so much fun at school and making new friends. It would be such a great chnge for him, and he's really excited about it."

"That would totally be great! No more Nate acting smartass because he's my teacher....I'm so freaking excited!" I screeched, nearly falling from my chair. "Yeah, and I could get to hang out with him even more.....and so could Caity!! Just think, they'd have classes together. I'll have classes with him....this is awesome. Maybe he could do my homework for me!!!...you know him being the intelligent one and all...." I joked, lightly.

---

Turns out having Nate in the school as a student wouldnt be such a great idea because you know he would always be with us. Not that its a bad thing, but I need to be away from everyone when I'm with Shane and he is Nates bother so I dont think secretly meeting in school will be working too well from now on.

"And then she actually came with a sissor to get a piece of Jasons hair!" Nates voice cut through my thoughts as I joined into the laughing, not really knowing what the hell they were talking about.

"I think the fan was after Shanes hair but couldnt find him so took mine since I was nearest." Jason protested which brought another stroke of laughter coming out from our table. We were all currently at a resturant enjoying dinner and Nate and Jason were busy entertaining everyone with their fan stories while the rest of us, except me of course were listening with earnest interest while I was busy stealing glances at Shnae who was sitting across from me. Justin made sure that happened. So, now I was sitting in between Jus and Dave. How wonerful. I wasn't going to argue, even though I really wanted to sit next to him....I really did.

I laughed dreamily this time thinking about Shane even though he was just in front of me sending small smiles my way. I carefull dabbed the sides of my lips with the napkin provided and placed it on the table, slightly slouching as I breathed out heavily. I ate so much I wouldnt be surprised if I burst any second now.

"So, the school is really taking you, Nate?" I asked, smiling.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"I wouldnt worry about it, you'll have fun." I winked.

"What does that mean, Mitch?" Jessica asked, laughing.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Nate asked, nervously.

"Well, you were a teacher all these days..."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the girls didn't really dare mugging you or cutting your hair for instance...." I explained taking a sip of my coke. "But now...you're a student. They are gonna be on to you, boy." I laughed and so did the rest of the crowd. "Like seriously, Nate they are gonna be tugging and tearing you....have fun....."

"I wonder what Caity has to say about this?" Shane asked with a smug expression, everyones eyes turning to Caity.

"Hey, I have no problem!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, like she had surrendered to something. "He's a good boy." She smiled, shyly.

"Yes, and if you were actually paying attention Mitchie honey..." Nate smirked. " Then, we were just talking about that junior girl with brunette hair who was trying to cut of our hair..."

"Thats the point, good boy..." I laughed lightly. "She had enough guts to do that when you were a teacher imagine what she'll do when you're a student just like her."

"Mitch, stop scaring the guy....you'll be fine Nate." Davide smiled.

"Just watching out for the 'good boy'..." I teased.

"She's on crack dont mind her, Nate..." Jessica assured...tapping Nate lightly on his back. "But you can always count on her to save you....so you'll need her around."

Everyone suddenly started giggling and I showed my tounge out to Jess....we are such good friends.

I went back home with Connect 3. Me and Nate sitting in the back while Jason and Shane in the front....Nate was going on and on about how excited he was for joining school from the next week. I didn;t want to scare him futher...although it was fun seeing a afraid Nate I have to admit.

I watched Jasons SUV park inside their front yard after dropping me off home. Well, I couldnt actually watch it because there was of course a fence bordering our homes but I could tell by the red and yellow lights that he was parking and I listened carefully, standing at my front door, but ears on the other side of the area as the three brothers left their vehicle and chatted while entering their house. I stayed outside till the sounds of thier voices dissapeared and I heard their front door slam closed. I sighed, and looked at my keys. Mom would be asleep now because she had to wake up early to go pick dad up from the airport tomorrow morning. I wonder if he bought the chocolates I told him to from Europe? European chocolates are sweeter thats why I like them more. Shaking my head again, and smiling idioticly at myself I turned the key in the lock and felt a hand apt me lightly on my back.

Sure that a burgler had come I immidiately turned around ready to scream my lungs out when I felt my mouth being covered and myback being pushed against the hard brick walls. I didn't need to think any longer as to who it was whn I felt his hands on me. It was Shane of course. His touch was enough for me to distinugish him from a crowd of a million and even though it was dark and not much light was out I could see his eyes glittering and see the small smile that played on his lips. I saw the was he wriggled his nose, trying to calm me down and the way his face relaxed when I finally silenced myself.

"You scared me!" I hissed, trying to get my breathing back to normal and trying to stop the huge grin on my face from hurting my cheeks any longer.

"Why, yes I love you too!....I came to kiss you goodnight, by the way...." He said, brushing aside my hair. "I came in from that small piece of broken fence." He guestured to my 'secret passageway'

"I knew that would come in handy someday." I smiled, kissing him. He kissed me back and I felt so warm and so good. I wanted more and he didn't dissapoint when I felt his soft lips on my neck causing me to shiver slighlty and moan in pleasure. I bit my lip, my hands clutching his biceps. He returned back to my lips after trailing small kisses on my neck and I found myself kissing him more fiercely. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad.

**Hey, I'm back guys!!!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter....I had a lot of fun writing it!!**

**Review and let me know what you think!!**

**The sequel to I've Got A Wold of Chances for you is here guys!!!!!**

**.net /s/5896568/1/ After_My_Happy_Ending [without the spaces]**

**Read and tell me what you think!! Pleaseee!! Your reviews mean the world to me.....**

**Looking forward to your reviews!!! :D**

**Love you allll!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't even know how we both ended up in my bedroom, lips smashed against each others, bodies pressed against one another. I could literally feel myself melting in desire as his fingers dugg in my hair and I heard a whimper leave my mouth while he kissed me for what seemed like the hundreth time that night. Everything was dark yet, I could still see him clearly. The pale moonlight seemed like our only companion but we were far from complaining. I could see his eyes twinkle and happily mirrored that smile on his face - that smile that I had seen after so long, that smile that made him Shane Gray. I didn't realise that we had been moving. I was too busy cherishing the moment, enjoying the feeling of Shanes warm body pressed up against mine that I nearly screeched when my legs hit the bed and he fell on it on top of me. Half of our bodies on the bed while the other half hung on the floor. I giggled lightly as I dazed into his eyes and jerked my head forward, kissing his neck. I loved the feeling of his soft, hard skin against mine. It felt amazing.

"You're so beautiful, Mitchie." He whispered, kissing me again.

I felt myself blush against him and trailed my hands down his muscular arm, innocently tugging at the hem of his black T-shirt.

"You're not so bad either, Shane." I said as seductively as I could, studying his face intently as I bit my lip, staring into his eyes, asking for permission. He nodded slowly as a chuckle escaped his lips and I grinned back widely, showing my white teeth and finally pulling at the hem of his shirt, pulling it above his head and throwing it at an unknown direction. My eyes widened as I touched his bare skin, shivering myself at the sight. I moaned again as he kissed my neck, his half naked body pressing against mine and drivng me crazy.

"Mitchie.....sweetie?"

I moved my head left and right, feeling ecstatic at the pleasure and warmness raidiating from inside.

"Mitchie."

I suddenly shot up, a cold sweat trailing down my forehead, confused and panting. Where was Shane? Why is it suddenly so sunny? Why was my dad standing at my door with a questioning expression.

I shook my head and laughed a little. A mixture of embarrassment and confusion on my face.

It was all a dream.

Fuck.

I smiled weakly at my father, hoping I hadnt been speaking in my sleep or moving, or doing anything that would tell them about my dirty little dream.

"How is my little princess?.....huh?" He beamed, coming up to me. "I missed you so much, honey." Had said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Me too." I bearly whispered. Still wishing that dream hadn't ended, just a moment more.

"I'm so tired I'm gonna go freshen up and catch up on some sleep, you go get ready for school honey, you dont wanna be late....We'll have some family time after school, what do you say?" He smiled.

"Sure dad." I smiled back.

"Good, now hurry up." He said, leaving the room and leaving me, sitting on my bed, hands wrapped around my knees, smiling goofily.

Why was it a dream?....

Oh well....

---

The rest of the day went by like a blur. I went to school and yes, did have music, but with Nate. It was his last class teaching and the class seemed to be thrilled that Nate wasn;t going to be teaching anymore, meaning the girls will be more successful in getting a piece of him and also meaning that we get to see more of Shane and Jason. Bliss. The guys honestly looked ready to kill. They were always envious of Nate, I know. Mostly because him and the rest of Connect 3 had the girls in the school running after them and no one really cared about the 'normal' guys anymore. I guess the girls were dreaming of being with him, they had just that ray of hope that everyone was living on. And now the guys were more jealous because they knew they had no chance now, if only I could tell them that they are safe. two thirds of Connect 3 is taken only one third left, so not much to worry about.

"And I also packed that auqa blue bikini I brought from Mexico last year...you know just in case." Caity told me, as we stood by our lockers, putting our things back inside and getting ready to eat for lunch.

"Hey, Mitch, Caity I'm going to lunch....meet up there?" Justin asked, wizzing past us, not even listening yto our reply.

We both laughed at him and I turned back to my best friend. "How many bathing suits are you packing, Caity?" I giggled, closing my locker. "Its only for the weekend and it's not like we're going anywhere far away. The bach house is just like five miles away from home or something."

"Na...ahh....seventeen miles actually." She corrected.

"You know more about my hous than I do."

She nodded. "Someone has to be smart, right?" She laughed.

"Yeah someone does....I can't wait, though..." I gushed, laughing again. "It's been so long we've been alone for the weekend, together. Only me and you....So much gossip to catch up on, girlfriend!"

"So much!" Caity high fived me. "I cannot believe you're over Shane though, Mitch. Shane...." She echoed.

My smiled faded. I didnt like lying to Caity so I just nodded.

"Or...." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something that I don't know of?"

"What?....no!....I mean, what is there that you dont know of?"

"True...true..." She smiled, looping our arms and walking like a mess in the empty coridoors.

We had already reached the canteen and I could see our usual table filled with Justin, Jessica and Davide, all chatting away excitedly, like some new gossip had hit town. Jess waved at us, doing crazy hand movements telling us to come quickly so she could share the newest joke everyone was supposedly laughing at.

"Oh, shoot." I muttered to myself, placing my hand inside my jeans pocket. "Caity, I forgot my wallet in the locker. I'll be back in two." I said, skipping out of the canteen and walking back to the empty corridoors. It was nearly creepy actyally, me all alone in this long corridoor, while every other soul was eating luch either in the canteen or the staff room. What if someone came to kill me? What if I was gonna get kidnapped? Oh dear....

I shook the crazy throughts out of my head and was heading towards my locker when I was jerked back and slammed inside a class room, my back hitting the hard white walls and my screech shrilling through the silence.

"Fuck, Shane. You really like scaring me don't you....last night and now this?" I asked, bringing my breathing back to normal, a small smile playing on my face.

" I missed you." He said, pouting, his nearly balck hair bouncing messily around his eyes and arms placed on either side of the fall, bordering me.

I rolled my eyes, smiling and pushing his hair back. "Too bad I wasn't doing the same." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow, just like Caity and kissed my cheek bone. "Really?" He muttered against my warm skin, sending chills down my spine.

"Really." I smirked, placing my hands around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Oh well, I was hoping if my girlfriend missed me...." He said, bringing his beautiful face closer to mine. I nearly felt jealous at how breathtaking he was. "We could go to dinner saturday night?"

I could feel my face dropping with dissapointment. "I'm sorry..." I said biting my lip. "I kind of forgot to tell you I'm going away for the weekend with Caity...."

"Where?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Not far...!" My voice screamed, suddenly defensive. "Near Summington beach....at dads beach house. Its a thing we've kind of been doing since we were kids. Well, our families used to come with us when we were younger but now only Caity and I have been going for the past two years, everyone else is just too busy!"

"Ohh...." He whispered, not quite upset. "You're weekends gonna be fun, gossping about guys." He smirked. " But don't worry about it....When will my pretty lady be back then?"

"Sunday night....School from monday and then It's Nates first day in school. I gotta record everything, right?!"

"Your gonna be Nates official stalker." He smiled, poking my hand.

"I am." I said, proudly.

"You know.....I would kind of be jealous if Nate didn't have a girlfriend and you were stalking him..." Shane admitted, placing a finger under my chin and smiling at me.

I smiled back wickedly. "You're a little jealous now...admit it." I said, placing a finger on his nose. "I like it when your jealous - the way your face gets kind of red against your tanned skin and the way the green in you eyes becomes more vivid. Its very.....appealling." I finished, not wanting to use any unappropriate words....you know, after my dream tonight I can't trust myself around him.

"Appealing." He mimicked and I kissed him.

"Yes." I muttered against his lips. "Very appealing."

The sound of the bell disrupted our little moment and my head shot up in surprise. Lunch was over already? Wow...time does fly around the people you like...love. I was so dead. What would I tell Caity where I was all this time? Another lie?

That is better than explaining the truth, I guess. And I was empty stomached, so I didn't exactly have all the energy in the world to tell her everything.

Lying I guess, was my best new friend.

---

I tried getting to my locker before Caity would or before Justin or Davide found me so that I could avoid their questions or atleast think of a good answer. I wasn't in luck though, Caity was already getting her books out when I got there.

"Where were you, Micth? We thought you got eaten by maggots or something!" She exclaimed.

I dug a hand into my pocket, shrugging. "I uhhh....I got..."

"Yeah..." She said, encourging me to continue, while not even looking at me. She was too busy taking her calculs book out.

"I got into a fight." I rambled the first thing that came to my mind.

"A fight?" Caity gasped, staring at me.

"Yeah..." I said innocently. "Well, not a fight fight...just an argument."

"Let me guess....with Tess, right?" She asked with a venomous glare. "It can only be that bitch...I know."

"Umm..." I bit my lip. "Yeah, Tess...who else?"

Who knew I would be glad to know Tess one day.

"Mitch..." Davide said, his face slightly pale and looking nervous.

"What's up?!" I beamed, happy that he was here so that we could finally change the subject.

Thank you Davide.

"You weren't at lunch?" He said, awkwardly.

"Yeah...I..." I looked around.

"She got into an argument with Tess bitch, wanna come with me to go break her leg?" Caity asked half jokingly and Davide gave her a look that was nearly amusing to me.

"Anyway..." He said looking back at me, both hands in his pockets. "I was wondering if you were free Saturday night?"

This cannot be happening. Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up.

"Why?" Caity asked eagerly.

Shut Up Caitlyn Geller.

He turned back to me, again. "Would you like to go to dinner, or maybe watch a movie?"

Shut Up.

I could feel my face turn pale, just like his. Wow....Okay, even though we did go out once and nothing is really happening between us now....He was my friend and I didnt want to upset him.

"I uhh....Caity and I are going somewhere, Saturday." I said. Hey, at least I wasn't lying.

Caity shot me a glare that said shut-the-fuck-up-we-can-reschedule which I completely ignored.

"I'm sorry Davide....maybe....maybe next time?" I smiled, weakly.

"Yeah, yeah....totally." He said, grimly. "Next time. Anyway, c'mon lets get to Calculus before gives us all detention."

"Yeah, lets go." I marched forward, wanting to get out of that uncomfortable atmosphere as soon as possible. I was so eager, I forgot to take my books out of the locker.

My bad.

---

**What do y'all think? Some Smitchie fluff....hehehe**

**Review please?**

**I took off After My Happy Ending because, I also realized that it was really similar to another story and I didn't want that. I'm ditching the idea of a sequel for now, maybe later on the year.**

**Next chapters may be posted a little late because school is really kicking my ass. Put your hand up if you hate Math! **

**Anyways, hope you liked this. I know, not much happening now, but alot is gonna happen during/after the weekend when Nate joins school and some other stuff I dont wanna tell you guys now :P**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Love u allllll**

**I was wondering if anyone knows a good Beta reader or wants to be one for my stories? I could really do with one :D PM me if you're interested. Would love to hear from you guyss....**

**Thank you guys for your lovely reviews which have helped this story reach 100!!!!!!! Love u guys soooooo much!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

16

I couldnt help myself. Okay, I didnt even know why I was doing it. But I found myself staring enviously, with jealousy or maybe I was just staring at the picture. Just staring. It felt like years since I had been on one of these gossip sites and when I did go on one I couldnt stop. I kind of felt like a stalker.

I was currently stalking all of the Connect 3 news the sites had to offer, although there wasn't much. Just a few pictures from their last concert or maybe an interview a couple of weeks old. I know this was stupid, because if I did actually want to know any news about them I could just go next door, ring the door bell and say "Yo, wanna tell me somthing gossip worthy so that I dont have to go around stalking you gossip sites and ruining my eyesight?". Oh well. But it wasn't exactly new for me. I was on one of my favourite sites. It was where I got all of my treasured Shane Gray pictures from. And if I may say, I was kind of proud of the 7341 pictures I have collected of Connect 3 over the years. It felt like I had won an award or something when I thought about all the pictures I had collected. I know I sound kind of weird, but dont't we all do that? Collect pictures of our favourite stars? Okay, I admit around 6000 of those pictures were just Shane Shane and more Shane, and the rest were Shane plus the other two members of Connect 3, but you get my obsession right?

Shane would be so freaked out if he ever saw the contents of my laptop.

Maybe he'll run away?

Okay, so getting back to what I was looking at. I felt stupid for feeling like crying. So stupid.

It was a year old picture of Shane, of course. But I didn't have it, nor did I click on it to check it out on the site when it was realeased last year, because the picture also had Shane's ex girlfriend in it. And Jason and Nate, but lets forget about them, shall we? It wasn't Cheryl. No. They hadn't gone public, but another girl. She was an actress too. Pretty, and elegent. It almost hurt seeing how happy they two seemed in that picture. I felt like a tweenie wanting to cry over it because they just seemed so perfect for each other. So perfect. It was at some awards show I remembered watching. Shane looked handsome. Shocker there. He looked happy too, his arms resting casually on the neck of the chair next to him, where his now, ex was sitting. I think her name was Anna. Okay, I know her name was Anna. I could never forget the names of Shane's exes I would spend hours just bitching about them in my head when ever he would be rumored to be seeing someone new, even though I didnt even know the girls. Shallow, I know, but I couldnt help it. Hell, Caity and I would even give them trash names, just to make me feel better. Yes, crazy bitch or what.

He had his arm resting peacefully on the neck of her chair, his face turned sideways and a genuine- Shane Gray smile playing on his gorgeous, pink lips. He stared into her eyes, lovingly almost, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Her elbow rested on her legs, her fingers interwining with Shane's hand, which was resting on her shoulder. I hadn't seen these pictures before, because at the time I only saw them in thumbnail versions. I didnt have the guts to open them up and gush about them or print them and burn them. I was so sad that Shane Gray had a girlfriend. I had already tried to convince myself that I was happy if he was happy, but I knew if I saw those pictures I would just become sad again and they'd burn a hole through my heart, so I stayed away from them, until today. I wasnt happy if he was happy though. I was sad because he wasnt mine then, I know selfish right? But I really did love him. I really do love him.

"Mitchie!" I heard mom's voice come from downstairs and I simultaneously minimized the page I was staring at, like I had just been caught red-handed, as I waited for my mother to come inside. She didn't. I glanced at time on my laptop telling me it was nearly 8pm. Dinner time, no wonder mom was calling me. I sighed and stared at the door once again, waiting for her to come inside and get me. After I was sure she wasn't coming in my room, I opened the page to the image I was staring at. I was being stupid, I know, but they did look adorable together. I can't believe I was saying that, but it was true.

I stared at the picture again untill I heard dad's voice call me. "Mitchie, sweetie, dinner is ready!" He yelled. "Hurry up before it gets cold, the pasta wont taste half as nice...."

I rolled my eyes, laughing and turned my laptop off, mentally telling myself to never go back to that page again.

I walked closer to the glass wall in my room, hoping Shane was in his bedroom. I had the best view ever. But he wasn't.

"Damn." I mumbled under my breath. His bedroom light was turned on but there was no sign of him.

I walked downstars after sighing in dissapointment and was greeted by the most amazing smell of different sauces, that I couldnt quite make out what it was.

"Dad what are you doing?" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to find my father draped in an apron tasting the content of a pan.

"Taste this honey, does this need any more salt?" He asked, spooning out a spoonful of something that looked like red sauce, but smelt delicious.

"Mmm....No it's good...." I stated. "Wait, why are you cooking?" I asked, confused.

"See, I told you the salt was enough, your mother never agrees with me." Dad said, smiling at my mother who sat comfortably in her seat at the table in the kitchen. "I thought that I'm home after so long so whay not cook my family a nice home cooked dinner? I know we don't really get to have much time together as a family because your mom and I are always out, but a little bit of time together is better than none right?"

I mentally rolled my eyes and smiled at my dad. I didnt like thinking we didn't have the perfect family I always wanted, not that our family wasn't great. My parents are both really wonderful, but I wish they had more time for me, thats all. Dad was always busy with bussiness and would be out of the house half of the year, to different countries expanding the business while mom wasnt always as busy, but around the time her books would wrap up she would be no where in sight. Most of her time would be spent in New York where her publishers were and the time for book number seven was approaching so I wasnt counting on seeing much of her in the coming months.

"Dad...." I started.

"I know, I know..." He smiled, placing a dish of pasta in front of me on the table and sprinkling cheese on top. I could already feel my stomach rumble and my mouth water.

"Okay, yes...I'm digging in." I annoucned. "I can't take it anymore." I said, taking some garlic bread and pasta and then facing Macy's confused glare. "Oh, sorry Mace, here..." I smiled, serving my littel sister some too.

"That's right be a good sister." My mother joked, rubbing my back.

"I am a very good sister, what made you guys think otherwise?" I smiled, cheekily, taking a bite of the pasta. "This..." I pointed to my plate. "Is awesome dad!...you need to cook for us every day!"

"That would be a nice change." Mom chimed in.

"Yeah, daddy...." Macy giggled.

"How about you be a good daughter and tell us who sent you those beautiful flowers?" Mom and dad shared a look and then I found her winking at me.

"What flowers?" I asked absentmindedly, taking another bite. "This sauce is awesome by the way dad..."

"Its from Italy." He stated proudly but was only greeted by moms glare. "Now, back to the topic.....flowers."

"I serously don't know what you guys are talking about....do you want me to buy you flowers or something?"

"No..." Mom and dad both laughed. "Those flowers. Are you seeing someone behind our back?" Mom asked suspiciously, poining towards the counter on the table where there stood a bunch of beautiful yellow flowers in water. I couldnt see them properly and I had to fight the urge to run up and take a better look at them and found myself grinning like an idiot staring back at my parents with the most innocent look I could pull.

Shane.

"They're pretty." Macy smiled at me.

I smiled back hoping my parents would forget about it, dinner would end as soon as possible and I would run up to those flowers and kiss them or something.

"Micthie..."

"What seriously, I dont know who sent them...."

"Really?" Mom asked with a half serious tone.

I nodded and went back to my food, still smiling like an idiot.

"So, when did they come?" The words came flying out of my mouth beofre I could stop them and I immediately regretted it.

"Ah hah!" Dad nearly screeched. "So there is someone?"

"Dad..." I whined. "This is embarrassing! Gosh, just forget about it. There is no one."

"I think it's really cute Davide sent you those flowers." Mom assured me.

Say what?

"What! Davide sent them?" I asked, surprised. He was kind of getting on my nerves now. Seriously, why? Why couldnt Shane send me those flowers, that would have been so good. "Was there a note?"

"There was, but there was no name..."

Talk about no privacy around here.

"So you just assumed it's Davide....wow..." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

Mom ignored me. "Here..." She said, smiling giving me the note. I didn't open it, not in front of them. No thank you. "No name though."

"Oh, that's a Shame...." Again with the sarcasm.

"I like Davide...." my dad muttered.

I wish dad had never met Davide's dad in the last day of camp, and they hadn't become friends. I wish a lot of things, but they hardly ever come true. So, here's to wishing.

"Dad..."

"Although, I thought you liked one of those Gray boys. They're very polite too."

I nearly choked on my water.

"Oh yeah, Shane...you used to be crazy for that boy before they moved in here. You have posters of him in your bathroom..." Mom announced.

Thanks mom....you're making me feel so much better.

"In the bathroom?" Dad asked mom in disbelief.

"Yes, Steve."

"Go for Nate, he's the one who's gonna end up with all of the money..." Dad advised and I nearly choked again. What were they trying to do kill me tonight? "Shane is too old for you anyway, honey."

"Wha- whoa lets slow down, please..." I said with eyes wide open. I couldnt believe we were even having this conversation. "What?"

"He's very polite too...." Mom added.

"They're all polite...why don't I just go off with Jake, the one Macy's age? He's polite too....if thats all you guys are looking for.." I half joked and was kind of half fuming. Nate and me? Ohh dear....

I closed my eyes shut and shook my head trying to get the mental image of Nate and me together out of my head.

I dont even know how to explain how those thoughts felt. Kind of disgusting actually.

Nate and me? Seriously?

"I'm gonna end up with all of the money actually, dad. Remember I'm your daughter?.....Business tycoon Steven Torress' eldest daughter... You wont even let me get a part-time job!" I spoke in an announcement type tone and they all laughed except Macy who I think lost it after the flowers bit.

Shane was so sweet.

"Shane's not too old for me." I mumbled under my breath half hoping they would hear it but not say anything.

Im 17 he's 19. Two years is like nothing.

Nothing.

"Did you say anything honey?" Dad asked.

"No....this pasta is very good!" I changed the subject.

I was relieved when I heard the door bell ring. Maybe Shane sent more flowers. How cute, but it is kind of sad I dont get to share these girly moments with Caity, she would be so happy.

"I'll get it!" I announced, jumping off of my chair and running to the front door before anyone could object.

Opening the I found someone I wasn't expecting. "Torres." Nate smiled, smugly.

Nate and me? Arghhh...

Shut up Mitchie, stop thinking shit.

", how lovely to see you here." I greeted, showing one of my award winning smiles. Okay, well it wasnt award winning but you know what I mean. "Come in...what's up?" I asked leading him to the kitchen.

"I need your help..."

"The great Nate Gray needs my help? How did that happen?" I asked dramatically, holding one hand on my chest and showing a shocked expression. "Hey mom dad, look who's here!" I said loudly as we entered the kitchen. "The Gray that's gonna end up with all of the money!"

Nate sent me a look that said I-already-knew-you-were-crazy-now-no-need-to-confirm-it. Mom and dad told me to shut the fuck up with their expressions to which I could not stop laughing at.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Torres." He greeted.

"Polite." Mom said, nodding.

"Come and join us Nate, I cooked pasta..." Dad offered.

"With cheese and...and Garlic bread....and!..." Macy exclaimed excitedly at Nate. It made me wonder if she had a crush on him. Nahh she was only 4 turning 5. No chance.

Dad nodded in sync with mom and I grabbed Nates arm spinning him around and leading him out of the room. "I think we'll leave now....have fun with the rest of dinner Nate doesnt want any!"

"Hey I could do with some Garlic bread, actually." Nate whined as we left the room and stood in the passageway between the kitchen and the drawing room.

"Shut up and speak. Whats up?"

"Okay, so you and Caitlyn are going off to some beach house thingy tomorrow and I really need your help with some school work."

"My help? wow....thats new..."

"C'mon Mitch, I missed the first part of this year I need to catch up and you're helping me. You're coming back sunday night so you wont have time before school and I'll have the weekend to work on the stuff I sorta know...."

"I thought you were home schooled." I asked with a raised eyebrow. I would help him, of course, but it was fun seeing him fumble and and ask for my help.

"Everything's not the same though c'mon...." He whined again.

"Okay, okay...hold your horses..I'll help, just to show how great I am!"

"Gee thanks..."

"But not here...." I said looking towards the kitchen where loud chatter could be heard. "At your place? My parents have this thing going on and want to hook you up with me and it's kinds funny and...." I laughed not able to finish the sentance.

"Me and you?"

"Yes, me and you, Gray." I laughed.

"Odd...."

"Exactly!"

"You sure you wanna come to my place? Shane is there you know."

So what? I would be more than happy to see his face. More than happy. I would jump around and do the happy dance in my mind.

"Umm yeah....Shane isn't a problem." I smiled opening the front door. "Mom, dad I'm going next door. I'll be back in an hour!" I screamed as the door closed.

"So, how are you holding up?" Nate asked.

"Uh.." I stuttered. "I'm good as you can see....Dont worry. I'm over it." I assured.

"No, really Micthie. You really did like Shane....I dont believe you're over it."

"I like him, still....I'm over it." I assured.

Why was I lying again? Oh yeah because Justin would get all pissed off and crazy, I think and there would be this huge fight? Right. And then those screaming girls did seem to be carying knives in their pockets.

"Forget about it, lets help you with school...." I smiled as Nate opened the door to the Gray household.

---

"Do you want some ice-cream?" Nate asked as I turned the page to our Math text book.

"Depends on what you have." I smiled. We had been doing this for more than an hour and the school work never seemed to decrease. I was hoping Shane would barge through the door any second now of course totally unaware I was here and I would get to see him. Just the sight of him would be enough.

"We have chocolate brownie fudge...."

"Get me two of that, actually..." I ordered. "This is kinda tiring."

"Kay, but I kind of forgot to check my blood sugar after dinner so I'm gonna do that and then get it so it might take time...."

"I don't mind."

"Okay, try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

"I wont..." I smiled an evil smile.

Nate had gone and I found myself staring around him room, bored when suddenly Shanes head popped through the door.

"Shane?" I gasped, staring at him.

"Hello. hello. hello. How nice to see my girlfriend, studying so hard? In my little brothers room..." He said, teasingly entering the room.

I wanted to die when I saw him. He looked like he had come out of one of those shampoo add's. His hair was wet, little droplets falling from the ends and I watched shamelessly how his black t-shirt clung onto his wet body making each muscle on his chest quite visible, and how glorious his bare legs looked, only clad in a pair of black shorts. My breathing was probably extremely loud but I didnt care. I couldnt keep my eyes off of him as he walked over to me and hopped onto Nate's bed which was covered by countless text books. I mean millions, literally.

"Shane, what are you doing here?!" I asked, clearing my mind. What if anyone saw us?

Okay, yes a minute ago I was dying to see him but now that I was actually in that situation. Not so much. I didnt want anyone to see us together. I felt like a spy kinda...

I watched as he rested his head in his palm, his elbow taking support from Nates pillows and body tilted sideway towards me. "Nate really must be a lucky guy. He gets you and Caity, both. It's not fair..." He said, looking hurt. I knew he was joking, but this was not the time to joke Shane Gray.

"Get off..." I screeched in a low tone, pushing his thigh with my hand. "...of the bed." I pushed him again. "No one can see us..." I pointed towards me and then him. "Together." Another push.

He was too heavy for me. Too strong. I dont even think I was successful in pulling half of his body off the bed.

He smiled, smugly at me and crossed his outstretched legs across each other.

The scenes of my dream the night before came flooding back to me and I couldnt help but hide a blush, my lips stupidly smiling. This was not the time to smile and definately not the time to think about my dream. Nate could be back any second now.

His muscular legs do look kind of good. So good.

I shook my head, earsing any sort of inappropiate thinking. Shut up Mitchie.

"Shane...." I whined, giving up and pouting. If my pulling and tugging didnt work then this ought to. He was a guy after all. "Please?" I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

He just let out a small stroke of laughter, moving his hands from his chest and placing them on either side of the bed, his palms resting on Chemistry and History books. "Shane..." I whined again, crawling towards him and pushing his legs, making sure not to touch his flesh. I wasnt too good with hormones here. "Nate is gonna come any minute now, you dont want him to see me with you, right? So get that smokin' ass of yours off of your brothers bed and get the hell outta here!" I said, my face mere inches away from him.

"Why dont you join me?" He asked seductively, pulling my arm, causing me to fall flat on Nates bed. Of all places, NATE'S BED! "We can have fun." Shane whispered in my ear and I shivered so hard, I found him chuckling. I knew he was joking, but I wish he knew what effect such jokes had on me. I guess another dream would greet me tonight, maybe more....heated.

"I hate you." I announced, hitting Shanes stomach. The door was wide open and if anyone passed by, they would know exactly what was going on between us.

"Oh, stop worrying so much, Mitchie." He smiled, turning his body towards me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

Hello, dirty dream!

"Shane." I whispered.

"Jason's really tired and he fell asleep in the recording room...." He said, smiling.

I dont care, really. Not now.

"Fascinating...."

"Mom and dad are out and Nate is gonna take at least 15 minutes....he's gone to check his blood pressure right?"

"Right..." I nodded. "How did you know?"

"He always forgets."

"Oh..." I sighed. "As much as I'm enjoying this...." I pointed towards us. "Please move your ass off of your brothers bed and go to your room before he gets here and sees us like this."

"We wrote three songs today, after so long."

Arghhh SHANE!

Wait what did he just say?

"You wrote a song?"

"Yeah...I mean we did, but it's kind of like the first song the band has written together after we moved here....I'm very excited. Maybe we'll record it during the weekend or something...." He gushed happily that sparkle in his eye making me feel goosebumps.

"That's great, Shane." I said, sitting up, one hand rubbing his chest. "So great." I smiled. "I'm very happy for you."

"I'm happy too..." He smiled and no matter how well I knew that this was not the right place to kiss him, I leaned in forward and did. It felt so good - the way his lips moved against mine in perfect sync. The way he kissed me back, his hands falling to my face. I smiled into the kiss when I heard a groan escape Shanes lips and he held me closer to his body, his hands now falling to his side so that he could pull me into him.

My lips were no longer on his, but my breathing was frantic, and I dont even know why. We werent even kissing for very long, but it was good. So good. I didnt wanna move from there, but we couldnt stay like this the whole night could we? And plus after helping Nate I had to go home and pack.

"Is that why you sent me the flowers?" I breathed into his neck. I was so near I could see each mole on his neck adding to its beauty. I was crazy. Now I found his neck beautiful. Well, everything about him was beautiful of course.

I was glad I wasnt wearing shorts or a skirt or a dress because I wouldnt be able to handle the feeling of Shanes legs brushing against mine. I bit my lip and shook my head, smiling goofily at myself.

My mind needs to be thrown in to the washing machine. It would come out clean at least.

"No, I just sent them because I felt like." He said, kissing my forehead. "Did you like them?"

I ran a hand through his now damp hair and smiled at him. "They were lovely, Shane. Thanks so much."

"I'm glad you liked them, Micth." He smiled into my forehead. "Did you get the little message with it?"

"Yeah, but I didnt get to read it, my parents were acting kind of teenage type.....it was so embarrassing." I said, digging my head into his neck.

He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Now could you please go cause only my fairy godmother could save me from Nate now, please?"

"Okay, okay." He said, smiling, getting off of the bed. "But can I meet you before you leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure Shane...but we're leaving at 9 so it'll have to be before that."

"And will have to be secret." He said, with an edge to his voice.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I'm making you lie."

"Dont worry about it. I understand you dont wanna be hounded by fans but we could tell our close ones you know. So what Justin will be upset....he'll get over it and maybe I'll get a balck eye.....I dont care."

"Hmm.." I said, thinking about the situation.

"You think about it kay, Mitchie?" He kissed my temple. "See you in the morning....call me if you need me, I'm in the house."

"I will..." I assured with a weak smiled as I watched him walk out of the room.

"And I told you we'd have fun tonight didn't I?" His head came popping through the door again, seconds later.

"Shane!" I screeched, throwing a book at him.

He smiled and dissapeared again.

Nate came back minutes later. I was too happy in my little world to even realize I was still laying on his bed.

"Finding my bed comfy, huh Torres?" He asked with a smirk.

"Gimmie...Gimmiee....Gimmeeee!" I squealed eagerly as he passed me my ice-cream.

"I hope Shane didn't disturb you while I was gone though?"

"Oh no...I didnt even see him...is he even in the house?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm which he was not supposed to catch.

"Strange, I thought I heard you scream his name while I was going up the stairs." Nate said, shaking his head. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Your imagination." I repeated, taking a bite of my lovely ice-cream.

His imagination and my reality.

That night I realized one thing that I was stupid enough to not realize before - I made Shane happy and I was my happiest around him. And that I forgot to tell Shane about Davide.

My bad.

---

**Hello hello helloooo!!! :D**

**What do ya'll think? Isnt shane the sweetest, sending Mitchie flowers?**

**Next chapter will be the opening of the weekend with Caity and maybe more lies and more secrets...I dont wanna tell u guys now...*grins evily***

**I wanna thank my lovey Beta reader Lara who fixed this chapter up and gave me advice on how to improve more....I love uuuu! :P**

**Thank u everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter hope u all liked this tooo....its longer as u might have realized.**

**I kinda enjoyed writing this.**

**Review and let me know what u think!**

**Love u all :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Morning came too soon. I felt like I had fallen asleep minutes ago but the bright rays of light illuminating my room said otherwise. It was late by the time I came back home from Nates place and I just crashed in my bed. I was too tired to do anything else. I hadnt even done my packing yet and I forgot to shut the curtains before I fell asleep. How wonderful. I was glad though because along with all the other things I forgot to do I also forgot to put an alarm to wake me up. It was currently 7:22 am and I was awake, shoving stuff into my bag. I was only going to be away for two days so I didn't need to pack much anyway.

Secretly, I was happy to be away from my life. Not like I was running away from it or anything, but at lease I wouldnt have to bother with worrying about school and all the lies I keep making up and then there is Davide. And a weekend away from Shane seems like a good idea, right? No!

I had briefly thought about telling Caity everything, but brushed aside the thoughts thinking that it would be too complicated. I dont even know what was complicated. I was the one making it complicated, and I know and I wasnt really afraid of Justins reation. I was more worried about what the whole fucking world would say. _She's a bitch. I give them three months, mark my words it wont even last the end of the year. He doesnt know what he's getting himself into. She's obviously using him for his fame. _We didnt need to tell them, but I knew it only took some time for things like this to come out into the open. It's like one person knows and then suddenly the whole world knows.

Maybe I would enjoy being Shane Grays girlfriend to the world. I mean, it would be so worth seeing Tess' face. I would fucking pay a million dollars to get her reaction recorded when the headline "Shane Gray dates mystery girl." or "Shane Gray finds love in next door neighbour." hits the news, It would be so worth it. And then wherever I went all the girls would be envious of me. Wait, no I didnt want that. I had got enough hatred when Shane and I were spotted leaving that resturant after Nate and Caity decided to go on a date of their own and Jason ditched us. We weren't even dating then and everything was crazy! Mom didnt seem to have a problem then, though. She didnt even say anything to me about it, now all of a sudden they were pulling the "He's too old for you" card.

Maybe I could ignore what the crazy fans would say, after all I was one of them before and I know how harsh they could get, but I knew they would get over it. The big question was what does Shane want? All this time I've been doing whatever the hell I want and he's been going along with it and before having dreams about how the world would react to us, I needed to know if he wanted the world to know. I mean his management sucked to say the least. They didnt want the world to know about Cheryl and him because it wasnt good for his image and eventually that was the reason why they broke up, because she was using him as a ladder and he just wouldnt have it, even though he was totally unaware it was happening to him.

Did he want the world to know about us? Did he want to flaunt me and tell the world "Hey! She's Mitchie and I'm in love with her?" I dont know but I needed to. Maybe telling Caity wasnt the best idea here. Maybe telling anyone wasn't the best idea right now. I just needed this weekend to figure things out and dad said that the Pennington's, one of his clients and our family friends were in town enjoying family time at their beach house right next to our one, so that would be fun, I guess. I havent seen them since fall last year and Caity and I get along quite well with the Pennington kids.

Okay, well I like them because they werent total rich stuck up bitches and the Pennington boys were good eye candy. Hah.

Talk about bipolar, one second I'm thinking about what Shane wants and the next I'm happy dreaming about guys who are supposed to be living next to me for the weekend.

At least the bright side was that I didnt see any, uh....dreams last night. Thank god for that.

I jumped suddenly at the loud techno sound my phone made and grabbed hold of it the second I was successful in locating it, trying to not wake up the other three members of my family who were soundly sleeping on the same floor.

_morning...morning...morning, Sunshine!!! :)_

It was a text from Shane. I smiled at the screen for a moment too long and started typing my reply when suddenly that annoying techno sound came again. I seriously needed to change my message tone!

_You look good smiling....._

Shane again. Wait, how did he know I was smiling? I looked aound my room just incase Shane had somehow snuck out and my eyes landed on the huge glass wall on the far side of my room. I could see him clearly and he could see me. He waved enthusiastically and it made me wonder if he was high or something.

I smiled back, returning the wave with just as much enthusiasm and turned my attention back to my phone.

_whats up with u today? U're not really the texting kinda guy..._

I sent the message and looked up from my phone at Shane through the wall. I knew he got it when I saw a small smile spread across his face.

_Well I figured u'd be out for the weekend n I wont b able to see u so might as well annoy u all day by texting._

_u knw, jus incase u forget me or sth..._

I laughed again. Forget him? Yeah, right. But before I could even reply he sent me another message.

_Meet me outside?_

I looked through the glass hoping to find Shane still standing in his room, but no luck he was already gone. I sighed, not even taking another look at my half packed bag and opened my door, looking left and right just to make sure everyone was indeed asleep. I never thought the sound of dads snoring would make me so happy. They were all asleep, and they wouldnt wake up any time soon. I knew that for sure.

I made my way downstairs, looking behind my shoulder just incase I was being spied on, but there was no one there. It was too sunny ouside and I had to pull my over my forehead just to stop the sun from blinding me. I couldnt find Shane anywhere out front so I decided to check out back. He sat on one of the steps on the back porche, a box in his hand. I hopped up to him, patting him lightly on his back.

"Why, hello Shane, didnt expect to find you here at this hour." I did my best to sound like my mother. I figured it would be fun to scare Shane a little and I guesss I succeeded because his body suddenly twitched at my voice, but didnt turn, instead he just stayed frozen in his place, playing with the transparent plastic box in his hand.

"You're a terrible voice double you know.....Michaaayyy." He sang the last part.

I guess I wasnt as successful as I thought I was.

"Arghh....I guess I'll just have to work on that then." I smiled as he stood up to face me with an amused expression on his face.

"I made you waffles, sorry they're a little cold though." He said, sweetly handing me the box in his hands with an apprehensive look on his fac as if I would just straight out refuse them.

I smiled, taking the box from him with a raised eyebrow. "Thats so sweet of you Shane." Tip-toeing on my feet I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He shrugged like it wasnt a big deal and honsetly it wasnt, but it was just too freaking sweet. It reminded me of how much I liked him, not that I needed a reminder. "You know, Shane..." I said innocently. "I like my waffles with chopped strawberries and freshly whipped cream and some hot chocolate on the side."

"Do you want me to..." He pointed towards his house. "I can go and get some if you like."

I laughed at his bewildered expression, dragging him by the hand and leading him to the front of the house. "C'mon lets try this together cause just incase I die after eating this you go down with me too, Gray." I laughed shoving the box in the air.

"We're going to your house?" He asked, scrunching up his nose. "You're kichen?" Something was suddenly funny to him. "....and no one will suspect a thing when we're sitting in your kitchen eating waffles I made with whipped cream and straberries and hot chocolate, right?" His tone wasnt bitter or angry or mad it was just the kind of amused tone his beautiful voice would often hold.

I rolled my eyes, knowing fully well that he couldnt see my expression and turned towards him so that my front was not facing him. My hands replaced its place from his hands and settled on his shoulders, the plastic box I had in one hand, hitting his shoulder blade. "It's the weekend. Mom and dad are both asleep, they'll be up before I leave and I still have an hour, so no worries. The only other person that could see us is Macy and she really likes you Gray brothers so my four year old sister wont spill the beans. I trust her." I threw a teeth showing smile his way.

"If you say so." He smiled back, weakly.

"Yes, I say so." I kissed the tip of his nose, his smile widening. "Now, lets go in please. The waffles are getting colder and im really hungry! Plus, people can see us out here more than in my house."

I let my hands fall to his sides as I turned around again leading the way from the side of the building - where we were now to the front and then inside my house.

"So, is it only gonna be you and Caity this weekend?" He asked poking some strawberries with his fork.

"I guess, but the Pennington's are gonna be next door so that should be fun." I smiled taking another bite of the waffles. Even though they were kind of cold they were good. This guy could cook. "You can make breakfast for me everyday I dont mind if they're cold this is so damn ahhmazing..."

"I don't mind as long as you keep smiling like that..." He said smugly. "......But you'll have to sing to me everyday as well."

"Deal." I smiled back. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nate has to study so I guess we wont get down to recording those songs, but we have a photoshoot for a magazine interview tonight so that's all I'll be doing. Maybe get down to writing some more songs or something. I'm feeling inspired."

"You're boring, Shane."

"And I'm surprised you realized that after so long." He smiled. "So the Pennington's? Who are they? I've never heard of them. Tell me about them." He urged.

"They're kind of our family friends...dads clients..." I said drinking some orange juice. I figured hot chocolate was too hot for this weather. "...they're cool. They have like seven kids: Angela, Greg, Martin, Silver, Ashley, Brad and Rick. They're kinda hot...." I admitted.

I watched as Shane raised an eyebrow and added a smirk to his face. "Hot.."

"Well, Greg is but Silver is my favourite. If I was a guy I would probably hit on her." I laughed and Shane did too.

"Silver is the best out of the Pennington kids 'cause she's not always fussing over the fact that her nailpolish isnt matching with her hand bag or when it rains she's not worried that her hairs gonna get wet. And Greg is just Greg. He's hot like I said."

"You do realized that your gushing over another guy in your boyfriends presence right? I though you'd wait till you start the weekend with Caity." He questioned.

I raised my fork, pointing towards him. Jealous Shane is priceless. "Yes, but I didnt think you would mind. You know we have that kind of understanding..." I finished with a smirk. "You're not jealous by any chance are you?"

"Pftt me? Jealous? Oh no...not at all." He shook his head. "You can continue gushing about thid Greg guy I'll just dream about Silver."

I shot him a pointed look. "You havent even met Silver before."

"In my imagination, just a few minutes ago.." He smirked at me again.

"Shane!" I poked him with my fork and he laughed. "Not funny..."

"Oh, uhh.......I was just having waffles. Micthie made them." Shane shot his head up, looking right behind my shoulder, fumbling with his words.

I stiffened up right away, droping my fork by accident.. Mom was awake? Its the weekend for crying out loud, sleep woman! Shane and I can have breakfast together, Thats what friend do! She doesnt even know I'm supposed to be angry at him.

I met Shane's gaze which was still stuck behind my shoulder and turned around to face my mother.

No one was there.

"I hate you! You scared the living day lights out of me...." I squealed in a low tone making sure no one could hear us.

Shane was too busy laughing his head off at my reaction. "You...you're s-so....so cute when you...when you're afraid..." He said, panting.

"Way to go, blaming it on me, as well!" I leaned over the counter, poking him with my fork again.

"Ouch, Michaaayyy!" He pouted. "That kinda hurt you know..."

"Oh really? how about this?" I poked him again, standing up from my stool and walking over to him to get better access. "And this?" Poke. "This too." Poke again.

"Mitch....Ou-"

"And this." I laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"You're brutal, Mitchie." He pouted again.

Ahhh....Stop with the pouts, Shane I'm going kind of crazy here if you havent noticed.

"You're gorgeous, Shane." I admitted while he turned around on his stool so that he was facing me.

"I've heard that before..." He smirked, pulling me into his lap.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gray. I still have my fork." I laughed.

"If you'd let me finish, my pretty lady. It sounds much better when you say it, Mitch....Much better." I could feel his warm breath on my shoulders and found myself relaxing at his touch as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're beautiful too, Mitch." He assured and I was happy that he couldnt see the sickening smile forming on my face.

"Yeah, thats what you say after I praise you..." I joked.

He didnt seem to catch the teasing in my voice, apparently. " No really, I mean it Mitch." He placed a light kiss on my shoulder.

"I know.." I laughed. "Although, I've heard that before." I mimicked him.

He laughed. "I'm not surprised."

"Davide asked me out yesterday." I blurted out.

Way to ruin the mood, Micthie. Good going.

I didnt know what to expect from Shanes reaction when I felt him let out a huge sigh. "But I said no of course." I added quickly.

"Didnt know he still likes you."

"Well, what can I say? I am Micthie Torres after all..." I smiled at him. "But now, you need to get lost. Mom could be coming here for real now....c'mon get up." I stood up from his lap, straightening my clothes.

"So, you're kicking me out, again? Yesterday, from my brothers room and today from your kitchen. You're very mean, Micthie." He smiled down at me.

"Thats what I'm known for. Now c'mon." I said, leading him to the front door and opening it.

"So, I dont get to see you for the weekend." I closed the door behind me, as we stood in the front lawn.

"That's the plan."

"Have fun...I guess, without me."

I laughed, wrapping my hands around his stomach. "I'll try to, you know Greg will be there."

"Try and bring Silver back here, I'll be very glad to meet her." He mocked my tone as I hit him on the chest.

"I'll miss you, Mitchie." He kissed my hair.

"Yeah, cause two day without me will kill you..." I teased, kissing him on the side of his cheek near his lip.

"Tease..." He announced.

I laughed as he leaned down, kissing me softly on my lips.

"Have fun with Greg...." He joked.

"I will..." I assured, oulling away from him. "Okay, now...bye.." I pushed him towards his house.

"Bye..." He placed a kiss on my forehead and dissapeared, walking towards the broken fence, ducking down and pushing the broken piece of wood, so that it would tilt slightly and allow him enogh space to enter his lawn. I stood thre for a while longer just to hear the sound of his fronr door closing but jumped slightly when I saw his head poking out from the broken piece of fence.

"....And I'll try and have some fun with my imaginary Silver!" He yelled, smirking goofily.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at him. "Good for you, buddy!"

"Am I meeting the same Micthie I met last fall? You can start gushing over how perfect Shane Grays hair is or how pretty his eyes are or how much your in love with his smile any time soon now. We're kind of getting freaked out couse you're not doing any of that..." Brad pointed out.

"You're scaring us, Mitch." Silver added.

"Hmm..." I said not really paying attention to what the hell they were saying all I heard was the name Shane Gray being spoken and everyone else adding to the chatter. I on the other hand was busy replying to a text from Shane who had been blowing up my phone ever since we got there.

We had got to the beach house nearly three hours ago. The traffic was slim, surprisingly for a saturday and the weather was good, nearly too good. The sky was blue and from a distance it looked like it merged with the clear aqua water of the beach. Dad gave us his old SUV with which Caity and I happily drove off with. That car was perfect for us because the hood was open and when we rolled down all of the windows it just seemed like one of those scenes from the movies. The Pennington's were already out front when we got there. The Pennington boys were gracious enough to take our bags upto my beach house and Caity and I weren't complaining. No Way! Caity and I didnt really get to do much after we got there because invited us over as soon as possible. At first we thought it was some emergency but when we got there she said that she was excited to see us and invited us for lunch. Caity and I were kind of hoping to spend some time together and then catch up on whats happening around their place, but we couldnt excatly put down their offer mostly because both of us were too lazy to cook.

You know us. If there is a place offering free effortless food we're there!

We were currently sitting comfortably in the Penningtons front porche, my feet lifted up, resting on the huge round table and my body slouched, practically sinking into my chair as I kept my fingers glued to my phone screen. I know I was supposed to be haveing some girly time with Caity but she, Martin, Angela and Greg were all out front in the sand busy plaing vollyball right after we had lunch. I would've thought that she'd let her food digest at least, but no. Thats Caity. Impatient.

_nd I kind of spilled ice cream on Nates school wrk so he's pissed._

I giggled as I read Shane's latest text.

All heads on the table turned towards me and I stopped the giggling immediately, pretending to watch the match. It was only Me, Brad, Ashley and Silver in the front yard witnessing the Vollyball match and doing our little chitter-chatter. Well, they were going on and on about stuff and I was busy on my phone. I had planned on getting a tan, but I could see that wasnt happening anytime soon.

"OhMyGod!! Its Shane Gray!!!...." Silver suddenly screeched.

My head shot up and I looked frantically to the front but all I could see was the Volly ball match on pause for a second as the four players looked towards Silver with confused expressions on their faces. I was still busy looking for Shane.

"Sorry guys!" Silver yelled to her siblings and Caity. "Needed to get Mitchie's attention and you know who does the trick, right?"

"Shane Gray!" Everyone sang together.

I threw the strar from my drink at Silver who grinned at me while urging the others to continue their game.

"I hate you, Silver. That was kind of embarrassing."

"Please, Mitch. We've been teasing you about Shane Gray since you were fourteen three years is enough to get used to it." She smirked.

"And please, girl put that phone down for the love of Prada shoes you've been on it since like forever." Ashley added.

We all laughed. "For the love of Prada Shoes?"

"Who are you texting? Shane?" Ashley inquired.

Stupid mind reader.

"No...Why would I text Shane?"

"Well, because you have been in love with him ever since you set eyes on him and he lives next door and guess what? He is also you music teacher at school!" Silver listed her reasons.

"Yeah and if you by chance have any difficulty getting his attention, although I'm hearing otherwise, just bed him!" Ashley suggested.

"Okay girls lets not discuss that right now." Brad said, putting his hands up in surrender.

We all laughed at Ashley as she continued. "No seriously, get him laid then he'll realize how much he loves you..."

"Purity ring, Ash..." Silver reminded.

"Yeah, purity ring or no purity ring I'm not banging anyone up, Ash. Thanks for the advice th-"

_No reply :(_

_And I thought u'd miss me, Mitch._

_Whattcha busy with?_

This time I smiled widely at myself. It was too stupid, I could feel my cheeks literally fall out.

_Nothin much. Just having hot wild sex with Greg, u?_

I laughed again, nearly falling off my seat as I pressed the send button.

"I know that look, I know that smile. There is defiantely a guy." Silver announced.

"It's the exact same look Ashley always has." Brad chipped in.

I'm not surprised.

"What no...there is no guy." I assured, gaining back my posture.

"Is it that Davide guy from your camp thingy?" Ashley asked.

"You guys know way too much about me....Its creepy."

"We try and keep our tabs." Brad smiled.

"Hey, Shane!" Gregs voice called.

This was ridiculous. Shane was getting ready to go to his photoshoot there was no way he would be here. There was no way he could be here but they got me each time. Each time.

"Sorry....it's fun teasing ya Mitch!" Greg yelled out, shrugging and smirking at the same time.

"I'm glad I amuse you, now you better get back to your game or Caity is gonna kick your ass, Pennington!" I yelled back.

He smiled and continued the game.

_Hope ur havin fun, girlfriend._

_Dont forget to give me the detalis when ur back ;)_

I laughed at Shanes reply

"And she says there's no guy. We belive you Mitch." Ash said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and returned to my phone punching the touch screen, ready to write something back.

**Sorry for posting soooo late. U guys probably thought I got kidnapped or something LOL School has been kicking everyones asses and right now its mine so yeah thats the real reason I'll try and post earlier but cant promise anything if i doo post earlier though then the chapters will be shorter sorryy....anyways thanks soooo much for ur reviews the mean soo much!**

**Everyone is suspicious about them and Ashley kind os cracks me up LOL this is one of my fave chpters because of the Smitchieness and since I gave u guysss smitchie fluff and yeas I can promise u more is coming ur way dont u think I deserve a review from each one of u guys who read this? Yes, right? So DO IT!!! Review and tell me what u think. Do u like the penningtons? What about Greg and Silver? They wont be permanet characters in the story, just there for a couple of chapters till the weekend is over - like a cameo!**

**Love u allll!!**

**Review and make me smile :D**


	18. Chapter 18

"Add these banana's too." I urged Caity as I absentmindedly peeled the yellow skin off the fruit and shoved it in the blender.

"Whaddya do that for? I absolutely hate banana's!" Caity exclaimed.

"Good....more smoothie for me." I smiled cheekily.

I laughed as Caity threw a raspberry towards me, the fruit landing in my hair. "I missed this." She confessed. "You know time together with you....our girly time. Things have been kind of not really the same."

"Yeah..." I agreed putting the raspberry into my mouth and turning on the blender. I watched with raised eyebrows as Caity gigled at her phone screen, pressing some buttons and then putting her phone back safely on the counter, meeting my gaze. "Who was that?" I asked, leaning over and grabbing her phone.

"Nate." She falshed her teeth showing smile.

Should've guessed.

"Okay, keep your phone. I dont wanna read it then...." I confessed laughing with her. "Whats he saying anyway?"

"They're at some photoshoot...." She explained. Yes, I know! I wanted to scream out but obviously couldnt. "....and he's really excited cause they havent really done much of that stuff since they moved here."

I formed an 'O' shape with my lips nodding in understanding and pouring the content of the blender into three large glasses. Yes, three. Ashley was inside using Caitys laptop, cheking her mail or the latest Victoria's Secret offer I'm not sure, but never the less she was doing something. This was the perfect oppertunity to tell Caity everything. We were alone with no one to disturb us and she would understand. She had to.

"So...err." I started, not really looking her way, but pushing her smoothie glass across the counter so that it reached her. I wasnt exactly sure how to put it. Where do I start?

"Jus seems kind of mad, still..." Caity pointed.

Guess who I'm dating, Caity? Let me narrow it down. He works in a band with two of his other brothers.

"I dont know, he hasnt really said much about Shane or spoken to him really since the party." I admitted.

Shut up Mitchie...you're not supposed to know that.

"How do you know?" She asked, smiling suspiciously.

I'm dating Shane!

"I know Justin too well." I covered up and technically that wasnt a like.

"He's being stupid an you're being an ass, Mitch."

What did she mean? Did she know? Why was I the ass?

I looked at her with panick striken eyes, smiling nervously.

"What do you mean?..."

"C'mon Mitch. He's Shane fucking Gray every girl in the entire world is bloody crazy for him. You've been in like love with him since I can remember! So what he kissed that Cheryl or Cherry girl, blah who cares? Get with him!"

I raised an eyebrow. Who cares? Hello friend, I do.

"I uh..well..." I started again.

Why was it so hard for me to confess anything?

I'm Shanes new girl! I could say that. No.

"Look, I know th-"

What the hell does she know? Oh god, I knew it was a bad idea to lie. Okay, well I knew lying wasnt good. I dont live under a rock but under the circumstances it was the only choice I had.

"Check this hot stuff out, Mitch!" Ashleys voice came oozing through the house and into the kitchen.

"Unless its a free full paid world tour ticket I'm not interested, Ash!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Come get your smootie..."

"Okay, so like I was saying..." Caity continued.

"Its Shane sexy Gray!" Ash screeched entusiastically.

"Have you Pennington's joined a club or somthing that says you have to annoy the shit out of me this weekend?" I shot back. "I'm not falling for it again, Ash! Take you smoothie before I attack you with it..."

Caity laughed. "See how absoultely pleasent you are when someone calls Shane sexy..."

I rolled my eyes.

"You still like him. You love him for all I know."

Yes I do. I sighed, finally giving up and deciding on just going for it. The truth's gonna come out one day so might aswell today.

"Cait-"

"Fine dont believe me then but you're fucking crazy, Mitchie this hot shot lives next door and you're not bedding him!"

"Shut up! What the hell are you watching?" I screamed again so that my voice would reach the living room where Ash was. Caity grabbed her smoothie, rolling her eyes at the door where she was heading to check out what Ash was talking about.

I follwed her into the small comfy living room with two glasses in my hand. "This better be good or I'll pour this youghurt drink down you lovely shiney blonde hair.." I threatened.

The beach house wasnt as big as our main home in the city but it wasnt small either. I liked it more here than anywhere else bacuause it had a nice homely feeling to it with the light curtains and tiled floors paired with carpets in certain areas and mild toned walls. Walking upto the small study table Caitys laptop was placed on, I saw that Ash was on youtube. I rolled my eyes again. There wasnt a single video of Connect 3 on youtube that I hadnt seen. Guess the smoothie would end up decorating Ashleys hair after all.

"Oh watching Shane Gray kiss Cheryl Woodcoff is defiantely good....so sexy!" She screeched the last part. I gulped some air down my throught, reaching the screen. I could see Caity wath me from the corner of her eye but made nothing of it as my eyes were glued to the screen.

"Press freaking replay then!" I urged.

Ashley did as told and the two minute long video played. I was relieved slightly when I realized it was the promotional video for Shanes movie with Cheryl "Before I fall", but that didnt stop me from wathcing each scene intently. I didnt know the movie was coming out anytime soon, hell I didnt even know they had started the promotion of it. It looked good. It looked like a movie Caity and I would bunk school for to watch first day first show. Nate and Jason were even in it! I got exicted seeing them for a second because it was the first time someone I personally knew was in a promo for a movie! Yes, the tweenie within me comes out at such times, I cant help it. Caity was smiling stars through her lips as we both jumped like excited 10 year olds, screeching slightly. And then Shane kisses Cheryl and my smile is still on my face. Hollywood might want me after all. Its okay, I guess. Its a movie and it was while they were dating so....yeah whatever.

I was feeling jealous...kind of. You know me the obsessive jealous type. Okay, not exactly the obsessive jealouse type its not like I would go over to Cheryls house and shoot daggers at her but yeah that girl had it lucky as long as it lasted.

"What's the big show?" Gregs voice comes crashing through the room and within seconds I found him behind me. "Oh smoothie!" He exclaimed excitedly, almost as excitedly as Caity and I were a sew seconds ago watching the promo. The parts of the promo after the kiss were a total blur to me, but I still found myself fakely smiling.

"Here...I dont like it take mine.." I offered nearly shoving the drink against Greg's chest.

"Whoa crazy woman!" Greg nudged me and I smiled. "Is someone PMS-ing?"

"Yeah you!" I joked.

"If that was possible....man you girls get cranky."

"Shut up if you wanna watch this!" Ashley cut in.

"What is it?" Greg inquired, taking a sip of the smootie and staring at the glass in his hand, admiring the small detail on it.

"Its Shane Grays new movie promo and fuck, Nate looks kind of appetizing too!" Ashley pointed out. "Maybe I'll extend my trip to Miami by a couple of days and stay over at Mitchies you know so I get to meet her famous new movie star neighbours.." She winked back at me.

"Sorry Nate is already booked." I informed.

"With?"

"Duhh...me of course!" I exclaimed, winking at Caity. It was time to have some fun with the pennington kids!

"You?!"

Both Greg and Ashley tilted their heads towards me like I was put on exhibition or something, watching me with glued eyes.

"Absolutely!" Caity added, grinning widely and trying to stop the little giggle that was stuck at the end of her tounge.

"You!" They both exclaimed again and I laughed.

"What do you guys think I am? Connect fucking three live next door just because I couldnt get one brother doesnt mean I cant try my luck with the other right?" I winked.

"That does sound like you." Ashley nodded. "I thought you really liked Shane though like the crazy in love type love."

Gee thanks Ash.

"You and Nate?" Greg confirmed.

"Yes, me and Nate!...Nate and I, we're like...inseperable! In fact I was like in his bedroom till midnight last night!" Well, technically that wasnt a lie.

"Oh my god! You're sleeping wirh Nate Gray!" Ashley screeched nearly falling off the chair and causing a small cracking sound to echo through the house.

Now my mother wouldnt be happy hearing that number one, I was 'sleeping' with Nate Gray and number two Ashley broke her one of a kind tweleve piece set chairs.

I started laughing at their expression but stopped abruptly as Caity nudged me. She was in the mood too!

"No, I'm not sleeping with anyone, but we have our ways." I winked, bitng my lower lip so hard I wouldnt be surprised if blood started flowing out, trying to sound as serious as my tone could be at the moment.

"I'm thinking maybe I'll stay a extra day or two in Miami after the weekend at Micthies house you know with her rockstar neighbours and all. You never know I just maybe Jason or Shanes's type." Ashley dreamed.

"Yeah okay so umm...you guys continue going crazy over this video I'll uhh..I'll go check on what everyone else is doing!" I smiled and ran out of that room as soon as I could, no longer able to compress my laughter. I erupted laughing in the kitchen, holding on to the sides of the counter to support me.

Me and Nate?

The world must really be going crazy to believe that.

Outside the sun was still out bright. Not as bright as the morning but it was doing a good job of giving me a tan. It was around five in the evening and I know it wasnt the perfect time for a tan but I didnt have anything better to do. Caity was still inside watching that video I guess or just pulling their legs. I wanted to go out and swim in the ocean or play in the water. Yes, a kid still resides inside me.

I sat down on a large sheet on the sand next to Silver. She had been sitting there nearly all day after the volleyball match had finished, watching the waves crash against each other and then finally reach the shore and lose all of its power and return back to the waters again. The beach was practically empty with only the two of us on it and two or three other people randomly scattered around in groups or alone, mostly because this was a private beach and residents only were allowed the other few people were probably from the four or five other beach houses next to ours. There was a young couple cuddled up against each other watching the waves while two kids played happily in the water they couldnt be more than 8 years old and I found myself laughing as the younger one pulled the older one down, the boy falling on the damp sand and then there was a man in his mid thirties wearing a hat and with a huge black camera in his hand, making me instantly think of Shane and his photoshoot. But I could swear I had seen that man before, somwhere. Maybe when I used to come here before he used to be here too thats probably how I recognised him, but my thoughts of that unfamiliar yet so familiar man was sidelined as I began thinking of Shane again.

What would Shane say if anyone asked him what his relationship status was? Would he mention me? Would he tell them about me? No most probably because his family didnt know number one and number two I wasnt ready for everyone else to know even though imagining Nate and Jasons faces were worth while. I bet they wont even ask about that stuff they'll probably ask about that new movie with Cheryl.

Argghhh Chreyl!

Bitch.

I let out a small giggle thinking about what had happened back inside the house. Talk about bipolar. One second I'm cursing someone in my mind and the next im giggling. Definaltely something wrong with me.

"Whats the joke?" Silver asked.

"Your siblings are seriously like stupid or funny or whatever you can call them...they actually believed that there is something going on between Nate and me. Nate!" I exclaimed falling into a fit of laughter again.

"Nate Gray?"

"Nate Gray." I nodded frantically, holding my stomach in laughter.

"Well, there was someone you were texting all day, but I see that has stopped now or was it just a hourly thing?" Silver smirked.

I hit her bear arm, smiling goofily. "Sorry cant give much information out! but..." I stood up, still smiling. "I can race you to the water!" I was already runing for my life by the time the last word escaped my mouth and Silver was already up running after me.

Dusk had come and gone and Caity and I were enjoying a nice walk down the shore. I liked the feeling of the damp sand underneath my feet. Often while we walked I would curl up my feet causing the wet sand to layer the palm of my feet and then wait for the cool water to wash it away again. Caity and I had been rambling for more than an hour and we had walked off far enough to reach the old church that was located at the far end of the beach near the starting of the small town the area had. We were laughing and playing and jumping like small school kids just like the good old days and finally decided it was time to head back to the beach house. I felt like me after so long, being with someone who knew me so well. Sometimes I wished I was transparent to Caity as much as I was to Silver because then Caity would just guess that I was with Shane. I just needed her to bring it up again and then I woud be able to tell her. But she never did instead we ended up talking about Davide somehow.

"You should've said yes to Davide, he really likes you and is so sweet. I still cant forget the way he was worried about you drinking so much at the party it was so cute!" Caity gushed in her always excited tone.

I rolled my eyes. "I dont like him like that anymore. Like I do but not so much, Caity. I like him but as a friend you know?"

'"So....okay, let the feelings grow you could've done that right?"

"Yeah, like I know going out with him would make my feelings grow..." I laughed.

"Going out with who?" Greg asked, appearing suddenly from no where. I would've probably screamed if I didnt know that the security here was pretty good. "Oh sorry, ladies. You guys had been out for so long so we thought we'd go looking for you guys."

I raised an eyebrow at Angela, Martin and Rick who slowly emerged from behind him and laughed. "So you guys set out your little army to look for us, sweet. You guys are so thoughtful." I teased.

"Whatever, c'mon lets go Ashley has gone literally nuts wanting to play Monopoly back inside..." Rick said pointing towards the faint light that could be seen from where we were it was the beach house. We were still far away from it and just the sight of how distant it felt made my feet cringe. Hey, I'm not really used to that much walking, in my defense.

"So thats why you guys needed us...to play Monopoly and for a second there I though you really cared Rick." Caity said, putting on her hurt tone and placing a hand over her heart jokingly.

"Yeah, we hate you guys now come on mom and dad are worried about you guys."

"Why are they worried about us? And wait.....you guys brought momopoly here...to your family vacation?" I asked.

"We had to kill time somehow right? And Dad didnt let any of us bring our laptops or any sort of electrical device except our phones because apparently elecronics intrude in family time...I dunno how that works but yeah and they somehow think you two are their responsiblity because your parents arent here." Martin said.

"That was the whole point of this weekend...duh. No parents or whatever but okay lets go I cant walk anymore anyway."

"Unhealthy." Greg muttered.

"Hey, no one says that to my bestfriend." Caity threatened.

"Exactly I'm not unhealty.." I screeched hitting his arm. "I just dont like tiring my legs." I ended smirking.

"Yeah yeah whatever..."

"Just because I dont do much of walking doesnt mean that I cant race you there.." I pointed towards the nearing light letting us know we were not really much far from the beach house. I maybe tired of walking but there was no way I would let him or anyone think I was unhealthy.

"Dont count on it."

"Oh..I'm counting on it suker!" I yelled already on my way towards the beach house.

I already had a head start and was enjoying the sound of all the cheers I was recieveing from my friends behind me and Greg who was still struggling to reach me. This felt good - the feeling of near victory and the feeling of the cold wind whipping through my hair making me smile for an unknown reason. The air was crisp and fresh. I could almost feel the salt in the atmosphere on my skin. I turned my head behind my shoulders, just to check out how far behind Greg was trying his best to catch up with me as the rest of the gang followed us, laughing and having fun untill I saw everyones expression turning wairy suddenly and I fell to the ground with a large thump.

At first I thought I hit a lamp post or something, but the odds of finding that in the middle of the sand in a beach were next to zero.

"Thanks, Mitch. Now I have sand in my mouth."

I hit a person, duh.

I tried opening my eyes, but they were filled with sand. My sweaty palms were coated with the golden powder and I stood up, brushing my hands on my shorts and trying to open my eyes. The sound of the group behind us became more vivid by each passing second and I could tell they were all running towards me to check how much damage I had done.

My eyes widened when I saw a not so happy Nate lying on the ground still trying to brush off all of the sand he was coated in.

"What are you doing here?" I said, almost in a rude tone. I didnt intened for it to come out like that but it did. Big surprise. "Like....I didnt mean it that way...but what _are_ you doing here?"

"A little help would be nice, bestfriend of girlfriend."

"Sorry, boyfriend of bestfriend..." And brother of boyfriend. "...here." I said, giving him my hand to help him up.

"We were shooting for the photoshoot near by, Caity gave the address so I uh...dropped by to see how things were going." Nate explained, as everyone finally reached us.

Nate came to visit Caity? Was Shane here too? That was the first thought in my mind. I felt my face turn into a dissapointed frown when I didnt see anyone behind him, but they did have the photoshoot together right? So maybe he could be somewhere near bye? Yes, hope. That was what I had. It was kind of pathetic actually because I couldnt even ask him directly if Shane had come because of obvious reasons and even before any more words could come out of my mouth the Penningtons and Caity were already a couple of meters away, the Penningtons gasping at the sight of Nate in front of them.

They werent star struck because they've been lucky enough to have their very own encounters with stars, I knew that. Their parents were in a way much cooler than mine because dad never and I mean absolutely never let me meet any of the celebrites associated with his company no matter how much I whined or pleaded, never. I guess it was a way of protecting me and mom was the same. Honestly I havn't read much of moms books, I gave up after reading the thrid one but she doesnt know that. But just because I gave up doesnt mean they were no good. All of them are Best sellers and honestly sometimes I wondered, why? She also would never let me mingle with any of the famous people she met. At first I thought that she was afraid everyone would like my personality more than hers, I know stupid right? But then I realized it was all for my good I guess. The penningtons on the other hand had first hand encounters and were even friends with a couple of celebrities. Understandable because their parents have a PR management company so what else can I say? Celebrities and PR are like peanut butter and Jelly. One is incomplete without the other. Ashley even said she dated some celebrity once, but I was too busy dreaming of Shane to hear anything futher on that subject.

It was cute that Nate came to see Caity, just for the record.

I heard the group whisper a couple of 'aww's' when they saw me helping Nate and I guess Ashley actually believed what I said about us being together and informed the entire planet. Nate moved a step forward to go over to Caity and hug her I guess, but Caity's eyes said something else. She was still in the teasing mood and Nate stopped on his tracks, confused at the expression Caity was givng him. I didnt waste a second and wrapped my arms around Nate pulling him into a confused hug and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Wha-"

"Oh thats so sweet Nate! You came all the way here to see me?!" I hugged him again and I laughed into his shoulder whispering "Just go on with what I'm doing." I felt him give me a small squeeze and I let go of him.

"I was really missing you, sweetie so I had to come here even if it was for a short time. And..." He said, looking me up and down. I had to bite my lip again to stop a little giggle escaping my lips. Caity was on the verge of falling down on the sand and laughing her butt off. "...Did I hurt you, love? I'm so sorry I was so lost in your thoughts that I didnt even see you.."

"Oh its okay, baby." I grinned, nearly breaking into a laugh. Nate girnned back, threatening to do the same any second now.

"You know, I cant stop thinking of you." Nate assured.

"I-"

"Are we gonna be introduced anytime soon, Mitch?"

"Oh yeah..sorry guys." I finally let out my laughter. "This is Nate and baby, thats Rick, Angela, Greg, Martin and you know Caity already right?"

"Hi guys." Nate waved, shyly and everyone greeted him with another chorus of 'hi's' He wasnt too good with new people, I was aware of that. "Hey, Caity."

"Hi Nate!" She smiled running upto him and kissing him on the lips.

"Um...ah, Mitch?" Greg said, gesturing towards Nate an Caitys lip-lock.

"Oh..dont worry about it.." I waved it off. "We're in a very open relationship." I put on my serious tone again.

"Gosh guys we're joking! It was a joke..." Caity finally called out, holding onto Nates shoulder to help her keep her balance while she laughed st the confused faces in front of her.

"Sorry guys.." Nate put up his hands in defense.

"Joke...It was a joke..." I explained, enlarging my eyes just to get the point through to them. "You guys are lame.." I laughed. "Like really? Nate and me? He's like Caity's property..."

"Property?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yes property and sorry to say Nate, your not my type." I blinked at him with a sad expression and smiled as he mirrored me.

"Oh Mitchie I'm heart broken..."

"I bet you are...now come on let me show you the house and maybe Caity and I will cook something for you for dinner you're staying atleast till then right 'cause I know you have school work and stuff....."

"I dunno...I just came for Caity and I have to finish all of that school stuff, but-"

"School work can wait, Ashley will be so excited to see you let me take you to our place maybe she'll even drop the idea of playing monopoly." Martin suggested.

Gee thanks Martin. My friend comes over and you want to steal him just to entertain your crazy little sister so that she stops her craze attacks. Thanks.

"I think...she uh..." Nate rambled, pointing towards the lighted Pennington Beach house. "Upstairs...and uh..she's.."

"Looks like someone has already met Ash." I giggled. "Lets go then, I guess...to your house Martin."

Downstairs was empty. Their beach house was exactly identicle to our one and chatter and excitement could be heard coming from upstairs. Upstairs everything was completely open with the cool breeze causing the light curtains to fly around the dining room which overlooked the ocean.

While I ascended the cramped up staircase, behind everyone I heard a laugh I knew all too well coming from upstairs. Shane's laugh. I could feel my heart literally jump out of my chest and suddenly the world seemed too quiet admist all of the happy sounds I could hear around me. I could almost perfectly hear my heart beat in rythem and jerked my head up so that I could see where Shane was, but all my eyes could catch were the back of Angelas hair, who I was following up the stairs.

When I got to the top, Shane was already smiling at Caity and the rest of the strangers who stood in front of them. I gave him a huge grin and wanted to just run upto him and hug him. He looked a little tired, but fresh. Him and Silver were struck in some sort a conversation with a very interested Ashley standing next to Silver pretending to listen intently. I saw the back of Jasons head from where I stood. He was in the balcony making conversation with Mr and Mrs Pennington and every couple of seconds strokes of laughter would emerge from there bringing the room back to life.

Everyone got busy greeting each other, well more like greeting Connect 3. They all went upto Shane and Caity intoduced everyone. I just stood where I was, smiling at him and he couldnt keep his gaze off of me either. Because yes he was shaking hands and talking to the others, but his eyes were on me the whole time.

**I am so absolutely sorry for posting this so late! Sorry sorry sorry......but I hope the long chapter made up for it?**

**It took me quite so time to write this and I hope u all liked it!**

**What do u guys think of it? I have some drama coming up in the next two or three chapters this is just the set up to it...*smiles evily***

**Anyway, I LOVE u guys for reviewing and please do review and tell me what u think about it and let me know what u all think will be happening???**

**Press the button u know u wanna....**

**Sorry for the late chapter again and I promise I'll try and post the next chapter sooner, promise!**

**Love u all and please review with ur thoughts. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nate left two hours later, just before 8pm. He had school work to finish. it was quite obvious he didnt want to leave, and I kind of felt bad for him. Can you believe it? Me, Mitchie Torress feeling bad for Nate? Me feeling bad for anyone! What has the world come to? More than him, I didnt like seeing Caity's dissapointed face.

Guess who's my favourite person in the world today? Brad Pennington. Well, the Pennington's....all of them. I dont think they're exactly Shane's favourite people in the world, but I dont care! Because they made Shane and Jason stay! Can you beileve it? Jason was pshyched because he loves the beach or anything to do with nature, but I also think he was excited to make new friends. Ever since they moved to Miami they havent really been in touch with any of their friends, because they were all in LA. And I think that might have been a concious decision - not to shut everyone out, but just to take their time out and see who is actually being true to them and who isnt. I understand in a way because I dont think any of them wants to be used like Shane was by Cheryl.

Shane didnt want to make new friends. Not because he's snobby, but because he is kind of like that. He's a private person. He doesnt let a lot of new people in from what I've seen. Its been a concious decision on his part because I guess he wants to stay guarded. I cant believe I'm saying all of this. I sound kind of mature actually. Shane would have gotten in the car and ran off with Nate if it wasnt for Brad who was insisting on them staying so much that I wouldnt be surprised of he got down on his knees, seriously. Ashley seemed more excited to see him than I was, which was kind of amusing. I was expecting her to jump him any second and she probably would have if Silver didnt drag her away in the end.

It was suggestion that the boys should stay because we were all apparently going on a cruise around the coast tomorrow on the ship he owned, and no one tells me where I'm going they just assume that I know. Not that I had an option they would drag me along anyway. So he wanted the boys to come along so there would be more people, speaking frankly. Shane didnt want to stay. Not because he didnt like the penningtons I think he actually likes Silver! Not like like, but as a friend which is good. He needs normal people in his life, but because he didnt want to interrupt my weekend. No need to worry about that Shane, the Penningtons have already made plans for me so....Anyway he didnt want to stay because he knew I needed this weekend to get out of the crazziness of my life, just to have a breather and he didnt want his presence to spoil it for me.

I wanted him to stay though because there was really nothing else for me to do. I wasn't really getting all that much time with Caity and I think we were both having fun with the Penningtons, even if they were distryoing our weekend so might as well add Shane to the mix. At least the love of my life would be with me. How cheesy is that? The love of my life....

Shane ended up staying and I wanted to kiss him so bad! Random...but that was what I was thinking plus, I had a lot of stuff to ask him.

"How was the interview? Did you take any pictures?"

Caity had obviously already asked that question to Nate and I had heared that it went well but I wanted to hear what Shane had to say.

"Good." He smiled, handing me his phone to check out the pictures he got. "They mostly asked questions on the promotion of the movie and some other stuff."

Did they ask you if you were seeing someone? I badly wanted to ask him that, but not now, later maybe.

"I saw the promo!" I suddenly jumped up, remembering. "It's awesome! You look hot."

"I always do." He grinned proudly.

"Someones a little too modest." I poked his side, pushing him a little towards the water.

"Well, you know me!" He yelled across the distance between us.

The beach was peacefull and quiet in the night, mostly because there werent actually many people present in the beach houses. Caity was asleep, Jason was asleep and the Penningtons were in their house sleeping so I didnt have to worry about them seeing Shane and me together. Mom called and already knew that Jason and Shane were staying and she pretty much made me make them stay at our place instead of the Penningtons eventhough they were insisting so much. Not that I had a problem, I get to spend more time with Shane dearest. I, on the other hand was quite surprised that mom didnt have a problem with them staying over because after all Caity and I are girls and they are boys, but I think mom trusts them too much and thats probably why. She actually didnt even say anything to me about sleeping in Shanes room the whole night of the party, so I guess I should have known she would have a problem with them staying, although I dont think dad is too happy with the idea. He called me to tell me that there was pepper spay under my bed. I nearly choked on my drink laughing. End note: Mom trusts us.

Shane placed his arms around my shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze and planted a kiss in my hair. "Oooh I love this one!" I excitedly pointed towards his touch screen, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me to show him the picture I was talking about.

"Thats one of Jasons favourites too." He smiled. "Hey, sorry for intruding on your weekend."

I looked up at him, his eyes locked on my face and gave a small reassuring sueeze to his side. "Please....that was the last thing you did. I'm glad you're here otherwise I'm sure Ashley would have stir fried my brains, placed them in a serving dish and handed them around for everyone to eat."

"Ashley is really something, but still this was your weekend. I'm sorry, I would have gone even with everyone insisting but stupid Jason had to stay and see the coast or something tomorrow."

"Hey, dont blame Jason." I laughed. "I'm glad he stayed because that made you stay. I wanna be around you as much as possible! Not to sound clingy or anything, but still..."

"You're not clingy." He poked me, bearing a grin on his beautiful face.

"Hey! Thats my thing! I'm the one who pokes in this relationship!" I giggled, pushing him towards the water again.

"Oh yeah? you wanna bet on that?" He mischeviously asked, raising his eyebrows and taking a few steps towards me.

"Shane....No! Dont..you know I'm ticklish!" I shook my head, turning on my heels and running the opposite direction. Why was everyone making me run today? Was it the national Make-Mitchie-run-till-her-feet-dont-work-no-more day?

Looking behind my shoulder I saw Shane running behind me, at full speed, still with that huge grin on his face. I was too surprised to see how much he had catched up that I didnt have the time to make my feet move and he smacked into me, him falling on top of me on the damp sand. My breathing stopped for a split second as I registered the weight of him on top of me, my hands falling on his shoulders and both of us laughing together as he rolled on his side to get off of me.

"Maybe I can poke you now." Shane said, putting on a naughty teeth showing smile. "....Or I could tickle you?" He poked my sides and I arched up at the sudden tickling sensation.

"No Shane...please!" I begged in between my laughs. Yes, I was ticklish. Very ticklish and I guess Shane found that out earlier when he saw me running all around the house away from Justin, who had decided it would be fun to tickle me. "Please Sha-...Shane!" I yelled, my face turning red with laughter. "Ple-...leees!" I placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him off, but he was too strong for me. "Sha-aaane."

"Fine...fine! I'll stop now." He assured, moving his hands away from me as I let out a sigh of relief. "Just letting you know, that was for poking me in the morning though....my revenge." He joked, still hovering over me. His hands were placed on either side of me, supporting him. I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." He said looking up at me and the smile on my face got wider. I could swear I could feel my cheeks blushing and I realized it was the second time he said it to me. The first time the day I was crying and the second now. I was kind of glad he wasnt one of those guys who said I love you to you in every sentance they spoke. They were annoying. Call me crazy, I dont like it if a guy keeps reminding me he loves me. Of course you do thats why we're together, duh and I feel in the relationships where people keep saying I love you over and over again, they're just trying to remind themselves that they love that person and they are insecure. I maybe a jealous bitch but I'm not insecure.

"I love you too, Shane." I replied. He leaned down again, kissing me, this time full of passion. He cupped my face with both of his hands, the sand covering my cheeks. I could taste sand in my mouth but I wasnt complaining. I threw my hands around his neck as he kissed me again. I felt his warm tounge lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance to which I did not give entrance to, not so soon. "Mitchie." He whined into my lips. I just grinned, tugging at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me, if that was possible. "Shane." I teased in the same tone he used, meeting his frustrated eyes. "Stop being such a tease and let me kiss you." He moaned, kissing my jaw-line. "But you are kissing me, Shane." I said in a mocking tone. It was fun teasing him, seeing how easily he got frustrated. "Properly." He elaborated.

He placed a couple more sandy kisses down my jaw-line and into my neck, his warm breath falling onto the nook inbetween my neck and shoulders, while his hands fell to my waist, massaging my sides, his whole body weight on me. I bit my lower lip to stop a moan escaping from me, but couldnt stop my body from arching upwards into him. "Shane." I whispered, letting out a sigh.

"Hmm.." He muttered into my skin, his lips still massaging my neck.

"Fuck. Okay, just kiss me." I gave in, my hands clutching his biceps.

I felt him smirk into my neck as he raised himself higher so that his face was merely millimeres away from mine, his hands still on my hips. "Look who's eager now." He teased, his lips faintly brushing against mine, his warm, sweet breath sending shivers down my spine.

My whole back was covered in sand. I could feel the powder clinging to my skin and I could see lumps of it at the back of my raised arms. My legs felt irratated and itchy and I found myself cursing under my breath for wearing my jean shorts. Fine. If he was gonna be a tease let him, but I wasnt any less than him, just for the record. I carefully raised my right leg, placing my feet firmly on the damp sand and then slowly running it up and down Shanes bare leg, he like me was also wearing shorts. I felt Shane gasp when he finally registered what I was doing and the sides of my lips immediately twitched, forming a smile. "Mitchie." He groaned and I smiled again. "Stop that." He demanded, his voice weak.

I sang out a laugh, repeating my actions with my feet again. "You know you love it." I pushed my head slightly higher, crashing our lips together and pushing my hands through his thick black hair, letting them stay at the back of his neck while he worked on my lips. Both of our tounges battled for dominance as soon as his entered my mouth, exploring every inch of it. My hands clutched into fists, grabbing the hair at the back of his head as he continued kissing me, a moan escaping my mouth.

Shane got off of me after a couple more seconds, laying down beside me on the sand, both of us out of breath and sweaty. The wind on the beach was no use. That was one of the things I hated about the beach. In the day its so fucking hot and in the night there are winds but they're stuffy and warm. The winds in the day time are much cooler even in the presence of the sun.

"Now I have sand everywhere." Shane complained in a mocking tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did the sand hurt you?" I joked, rolling on my side so that I was face to face with him. His face was fulshed with the most glorious shade of pink burning his cheeks. "C'mon." I patted his chest, getting on my knees to stand up. "I can pretty much taste sand inside my stomach. We need to shower."

"We?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Don't get any ideas." I playfully pushed him. "You in your bathroom and me in my bathroom."

"I know." He kissed my temple, running his hand down my arm and then interwining our fingers togther. "But there's this slight problem. I dont have any clothes."

"Good. My years of fantasizing of seeing you naked will finally come true tonight." I winked.

He was silent. And I laughed.

"Joke." I laughed again. "Gosh, dont people take jokes anymore these days?"

"It's kind of creepy you know, even though I've heard that a lot of times before." He smiled at me.

"I bet you have, but yeah...it wasnt completely a joke."

"So you dream of me naked or something?" He asked, his eyebrows raised and a smirk still on his face.

"Not everyday, but yeah sometimes." I admitted, biting my lower lip in embarrassment. Hey, at least I was being honest here. At least there was someone I could be honest with.

"That's kind of funny if you think about it, funny but creepy, but still funny." He assured, smiling at me.

"Gee thanks Shane." I muttered. "Okay anyway me being the wonderful person I am, thought that maybe, just maybe by chance I just might miss you this weekend....you know, you being my boyfriend and all." I smirked. "So I had the most wonderful idea I could possibly have this morning. While I was finishing my packing, I threw in your t-shirt and shorts to sleep in , you know the ones I refused to return?" I asked in a smug tone. " 'cause they're like super comfy so you can wear them." I sent him a huge grin. "You're lucky I brought the shorts 'cause like I was planning on sleeping in only your t-shirt because it's so fucking long, well for me anyway. And the shorts just got thrown in because they were placed near the t-shirt." I ended, giving him every last detail.

"You're a life saver."

"I know." I said, proudly as we reached the front steps to the house.

Everyone was asleep, of course. That was why we could actually go for a walk and not get caught. I first took him to my bedroom where I gave him his t-shirt and shorts telling him that he could only borrow them as they were officially my property now, to which he agreed gracefully and then I showed him to his room, gave him a towel and waited outside the bathroom door for him to give me his dirty cothes so that I could throw hem into the washing machine along with my clothes. They'll be good as new tomorrow morning and no one will suspect a thing! See, I'm the master planner here.

Getting the sand out of my hair was a tougher job than I thought. It literally stuck to my scalp, no I'm not joking. I had to run water down my hair for a good twenty minutes just to get rid of it and then I shampood and conditioned. I felt much cleaner, although I could still feel little grains of sand in my hair which I tried to remove with my comb. Not much luck there though.

I yawned for what felt like the tenth time in the past hour. It had been three hours since I had showered and kissed Shane goodnight and yet I couldnt sleep. Not because I wasnt sleepy, but because I was scared. No joke. Yes I was scared - the great Micthie Torres was scared. Not of anyone but just genuinly scared, I'm not sure of what though. I just cant sleep in new places. I'm scared of sleeping alone in new rooms. I have actually slept in my room before, but I would always have Caity to sleep with me whenever we came here, but now since my parents werent here she decided she wanted to experience the luxuries of their room.

My room wasnt scary at all, but the stupid flying curtains were! It was really stupid how freaked out I felt. The winds were blowing non stop, making me wonder how bigs the waves would be now, causing the curtains in my room to dance around making odd shadows. I could close the window if I had one. My room had a stupid open balcony overlooking the ocean, which I couldnt actually close. Every now and then when the winds would calm down I would close my eyes, cover my head with my blanket - it was my sheild. And tell myself to go to sleep. It never worked tough because I always ended up thinking of the shadows the curtains were making and what if they were'nt shadows at all? What if they were ghosts? Yes, I believe in ghosts. I also believe in aliens. I tried sleeping with the light on, no use. Tried sleeping with the light of, double no use. Tried sleeping with my headphones on, playing my favourite songs, no use either. Finally defeated, I went over to the room Caity was sleeping in to go get her to sleep with me. It was locked. Fuck her. Then I went over to Shanes room, it wasnt locked but I knocked.

"Huh? Micthie?" Shane asked, opening the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes to make sure he wasnt dreaming.

"I'm scared." I said, embarrassed.

"Wh- are you, okay?" He asked, suddenly alert. "Why arent you sleeping? Is anyone there?" His voice was drowsy and I kind of felt bad for waking him up. A part of me wanted to turn around, tell him everthing was okay and go back to my room but another part of me knew that I wouldnt be able to sleep till dawn if I did that.

"No, no.." I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just...I'm scared in my room."

"Oh, Micthie..." He laughed lightly, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dark room. The first thing I noticed when I entered was that the curtains were also flying, well honestly it was the second thing I noticed. The first thing I notcied was that Shane was shirtless. My dirty little mind.

"Sleep here then....I dont mind. I'm so sleepy." He mumbled, locking the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I said, meekly going over to the untouched side of his bed.

"Not a problem." He assured me as I got under the covers. I cannot sleep without the covers if its minus twenty degrees outside or seventy degrees outside, it's just something weired about me.

"Where's your t-shirt?" I couldnt help ask. Sue me.

"Its hot." He replied.

So are you.

"Oh." I nodded into my pillow as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

"Goodnight Shane."

"Goodnight, Mitch."

**Hope u all enjoyed! :D Smitchie goodness.....**

**I had fun writing this......let me know what u guys think. Dont you think that they cant keep hiding like this? They are bound to be caught? *Evil smile again***

**Anyway leave ur theories and comments its always a pleasure to read them and a review is like hot chocolate with freshly whipped cream and grated chocolate in top....dont u guys wanna give me lots of them? haha**

**Anyway let me knwo if u love it hate it or cant stand it :P**

**Thank u to my lovely beta Lara again! She's been working very hard for me :p**

**Thanks Lara!**

**And thanks to everyoene who red. Be sure to leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as I woke up in the morning, I quickly went to my bedroom and messed my bed up to make it look like it had been slept in. Then, I went downstairs and got a glass of juice and made my way out front.

The beach was deserted which made it look kind of scary. It looked like one of those scenes out of those horror movies when the heroine is running and ends up at some deserted place with the killer after her. What if I drowned? No one would even be there to notice. I just stood there at the top of the stairs on the front porch staring at the blue water, aimlessly. I did that for half an hour and didnt even notice my legs were tired from standing up for so long even though I hadnt moved an inch from my positon.

I decided that I wasnt exactly all that happy with Shanes movie coming out. Yes, I was happy that he was moving forward in his career, but I didnt want that if he was going to be around Cheryl. Call me shelfish, because I am. I'm also a little jealous. Okay, yeah I'm very jealous. This stupid movie meant that Shane wouldnt be in Miami as much, I mean he would have to be because he has to teach at school, but maybe they'll get a substitue or something, since Shane and the rest of the gang would have to be in LA for its promotion.

LA was the place where Cheryl was. His crazy, pycho bitch of an ex would be around him and they'd have to act like best buddies smiling in pictures, TOGETHER! What if they made them do some stupid PR thing where they'd have to act like they're together? I would throw a fit, I dont know how I would feel, but the throwing a fit part was confirmed. Actually, Forget the throwing a fit part and the jealousy part, my main reason was that I was afraid he'd forget about me when he got around Cheryl.

Maybe I could tell Nate everything and he'd spy on Shane for me. Would he actually do it, considering the fact that Shane is his brother? What if Nate and Jason dont even go at all? I mean Shane is the main character in the movie and Nate just started school, or is about to start school and Jason is going to be the only other member of Connect three left to teach. What if they both stay behind and Shane has to be alone with bitch Cheryl? Here comes my fit again....I hate her no matter what I may say to Shane. He knows that but I'd never tell him that I'm afraid he'll forget about me. It would hurt my ego too much. End of discussion.

While I was still in my mental conflict Shane came down and asked if I wanted to go church with him. I dont usually go to church. Its just something I dont do. I'm not religious at all, in fact, growing up the only times I remember going to church was at someones funeral or at someones wedding. There would never be those Sundays when mom or dad would wake up and say lets go to church kids! Not one. I still agreed on going though.

By the time we reached there, it was still to early for anyone to actually be there. The shops across the street form the church had just started to open and we manged to go, pray and come out without being noticed. I hadn't really expreianced much of the craziness stars have to go through because of thier fans, other than the death glares I used to recieve at school or the one or two that still come my way occasionally.

Both of us were stupid enough to leave our phones back at the beach house, it wasnt like we needed it so we weren't too worried, but when we got back from church, hoping that everyone was still sleeping, everyone had already gone on that stupid ship. Everyone but Silver. I didnt know what time we were supposed to be leaving so dont blame me here. It didnt even seem like we had spent so much time at the church, but apparently we had. And apparently they all tried calling us, but our phones weren't with us and they had to leave, because the longer they took to leave, the later they would return at night, and Caity and I had to be back home by tonight.

School tomorrow! Its Nate's first day, I might even take my digital camera to keep the memories. How thoughtful of me.

Silver said Caity was mad at me because of my non-exsistance in the morning and I knew I was in trouble. She stayed behind so that there would be someone at the beach house whenever we returned. She didnt seem pissed and I knew she wasnt interested in seeing the coast or whatever, but she knew. She knew about Shane and me. I'm guessing Caity did too, thats why she was supposedly mad I guess. I was happy she was gone because I didnt want to face her at the moment.

Silver on the other hand hadnt been so harsh on us, but she did catch us off guard.

"Hey Mitch, I have this great idea for a game." She said as I made my little smoothie again, this time in their kitchen. Shane was too busy making some calls outside.

All this time since we came back I was surprised she wasnt saying anything about us. I was waiting for something. "What sorta game?"

"Oh this little thing I like to call 'how about Shane and Micthie stop pretending they're not dating.' Whaddaya say, Mitch it sounds pretty cool to me, you wanna play?" I knew she'd come out with some sort of a witty remark like that. It was typical Silver.

"Are you talking about a dream you had last night because as far as I know Shane likes you and I like Greg. Thats how it works..." I smirked at myself, happy with my answer.

I knew she knew and she knew I knew, but I didnt want her to be the first person that I told. Dont get me wrong I like Silver, but Caity is my best friend. I'd like to tell her first.

The gang got home by 10pm and no one said a word about us ditching, no one. Not even Caity. They were all busy dancing and discussing about how much fun they had or how much fish they caught. Caity didnt seem mad. She seemed the same, happy and jumpy. She didnt speak about me ditching either. And somehow I thought it was a concious decision. I dont know and I didnt want to ask her about it because after hiding it from her for so long I'm afraid of telling her the truth.

Okay, so lets just rewind here a little.

I'm afraid Shane's gonna forget about me once he's in LA promoting the movie with crazy bitch and I'm afraid to tell Caity about us. The next thing I'm gonna say is I'm afraid of candyfloss.

On our way back home Jason insisted on driving because apparently he did not trust the rest of the three teens that were with him. How nice of him to offer, right? I didnt mind though even if it was _my_ ride. I made Caity and Shane sit at the back together while I sat in the passenger seat next to Jason, just to make sure I didnt give Caity anything to talk about. Jason on the other hand was blabing on and on about how much he enjoyed seeing the ocean and how awesome the ship was.

Honestly I didnt care. I had other things to worry about - this stupid movie coming out, Cheryl woodcoff and why the hell Davide was blowing up my phone calling so much. I swear he called like thirty times in the past eight hours just to ask how I was. Dude, I'm alive, that should be enough!

After dropping Caity off, Jason drove all three of us home where we all parted saying our goodbyes.

I went straight to bed, excited for school the next day after showing my face to mom and dad assuring them that Jason and Shane hadn't kidnapped me or murdered me yet. Parents.

Nate offered me a ride to school the next day, you know to save gas since we live in the same area and since not much of it will be left by the time our children will be our age. Okay, more because Nate wanted to come to school looking cool and all because I am so awesome and I have this rep for being so popular. Not. Mostly because he didnt want to go to is first day of highscool with his brothers, who also happen to be teachers there, even if they are the same age as some of the students. And he didnt even have to make an impression on everyone as someone cool, he was Nate freaking Gray for crying out loud - a memeber of Connect three! With those two tags he was cool without even being born, but I guess he was starting to get the highschool air where all you wanna do is fit in, even if you are a world famous, millionair rockstar, so he turned to me, the ever so dependable Micthie Torres. So much for saving gas while his brothers also went to the same destination as him in a different car.

"Nate smile please!....at least in this picture!" I urged as he kept his eyes still glued onto the road.

"Do you know the percentage of teens who die each year just because they had their eyes off the road for a mere second?" I rolled my eyes, pressing the capture button on my phone. Me being me forgot to take my digital camera admist all of this excitement. I felt like I was driving my son to his first day of school, like a proud mommy. Okay, I didnt feel like that but you get what I mean right? So its mobile phone camera to the rescue.

"I dont know how Caity deals with you."

"I dont know how Sha-Caity deals with you either." He threw at me.

Oh dear lord. He knows? Maybe I'll just take that as a slip of tounge by Nate and pretend I didnt hear that he nearly mentioned Shane.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again, shoving the camera in his face. "Smile!"

Nate shook his head, finally giving up and looking my way, boasting a sarcastic smile on his face. "So here we are!" I exclaimed happily as he pulled into the already packed school parking lot. A lot of people were roaming around just to check out how Nate turned up on his official first day at school. I think most of them were standing in the parking lot just to see if the rumours were actually true and to see if he actually did turn up. It didnt stop me from being me though. I was still busy taking pictures of him taking the keys out of the igniton, carrying his school bag on one shoulder and getting out of the car. Maybe I should make a scrapbook out of all the pictures I took and title it "Nate's first day at Highschool." Okay, yeah now I sounded like a mom. At least I was proud mom!

"Okay okay okay....my last picture for the next three minutes, Nate!" I announced as I made my way to the front of the car where he already was, waiting for me to join him. He didnt seem to care that half of the school population was starting at us, well him and I was revieving the death glares I missed so much from half of the girls. You'd think that after having Connect three in your school for a couple of months already you'd be used to them, but apparently not.

"Okay, make it quick I dont wanna be late to my first class on my first day of highschool." He jumped a little excitedly at the last part and I couldnt help but giggle at my friends excitement.

"Hold your horses son, your proud mother wishes to be in the picture too!" I joked as I stood next to him, extending my hand out and taking a picture of the both of us. I could have easily asked any of the two hundered students staring at us to take the picture but they'd probably just steal my phone and sell all of my pictures to some gossip site. No thank you.

"Welcome to the most scandalous place after Hollywood, we like to call it Highschool"

Caity made Justin flirt with the lady who works at the school office so that she made sure all of Nates classes were either with her or me or Davide - with at least one person he knows. That was kind of sweet of Caity though....you know to look out for her boyfriend like that. Luckily for Nate, most of his classes were with moi. More than with Caity actually. I was happy that I had someone at Haisen's Spanish class who would understand all of the tourture I endure from her. One can only understand when they're going through it. Hah...you know my motto, If I'm going through hell might aswell take a Connect three member down with me.

Caity was waiting by the lockers for us to arrive, greeting Nate with a kiss while I didnt even get a hug. Way to go Caity forget your best friend when your boyfriends around. They were offical, meaning the magazines can snap pictures of them and they wouldnt get into trouble. I'm jealous just to let you know. Well, at least I was sharing m death glares with Caity now. Score!

"So, Mitch did you have fun with Caity on saturday?" Davide asked as I took another bite of my grilled chicken sandwich. Yes, no fries for me today. I deserve a prize for resisting my temptation for fried food.

"Yeah.." I said, absentmindedly as I took another picture of all of us at the lunch table. "Hey, guys smile!"

"Mitch, are you planning on selling those pictures to People?" Jus asked, amused.

"How much do you think I'd get?" I asked interestedly.

"A couple of thousand grand." Nate informed, drinking his lemonade.

"Like seriously?" I exclaimed, a little too loud for everyones liking because our table was already the center of attention and my screeching just made us center stage. "Like seriously?" I asked again, my tone lower.

"Yes. And thats like for a couple of pictures."

"So you mean I have pictures worth a million dollars on my phone?" Sorry I was having a teenie moment here. I may not have money problems at home and I may get nearly everything I want but this was exciting. I had like a thousand pictures of myself with Connect three or just random pictures of them I took doing silly stuff. This could be my first income, guys!

Not like I was really planning on selling them to People, but the thought was exciting.

"Only if they think the pictures are gossip worth." Nate said, finishing his lunch and wiping the sides of his lips with a napkin.

"Well thanks for ruining my moment there Nate. I love you. Like they're gonna want pictures of you guys playing football or making a peanutbutter sandwitch. Can you guys do something interesting so I can take a picture and send it to them?" I asked, excitedly. "Maybe something scandalous." I finished with a mischevious smile.

"Did you eat sand or something?" Nate asked,

"I think its all the walking..." Caity agreed.

"No. Hey, guys!....Make out." I ordered. Nate and Caity looked at each other with confused glares and then back at me. "You heard me....make out or something so that I can send in a picture."

"You're crazy."

"Anyway Mitch..." Davide cut in.

Why was he acting so annoying these days?

"Yup?"

"So you know since you weren't free on saturday?..."

No. No. No. No dont ask me out again

No.

"Ummm....yeah." I replied in a low tone.

"I was wondering if you were today. I mean you did say another time so..."

Shut your big fat italian mouth up Now Davide!

"So?"

Why was he doing this? How embarrassing will it be for me to turn him down infront of all of our close friends and with the whole school pretending to eat lunch but actually video conferencing whats happening on our table.

"He means are you free tonight because he wants to take you to dinner." Justin chipped in making it easier for Davide and harder for me. Thanks bitch.

"Umm...yeah.." Davide cleared his throught and a chuckle escaped Nate and Caitys at exactly the same time. "I mean if your not busy 'cause you're not with anybody now and..."

"Yeah Mitch, you're not with anyone right? Cause like you'd never hide it from me cause I'm your best friend. She'd never hide it from me..." Caity announced, smiling at everyone. "She's free tonight."

Thanks Caity but he asked me if I'm free not you.

"So umm...are you?"

I am but I'll pass because I'd like to go on a date with my real boyfriend first, thanks.

The tension in the table kept building untill the silence we were letting out seemed deafening. All of the other people in the canteen may have been howling and crying about how the new Chemistry teacher made a fool of themselves or how Nate turned them down - yes, Nate turned a lot of girls down today. You know since now he isnt a teacher and is a student just like them, their guts seemed to have increased a lot, because a whole lot of girls were asking Nate out and throwing themselves at him. Hah....I feel sorry for you Nate. Not. Anyway, even though the rest of the world was busy with themselves everyone on our table had their eyes glued to the wonderful me. I know I'm you're favourite guys, but stop staring its rude! Okay, maybe not staring they were all glaring at me, waiting for my reply.

"Um yeah...Okay. Yeah I'm free." I breathed out.

What else was I supposed to say in front of all of our closest friends and the other people who were eavesdropping on our conversations? No thanks Davide, I dont wanna go. Not because I dont like you, because I do. You're my friend but you're becoming very annoying thses days couldnt you have asked me that in private? Yeah, in private would have been better Dave, thanks anyway. Bah-bye!

It wasnt gonna work like that.

Everyone seemed happy with my reply. Justin was jubliant, Caity was happy and Nate just kept staring at my face like he couldnt believe I said Yes. I couldnt either buddy so you're not alone.

I could tell Davide that I wasnt interested when he was alone, but then that would hurt him and I dont want that. Or I could just go to the freaking dinner and tell him I want to be just friends because if I told him that now and we both didnt go to dinner everyone would suspect something is up. I dont want everyone to know, not now after seeing how Caity was being treated by the other girls, I didnt want to be like that. One girl actually stood behind her with a pair of scissors and tried cutting her hair off while we were at P.E and another one came to threaten her to stay away from Nate. Both were sent to the principles office and are history now, but you get what I mean right?

The other thing was how was I gonna tell Shane that I'm going on a 'date' with Davide. It's like telling your boyfriend that you cheating on him. Oh yeah! I am cheating on Shane if I go.

Maybe I wont tell him at all.

Good idea.

**NOTT! Who else thinks that isnt a good idea either? Hands up please? Hhaha so I did say there would be drama and let me tell you this is just like a tiny two second trailer of it the main picture will be out in the next chapter! So yeah stay tuned for that my lovelys! **

**Yayyyy! Nate finally started highschool! I think it was long overdue for the guy. Couldnt tourture him anymore LOL. What do you guys think about mitchie going on the 'date' with davide? Oooo how will shane take it? Will she tell him? Wont she tell him? Will Shane be mad? When will she tell everyone about her and Shane grogeous Gray? What's up with Nate and Caity? And who wants to punch Davide? haha**

**Mitchie is letting the jealous bug get to her right now. Who wants to see her throw a fit? I know I wanna!**

**Yes, I know lotssss of questions...oh yeah! Silver knows too.....dont worry you all dont have to answer them. I'm a nice person :P this coming from the same person who has been giving u guys evil faces for the past two chapters LOL but really I am nice.....haha **

**I'm very happy you all liked the last chapter! I agree it was kind of intense and I wasnt sure how you guys would take it but Im glad u all liked it thank you! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads please do review! Someone asked for this chapter to be in shanes point of view but im sorry it isnt, but I can promise that there will be one more chapter in this story which will be in his point of view but just not now.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta Lara again! Thank youuu :D**

**Anyway so leave your theories and suggestions in the reviews its a pleasure reading them....I get so excited LOL**

**I better shut up now....have a great day guys and dooo review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Initially I didnt plan on having any fun. Initially I planned on ignoring Davide the whole night. Initially I planned a lot of things like not going, calling in sick, just telling him that I didnt want to go on the face, telling him about Shane and me, just telling him I wanna be friends, or atleast telling Shane about the so-called date, because I didnt want Nate to tell him before I did. But I didnt get down to doing any of that. Big surprise!

Not telling Shane made me feel guilty and the fact that I was enjoying myself made me feel even more guiltier. I had every intention of telling Shane. Okay, maybe I didnt at first because I thought it would upset him. I knew it would upset him and then he would just tell me to tell everyone the truth or just offer to tell the truth himself. I dont want to tell them at this right now because they'ed be pissed and if I made Shane tell them they'd be even more pissed. But I still did want to tell Shane, really. I didnt really see much of him in school since I didnt have music today, damn. And even if I did have music I think it would have been with Jason so that wont be of much use.

When I was at home I dialled his number a couple of times but could never make myself to press the green button. I met Shane in my back yard though, even if it was for a few minutes and I didnt tell him anything and by looks of it Nate hadnt either which was good. Shane was excited about helping a couple of seniors get a college scholarship for music, he was so happy, so high spirited I didnt want to spoil his mood. I wanted to tell him. I swear, it just seemed too hard and I wasnt too sure what I would tell him, it was ridiculous. I couldnt go, I just couldnt but yet I found myself going and even worse - enjoying myself.

Shoot me, please.

Is it wrong that I had fun because I swear to god I didnt want to, I just wanted to get it over and done with. I even stuck to my plans the first ten minutes. I acted really pissed when he came to pick me up. I said I didnt want dinner and I wasnt hungry hoping that Davide would go away but he didnt, insead he insisted on us going bowling. Whatever, I went. I felt guilty every second that I had fun, and it didnt feel nice. I started conversation with Davide so many times just to tell him the truth or atleast to tell him that I want to be just friends but I never got around to it and I found myself watching Iron Man 2 with him at the second floor theater in the bowling ally.

This wasnt right and I knew it. I had to look behind my back every two seconds to check if Shane was there even though I knew pretty well he was at home. I guess it was just the guilt building a fear inside me, a fear of getting caught.

"I actually had a lot of fun today, Dave." I confessed as we walked out of the theatres.

"Really?" He asked, surprised and happy both at the same time.

"Really." I assured, smiling and walking us towards the car park.

"So...uh you wanna do it again, some time soon?" He asked, hopeful.

I wasnt really paying much attention to what he was saying - like most of the time, because I was too busy trying to remember where I had seen that guy who was staring at me from across the parking lott but his enormous hat was covering most of head and eyes which made it hard for me to even see his face properly. He just kept on staring, not worried that I caught him doing so, camera in his hand.

"So Mitch, what do you think?"

"About...about what?" I asked, turning my attention back to Davide.

"About us?"

"Dave, I had a really great time today and I really enjoy your company but I just wanna be friends." I finally said and boy did I feel releived. I felt like a huge burdan was removed from my chest, felt less guilty for going with him in the first place.

"Just friends?"

"Yeah Dave, just friends. I'm sorry, but I just...I just have a lot of stuff happening right now, ya know? and I.....I dont know, but I wanna be friends." I ended, trying to put on a smile. "Sorry..."

"No no...don't be sorry." He shook his head. "It's okay, Mitch. I-I understand...it's okay."

I felt bad for him.

"I hope we're okay, now? Like before?"

"Yeah...yeah like before." He confirmed.

I smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Great."

"Let's get going."

"Yeah, lets go."

I climbed into his car, smiling that that went well. So no need to tell Shane about anything, phew. When I looked out of the window, remembering the creep who was staring he was gone. Weired.

Today I had my digital camera ready for Nate's second day of school, I put it inside my bag last night just incase I forgot in the morning, knowing me I probably would. I was happy because of three things. Number one - I had Shane's music class today, two - Things worked out fine between Davide and me last night and three - I would take a whole bunch of pictures and annoy the shit out of Nate. Just perfect.

I decided to just grab an apple from the kitchen and run off to Nate's place to get some extra shots of him before we both left for school together. Yes, with me again. See, I told you he enjoys my company. Or was it to save fuel?

"Oh, I didnt know you guys were awake so soon." I said, grabbing an apple from across the table where my parents were sitting at. "See you guys later...I'll be back by 3.30pm with Nate so dont worry, okay?" I smiled, making my way out of the kitchen.

"Mitchie." My dads voice called.

Gosh, not now. Now is not the time to speak, dad. I'm gonna miss my exclusive shots of Nate Gray on the morning before day two of high school if I stop and talk now.

"Yes, dad." I yelled, entering the kitchen again. "I'm in a hurry I have to go to Nates and-"

"That can wait." He said, both mom and him staring at me so intently I thought I might have toothpaste on my shirt.

"But I-"

"What is this, Mitchie?" My mom nearly screamed, waving a pink magazine in the air.

"Umm...a magazine? I don't know....can I just go, I have to-"

Hey, in my defense I was still standing quite far away from them and all I could tell was that it was a magazine, at least I made a good guess.

"Come here, Mitchie. Your mother and I have some talking to do."

"But I'm gonna be late for school, can't this wait?" I moaned as I stomped my way towards the table. I never thought I would ever be so excited to go to school. I guess things change.

"Do you think this can wait?" My mom asked as she stood up form her chair, waving the magazine in the air.

I dont think I had ever seen my mother so mad. I was scared.

Dad held his hand out towards mom to make her calm the hell down. What the heck did that magazine say? I killed my cat? Oh wait...I dont have a cat. At times like this I wonder where the sarcasm comes from.

My eyes widened in shock, surprise, and curiosity as I picked up the issue of Pop informer magazine that my mom had dropped on the kitchen table. I was on the cover. The first thing I noticed was the numerous pictures of me, not the bright yellow text or the picture of Cheryl at the top corner with a quote which I was too dazed to read.

There were so many pictures of me.

What the fuck was happening?

After scanning the front cover for the longest minute of my life, my brain actually started taking in every detail in the cover. I was busted. Everyone knew everything. Everything was out for the world to see. All these days I was being stalked. Wherever I was going, whoever I was seeing was being noted and photograped. Now I knew why that man outside the theatre seemed so familiar I had seen him near the beach house with his fat ass camera. I had seen him multiple times before.

"Would you care to explain why your face is plastered on this magazine with three different guys, Mitchie. Three guys!" My mother yelled again.

My gaze dropped on the magazine again, not believeing that I was on the cover with pictures of Nate, Shane and Davide with me at differnt times.

"Calm down Connie..." My dad cooed. "Mitchie, what is this?" He asked.

I took out the other empty chair in the table and sat down, putting my head into my hands. "I dont know." I replied truthfully. I couldnt believe that I was on the cover of the magazine...out of all the people in the world. Out of all the celebritites me, Mitchie Torres nornal highschool going teenager on one of the biggest magazines in the country.

"Then why are there pictures of you hugging and kissing them, Mitchie? Whats going on?"

I dont know whats going on....duh. If I knew I wouldnt be here shaking my head would I dad? Nooo.

"I dont know.."

"Then why are you in thses pictures, Mitchie? Why does this magazine say you're with all three boys...what is this?"

"I dont know." For the last time, for god's sake.

"You cannot just not know young lady, do you realize that your the talk of the town? Everywhere everyone will want to know what on earth his happening, why two thirds of the Gray brothers are kissing the same girl." My mom said, pointing towards the picture of me and Shane kissing out side the house and another on of me kissing Nate at the beach.

"I'm-"

And then the door bell rings and instantly I know who it is. Its Nate. He probably got pissed waiting for me so came to get me myself. I hope he knew what sort of bad timing he had because my mom was gonna boil him and have him for breakfast.

I could hear Nate's voice asking my mom for me from outiside and then I heard the front door close and footsteps come closer and closer. Shit. Now my mom was gonna sit him down and have this chat in his presence? Just great!

I stared at Nate as he entered the kitchen, my elbow resting on the table and hand on my forhead. He looked at me, giving me the what-the-hell-is-happening look. Rolling my eyes at him I guestred for him to take a seat. Welcome to the crazy train! Maybe you'll have an idea with what the fuck is happening, Nate? Okay, maybe he didnt have an idea of what the hell is actually happening because he looked just normal and now I didnt want him to see the magazine. Well, I wanted for him to see the magazine so that I could see his reaction, but that was what I was kind of scared of.

"Nate, we have a problem here, son. I'm guessing you also have no idea of what his is?" Dad handed the magazine to Nate.

You know those situations where everything is serious, but yet you cannot stop laughing? Well I was in them right now. So far I was scared and confused but now I just wanted to laugh. Laugh at Nates reaction, laugh at what was happening to me. I just wanted to laugh out loud like a lunatic. Thats all I wanted to do.

But I couldn't. Mom would throw a fit.

Nate looked at me and then back at the magazine and then at my parents, dumbfounded.

"Are you seeing Mitchie because no matter whatever we ask her all she has to say is 'I dont know.'"

"No I'm...I'm not..." Nate shook his head, still looking at the magazine and then back at me.

My desire to laugh suddenly dissapeared again. See, I told you I was bipolar. I felt lost and kind of scared with what was going to happen. How was I gonna face everyone? What were they gonna say? How was I gonna face Caity? I had been lying to her the whole time.

"I'm not seeing Mitchie, . Shane is...and all of this.." he pointed towards the magazine. "...Mitchie and Davide are just friends though I know that for a fact, but this magazine, everything in the cover is false, everything." Say what curly haired friend?

Are you like my shadow or mind reader? How did he know all of this?

"Mitchie you're seeing Shane?" Dad asked which was followed by a long silence.

"Yes.." I admitted, not meeting his eyes. I hadnt done anything wrong other than the fact that I hadnt been completelty truthful but yet I felt so bad, so guilty.

Mom slid the magazine towards me, opening it to the cover story, and I just wanted to sink into the ground. It was like a picture scrapbook of the weekend...the whole fucking weekend. I didnt want to see it, not in front of my parents so I closed it, looking at Nate for help.

The only thing that I wanted to keep under wraps was now known by the whole country. My life fucking sucks. I dont know what I was feeling because all I wanted to do was just run up to Caity and the rest of the guys and tell them the truth hoping they didnt know already. I was no longer excited for school, no longer excited for Shanes class, no longer happy that things were good between Davide and me. I just wanted to hide under a rock.

I wanted to see Tess' reaction. Bitch must have been burrrnned seeing this story. Hah, whos seeing Shane Gray now? I know I sound immature but that part was fun, you have to admit right? I wonder how Tess' face must look like now.

And then it hit me. Pictures. There were pictures of Davide and me too, from last night. I shook my head at myself, mentally kicking me. Why didnt I tell Shane that I was going with Davide? Why? What would he be thinking now? Would he think I was seeing Davide behind his back? We were hugging in the picture....just why? Why with me, god? And the whole school...the whole fucking school would know, I'm sure. I dont think I could deal with what the whole school would be thinking, I was too busy thinking about Shane. I just hope he's not mad. Please. Mad Shane is the last thing I need now.

I dont know if I wanted to cry. It would be stupid if I did because now at least I'd become the most recognisable face in America, but I didnt want that if it meant Shane was mad at me. I didnt want that if it meant I would lose Shane. No.

"I've called up my people, the magazine doesnt get to the north and east till the evening, we're trying to stop it." Dad assured. Well at least there were some perks of being rich and haveing a bussiness empire.

"I dont think that will srop them, ." Nate interuppted.

Well, thanks there buddy all my hope goes down the drain.....again.

"This is the paparrazzi we are talking about - the media. They wont stop at nothing and now with Cheryls interview in the magazine this could be the biggest story since Justin and Britney."

"Whos Cheryl?" Mom asked, maing me remember she was still in the same room. One second shes screaming and the next shes all quiet, and now I know where my bipolarness came from. Thanks mom.

"Shanes crazy bitch ex-girlfriend." I replied and everyone started at me.

"Mitchie.." Mom chose to use her stern voice on me now.

Sorry, mother.

"Shes Shanes ex-girlfriend." Nate said in more appropriate terms.

"And she has what to do with this?" Dad asked.

"Everything...the whole story is made by her. She sent the photographers, she told the magazine, she gave the interview, she made the story." Nate said, a little frustratedly.

There was no story though. Fuck Cheryl. If I said I disliked her earlier I would fucking shove a gun down her throught if I saw her right now. I didnt even read the stupid interview but apparently Nate had found the time sitting here in this room filled with nothing but thick thension to find out that Cheryl Woodcoff had sent the fucking paparazzi after me ever since that first day Shane and me were caught together. I've been stalked for two fucking weeks! I must be pretty dumb to not have notcied that or they must have been fucking smart. Bitch I tell you. A complete bitch is what the hell she is, going on in her interview about how Shane was seeing me for two months staright after he got to Miami while he still hadnt broken up with her. Calling Shane a lying cheater. Well, bitch. News flash - the only lying cheater in this story is you and you dont even have a part in our lives. Fucking lying bitch. And these magazines actually believed her releasing this shit.

According to Pop Informer Magazine I'm Shanes girlfriend, but Nate loves me so I'm friends with benefits with him and am cheating on the both of them with my 'childhood sweetheart' Davide. Childhood sweetheart my ass. I;ve only known Davide for like a year, thanks. Get your facts staright first.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, my head in my hands again.

"You're not going to do anything, Mitchie. You're going to go to school like every other normal day and lead your life like it was when you woke up in the morning. What do you know? Maybe no one at school even has a clue..." My dad said, hopeful, but I knew that wasnt possible. God wasnt so kind on me.

"Yeah Mitch, Im sure no one even knows and when we go to school you can tell everybody and it will be okay."

This isnt one of those corny hollywood movies where everything turns out okay, Nate.

"Nothings gonna be okay...what if someone tries to kill me?" Ridiculous though, but possible. Hey, you cant blame a girl for caring for her life, here.

"Don't be foolish no one is going to want to kill you or will try to, Mitchie." Dad assured.

"Mitchie I know what you're worried about, but trust me nothing is gonna happen and even if someone does try to kill you, I dont think Shane will allow that but if he does I'll be sure to help you....you know me loving you and all acording to this article." He tried joking but failed big time. Not the time for humour, Gray.

Dad tried laughing a little at Nates remark, just to lighten the mood but the sound of mom clearing her throught just made the situation so much more worse. She wouldnt trust me ever again, never.

"I dont wanna go to school." I whined just like a kid. I didnt want to go..I wanted to tell everyone eveything but I didnt want to face the whole world. I knew what sort of hate the Gray girlfriends got, and I didnt want that.

"Mitchie..." My dad started. He had that tone that I recognised so well. The tone that said you;re not winning this conversation. "Like I told you...you have to go on with your life. You cant run away like this. You are responsible for your actions"

"I know I am..but I cant"

"Yes you can Mitchie." Nate encouraged. "What are you afraid of? Caity? Our friends? They wont be mad, trust me. And about the rest of the school, you shouldnt worry about people who have no importance in your life, they'll be gossiping for one day, two days, three days and then they'll get bored...trust me I know."

"C'mon now, I'll drop you kids off to school." Dad said, smiling a little as he got up.

"You said to act normal. You dont drive me to school every day, dad. Thats not normal. Thats uncool." I tried smiling.

"Thats my girl. And no one has even called you asking about it, I'm sure no on even knows...now be the fearless person I know you are and everything will be fine."

No actually I'm not as fearless as you think I am dad. I'm scared of the girls at school who'll probably be ready to rip my hair out, scared that Caity will be upset with me, Justin will give Shane a black eye, and ohh yeah...mom looks like the last person I need to talk to right now. I thought she liked Shane and dad didnt, why is she so mad? Oh yeah...because I didnt tell them. Duh.

"This conversation isnt over thought Mitchie. You have a lot of explaining to do when you're back from school." Mom warned. Maybe I wont even come out alive from school, who knows, mom?

The drive to school was silent, but I was waiting for Nate to say something, anything, but he said nothing, absolutely nothing which either meant that he was also mad at me or he just wanted to give me time to think.

"Do you think I'd be charged for murder if I had a valid reason?" I asked Nate, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" He asked, turning his head towards me, eyes wide.

"Hah!" I yelled. "Gotcha! Now look who has their eyes away from the road.."

"You're crazy..."

"What will I do Nate?" I moaned as we approached the school. We were already late. First period would be over anytime soon, but the school didnt look any different from outside. There were no screaming gilrs ready to kill or banners saying 'we hate Mitchie', nothing. Everything seemed too normal.

"You dont have to do anything Mitchie you havent commited a sin, for christ shake, so what you have a boyfriend whos a rockstar, get over it."

"Gee thanks, Nate." I scoffed, dragging my feet out of the car. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked at me like he was ready to give me a long rant but instead sighed and said "No, I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Yes, now can we go because we have to go and find Shane and tell him about what Cheryl did. Dudes phones off because hes in class, we have to find him before second period starts."

The empty corridoors and ongoing classs behind the closed doors made me sigh in relief. Everything was normal. Nothing had changed although I was surprised to see the school so peaceful, with no one waiting around for Nates arrival. I guess the star power is wairing off or people are just busy with their classes or they were just busy hounding my locker because by the time Nate and I walked up the hallway there was a huge group of people circling my locker as if there was a diamond stuck to it. As we went closer to it I recognised what was drawing so much attention to it. One word was graffitted on it.

Slut.

That hurt, I must agree, but when I first saw the crowd I was expecting something similar. I guess they did read the magazine after all, or was it just those few people? I dont know but they were all gossiping, whispering to each other staring at eachother, staring at my dear locker, magazine in hand, reading line by line like it was The queen of Englands will, seriously. They were so dumb. Did they really think I was playing with Shane, Nate and Davide all at the same time? Like, seriously people?

"Wha-" I looked back from my locker to Nate who was in the process of dragging me away from there.

"Noo...What the fuck have they done to my locker, Nate? I'm not just standing here." I announced, making my way towards the crowd. I dont know where I suddenly got all this courage from because I was clearly out numbered and I just wanted to put an end to the show, but before I could even take a few more steps closer I found Nate dragging me away from there.

"What the fuck, dude?" I asked Nate as he brought me to the stairs before anyone could see me. "Did you see what they did to my locker?"

"Well, atleast now the scared Mitchie is gone." He smiled in satisfaction pointing a finger towards me. "You cannot go there though." He spoke each word one by one like I was a baby. "Obviously things are not going as we hoped, everyone most likely knows or will definately know after this period finishes. We need to find Shane, hurry up."

Shane, my accomplice in everything, I almost forgot about him. If he wasnt who he is then I wouldnt be going through what I am today, I'm not complaining because I know this isnt even the begining. I'm not being bitched at, I'm not being hated at (which I can see will change very soon), people arent threatening me, I'm not being called a famewhore, I'm not being photographed everywhere I go (okay, maybe I was, but I didnt know about it.) I havent even gotten 5% of what I knew I would be getting. Shane on the other hand was most probably oblivious to what drama had unfolded this morning, what his crazy girlfriend lied about. I didnt know if he'd be mad at me for going out with Davide last night, and I also wasnt too sure he'd be mad at Cheryl. He liked her too much.

I was anxious to meet him. I felt like he was the only person I needed right now - the only person who could make things right. After seeing the state of my locker, being parctically called a three timing bitch by Hollywoods leading lady and magazine and a slut at my own school, Shane seemed like the only person that could make me feel alright, that could atleast make me feel less miserable, less bitchy.

I am human after all and it does hurt when things which arent even true are just assumed and written about you to be believed by millions.

"Hey...guys." Shane half-smiled as Nate and I entered his classroom while the bell rang, students leaving in piles. Shane didnt expect us to be there, we didnt even have his class till fifth period and I dont really talk to him in school. Half of of the students left the classroom still staring back at us and seeing Shane I confirmed he knew nothing.

"Shane.." I whispered, running upto him, wrapping my arms around his stomach, my head digging into his chest. I felt like I was about to cry, there were tears that were ready to explode but I didnt want that. I think the tears were a symbol of the fear I had. The fear of everyone being agaisnt me, the fear of everyone hating me, the fear of my parents forbidding me from seeing Shane, the fear of losing Shane.

He pulled his arms around my back, holding me into him, confused, but scared to ask what was wrong. He knew I woulndt just come meet him after class, and definately not with Nate behind me. "Are you okay?" He asked, in a concerned but soothing voice, his hands stroking my hair. I knew a couple of students who were late leavig the classroom saw our embrace, but what the hell. If the whole fucking world is gonna find out might as well not ide it anymore.

"Mitchie.." He asked again, louder. I heard the classroom door close and Nate sigh.

"They know."

**dun dun dun....**

**first of all im reallyy sorry for the late update! i had writers block for this and this was a hard chapter to write because it was the revealation...what do u guys think? Everyone knows nowww! Cheryls been on to them the whole time, the media has to, they just didnt expect it. **

**What will Shane do? What will mitchie do? What will her parents decision on the whole thing be?**

**Its 4am here and i didnt wanna keep u guys waiting any longer so im not even sending this off to my lovely beta, so forgive me for the mistakes pleaseee...**

**Let me know what you think, how come nates not mad? what will caity dooo?**

**sorry about not having much of shane in the last 2 chapters but I promise there will be shane shane and lotss of him in the next and upcomming chapters :D**

**and pleaseeeee REVIEW! please...i only got a couple of reviews last chapter and was quite sad...please review if you read...let me know wht u think**

**thank uu**

**Love u allll!**


	22. Chapter 22

"What do they know?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry Shane, I should have told you earlier, I went out with Davide yesterday. I didnt want to but I did and I'm sorry. Please dont be mad." I spoke into his shirt, my voice coming out in a muffled tone. 'I'm so sorry." I didnt even know I had started sobbing untill I detached myself from his body, standing straight, the tears caushing a part of his dark blue plaided shirt to cling to his chest.

"Hey..." He spoke, his voice so soothing, I could feel the tears stop. This was so unlike me - crying. But I guess it's a new part of me, something I should get used to. "Shhh...don't cry. I know. I saw you guys outside you;re place when you came back last night." He smiled down at me, wiping away my tears. "Looked like you guys had fun, you were smiling."

"I did, but I'm sorry. I promise nothing happened, instead I told him that I wanted to be just friends. I'm so sorry, please dont be mad."

"Im not mad." He smiled, again. "Theres no need to cry. He's you're friend you can go out with him. I'm not mad at all."

"In that case can I just tell you that your ex-girlfriend is the biggest ass I havnt met in my life." I informed, still holding on to him.

"We have a problem, Shane. Look at this." Nate handed Shane the magazine. "The lable is gonna throw a fit and the producers are gonna have a heart attack."

"Oh god...Cheryl."

Second period went. Third period went, so did forth and during the time of fifth I found myself with Shane, just not in music class. Instead, him and Jason were busy making calls. Jason was busy trying to stop the magazine from going any further, but I think we all realized that would be useless after we found out that the magazine had circulated the whole school by the end of first period and the news was already being talked and debated about in gossip sites.

Shane, Jason and Nates phones had been blasting ever since every other soul in the plant found out. Magazines, newspapers, gossip sites, radio stations everyone calling. I was glad no one knew my new number. Shane didnt need to call Cheryl and ask her what the heck this shit was about because she called before he could, just to make sure that he knew about this new breaking news. Ofcourse he knew you pshcho you're the one who fucking made sure the magazine circulated my school before any place else.

Do you know how much hate Shane was getting, already? He was getting more hate then I thought I'd get. Although I had yet to go out in front of everyone but still all the comments about this news on the internet were just too harsh. Some people telling him to kill himself because he cheated on the saint known as Cheryl Woodcoff. My ass. They dont even know the truth and they're just alleging and gossiping. It's frustrating.

The school authority had surprisingly been supportive of us. Connect 3's classes for the day had been suspened along with mine and Davides because of the havoc caused by the magazine. The whole scool came literally hounding ouside music class trying to figure out what was happening between me, Nate, Jason, Davide and Shane inside. And on top of that they actually believe I'm three timing two thirds of Connect three and Davide. How wonderful?

"Well, on the bright side your movie is getting a fuck load of publicity because of the psycho." I pointed out as I watched Shane and Jason walk backwards and forwards in the room, phone in hand, dilaing different numbers while Nate sat in silence next to me.

I didnt have anything to say. He didnt have anything to say because all we could hear were the screaming executives from the record lable on the other end of the phone. I dont understand why they were screaming at them. Its Cheryl's fault. All her fault, but I guess this news has some what damaged their image, the world ofcourse taking the wounded girlfriends side.

"This news isnt good for the band. Like you saw online, everyone is calling Shane a A-class douche and asking him to kill himself." Nate said, pointing towards the page his phone was open at on some gpssip site I noticed but my mind was too fucked up to actually remember much of it.

It was ridiculous how much hate he was getting. He broke up with his girlfriend, he didnt kill a kitten. If only that was the story, it would have been much easier.

I, on the other hand was being called a whore who just go lucky and deserves national humiliation. I think I was too shocked at what was being said about me to actually care and feel any sort of sadness, but I knew my breaking point was going to come soon. This was all to new for me and being the talk of the town just for a couple of hours had made me have enough of it. I was about to cry when I first read about everything said about me and the guys, but I didnt want to cry, because it was stupid even though it his my pride big time.

Did I mention that the paparrazzi were lined outside the school waiting for the first glimps of the girl who fucked two thirds of Connect Three? And here Nate was begining to give me training in what I should say to them which ultimately came to a concluson that I'm not allowed to say a single word to them. Nothing. I'm supposed to drop my head down and answer no questions or even say a single 'hi' to them. Not like I was planning on speaking to the paparrazi.

Out of all of the shockers I recieved within the last couple of hours I think the most was what Caity and the gang had to say. I would have hit her after I found out that she knew all along. All these fucking weeks she was onto me, waiting for me to tell her the truth. Can you imagine how I felt when I heard that? She wasnt mad at me though. She was too busy trying to protect me. According to her no matter what may happen it wasnt physically possible for me to hate Shane Gray, hence her suspicion starting from there when I told her I'm over him. She ofcourse told her boyfriend and Davide, Justin and Jessica and they all sat at lunch in school the day before we left for the beach house convincing Davide to ask me out. Do you know how I had to stop myself from breaking something then? Seriously, bestfriend.

So my closest friends had all been gathering around a table at lunch making plans to get the truth out from me while I went missing looking for my lunch money and ended up in Shanes classroom. And remember that night when I went to help Nate with his school work and Shane met me in Nates room, well Nate knew Shane was there that is apperntly why he took so long bringing the ice-cream and was screaming from the stairs that he's coming up so that we would know and I would kick Shane out. Nate was the person that deserved a kick then, seriously. And then he asked me if Shane had disturbed me.

I failed big time.

In normal circumstances I would have hated all of my friends for planning all of this behind my back, but this wasnt a normal circumstance. I had been lying to them and it was all done for me to just come out and tell them the truth, although unfortunately that never happened.

Dad called a million times to find out if I was okay, but mom didnt even once. Not that I was expecting or wanted any of them to call, but I think mom didnt because she was still mad at me for hiding everything and now she's gonna be asked shit by people in the interviews she has for her new book. I can just imagine it right now.

"All the damage is done and theres nothing we can do now. The lable is freaking out because of the bad press, but they'll get over it." Jason finally said, putting his phone down and looking at us in defeat.

"I never thought Cheryl could stoop so low. I just..." Shane shook his head. "I'm so sorry Mitchie. I'm so sorry about all you've had to face because of her today. I should have been more alert. I should have known. Davide, I'm sorry to you too, man. You just got dragged into this without reason."

"Its not your fault, Shane. You dont have to be sorry." I assured, looking at his worried face. "I'm sorry I was stupid enough to not notice them following me around."

"All the damage has been done now and theres nothing we can do. We'll probably release a statement later on today or tomorrow so that most of the speculation stops. Now the big question is how we're gonna get Mitchie and Davide out of here. Our security is gonna take a couple more hours to land so it's us who have to do something." Nate announced, his face serious.

"I can go home alone. It's not a problem. They wont be after me they'll be more after Micthie." Davide assured.

"No. I'll drive you." Jason pressed. "The paparrazzi can be a little crazy."

"I need to talk to Mitchie alone. I'm going to take her home." Shane announced. His tone was such that no one had the courage to argue any further except Jason being the older brother he is.

"Every inch of the school outside is lined with papparazzi. Police are waiting outside incase something happens. It wont be okay if you and Mitchie go out there together at this moment..."

"So you want me to hide under a rock and deny being with Mitchie?" Shane argued. His eyes were raging, like they had caught fire. He was pissed at the whole situation, I knew that. He was pissed big time at Cheryl.

You know, I had never seen Shane angry except for that day at the party when I was dancing with that random dude. He just wasnt that kind of a person. He was quiet, calm and composed. Yet fun and lively. The type that would sit for hours and listen to you. The type that didnt judge. The type you knew you could say everything to.

"No. I'm not saying that Shane. Calm down bro." Jason cooed. "All I'm saying is that if you wanna talk to Mitchie then fine. She's your girlfriend talk to her, no one is stopping you, but don't go out there with her alone. I'll drive Mitchie home, Nate can take Davide and then you follow us home and take Mitchie wherever you want to, and talk."

"Or Justin could take Mitchie home." Davide suggested.

Remember all of those days when I was scared of Justin giving Shane a black eye or freaking out or just being plain mad when he finds out? Well, guess what he did when he actually did find out. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Okay, yeah he didnt do nothing exactly because when he came to school he was suddenly being surrounded by a whole group of people asking a bunch of questions about todays hot headline so he came and visited me like I was a patient in some sort of a hospital in the classroom the five of us were sitting at to see if I was okay. And to tell me that he knew from the day I went to get my lunch money, never returned to lunch and turned down Davide for the first time.

"He could Dave, but the principle made sure that admist everything that is happeneing all classes are taking place properly and there is a strict order that no student should be allowed out of class till the end of school so they wont let Justin out." The big brother strikes again!

"It makes no sense because you and I know well enough that they're gonna follow us, so why do you have to take Mitchie?" Shane argued again.

Hello, Mitchie is still in the room.

By the end of fifth period and begining of sixth period Jason, Shane and Nate decided we better get the hell out of the school premises before its time to go home for the rest of the school because it will be havoc if the whole school population will be waiting for us. They were sure they'd be able to handle the paparrazzi.

I was so star struck at the mumber of paparazzi present that like the fool I am, I just stared at them blankly like I had never seen guys with cameras before. Shane was by me the whole time it took for us to get out of the school, into the parking lot and out of there, holding me close and keeping mum about the whole situation to the paparazzi. I think they, themselves were surprised that Shane and I came out of the school together hand in hand and drove off together. They didnt expect that because it somewhat confirms the false story Cheryl has been feeding them, causing them to go into a frenzzy. They were literally trying to shove their cameras into our faces not to forget the millions of questions thew threw at us.

_Is it true that you and Mitchie are officially a couple now?_

_What do you have to say about the allegations Cheryl has put on you, Shane?_

_Will you still be promoting your movie with her next month?_

_Is it true you cheated?_

_Shane, what do you have to say about the pictures of Mitchie kissing Nate?_

_Are you two brothers in talking terms?_

_Give us the peace sign!_

Give us the peace sign? How about I give you the fuck off sign?

Thank god the police were there who were actually able to keep them under some sort of control. Once inside the vehicle I felt a wave of relief flow through me. I felt protected and less afraid of what was happening because frankly everything that was going on around me had started scaring me.

"You're okay, right Mitch?" Shane asked as he zoomed out of the parking lott. "Mitch..."

"Huh..?" I looked at him, suddenly realising he was talking to me. I was too busy staring at the road and trying to sink in what just happened seconds ago. A hundred photographers were fighting over trying to get a picture of me. Thats new. "I'm..I'm fine Shane." I assured, placing my hand on his leg.

"I'm sorry about them" He apologised and placed a small kiss near my lips. "We're gonna be okay." He dugg his fingers into my hair, his hand cupping my face while the other gripped the steering wheel.

"I know." I told him, leaning in and kissing the patch of skin under his ear. "I know."

I was interrupted by the sound of Shanes ringtone buzzing through the car. He gave me a apologetic glance and went to attend his call. Well, the fact that we were in his car meant that he didnt really go anywhere but you know what I mean. Whatever happened to that rule no talking on the phone while driving? Shanes call lasted all of four seconds I think, because I watched him finally just turn his phone off after that call.

"Magazine?" I asked,

"Yup." He nodded, making a pop sound at the end.

I sighed.

We drove for over an hour untill the paparrazi finally decided to stop following us. I didnt know where we were going and I wasnt sure Shane did either. Sooner than expected he pulled over into a very familiar parking lott. I didnt need to look up at the huge sign that said "The Hilton" to know where I was. I had been here plently of times before for dads bussiness partys or moms book previews.

"We need to talk in peace." He implied.

I nodded, getting out of the car.

I was glad to not see any men with cameras in their hands or people staring at us. They were just minding their own bussiness going in and out of the hotel. I stood in the back as Shane walked over to the counter and talked to the man at the reception. I had seen him numerous time before when I came here, and he sent a small understanding smile my way and went back to Shane. I watched Shane as he walked over to me with a ser of keys in one hand, interwining his other with mine.

"Am I going to get you into trouble?"

"There's still two hours untill school finishes so I think I'll be fine." I informed as we entered the lift.

seventeenth floor, eithteenth floor, nineteenth floor, twentieth floor and finally the twenty first floor was when the lift came to a stop. I followed Shane as we walked passed the never ending lines of doors coming to a stand still in front of the room we were given. Room 2110.

Inside, I knew what to expect. It always seemed beautiful no matter how many times I went to the same sort of room. A huge double bed placed against a white wall opposite of which was a large plasma TV. Two arm chairs reated on the far end of the room over seeing the ebormous glass window which gave a breath taking view of the beach.

"So..." I started, still looking at the room. "Whattcha planning naughty boy?" I laughed, turning towards him.

The tension in the room was too much, I needed to break it.

Atleast I managed to put a smile on Shanes beautiful lips. "I was planning on talking only if you're up for it..."

"Shoot away!" I grinned, jumping onto the bed, my feet stretched out, one crossed on top of each other as I grinned at Shane, patting the place next to me for him to sit.

"You want something to eat first? You must be starving."

"Sure. Pizza. Cheese and tomato. Diet coke."

"Since when do you have Diet anything?" He laughed, picking up the intercom to call the reception. He actually laughed. I think Shane being alone with me is even good for his health.

A couple of hours and three boxes of pizza later we were both still sitting on the bed currently laughing at some cartoon the random channel was showing.

Did I mention the fact that I had completely forgotten about the whole Cheryl drama thing?

"You know we should do this more often. This is fun."

"You mean renting a room in a hotel and watching cartoons?" He laughed.

"We could do a whole lot more if you like." I winked at him.

"We could..." He chuckled. "..but I think the talking thing is what we need to do right now."

"Yeah..we should get to that." I replied, turning the television of and shifting myself sideways so that my body was facing him.

"Soooo..." I sang, staring at him.

He returned the smile and started. "So um..I'm so sorry about all of what you're having to go through because of me. Because of Cheryl and her lies. Because of being with me. I'm so...I'm just so sorry. I didnt think she could go so far, but I guess I have a problem of not recognising what some people really are. I wanna protect you, Mitch but in this situation it just seems so hard. It wouldnt have been like this if it wasnt for that story of me cheating on Cheryl for you and then all of the rubbish she made up about you. I dont want you to get hurt because of it and not coming from that sort of a world I know you will be. I dont want to risk you getting hurt. You wont have a normal life again, and I understand if you dont need all of this drama. I understand if you dont need me."

"Whoa whao hold the phone!" I nearly yelled. "First of all, dont apologise for something that you didnt do. You're not responsible for someone elses actions and secondly, I kinda figured this wouldnt be so easy and I would get hurt but I dont mind as long as you're there. I know people are gonna be up my ass and will be following me, hating on me big time but I dont give a fuck Shane because I do actually fucking need you. I need you every single second of the day no matter how cheesy that sounds, but I do and I'm proud to say that. I can say that to the whole fucking world because it is the truth. It is what it is, and I dont know how you thought I'd leave you because of this shit or I'd even consider it but too bad, you're not getting rid of me so easily. I dont give a damn shit about all of the drama, Shane because it is so worth it if its with you."

Whoa...I think I need to put breathers inbetween my momologues next time, but I was proud of what I said because it was exactly what I felt. I think Shane was taken a little back by my sudden declaration because his eye brows were furrowed and a small smirk played on his face. That was the time I could see every colour his eyes held from the golden honey to brown to the little tints of green that just made his eyes glitter like sparkling diamonds.

"I love you Mitchie, and thats why I'm telling you to chose, I dont want you hurt or living a frustrated life because of me and I didnt know you felt so strongly about me, but all I'm asking from you is to decide on the type of life you want to lead ahead because your decision is going to change a whole lot of things, some things that I dont think you're ready for."

"I chose you." I said almost imediately. "I chose you because you're boring, you sing, you make great waffles and you always listen to me. You dont care that the whole world thinks that your girlfriend is a three timing whore and You're not afraid to admit that you are with me. You care about me and have the most amazing legs. The fact that you're absolutely gorgeous helps too, but lets not go there now. I just...I chose you okay?" I announced, slipping my hand inbetween his arm and the side of his stomach so that my arms landed in his lower back, pulling myself closer to him. "I chose you..." I muttered sinking my head inbetween the nook between his neck and shoulders. I sighed out happily when I felt Shane snake his arms around my waist and removed my head from his neck, looking up at me. He kissed my forehead and simply replied. "Thank you.

I sank my head inbetween his neck and shoulder again, kissing the same patch of skin on his shoulder over his shirt for probably hours. I dont know. I had completely lost track of time. I just liked the feeling of Shane holding me. Here comes another cheesy line. There was something peaceful about it.

"Whats going to happen now Shane?" I asked like a little three year old.

Hey, I needed to know what was going to happen in my life. It was my right.

"Well, we're doing a press conference tomorrow evening, clearing up the rumours, but I'm not sure how thats going to work. Our manager has probably already got here from LA and he's throwing a fit, I guess. We're gonna have to discuss that with him and I'm getting you a body guard and I think the producers of the movie and Cheryl are going to fly down here too since I cant go to LA now because of school to get things between Cheryl and me 'civil' whatever that means because they cant have the main lead fighting and thowing each-"

"Whoa again! I'm getting a body guard and the crazy fucking bitch is coming here?"

"You need someone to be around you so that I know you're safe when I'm not around."

"Thats just fucking ridiculious. Like I have my personal little stalker now? Thanks Shane but I'll pass, I'd rather have those photographers after me than a body guard. Just imagine! I wont be able to do anything I want to without worrying that someones watching and plus my parents will never agree."

"I think your parents will agree if it's about your safety." He challenged.

"Why do you have to worry about getting me a body guard? My parents can do that if they think its appropriate. Thats just stupid now someone will be following me around in school all day!"

"I care about you thats why I'm getting you one and I know I'm gonna need your parents permission, but I need to know that your not hurt in anyway by fan girls or the paparazzi. The fans will be pretty mad at you right now for supposedly playing with two Gray brothers. They're gonna be ready to kill so I advice you to take a break from the internet for a couple of months and be aware of who you;re with at school."

"Thats bull-"

"Mitchie, look.." Shane said, much more softer, brushing away a few strands of hair from my face. "Now you've chosen this. It's for your own good, trust me." He kissed my forehead again.

I shifted my position so that I was a little higher and brused my lips against his. "I know Shane." My voice trembled and he kissed me back lightly.

"Don't be afraid Mitchie. You need to remember that we are going to be attacked but we cant run away. This is us."

"Can I say something truthfully, Shane?" I asked, gettin lost into his honey brown eyes.

"You can tell me anything." He squeezed my sides.

"I may not care about whats going to happen but I'm scared of it. I dont want to go through all of this shit and lose you in the end."

"Hey..." He said, sliding down a little so that his face was level with mine. "You're not going to lose me because you've gained me even more by saying you'll stay. You're willing to go through this because of me. Thats enough for me to know that I'd be a fool if I ever let you go."

"That you'd be." I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me again.

I dont know what happened but I suddenly remembered that I had a phone. Mine was on silent since the time I was in school and I abruptly ended the kiss, pulling it out of my pocket. I knew I must have gotten a million calls from my parents. They would be so mad. I read the last message I got which was from Caity stating:

_Where the heck are you girl?_

_Just tell me you're okay._

_Call your mom she's freaking out._

_Love you._

_P.S. We have to talk._

Damn. I completely forgot about home. There would be a whole new story right there with my mom screaming. I could only imagine what she was going to say when I got home and let me tell you none of it was pretty.

**Yayyy another chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking all of the drama. **

**Who likes how naive mitchie is about the whole thing? She doesnt know what shes gotten herself into right now because all is well when you're in love.**

**And about Mitchie possibly getting a bodyguard...what do you have to say about that?**

**Ohh and home...whats gonna happen when micthie gets home? What will her parents do and say? How will Mitchie handle them?**

**I'm kind of happy with this chapter. I wanted to put in some mushy mushy Smitchie moments but I stopped myself from doing so because thats just not how Shane and Mitchies relationship in this story is. They like each other but arent like the typical "ohh honey boo I love you." and "Sweet cheeks I love you more" type LOL I guess you guys know what I mean :p**

**Anyway..THANK YOU! for all the lovely reviews everyone and please do review if you read. I love getting your feed back. Also what do you guys have to say about Cheryl coming to Miami? Maybe this tie Mitchie will actually get to meet her?**

**I cant tell you guys...but stay tuned!**

**Love you all and please REVIEW! xD**


	23. Chapter 23

"Where on earth have you been all day young lady? Going off with Shane! Skipping school and putting your phone on voicemail! We've been worried sick!" That was what I was greeted with when I arrived home other than the flash bulbs outside to front gate.

"Um..I'm sorry. I forgot, my phone was on silent." I tried to explain. closing the front door.

"You forgot?" My mother exclaimed, swinging her hands in the air. "She forgot Steve." She turned towards dad. "Our daughter forgot that she's on the cover of one of the most read gossip magazines in the country accused of..I dont even knwo what your accused of, young lady because as far as I remember you have a lot of explaining to do. You need to tell us why the whole world knows about our daughter more than us!"

"Calm down Connie. What did I tell you about being clam with her?" Dad reminded.

"Wh- How can I calm down when she obviously doesnt care about anything happening in her life. Acting so careless, Mitchie. What is with you? You were never like this." She shook her head and I just stared at her. I had never seen her so defeated before. It was kind of weired looking at her like that.

"I'm sorry I-" I finally found my voice but was cut off my my mother.

"No. Sorry is not going to cut it this time Mitchie. Absolutely no! Would you like to tell us what is happening in your life? Or did you ever plan on telling us? Thank god Nate and Jason came by after school and explained everything to us and their parents otherwise I would still be wondering why your face is on this magazine and you and Shane are all over the news!"

"Mom! Calm down...dont get all hyper it's not that big of a thing!" I let her know.

"Mitchie.." It was dads turn to speak now. "We were worried about you honey. We watched you leaving school with Shane and you didnt inform us. Your phone kept going to voice mail and Shanes was switched off. We feared the worst and on top of that we had absolutely no idea what was going on. Dont you think you should have called us? We're your parents."

"I'm sorry, dad. Okay? But really. Its not that big of a deal. Why are you guys getting all hyper?"

"You Michelle.." Mom pointed. "Dont say its not a big deal because it is. You've been lying to us since god knows when and we find out everything from magazines, TV channels and our neighbours. How can you say this isnt a big deal?"

Again with the yelling. "The magazines are lying mom. Cheryl is a lying bitch. Nate must have told you that already and I didnt want any fucking one to know about us thats why I didnt tell you guys..gosh!" I yelled, frustrated at how much my parents were stretching the issue.

When I was in the car on our way back home Shane had told me multiple times to not argue with my parents when I got home, because he knew they'd be mad. He told me to bow my head and listen to whatever they say and not talk back but I guess there are somethings that I cant do for Shane. Sorry, but I hate it when I'm being yelled at. Even by my parents.

"Mitchelle. Language." Dad warned. "Do not speak to your mother or anyone in fact, like that! And let me remind you that we are not anybody. We are your parents."

So now what? They were ganging up on me? This wasnt fair. Two against one.

"We trusted you with so much Mitchie and here you just go around breaking our trust! We trusted you with so much!"

"Well, theres no need for you guys to not trust me. I promise Shane and I didnt do anything wrong!" I assured, defensive. "So what? Blahh..I'm dating him. It's not a big deal like I said." Okay yeah it was a big deal, but not something my parents would understand and anyway they were too angry to even understand anything I was saying let alone understand how big of a deal it was to date him.

""I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that. Not after reading that magazine and seeing those pictures Mitchie. We would think you'd accept your mistake but here you are just defending yourself and Shane Shamelessly!"

"I'm not doing anything shamelessly...gosh! I'm telling the truth."

"Do you really expect us to believe you Mitchie after lying to us for months?"

"I'm sorry, okay? For that...for lying but honestly theres nothing else left for me to be sorry about. I'm not wrong here!" I literally screamed. I could feel the blood rush to my face causing a throbbing sensation in my head. I realised for the first time that I was still standing infront of the closed door. I would have just walked out and avoided all of the yelling and screaming but I knew the paparazzi were still outside and I didnt have anywhere to go which was near enough for me except Shanes place which would be the last place I would go to in this situation.

"You're grounded." Mom declared.

"Oh, is that the best you can do?" I challenged. I was mad at her. Mad for not beliveing me. I hate it when you know you're right about something but still no one believes you. Its a very frustrating feeling.

"Mitchie. I'm saying this for the last time. Mind your language or the little trust I had on you will be thrown out of the window!"

"Hah." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

I know I was being a stuck up bitch and this was no way to talk to parents, but they asked for it. Maybe if they were actually around more and I got to spend more time with them I would learn to be maybe more fearful of them or actually respect them more. Im not saying I dont respect my parents, because I do and I love them, but in this situation what I was saying to them didnt feel wrong.

"For and month, and I forbid you from seeing that boy again or untill this mess is cleared up atleast. Now go up to your room!" Mom ordered. I didnt think I heard right when she said those words first. I stared at her for a couple of seconds before the words could actually sink in.

Forbid me from seeing Shane? My ass.

"Shane! And you cant forbid me from seeing anyone...its my life. My choice!" I threw particualrly speaking to her.

"6 weeks!" She yelled, her face getting reder and redder. I wouldnt be surprised if she burst a cappillary or two.

I shook my head, ignoring my mothers ranting as I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, making sure to slam the door behind me loud enough for my parents to hear downstairs.

Wow. What had just happened? And why were tears draining my cheeks? I wiped away my blury eyes not even checking if Shane was in his room from my window and ran into my bathroom, turning the tap on and looking everywhere for something. I didnt know what I was looking for but it was something. I was still raving and I felt like I needed to hit something or hurt something but all I could find around the bathroom were towels, hair products and plastic along with some glass which I was too coward to think of breaking.

I stared at the person in front of me in the mirror for a while in the bathroom. It looked like the same person who left her room so joyfully in the morning hoping to get some good Shots of Nate Gray but so much had happened in my life since I had left my room hours ago. I felt calmer as I scooped up some water from the running tap and washed my face with it, the liquid cooling my skin and bringing my breathing back to normal.

I stepped back into my bedroom half expecting my parents to be there ready to scream at me again but no, my room was as it was just mere minutes ago. Shanes room light was off telling me he wasnt there, probabl getting the telling of a life time from his parents, manager, label, producer I dont know how many people. Thinking about it, he had it tougher than me. I still felt miserable about what happened downstairs and what was happening with my life even if my throbbing head ache was dying down slowly. I walked over to the large window in my room giving me a direct view of Shane room and did the curtains in one swift movement. I had had enough exposure to everything and I didnt need any crazy photographers taking pictures of me inside my room

The only good thing that had come out of all this craziness was that Shane and I didnt have to lie about us anymore. I knew whatever my mom said about me not seeing Shane was something said by her in the heat of the moment and she didnt mean it really.

I didnt know what to do sitting in my room. I sat down at the edge of my bed aimlessly staring at my shoe collection for a while and thinking of all of the ones I have never used and still have a price tag on them. After finally deciding that nothing productive was coming out of that I went closer to take a better inspection of them which resulted in me neatly sorting them out according to color, type and occassion. I didnt know what to do next. That miserable feeling in my guy wasnt saying goodbye and I didnt want to spend my time online because I knew all I would see were pictures or news of me. I was bored of seeing my own face. Was that even possible?

Sighing, I took my guitar out from under my bed, stroking the strings and carefully blowing away the dust that had built on it over the last couple of weeks. I was astonished that I hadnt played for so long. That had never happened. Ever. Even lightly plucking at the strings again felt so awkward.

Before I knew anything else I fell asleep with my guitar placed carelessly next to me and the lights comfortably turned off. I guess all of the craziness of the day had mentally exhausted me eventhough I felt physically fine. I guess it was all in the head.

I dont know how many times I stirred in my bed, refusing to get myself up before I heard the squeaking sound of my door, letting me know that someone had entered my dead room. That someone most probably being either of my parents and if it was my mother then I think the act I was putting on of being asleep would continue throughout the night. I sighed into the pillow as I heared the sound of the door locking. So, she was going to lock me in my room and yell at me as much as she wishes to? Fine, whatever. I wont stop in my act of sleeping either.

"Hey, sleepy head." I squeezed my eyes shut, blaming all of the stress on the reason why I was hearing my mother speak in Shanes voice. Talk about annoying, now there was no way I could miss this speech. "Mitchie." My heart skipped a couple of beats when I felt a hand I recognise a little too much push my hip, causing me to lay flat on my bed. "Hey, leave some room for me then." Shane smiled in the darkness.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" I asked, placing my guitar against the bedside drawer and scooting away to give him some room on my bed, my body isntantly feeling cold as I left the warmth of the comforter I was responsible for. "How come mom didnt kick you out?"

"I have actually been here for the past hour or two." He let me know, chuckling as I watched his face in nothing but the moonlight. His eyes were beyond explanation. They seemed to be like diamonds, shining and sparkling even in the darkness.

"Why?" I asked, moving my gaze to his fingers playfully dance on my stomach. "Oh...I hope my mom didnt say anything too harsh. I'm so sorry for what she said, whatever it was. I'm sorry."

"Chill." He smiled, kissing my temple, his hands now on my face. "She didnt say anything. Well, nothing too harsh. I'll live." He laughed and I found myself relaxing. "We - my parents and yours kind of had a little chat over this while you were sleeping..."

"Oh gosh.." I shook my head, placking my palm over it.

"Listen.." Shane urged, taking my hand to use as a platform for his fingers to play with. They danced around in my plam, making thir way up my arm and down, continuously in a smooth rythem. "Both are kind of mad still, but they resolved their differences. Thank god our parents were friendly before all of this otherwise I dont see how this would have gone. You're mom looked ready to kill something when she saw me." He chuckled at the end part and I couldnt help but let out a scoff.

"I bet they killed you, cut you into little pieces and thew you into fire." I asked, watching his smiling face. I was still astonished at how good spiritedly he was taking this. Gosh I got shit from my parents for 15 minutes and was ready to hit something while I'm sure he got a whole lot more shit than me from all different people.

"How about they ran over me and then shot me a couple of times to make sure I was completely dead and then chopped me up and threw me into the fire?"

"I'm sorry...you should have called me." I replied, siding myself so that I was in a better position to digg my face into the crook of his neck. "Why didnt you call me? Its not fair for you to get all this shit from both of our parents all alone while I was equally your partner in crime."

"It's okay. You were sleeping and I guess you were tired because of all that happened earlier on today so we didnt want to wake you up, talking of which, I hear you werent so nice to your parents when you got home." I found myself licking my lips as I watched his adams apple moved up and down from the side view I was getting and sighed into his neck.

"I'm sorry." I kissed the patch of skin under his ear, his body slightly shaking at my sudden contact. "But mom was acting so...I dont know. Momish." I told him kissing him again, and then moving onto his earlobe which I gently bit and smiled as I heard Shane groan and felt his arms locked around my waist.

"She's your mom, Mitchie. Shes gonna want whats best for you. Shes gonna want to protect you and thats why she said all those things because she was worried. She didnt want you hurt in anyway."

"I know, but she was just so...I dont know." I protested, wiggling myself a little so that I was in a more comfortable position now sitting on his lap, my legs locked around his stomach and my lips pressed to his lips. One of his large hands on my side and the other holding my face. I let out a moan as he bit down at my bottom lip, his other hand massaging my side. He tasted like cinnemon and honey, spicy and sweet. I kissed him again, running one hand through his thick black hair. It wasnt curly anymore nor was it completely straight. His recent hair cut let his hair be just the right length and I couldnt explain what sort of pleasure I was experiencing by just running my hands through them.

"Mitchie..." Shane breathed as we parted for air for mere seconds. "We..."

"Shut up and dont ruin this." I demanded, kissing the soft skin of his neck again. I dont know how both his hands made their way to my sides or how mine were now restint flat on his chest. All I knew was that I was in too much ecstasy to stop this make-out session.

"Listen, baby we have to..."

"Shut the fuck up Shane." I wacked his shoulder. "Just shut up and kiss me okay?" He obliged, leaning in and kissing me. It was soft, but rough. It was slow but fast. It was everything I needed. He moved his lips from mine and made his way down my jaw-line leaving wet kisses all the way down. I could feel the fine hairs in my body rise up as the wetness of my neck came in contact with the air in my room. I locked my legs completely together, bringing myself as much close as it was possible for us to be physically and grabbed onto his hair when he continued kissing the same skin under my ear that I had attacked earlier. I moaned as he bit into the skin, sucking on it. Satasfied with his work, he moved down south to my collar bone, carefully kissing it, making sure not to miss even a centimeter of skin. I threw my head back and bit my bottom lip as his continued working on my skin. "I was saying, by the way.." Kiss. "...that everyone is" Kiss. "...Waiting for us at my place for dinner." He finished with another kiss.

"Wh-at?" I pushed his shoulder, detaching myself from him with the help of my hands.

"You didnt just assume that your mom allowed me up here without any purpose right? Your dad sent me up to get you. Everyone's already at my place."

"Why?" I asked, annoyed that now I have to go meet people even if it was just Shanes family and mine, but still they were people. "And why the fuck didnt you tell me earlier? Move..." I pushed him.

"Hey!" He laughed at my failed attempt.

"Move you idiot. You dont deserve to sit on my bed."

"Are you pissed because you're still getting a bodyguard or because your going to my house looking like shit?" Shane asked, amused.

Heres the thing, I dont care if I look like shit going to Shanes place. I dont care if I look like shit going anywhere actually, but I do care if I'm gonna have my personal 40 year old stalker.

"Fuck off Shane." I yelled. "I dont want a bodyguard. I told you before. Being deaf isnt good if you're a musician." I informed, still trying to push him off of my bed.

"It's only till things calm down Mitchie, not for too long, okay? And anyway your parents have agreed so you have no say in this."

"Fuck you."

"Yes, I know you love me. Now, come on.." He took my hand, pulling me up from the bed.

"I hate you so much. Its like you all sat there for two hours and conspired against me." I told him, turning the light on and walking over to the mirror. He was right. I did look like shit. My hair looked like a sack of hay and my eyes were red and puffy. I shook my head at the person in the mirror, grabbing my comb and running it through my hair.

"You know I was joking when I told you you look like shit, right?" Shane mumbled into the back of my neck, his hands wrapped lightly around my waist.

"It was a very nice thing for you to say, just to let you know. Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"You're always welcome, beautiful." He smiled at me through the mirror. "Oh, sont be so sad. Caity is there too so you wnt be alone and my mamager really wants to meet you."

Caity would be there which actually made the thought of going there better. I felt like I hadnt seen her in forever and I hadnt spoken to her all day. I know she didnt call because she knew I wouldnt be in a modd to talk so hopefully we would be able to do that.

"Why?" I questioned, turning around to face him. "He likes you because he didnt like Cheryl and you dont like Cheryl."

"Thats a nice reason to like someone." I told him dryly. "Who else is there?"

"C'mon its not going to be so bad. Gosh, its my house. You've been there millions of times before and if you're worried that people are going to see you differently then dont, okay?" He told me, rubbing my shoulders with his hands. "No ones gonna see you differently. And its just another person from the lable who came for damage control and to check out how the songs for the new album are going. Two in one." He smiled. "We're releasing a statment in a magazine tomorrow and they wanna be present when that happens incase something else goes wrong."

"Is Cheryl gonna be there?" I asked curiously as I turned off my bedroom light and made my way downstairs, Shane following behind me.

"Noooo. Why would she be there? And who on earth would invite her?"

Damn and here I thought I'd get a chance to bitch-slap her and give her a kick in the ass. "No, 'cause you said she's coming to Miami thats why." I told him, reaching the front door knob. Shane placed his hands over it stopping me from opening it. "What?" I asked, my back still facing him and annoyed at the thought of Cheryl being near Shane.

"I know all of this is new and just only being in a relationship with someone is being made so hard, but I promise I'm always here for you." He assured, his hands on my lower back.

"I know." I turned and faced him. "Its not really that hard. Its just annoying with everyone wanting to know everything." He nodded at my words and I smiled, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Good. Now lets go kill them. And we better think of a good excuse as to why it took you so long to get me."

"So Mitchie, he boys were just showing us some of the new songs they've written for the new album and we happened to come across a song which you have apparently written and must I saw that we were quite impressed with what we saw. You are mighty talented." One of the two guys from the lable who's name I learnt was Bryce Martin interruped Caity and I who were busy engaged in a conversation about Panda bears. Panda bears? I dont know where that came from but never the less we were talking about them while Connect three cleaned up the dining table and all parents were busy engaged in conversation with Connect three's manager.

"Song?" I asked, wacking my brain trying to remember when the heck I wrote a song with them.

"Yes." The other guy from the company who's name I forgot said. "I believe it's called When you look me in the eye." He elaborated.

"Oh!.." I said a little too loud, remembering the one time Shane and I had written something together which was months ago. "Right. Thank you very much, but Shane had most of the input in that song. I just added a couple of things." I smiled again.

So, dinner wasnt bad. It wasnt anywhere near bad. Nobody asked why Shane and I took so much time coming nor did anybody stare at me like they had never seen a person before, and get this - no one treated me any differently. Infact everyone was quite normal. Laughing and talking about world issues, bussiness or music while Caity and I tried to keep our ears shut during such boring conversations. Even the people from the lable were nice, but a little creepy with their suits and all. Their manager who Shane so happily said wanted to meet me because he 'liked' me was not so nice. I dont know...he just gave me a vibe. He seemed really pissed with me although he spoke sweetly, but their was a bitterness in his words which only I seemed to catch. Maybe because he was going to have a big part in clearing all of this mess made by the magazines? I dont know but who cares? I dont like him so he;s not relavent. Other than that mom and dad were in happy spirits suddenly and Shane parents were their always nice self.

"Oh no." Bryce shook his head. "I believe you're being modest here. Even Nate and Jason couldnt stop telling us how musically talented you are. Apparently one of the best in class." Well, gee thanks Nate and Jason. Way to make me feel like a suck up.

"Thank you."

**SOOOO who liked this?**

**I'm a little earlier than the last time I think so yayyyyy! Wooottt :D**

**haha so mitchies mom kind of freaking out and all and then mitchie being pissed. Who liked that?**

**Who liked the smitchieness? I know you did :p**

**So, I dont really know but I think I'm going to be ending this soon...Dont be sad :)**

**Soon I said, which probably means another 10 chapters haha so yayyy because I've been with this story for a while now and it took me time to pick it up after taking a break from it and now I dont wanna drag it too much but I have some more drama and all for you because I love you guys and you guys love drama!**

**I have like the first chapters of two or three new stories written up and Im still debating on which I should continue after this is finished. I'll probably take a break before that :p**

**Anywayyy tell me what you think guys!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not really getting many reviews thses days :(( so surprise me and give me a whole load of them. C'mon it doesnt hut and doesnt even take a minute. But if you're gonna post one word reviews then dont bother reviewing at all...**

**Anywayy on some Jonas news...Nick is in London, babyy! haha I dont even know why Im so happy I dont even live in London but yaayyy And a girl gets to kiss him everyday for three weeks...lucky bitch xD haha and Joe...well I wonder where the heck that dude is because one day hes apparently in LA the next he's in London too and then after that he's in Africa? I have no clue and Kev is with his wifeyyy :D**

**Sorry for the typos..im too lazy to check :p**

**LOVE you guys! :D**

**Review...You know you wanna xD**

**I dunno whats up with sooo many smiley faces btw if you were wondering ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Mitchie!"

"Ugh. Could you stop following me Tess! I've seen you everwhere I have been since the morning. Desperate much?" Annoyed that I already had my own personal stalker, Richard my body guard - lucky me! And everyone at school was staring at me, and now Tess was following me all around school since god knows when, so hurray! My life is a dream.

Well, it is if you count the Shane part.

" you will be late for class." Gee, thanks for reminding me Richard, I really appriciate it.

Richard insisted, obviously not because I was actually going to be late for class but because he didnt want me to catch a fight with anyone. Him, being my new body guard and all. He wasnt too bad. He wasnt bad at all, actually. But the thought of having a body guard was so terrible from the begining that I started resenting him even before I met him this morning. He'd be with me everyday from when I left for school till I went home since I was still officially grounded and wasnt allowed to go anywhere for the next six weeks except school ofcourse. I dont know how that worked because my mother seemed to accept Shane and me, although she wasnt too keen on showing it but still she had to ground me. I think it was a way of punishing me for keeping the truth from them.

" Oh...yeah desperate." She laughed mithlessly. "I was just gonna ask you what you said to Nate and Shane for them to be pittyfully fucking you."

"Look miss..." Richard cut in defensively but was unable to say a word further as I held my hand up telling him I could handle it. Geez, I had handled Tess my entired life and now just looking at her jealous filled face seemed so rewarding. So good. I wasnt hearing all of the things she was saying to me or the harsh words she used inteding on breaking . I was hearing the jealousy and the envy behind it. The tone that said how come she got him and I didnt?

"Oh Tess Tess Tes...my dear Tess." I returned the same mithful laugh placing a hand on her shoulder. "You could have told me that you're jealous. I'd understand." I smiled squeezed her shoulder. "You, know with me fucking Shane and Nate and you not getting any action at all..." I shook my head. "Gee, sometimes I actually feel sorry for you. but dont worry. I'll tell Shane and Nate to give you an autograph. You know, to keep as a souvanier since thats the closest you'll ever get to them." I ended with a smile, turning on my heel ready to get to bitch Haisen's Spanish class.

"I'm glad I recognised you so well, Mitchie." She called after me. "I knew you were a class-A slut. You didnt even leave your bestfriends boyfriend and you guys go around acting like sisters.." She laughed bitterly.

"Miss. I'm going to have-" Shut the fuck up Richard. I wanna hear this.

"Thats why I feel so good about damaging you locker yesterday, I guessed you absolutely right!" She said with a evil smile. About my locker, she did it? I dont know why I was even an ounce surprised since I didnt actually expect anyone other than her to be responsible for it. It was cleaned up by the time I arrived for school in the morning thought. The word 'slut' not longer graffiitied on it. There was even no evidence that those letters once decorating locker. Maybe if I hadnt come to school yesterday I probably wouldnt have been known. "I wonder how much you paid them to sleep with you...and David. I knew he had a crush on you, always running after you and being so nice. How oblivious could he get? But what I wonder the most is how both Shane and Nate could be stupid enough to fall to your prey. To fall into your trap. Looks like you guys had a lot of fun over the weekend with the pictures of you and Shane making out, let me know when the baby news comes out and the whole world is wondering whether its Shanes or Nates or maybe even Davids. You never know with a whore like you!" She finished with a satisfied grin on her face.

All I could do was laugh at her because her words just seemed like a corrupted soap opera. I swear, she out of all of the people in the school actually believed all of that shit? Wow. She knew me pretty well and even though I didnt want anyone to believe the lies written I was glad she was one of the people to believe them because the expression her jealous face held was just priceless.

"I'm glad you know me so well Tess. And dont worry, I'll make a sex tape and personally make sure you're to first one who gets it since you're so worried about everything happening in my life and since I am a whore. Atleast I'm the whore who actually got to fuck two thirds of Connect Three while you're the whore who can only dream about them." If she was gonna believe the lies in the magazine then migth aswell make her believe some more lies. Its not like it was gonna hurt. Plus, she wasnt so dumb to actually believe it right? Shane and Nate still had thier purity rings on so that was supposed to ring a bell in her mind. Or I guess not with the expression she was giving me. She believed me which made this feel even more better. Score! How fucking dumb of her. I never knew she was such a dumb-ass, but I guess sometimes we seem to underestimate people.

"Oh you bitch!" Tess yelled, throwing her body towards me. Good thing the bell had already rang some time ago and everyone was in their classes, no one present to actually witness this. Not like I would have said all those lies if anyone was actually present .No. But saying them to Tess was so stasfatory. I dont think I even needed to say that to her. She was already burning with the news of Shane and me being together.

"Miss. I'm going to have to ask you to step away and keep your distance from Mitchie." Richard said, suddenly in front of me, one hand reaching out towards Tess, stopping her from coming near me while the other hand kept me a safe distance away from her.

"Yeah, Mitchie!" She yelled again. I was surprised that people hadnt started coming out of thier classroom hearing all of the craziness outside. "Be the bitch coward you are and get your bodyguard to fight your fights!" She challenged.

Did she just call me a coward? Oh...bitch is going down! I wizzed my way past the side of Richard who's back I was facing since his huge frame was capable of covering two Mitchies at the same time and nearly succeeded in attaching my fist with Tess' nose when I felt Richards arms on my shoulders.

" you dont want to do anything you'll regret later do you?" He asked, almost calm, forgetting the fact that there was a girl infront of me ready to die in my hands.

"Richard man please!" I struggled to get out of his gasp but was unable to, instead I found myself being carried off the ground for a few yards and then placed back on it again, making enough distance between Tess and I.

"..."

"Fine!" I snapped, making my way towards Spanish.

"So, how many weeks did you get grounded for?" Justin asked, dipping a fry into his ketchup.

"Four, but I made it six..." I said proudly as if it was someting to be actually proud about. "You know.." I said eyeing the humungous mountain of fries left."You're not supposed to eat that stuff since you're in the basketball team and all. Its not good for you. It's not good in general." I stated, snatching the plate of fries from across the table and setting them infront of me.

"I'm the captain. I can eat whatever I like." He stated confidently, grabbing a handfull of fries from front of me. "And since when did you talk like Nick? I thought you were daing Shane?" He said, smirking at how he was taking a dig at me. He knew perfectly well who the hell I was with but he still had to do that as revenge for not telling him. After all they are my ever so wonderful friends.

Caity and Jessica seemed to find Justins remark funny as I watched them with narrowed eyes laughing at my expression along with Nate, Jus and Davide. "So, what? You guys are gonna make fun of me now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes..we are." Justin laughed, throwing a fry towards me, it landing in my hair. Bastard.

"Well, you see that guy there..." I pointed towards the far end of te canteen towards Richard who was leaning against the geen walls never leaving his gaze from our table. Ever since Nate started sitting with us at lunch our table was the center of attraction again and now with the ever so famous Mitchie Torres here we were like center stage. We were in the spot light. People were surprised at how normal we were acting, conversing with eachother and laugung and joking about school and even about the magazine. They didnt expect that to happen, instead I think they expected some sort of mourning and arguments to happen between us at lunch. I was glad my friends were acting normal as if whatever happened yesterday was actually normal, was nothing out of the ordinary or was something that didnt change everything. They were still giving me shit and they were still lauging at me like before and I thought they'd change because of me lying to them? Nope. No change here.

Some things just never change.

I knew they were kind of dissapointed that I hadnt told them, and somewhere thought I didnt trust them and also somewhere down the line Justin started resenting Shane because he thought he was the reason why I had been lying why I had apparenlty changed so much, but they wouldnt show it. No. They'd just act crazy to cover it up. And I was glad. "...Yeahh..." Justin said, turning his head towards Richard who narrowed his eyes down on Justin and then looked over to me waiting to me to do make one move and he'd drag Justin's little butt out of the canteen but I just nodded reassuingly like evryhthing was fine. "Who is that dude by the way? He's by far too old to be a student and doesnt even look like a teacher unless he's gonna be the new Gym teacher or wait...is he 's replacement?" being their basketball coach. "...damn...he seems tough please tell me he's not 's replacement."

Me, Caity and Nate laughed at Justin, fully aware of who Richard was. "...He, my dear friend is my bodyguard so if you guys ever try acting smart with me I'm gonna have him kick you'r little butts out of heads and throw them to the moon." I threatened. Who knew having a bodyguard would be useful?

"Oh, so you're threatening us Mitchie?" Justin asked, still laughing. "I'm sooo scared..."

I had expected a lot of things to happen today. Mostly stuff I would dread. I was expecting people to treat me differently and although I was getting that from the srudents I didnt know, and even from the teachers, all of the different treatment was good. I knew I wouldnt only recieve good treatment I would recieve more of the bad then the good but I guess Richards presence scared everyone away and even if they wanted to come upto me and say something mean they would end up stuttering and walking away. I think today I got "You're shoes are awesome" and "You look so pretty today" more than I would have gotten all my life. People were trying to suck upto me either because they wanted to become the schools most popular girl's friend, that popular girl suddenly being me after yesterday or they wanted some scoop on one of the members of Connect Three. I didnt know what to believe so I kept both theories open.

"Yeah, you better be buddy.."

"So, when are you meeting Cheryl?" My voice was absentminded but my mind was alert. I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything till the last detail. It's not that I didnt trust Shane because I did, but I just didnt want Cheryl to suddenly come out from nowhere and ruin everything. I knew that Shane was pissed at her, and her and him would probably not see each other in the eye whenever they met but I also knew that she would try every move in the book to get him back. Every move in the book.

Or maybe I was just afraid that I was going through all of this shit just to end up losing him in the end.

Fear is a terrible thing. But its also something that keeps you going.

I watched my finger as it twirled around one of Shanes curls, releasing it and then trapping it again while my other had traced the outline of his ear and cheeks, slowly running up and down the soft skin. Shanes head had been lying in my lap for a while now, as my back rested against the headboard in my bed and I played with his hair. Dad still had not come back from the office eventhough it was nearly 9pm now and miraclously mom had allowed Shane up. Miracles do happen, kids or maybe she didnt want to argue with me and wanted me happy?

Or maybe it was the fact that she was so happy and proud of me all of a sudden that she was too busy calling relatives and making pizza dough to celebrate. No, my mother hasnt got crazy because of everything happening in my life, okay maybe she has but its because of a totally different reason. It's because of happiness. Did I forget to tell you that between all of this Cheryl thinking I was offered to sing a duet for Connect Threes next album by the record lable people who were at Shanes house for dinner last night. When mom called me downstairs from my room a few hours after school and I saw Shane sitting around the wooden table in the drawing room I thought mom was about to start one more of he rants, but then I noticed the two other people in the room, dressed in smart suis and I didnt have to guess who they were. I recognised them all too well from last night and them asking me to sing a song fro Connect Thress next record was the last thing I would expect from them.

Honestly, I expected them to tell me to stay away from Shane, but I guess not. I couldnt actually believe what I had heard and it took a while fore the news to sink in. Mom, ofcourse was so happy she was hugging me, and even Shane! I had to sing to them first, before they could actually commit to anything and I think they were more impressed with my singing than my songwriting, but again thats what I think.

Everything would be officially finalized when I would go to LA and actually sign the contract. I couldnt believe it. My voice would be on on of Connect Threes record? Wow, just wow. After hugging mom and Shane, I grabbed my phone and made sure that Caity was the first person I told. After keeping so much from her in the last few months I didnt want to leave a single detail out for her now. She said that this called for a party but the fact that I was grounded obviously objected to that. I was sure that mom wouldnt have stopped me from celebrating. Looking at how happy she was I was sure that if I told her I'm planning to go on a road trip across the country all alone she'd say yes, but I didnt want to do the whole party thing, I just wanted to lay low on the whole going out anywhere thing partly because the paparazzi were still following me. I could bet you $50 dollars they were still outside my house.

Dad still didnt know, we wanted to tell him face to face and watch his reaction.

"Shane!" I laughed at his confused expression as I used both my hands to ruffle his hair violently, him breaking out of his little own dream land.

"What?" He asked innocently, curling his head back on the pillow so that he could watch my face, his lips curving into a sheepish smile.

I laughed at his expression, shaking my head. "Nothing, forget it." I didnt wanna mention Cheryl anymore eventhough I wanted to know when she'd be arriving, where they'd meet, how long they'd be together, what conversations would be taking place. I could go on and on, but then I'd sound like the jealous bitch that I am.

He smiled at me, laying his head back on the pillow while my hand continued playing with his hair. Shane held my other hand, running it down his cheek and kissing the back of it. I smiled at this gesture, fully aware that he couldnt see me smiling from the position he was in, but I did watch his eyes shoot up trying to watch my face. "Tomorrow after school." He mumbled into my hand, his hot breath shivering me.

"Huh?" I asked, my mind finally registering that Shane had said something to me.

"Cheryl and , the producer. I'm meeting them after school tomorrow. called a couple of hours ago after they got here but we were busy with the press conference and the statement we're releasing in the magazine and stuff so yeah... and plus, I figured she could atleast do some waiting after all that she's done."

"Asshole Shane." I replied as he glided off from the pillow, his body now on the matress and his eyes on me, both brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Why am I the asshole?" He asked, raising his eyebrows now. He was still laying on my bed. much lower than me while I had my legs folded together leaning against the headpost.

"You heard me the first time but you didnt day anything." I stated.

"I wanted to annoy you though." He said, smirking. "It's fun annoying you and then you get all angry and your cheeks get all rosey...you look even more beautiful if that's possible when you're annoyed."

"Just gives me even more reason to be annoyed with you.." I grinned at him.

"Does this annoying asshole get to kiss his beautiful, talented and soon to be celebrity girlfriend?" He asked hopefully, and I couldnt help bu laugh at his expression.

"Oh..I dont know.." I replied, a smile still on my face. "He would have if he hadnt been sucking upto me seconds ago." I replied back, running my hand through his hair again.

"Not fair, baby." He complained, kissing the tip of my folded knee. Just the feeling of his lips on my bare skin was enough to make it feel like it had caught fire. A tingling sensation was left on my knee even after his lips had detached from it.

"How is that not fair? You be an ass, I kick your ass. We're equal. We can be the kick-ass couple."

"Please?" He whined, looking up at me with his pupp-dog eyes. I'd give in to those eyes anyday. Puppy dog or not. Just those eyes were simply enough to drive me crazy. To drive me to the limits of insanity.

"No, I'm...SHAAANE!" I screeched at the sudden tickling sensation that over took my body, shaking it completely. I stared wide-eyed at Shane who was smiling goofily at me, his hands now nowhere near my sides where I was tickled. I shook my head at him. "How many times do I have to...Holy Sh-aaane!" I screeched again, this time sliding down from my sitting positon, the tickling sensation too much.

"Holy Shane? Thats a first." He said, a proud smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up loser!" I replied trying to get myself up again but was stopped by Shanes hands which swiftyly pushed me more down on the bed, making me and Shane level with each other. "You always cheat by tickling me."

"Well, you always fall for it. What can I do?" He asked, his lips kissing my temple.

"Oh yeah like I can make myself not ticklish...gosh you're so clever Shane."

"Thanks I knew that." He replied, his left hand suddenly on my side, back to doing what it liked the most. Tickling me.

"Shane! I fucking swear, if you..." And then his lips were on mine. I moaned at the sudden contact, but smiled at the feeling of his lips on mine. I could taste him in the kiss, just like everytime and like everytime it was the most amazing feeling I had experienced so far. I loved the way our lips would move in sync with each other as if they were dancing to their very own tango and smiled at myself when I felt Shanes body stiffen a little as my hand slipped under the hem of his shirt, touching the skin of his lower back. He jerked forward at the sudden contact, making the distance between me and him non-existant. I smiled.

This is payback, virgin boy.

And if this is what I have you doing with just my hand on your back then you gotta wait for me to even start what I've got planned.

"Mitchie..." I didnt let Shane say anything more as I slammed my lips against his again, not allowing them to be any other place.

I couldnt help bu let a smirk overtake my already occupied lips as I heard a moan leave his mouth, while my hand continued wandering around his back, moving north and south, my fingers tracing imaginary patterns on his hot skin. My hand continued roaming around his back as the kiss grew more intense, both of us breathless but refusing to leave eithers lips.

I let my finger drag itself to Shanes side. I lazily dragged my forefinger up and down his side, scratching the precious skin and then rubbing it with my palm, making a smooth massaging motion. He was experiencing pleasure with every touch and so was I by teasing him.

"Mitch.." He moaned again, detaching our lips.

"Oh so someones scared of losing their virginity?" I raised an eyebrow, watching him intently, but still keeping that smirk on my face. "Dont worry, I'm not gonna put my hand down your pants." I laughed.

"Thanks for the assurance." He nodded his head, smiling. "I thought you were gonna rape me." He joked.

"Well.." I said, my fingers tacing the outline of his white V-necked t-shirt. "...I planned on that." I told him raising my eyes to meet his amused ones. "...and I know you would have enjoyed it, but then I had mercy for you because all those screaming fan girls would have shredded you to pieces once they saw you no longer had your ring on your finger."

"Who said I'd take it off if something did happen?" He winked.

I opened my mouth to say something but words seemed to stop and instead I smacked his chest laughing. "Asshole. I was so right about you."

"I liked your idea though..." He let me know, bringing his face closer to mine, his hot breath tingled the skin on my jawline and I squeezed my eyes shut. "You know, we could get it on tonight." He suggested, his mouth millimeters away from my ear, his tone deep and low.

When I opened my eyes he was no longer laying next to me, instead his face was so close, I was sure that if I blinked, my eyelashes would brush against the cute mole he had on his lower cheek. He was on top of me, but actually not touching me. He supported his body with his elbows on either side of me, helping him keep himself up while his lips were still near my ear, teasing me with his hot breath.

"Would you like that?" He asked a directed question, his eyes glued to mine, watching every move carefully. Staring into them, I forgot every other word in the dictionary, all I knew was that his eyes were killing me. The brown, the golden, the green. They were powerful enough to be weapons of mass destruction. "Yes you will..." He answered for me, releasing my gaze and droping his head to the nook of my neck. He ran his nose up and down my neck withougth actually touching me in any form. He was milimeters away, so close that I could feel his skin on me without actually being there. I could feel the hot air he was releasing on my skin, tingling me, burning me. He was driving me absolutely crazy without even touching me.

That is when I realised that he was playing the game that I had started. He was beating me in my own game.

I mentally smirked.

If this is how you like to play it then fine, Gray. Fine.

"Shane.." I breathed out, waiting for his eyes to lock with mine. I made sure that this time I wouldnt lose focus though.

"Hmm?" He asked, his face rising up again, his eyes watching me, his lips just nearly touching me, but not doing so at the same time.

"Kiss me." I ordered weakly, my voice breaking off.

He chuckled, nodding and bringing his lips closer to mine. I grabbed a fistfull of my bedsheet and slid myself downwards, my body escaping itself from Shanes captivity while he slammed his face onto the pillow my head was once resting on and then looked at a smirking me.

"What was that?" He asked, grabbing my wrist.

"That was for acting too smart." I let him know, the feeling of his hot breath still fesh on my skin.

He shook his head, laughing at me.

"What? Thats not funny Shane! You just got beat by me, by a girl!" I announced.

"Really?" He asked, trying to lock my gaze with his again.

"Yes, Jack-ass.." I corrected, straddling his stomach with my legs and raising my hands up in a form of victory. "..and the winner is Mi-Shaaane!" I yelled at the man I was sitting on top of, his hands on my sides and a innocent look on his face.

"You've got..." I smacked his chest. "..to stop.." another hit. "tickling me." Hit.

He laughed.

"I told you guys Haisen is a bitch. Now you believe me?" I asked Nate as me, him and Caity walked towards math after Spanish with Haisen.

"How could she give me detention for correcting her?" He asked in disbelief. "Its not my fault she sucks in Spanish."

I laughed. "Lifes a bich, Nate. And Haisen is a bigger one. Like, what the fuck? I just sided with you telling her you were right and she's like Torres, wanna join your boyfriend in detention too? You're not even my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"She's jealous.." Caity stated.

"Off...?" I asked, emphasising the 'O' at the start.

"You and me and Nate and...everyone." She finished, unsure.

"Come on kids, you're creating traffic here.." Richard informed us. "You need to move faster and get to Math."

I rolled my eyes at his words, looking left and right at the crowd of people staring at us. Sometimes I think it would have been easier if Richard wasnt here because myabe I'd be invisible. It isnt too hard to miss a enormous 6 foot man in a hallway, which actually draws attention to us.

"Hmm.." I replied, turning to the corner of the hallway. "Whoa who is that?" I asked mostly myself as I watched the back of two people enter Shanes music room, I couldnt see Shane from where I was but I watched as the blond lady and the man in a black suite entered the room untill the door was closed.

I had only heard of legs that went on for miles, but today was the first time I actually saw them. Her long legs didnt seem to end under the white floral dress the lady wore, even from what I had seen of her which was her back, I could outline the curves in her perfectly toned body. She had to be nothing elss than gorgeous - that coming from a perfectly straight girl.

Nate didnt have to see her face to know who she was. "That's Cheryl."

**Dhun dhun dun...**

***Red alert* *Red alert!* Bitch offically enters the story! hahah**

**SOOOOO? What do you guys think? finally we see Cheryl ...officially that is and next chapter Mitchie meets her yayyy or not so yayy?**

**And Mitchie sining a song for connect 3's next album? Who thought that would happen?**

**and then thier little teasing game? Who liked that? I was actually confused with that part becuase I wasnt sure of how I was gonna write it and it took me 2 days to finally just writ whatever was on my mind :p**

**Anywayss review guys!**

**Let me know how you liked it, hated it, couldnt stand it?**

**haha..so the story will be moving fast from here...i think. I wanna finish it within 30 chapters but I dont think that will happen...lets see...**

**Love u guys!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

"Mitchie...are you listening to what I'm saying?" Jason's voice suddenly pierced through my thoughts as I sat in his music class.

"Uh...yeah sure." I put on a smile.

Jason just nodded unapprovingly and continued about something that I was too dazed to think about.

Shane and Cheryl had were still in his classroom even after math had finished and even though I tried my best to keep that out of my mind, I couldnt. I just kept wondering about what they were talking about and if they had sorted their shit out or what?

I know I sound like one of those clingly girlfriends who want their boyrfriends whereabouts every second of the day, but I promise I'm not. I just get like that around certain people.

-X-

There was cake, there were drinks, there were snacks and there was food along with a lot of laughter and conversation with everyone minus Shane.

My parents decided to surprise me and throw a little party at the beach club not so far away from our house. Everyone who mattered came, including my family, Shanes family and my friends all except Shane. I hadnt gotten to meet Shane or Cheryl at school because after music Shane was busy with the seniors helping them prepare for the test's they were supposed to give to get their scholarship. I didnt wanna disturb him doing that because I knew how happy that made him. He would always get so happy whenever he talked about the scholarships the seniors could be recieving and no Cheryl had the right to be the reason to take that happiness from him.

I didnt even know what I would ask him about her so...

I thought my parents hadnt invited Shane on purpose, but they had. Seeing, Shanes phone was off so they sent him a message. And no matter how much I tried to seem happy for all the people around me and even succeeded in putting on a genune smile, my happiness felt a little odd without his presence and I couldnt help but wonder what the fuck had happened to him. I gave up calling him hours ago.

"I cannot believe you just did that, Caity!" I screeched, staring at her in disbelief as I felt the white cream from the half eaten cake everyone was enjoying decorate my cheeks.

The elders laughed at my sudden exclaimation and turned back to their chatter while I scooped up some left over cream from the side of the cake, ready to attack. Everyone had already had a piece so I fugured destroying the cake wouldnt be so dreadful.

"I swear, you guys!" I exclaimed, running after Caity who was escaping towards the water with cream in my hands.

The sun had just settled and the sky was just on the verge of turning royal blue while it was still quite light in the outside eating area in the beach club.

All the food had been cleared and attention had been diverted from me to politics or sports by the adults while we kids were busy stating all the reasons why Haisen was a bitch.

"Hey, dont miss this!" Nate warned as I stopped infront of him, confused at his words only untill he smiled meekily at me and placed a fingerful of white cream on the tip of my nose.

I must have looked like a clown because even Jason and Justin were laughing at me from where they were. Nate and Caity hadnt brought up Cheryl or Shanes sudden dissapearance even once but I knew that was what they were trying to make me foget by teasing me. And I have to admit it was working.

Caity, who was already near the water was holding her cream clad hands on her kness, ruining her blue skinny jeans in the process of laughing hysterically.

I shook my head, grinning. "How about this?" I asked, and soon Nates expression turned to a mortified one as my creamy hands ran through his bouncy brown hair leaving a huge trail of white on one side while the other side remained as perfect as it was moments ago.

The wind wasnt helping me either because as it blew on my face, my hair clung to the moist cream on my cheeks and nose turning strands of my black hair white which I would brush away and the wind would blow again.

"Here.." Nate smirked, wiping his hand on my forehead. I could immediatly feel the moistness of the cream cold on my skin and I smacked my sticky hands on Nates shirt ready to make him run for his life, forgetting about Caity who was still laughing at our encounter untill I heard a grils voice call my name from behind me.

I turned around to find a red head, around my age staring at me like she had never seen anyone with cake on their face.

"Um..yes?" I asked, trying to locate in my mind where I had seen her. I settled to nowhere because I knew I had never seen her ever before in my life I would remember if I had.

"Are you Mitchie Torres?" She asked, stuttering a little.

"Uh..." I wasnt sure as to what to say because you about the thing to not talking to strangers, well that was in my mind at that moment and I was about to chase after Nate before I was stopped by her.

She smiled shyly when she saw Jason approaching from behind me, followed by Nate. I guess they thought I was talking to press or something so thye had to come and rescue me.

"Hi, I'm Abigail and I'm a huge fan!" She gushed once Jason and Nate had joined me, looking back and forth at all three confused yet smiling faces. "Could I please have your autograph and a picture?" She asked, not particualrly to anyone of us, but just directed to us, or Nate and Jason as I thought because hello, I was nobody. The only reason she knew my name was probably because of the magazine and the pictires.

Oh dont remind me of the pictures!

"Oh sure..." Jason smiled back, his face glowing. I could see how happy they got whenever they were around their fans. It was nice.

Nate shared the same face as Jason, but looked a little embarrassed at his appearence because he was actually dripping with cream and so was I but who cared? I wasnt the celebrity. I was feeling out of place when the two brothers were busy conversing with thier fan while I just smiled on. Why was I even here anyway?

I was stopped by the same voice that called me when I tried silently slipping away.

"Could I have your autograph too?" She asked, hopefully.

At frist I thought Shane had turned up and she was asking him, but looking behind my shoulder to see if she was really asking me I saw it was me. Really.

"Wha-I uh...why?" I choked out. The thought of someone asking for my autograph was so exciting, but I had done nothing to be actually asked that, then why was this girl asking fot it? I wasnt even a celebrity...yet. Well, I was if you counted the little scandle.

She didnt have an answer and I guess the reason was the scandle. She wanted an autograph of Shane Grays grilfriend not Mitchie Torres which made me wonder if that was what I would be known as from now on. Shane Grays girlfriend.

I didnt know what to say. Should I give it to her or not, because I really wasnt anybody in a position to give someone an autograph. I looked back and forh at Jason and Nate who smiled approvingly at me, nodding.

"Go on.." Jason urged.

"Please..." The girl asked.

"Um...okay." I smiled, scribbling my name down in the most stylish way I could think of at that moment. Hey, I didnt know I would be asked for my autograph here or I would have practiced. My very first autograph.

"Do you want me to take the picture?" I asked, wiping my hands on my shirt.

"No...no..I want you in the picture too.." She replied and I just nodded.

I was famous!

For the wrong reason...but still famous and I'm sure I'd be famous for the right reason very soon with the song and all.

I called Justin to take the picture and kept grinning like an idiot after the girl had left.

"Did you guys just see that? She asked for my autograph! My autpgraph!" I jumped clapping my hands together.

"Yeah, we were there.." Nate replied, amused.

"And I took the picture.." Justin reminded.

"Yeah whatever..." I brushed off, too excited to pay attention to what they were saying. I couldnt wait to tell Caity who was now talking to Macy in a very child like manner. "My autograph!" I jumped again. "Okay.." I calmed down. "I better get this shit off my face. I'll be back in five." I announced as I walked inside the lighlty lit restuarant, making my way to the ladies room, my gaze ending on one table.

Shane and Cheryl. Cheryl and Shane. Alone. No producer. I couldnt help but stare and stare and stare.

Atleast they werent holding hands.

She placed hers on top of his fist formed ones on the table which he politely slid away, standing up.

For a moment I thought they'd see me and I pushed open the door to the ladies room, making it my hide-out.

Why was I hiding again? And why the jealousy? I knew they would meet after school, but why at such a romantic and beautiful place where candle light dinners where the theme? Why couldnt they have done it over a Big Mac at Mcdonalds? I bet the bitch doesnt even eat that stuff.

Blahh..okay, why was I hiding again? I bet he didnt even know we were here otherwise they wouldnt have come here with her. I was sure of that.

I shook my head at the face staring back at me in the mirror, smiling at how much of a mess I looked like with my face decorated with white cream, parts shining because of the grease. I had almost forgotten about Shane and Cheryl. Almost.

"Wow. I dont see what Shane exactly sees in you. Leaving me for a hoe like you." Cheryl annoucned while I was busy wiping my face with a paper towel.

I didnt even notice she had entered the ladies room a little while after me since I was too engrossed in washing all of the grease off of my face. She had been standing there staring at me which was creepy if you ask me. Turning my head to see who was talking, it took me a while to register that Chery Woodcoff was standing right in front of me. She was still wearing the dress she had on earlier that day and along with it she wore a expression. An expression that defined the phrase 'If looks could kill'

"Jealous are we, Cheryl?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow at her face. Where was Richard in such situations?

Its not that I needed him to save me from her. I needed him to save her from me because I had been waiting for this day for a while and finally its today I meet the big bitch.

"From you?" She scoffed. "Please, have you taken a look at your face? You look like a member of the Adams family with your freakishly white skin and pitch black hair. Ever heard of a thing called a tan?"

"Atleast whatever I am is all natural. It's a shame I cant say that about you! Do you need me to tear out those fake blonde extentions of yours? Or how about I batter up your whole fake body. I wonder how much of that is actually real and how much is the work of your plastic surgeon."

"Oh bitch, you didnt!" She warned, coming up to me.

"Actually I did, bitch." I smirked, daring her to come closer. "You're such a fucking insecure loser, do you know that Cheryl? You have absolutely no talent and no wonder needed Shane to use as a ladder to your success. You're the biggest bitch I have met in my life, worse then Tess! And trust me, Tess is really something to beat." I know she probably doesnt even have a clue who Tess is but the two bitches need to become best friends and get matching tattoos and hair styles. It would do them good.

"Shane found out about your little scam and dumped your whore of an ass, and you obviously couldnt take that little blow because that meant you're ladder to success was buckling so you had to get those fucking photgraphers and the press up my ass and what a wonderful story you got out of it, half of which was made up!" I didnt care that by the end of that sentance my voice had nearly trippled in volume and my face was flushed red from all the screaming, sweat damping my skin. "But let me tell you this you fucking crazy pshyco path, you made a huge mistake with that story because now yes, you are using it as publicity but you are now the last person Shane would ever like to see. I think after all that happened between you two he actually had a little bit of faith in you, but you being the most unsmart person in the world just turned whatever little bit of faith he had into zero. I hope you're really happy with yourself you dumb-ass. And bitch, dont you ever.." I warned, trying to end my little rant and get the hell out of the ladies room. "..try and make a move on Shane ever again. I saw you out there trying to hold his hand, to rekindle old shit memories. Thats never happening, well as long as I'm around its not so, if you care about your well being you better not be doing that again."

The next thing I knew was that my back was slammed against the cold tile walls of the bathroom. I think I blacked out for a few seconds because I literally saw stars. Literally. I knew the pain would come later and I would probably miss school the rest of the week. I recovered within three seconds flat, my hands fisting her bleach blonde hair while she attacked me, her fingers digging into my shoulder trying her best to push me against the cold walls again.

You'd think it would be easy for someone like me to win in a cat fight against a stick like her, but this girl had strength, maybe practise from previous fights?

"Oh, you really are a fucking crazy bitch!" I yelled, trying to set my shoulders free from her tight grip.

"You fucking deserve it you whore, stealing my man!" She retorted, slamming my back again. My neck hit the steel railings on the wall, a excruciating pain flowing through my body and ending in my toes. I replied by successfully pushing her off of me, maybe a little too hard, her little frame flying to the other end of the ladies room with one hard push.

With this being a sophisticated club, no one would ever imagine a fight like this would be going on in their restrooms.

"Dont.." I warned, pointing my finger towards the ground where she was sitting now. "..." I eyed her red face, her hair a wild mess. "..touch me again."

I straightened up my clothes, gripping the cold metal handle on the door ready to leave this place, but of course she had to stop that from happening because one second I was hearing the sound of her heels against the tiles on the floor and the other she was screaming, her hands reaching out for my face which I successfully slapped away, giving her shoulders another push.

"Hey!" Shane barked, moving his face from mine to Cheryls. "What the hell is going on here?" He damanded. I watched as his expression changed from confused to mortified, my body still backed up against the wall.

"Shane, look at what your girlfriend did to me." Cheryl demanded, waving her arm in the air. There, against her snow white skin ran a long red trail of blood. My bracelet being responsible for it.

I shook my head in disbelief, watching the scene in front of me.

"I dont know why she was here Shane, but suddenly she just starts attacking me." She said, fake tears running down her eyes. Okay, maybe she did have some talent. She could atleast act.

I just watched her, my hands crossed againts my chest, eyes ready to burn through her.

"Mitchie..." Shane said in disbelief.

"Yeah, cause shes the innocent one and I'm the bad guy here with a knife to kill her!" I told him, my words held a bitter tone which was hard to miss, but he didnt seem to care.

"Cheryl.." He said, digging his hands inside his pocket and bringing out his keys. "Go to the car. We'll take care of this..."

I raised my eyebrows at Shane. So he was going to take her side?

"Have you gone crazy, Mitchie? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, screaming at me once Cheryl had left the ladies room.

The first time Shane had raised his voice at me.

The first time.

Because of Cheryl.

"We're already in so much of a mess because of the magazine and this..." He pointed to the place Cheryl was seconds ago. "Do you think this helps? I get that you're mad at her, but following us here and then hitting her, how mature do you think that is?"

So, I stood there. My body completely numb, Shane yelling at me for her. He didnt even stop and ask me what happend. He just believed her.

Well, I guess I gave him a reason to. I was always that type of a person to be yelling or swearing. I know I had threatened to harm people before but I knew too well to actually do that.

"You said you trusted me then why did you follow me here?" He asked, anger evident in his face. "I dont even have time for this..." He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I have to go..." He said, shaking his head at me, a dissapointed expression on his face.

I stared at the door for a while, not believe what had just happened. Shane had left, going to be superman to his ex-girlfriend.

The fact that I didnt actually say anything was probably a reason why he didnt believe me, but I thought that he had atleast that much trust in me to know that she'd been lying. Or maybe it was the blood. I was bleeding too. My bracelet had dug into my wrist, leaving a deep wound from which blood readily flowed.

Shane didnt notice that but he noticed Cheryls wound. I ran my hand through cold water waiting for the bleeding to stop, it didnt and that was when I discovered more blood. This time at the back of my neck. I could feel the blood as it ran from my neck all the way down to my back and I started feeling giddy. I hadnt actually lost enough blood to make me unconsious, but it was still a lot of blood because I felt my white tank top stick to my back, a salty smell now overtaking the whole ladies room.

"Hey! I was looking for you." Caity smiled as I made my way towards the sand where everyone was gathered. Half of them were already walking towards the cars we arrived in, oblivious of what had happened to me inside. "We're leaving." Caity smiled her joyfull smile "And I hear you gave an autograph to some girl!" She jumped.

I tried smiling. It worked. "Yeah um..can you leave Nates car or something? I wanna go for a swim. I'll be back later."

"Ohh.." Caity said, unsure. "You wanna go now? Its getting too dark dont you think?"

Could you just tell me you'll leave the car so that I could dip my body in the water and get rid of all the blood please? I was lucky it was dark outside so no one actually noticed the blood in contrast to the pink shirt I wore on top of my tank top.

"I'll be fine." I choked out.

"Fine..okay umm..Nate will leave his I guess..."

"Thanks.." I muttered, waiting for her to leave.

"You sure you're alright though right? " Caity asked again, placing her hand over my arm. Her warm hand in contrast to my cold one sent a chill down my body which wasnt helping the pain from the blood loss.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Okay." She said walking away towards the familiar crowd.

Looks like I was the only one to see Shane and Cheryl.

Half way towards my walk to the water I got my iphone out of my pocket and threw it on the sand as hard as possible. I was angry and I needed to get it out on something, but the ground being sand didnt help because all that happened was that my phone just jumped a few feet ahead of me, unharmed.

"Arghh!" I screeched in frustration, finally reaching the water. I looked at my phone for the last time and threw it hard into the water, knowing that I'll never get it back again, but it did make me feel better. Some what better.

I mentally thanked myself for wearing a bikini before getting ready to go the the beach club and stripped out of my clothes, leaving them a good distance away from the water because I'd need them again. The blood on my back had already dried but the blood around my wound on my neck was still wet and warm.

When my body first hit the water, every inch of my skin started burning but slowly it adjusted itself. The blood was gone, but the wounds were still here. I could actually feel my bear flesh in the open cut in the back of my neck. I guess the cut was more deeper than I thought. I drove myself to the ER to get my arm and neck inspected. The last thing I needed was an infection. I realised that it was already past 10pm when I got home.

This couldnt be good.

"Mitchie..." Mom gasped as I entered the house.

Shane and my dad were sitting by the wooden table in the kitchen, obviously waitng for me.

I gave him a glare that told him, he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"What happened to you?" She asked, concern dripping form her tone. Her hand stroke the bandage on my arm, her eyes wide. "Oh god. Are you okay? Look at you! Is that blood?" She asked. The sight of my now pink tank top turned her face into one of a ghosts which was pretty funny if you ask me.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine." I told him, only looking at them. "I uhh..cut myself by mistake at the club." I lied.

"And theres so much blood because of a cut?" Mom asked, suspiciously.

"I'm fine mom, I swear. I didnt know that the door was made of glass and walked through it." Another lie. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. "They took me to the ER, and I'm fine. Its just two wounds. I'll be okay."

"Two?" Dad asked.

Me and my big mouth. So far, my hair had done a great job of hiding my neck. Untill I started speaking that it.

"Yes here.." I pulled my damp hair to one side. "Its okay. It doesnt even hurt." I lied, trying to smile.

"Mitchie you.." Mom was cut off by dad.

"You just be a little more careful next time okay sweetie? We were worried about you. Shane was worried about you." He said, turning his body toward Shane who I refused to look at again. "You're phone was unreachable."

I forgot about that.

"Yeah..um I lost my phone." Lie.

"Its okay, we'll get you a new one. You need to rest honey. I'll check up on you in a while. You go and change your clothes and I'll bring soup up, okay?" Mom asked, still concerned.

I nodded, not even acknowledging Shanes presence and making my way up the stairs.

"Shane made a cake for you." Mom's voice suddenly remembered, slightly jubliant.

I turned to face her from the railings and then looked at Shane who was just watching me.

"Thanks Shane." I nodded and turned back to the stairs.

It wasnt a surprise that he followed me up to my room.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. His voice was so low and worried that I could bearly hear it.

I ignored him, my aching hands looking for my favourite pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Let me see..." He said, his fingers pulling my hair off my shoulder to one side.

"Dont." I warned. "Just dont okay?" I spoke loud and clear, surprising myself.

"Mitchie...let me see." He insisted, his hands turning my shoulder slightly. I finished the rest of the turning by myself, my eyes daring him to speak another word.

"I dont want you here. Please leave."

"Mitchie...your hurt. Let me see."

"I'm fine, okay? They bandaged me, and I'm fine as day, now please just leave Shane before I say something I regret."

"Please..." He begged. "I'm sorry Cheryl did this to you."

"Oh really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "You're fucking sorry for what she did to me? Where was this Shane when you were yelling at me for the cut on her hand? I didnt even do it by purpose, god! Do you really think I would just hit someone like that?" I shook my head at him, waiting for him to reply. "Could you just please go, okay? I dont know why you're talking to an immature person like me. Go to your girlfriend. Go fuck her, Shane!"

"Shes not my girlfriend! I'm sorry for all those things I said at the club." He defended, his voice now high like mine was. "Gosh, will you just believe me?"

"Why should I when you obviously dont believe me. You believed that I followed you there. You believed that I was spying on you. You believed that I didnt trust you, but all of that wasnt true untill you didnt believe me. I believed you...I know you didnt have a shit to do with her untill you went all out on me and believed her rubbish! You now how much of a lier that bitch is but still you had to believe her. Of course you would Shane because you know what I think? I think that you still love her."

"No..." He shook his head in denial.

"After what I saw today in the ladies room, that is exactly what I think Shane! You may not be responding to her passes, but thats only because you're loyal. You can never think of cheating on whoever you are with, but you can never stop loving her. You still do. You still care for her no matter what the hell you say, I can see it in your eyes. I saw it when you told her to go to the car. When you told her 'we'll get this fixed.' You can deny it all you want."

"I dont love her." He stated firmly. "You cant make me love someone I dont love. Maybe I care for her but there's a difference between caring and loving. I love you."

"Oh really? Shane you love me?" I scoffed. "Then where were you all day? Where were you when everyone was celebreating for me. When everyone was happy for me? Where were you when your crazy psycho of an ex-girlfriend just comes out from nowhere and starts hitting me? I'm sorry that I defended myself, Shane because thats obviously what you didnt want. Your precious little psycopath cannot get hurt no matter what. All hell will break lose then. I'm sorry that I'm bleeding and I can hardly stand because of the pain going through my body. I'm sorry that you werent even there to believe me or even take a look at me because Cheryl was your first priority, Shane. She was what mattered first. She is who matters fo you."

"Thats not true!" He replied, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Will you just listen to me? I'm sorry for hurting you. I didnt see that you were hurt. I didnt notice it.."

"Exactly!" I cut in. "Because you were too busy with her. You were too busy thinking the love of your life is hurt!"

"Mitchie let me speak."

"No. I dont want to speak to you. I knew you were with her. I didnt have a problem with that because I knew it was work. It was just a co incidence that you happened to take her to the same place we were at. It was good luck that no one saw you, but my bad luck that I did, but I didnt do anything. She tries holding your hand and hitting on you. I saw that and I could have just gone up there and I dont know created a scene but I didnt. I just went to the bathroom to get the cream off my face completely forgetting about you guys and then one second I'm in a catfught with her and the next you're yelling at me and taking her crying ass to the car and I'm just standing here dumbfounded! Do you really have anything to explain Shane?"

He looked thoughtful for a while as if he was chosing his words with a lot of thinking.

"I love you Mitchie, much more than I have ever loved anyone. Ever since I've been with you I havent even thougtht of anyone else. Whenever I'm with you, you make me feel happy in such a way that I've never felt before but, I think that you are really mad at the moment, and you're not saying things you'll be proud of in the morning, but I also think that we've had too much of each other. You've had too much of me. I told you from the begining that it wouldnt be easy and you're too new to so much exposure. Being attached to me isnt easy and now that is runing our relationship. I think you need a break from me. I'll be in LA from next week till new years. I think the break will do us good. We should take a break from each other." He ended, waiting for me to speak.

"Fine." I didnt even know what I was saying because I was too shocked to even process anything in my mind at that moment. He wanted a break from me? "If you want a break then you will get that break, Shane but dont expect me to be there when you wanna start over again! I dont do breaks Shane. We can break up, as simple as that. I dont need a break. I need to break up. You're right. I'm not right for all of this mess. I cant take it. I dont know what I was thinking I could ever be with you...it just wasnt right."

"Mitchie..."

"No. I hope you're happy with your break Shane because now you dont have to tolerate me at all." I choked out the last words, my legs finally giving up and my body falling clumsily to the ground.

Shane didnt say a word more, but instead scooped me up from the ground and placed me on the bed. Coming back to me after locking the door he silently peeled my pink shirt off my shoulders and threw it on the ground. He went up behind me - the bed sinking and rising up with every movement and gripped the back of my blood drentched tank top, slowl lifting it above my head, the article meeting my shirt in the ground. I shivered out loud at the feeling of his warm fingertips on my back, pulling at the string of the only article left on my upper half covering my chest. The string set lose and it fell losely to the ground.

"Shane.." I whispered, unsure and confused at what he was doing. Embarrassment was also a factor working then because eventhough he was behind me and could only see my back, I had never felt so naked before.

"Just let me clean you up then I'll go..." Was all he said.

Moments of the night of the party came flashing back to me.

He wiped my damp skin with a towel, and kissed the skin at the top of my back where the small white bandage ended. His lips let out a warm breath of air on my cold skin, shivering me to my core. He wiped my back with the towel and handed it over to me. "Do it with your good hand." He told me. I just sat there still cherishing the moment his lips were on my skin, my anger vanishing for a while. He sighed, his scent still fresh on my body and came over to my front, my hands covering my breasts. "You're gonna get sick if you dont dry yourself." Taking the towel in his hands again he lightly dabbed the material on my neck, his fingers stroking the nail marks Cherl had left on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing my clawed skin and then worked his way down my crossed arms and took my wrist in his hand, bringing my hand out so that he could wipe it.

I wanted to hug him and tell him I take back everything I said, but I knew I wouldnt be acting honest if I did that.

I used my other hand to cover myself while I watched his hand tug on my elbow. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He infromed.

"I know." I said, letting my hand fall to my side. He wiped my stomach and every now and then when I would feel his skin touch mine I would hold back a gasp. I knew he was uncomfortable with what he was doing and was upset, wanting to leave me a lone as soon as possible but he knew that I would stay how I was if he didnt do this.

"This is exactly what Cheryl wants Mitchie. You're giving her what she wants." He whispered, pulling my green t-shirt over my head. I didnt respond, but instead found his hands on my hips, my body in a standing position as he slipped on my shorts. My knees buckled when his hands grazed the skin of my thigh, nearly falling. But I catched myself.

I sat down on my bed, waiting for him to say something next. He didnt.

He just kissed my right cheek and left me in my room, but not before whispering "I'm in love with no one but you."

-X-

**Whooopssss...who saw that coming? **

**Okay I knw you guys probably saw that coming but who saw that coming so soon?**

**Bitch Cheryl. I hate her. **

**Anyway looonggg chapter...my longest ever!**

**So what do you guys think? What will happen next? Shane is going to LA next week...why? Just to let you guys know if you're confused, this is all happening in late nov/early december in the story.**

**Will something happen between Cheryl and Shane when he goes there? Whos supporting Mitchie and whos supporting Shane? **

**So its my birthday today, by the way :p Gosh I cant believe I turned 18 and I bet you guys cant believe that a 18 year old is such rubbish at spelling LOL And since it is my bday I wanted to give u guys a loong chapter sorry for it being kind of sad though...**

**Anywayyy review pleasee...It would be a wonderful gift for me!**

**Love u all..**

**hope I didnt bore u guys with the long chapter...**


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up to a sore feeling all over my body. I fell asleep right after Shane left not even bothering for moms soup. I somehow knew that she had heard everything that happened inside my room that night, eavesdropping on the other side of the door. Not that she mentioned anything to me. I found Caity nuzzled up next to me when I woke up in the morning. Correction. I woke up somewhere in the middle of the afternoon actually with no feeling of tiredness in my body but only pain.

Caity stirred in her sleep and shot her eyes open when she felt me move.

"Yo!" She exclaimed.

Only Caity could be so high after waking up from a deep slumber. I couldnt help but laugh through my blurry eyes.

"Yo." I replied back, trying to sit straight on my bed.

"Here, let me help you." She offered.

"I'm fine.." I assured. I wasn't really feeling much from any of the two wounds, just the balck and purple bruises I would be saying hello to in front of the mirror were my priblem. I knew they were occupying every inch of my body, just by my mere movement.

"I skipped school.." Caity said absentmindedly, looking out of my window. Not actually looking out because the curtains were still done but just gazing that way. "...you know, me being my awesome self and all. And plus, how could I miss the opportunity of shit talking guys? You wanna talk about it?"

I yawned and then felt a bitter feeling overtake me at the mention of guys. Shane. Bastard. The worst species in the world. Guys.

Okay, maybe not the worst species in the world but yeah they were pretty bad.

"When did you come here?" I asked, not replying to her question.

"Umm.." Caity grinned, wrapping on arm around the back of my shoulder and resting her head on me. "Last night actually..OHHmygod! Sorry sorry sorry! Did I hurt you? Sorry!" She exclaimed again, worried as she watched me rub the top of the bandage at the back of my neck where her hand was.

"No.." I laughed at her expression, wrapping my own bandaged arm around her waist. "I'm good now fowl done. What time is it by the way?"

"Umm four-ish I think."

"Damn..we overslept big time. Why didn't you wake me, whore?"

"I was sleeping the whole time with you, you dumb-ass hoe." She laughed at my sentence. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" She asked, watching me remove the covers from over me and step out of bed.

"You see this?" I questioned, dramatically waving up and down my body. "I need to check it out. See, if any further damage needs to be done." I joked.

"Don't you ever think about it.." She warned, getting out of the bed herself.

"Joking..." I elaborated, amused that she took it seriously. "You know me too well to know that I would never hurt myself over a guy."

"I know.." She smiled weakly. "So you check your shit out and I'll tell get the Ben & Jerry's and tell your parents you're awake. They'll be relieved, they were worried about you last night. After that, how about some Mean Girls?"

"Sounds like a awesome plan to me." I agreed entering my bathroom.

"Good. Now call me if you need anything. I'm downstairs."

"Yeah yeah.." I yelled from inside the bathroom and then walked over to the door peeking out to find Caity still in my room, waiting for me to close the door I guess. I smiled at her. "I'm fine."

"I believe you." She replied.

We started at each other for a whole ten seconds I think, both of us trying to catch the others lie. "Shane sent you here didn't he?" I finally asked. I knew he had sent her. He must have thought I'd be so devestated and heart broken I would try and kill myself over him, so he sent Caity to look after me. Shane, you think to highly of yourself. You're not worth me hurting for. You're not worth it.

"He did." Caity gave in.

I nodded, waving her away and found myself muttering "The bastard, Shane."

-X-

The bruises werent so bad. The purple could hardly be seen but I knew the colour would only grow deep with time. Caity and I spent the whole day in my room watching movies and eating ice-cream. I tried my best to keep my mind away from Shane and the happenings of the previous night, but somehow everything would remind me of him. I hadn't cried and I hadn't planned on it either. I don't cry. Not over boys and anyway, I had done my fair share of crying over him before so no tears for me now. I wished I would cry though. I just wanted to get rid of the sick feeling at the bottom of my gut with the tears. They never threatened to come out and I didn't push them either.

Shane didnt call, not that I wanted to talk to him, but I just expected him to call me.

Who am I kidding? I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to argue with him and fight with him. I wanted to bring his shit of a brain back down to earth. I didn't want us to be over like this. Not over her. But who the fuck am I to say this? I'm the one who broke it off even if he did say he wanted a break. Dont breaks mean 'Not getting back together' and 'Sick of each other'? He was the one who brought it on. He's supposed to be my boyfriend. I just wished he acted like it.

I didnt need him. So what if he was a rockstar or a celebrity. If you are not true to who you are and who you claim to be at the end of the day nothing really matters.

"Hey, whats going on here?" Nate smiled as he warily entered my bedroom.

"Nothing much. I was asking your girlfriend if she'd go lesbian with me since your brother is such a loser and we're better off without guys." I replied, scooting up on the bed so that Caity could move closer to me and Nate would have some place to sit at.

"Oh you can take her!" Nate joked causing Caity to hit him on the chest.

I shook my head, laughing at them. "Nah I dont think a long distance relationship with me work. You keep her."

"Her, is still in the room y'all!" Caity exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

Me and Nate burst out laughing.

"Why? Where are you going?" Nate asked, referring to my answer.

"New York." I stated. "With mom tomorrow morning. She has to be there for a couple of weeks since her new book is gonna come out during Christmas or something and theres only one more week till schools out for Christmas and New Years and anyway I cant go to school like this." I said pointing towards myself.

"You just want a reason to miss school. Who am I gonna hang out with now and whos gonna walk with me to the classes?" Nate argued.

"Richard. I'm so glad he isnt coming with me to New York. You keep him too. I mean, the dude is nice and all but its like a pain in the ass to have someone follow you around every single place you go in the world. How do you guys do it?"

Nate shrugged. "I guess we're just used to it."

I nodded and focused my attention back to the movie we were watching. My bottom felt sore from sitting on it the whole day not to mention my whole body was sore anyway because Cheryl and I decided to play WWE yesterday. I needed to get up and walk around for a while but I was too lazy for that. I knew mom was taking me to New York to keep me away from Shane. Not that she needed to because he was going to be in LA in a few days and it wasn't like I was planning on speaking to him anytime soon. And I thought maybe New York would be good. Maybe a change would make me feel better. Anything was better than the half complete feeling I was going through at the moment.

"You dont have to run away from Shane you know?" Nate decided to let me know as the end credits of the movie started rolling.

I got excited for a mere second at the mention of his name and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't even be thinking of him but everything just seemed to come down to him. I know I sound pathetic. I do to myself and its ridiculous how even after going away from my life I'm letting a guy dominate my thoughts. "I'm not running away from anything." I defended.

"Really? Then please explain to me what you're gonna be doing in New York. You dont know anyone there, you dont have anything to do and you're not too well. Your mom is gonna be out all day because of work and you're gonna be alone at home, so please tell me why you're running away to New York because the reason you have must be very exciting." Nate suddenly threw at me. It was like he was reciting a long poem without any punctuation because he said it all in one go and it just made me a litle angry at him. He knows why I'm going, because of his little douche of a brother and yet he still has to ask me.

Really Nate? I stared at him for a while. Really?

"I hate you!" I yelled, nearly yanking myself off the bed and finding the closest pair of footwear I could lay hands on. "Why the hell do you guys have to act like I'm all sick and I cant move around by myself? I can okay? I don't need to depend on you guys or anyone. I can move around, I still have my legs and yeah they maybe a little bruised but boo-hoo so what? Gosh! They'll go away. Its not like there's a bullet in my chest right? I just wish you guys would stop acting like im gonna fall or break any second now. Please!" I finished.

By the time Nate or Caity could figure out what was happening I was already out my bedroom door and down the stairs. "I'm going for a walk!" I exclaimed as I slammed the front door. Both my parents were not to be seen downstairs which was good so I didnt have to run into them on my way out.

Thank god for my parents buying this house in a gated community which meant no more paparazzi. I dont even know how the hell they got in here in the first place, but ever since the first day they followed Shane and I home the haven't really been successful in following us again because the security in the area has been tightened menaing they cant get in anymore. Hurray.

It was only until I had a couple of streets that I realized it was quite cold outside and my shorts and flip flops were not actually that appropriate for a December night stroll but the idea of going back home and putting on pants wasn't an option. I knew I had vented out all of my anger on Nate and Caity. Caity who wasn't at fault for nothing. She stayed with me all last night to make sure I was okay, to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid and kept me company all day so that my mind would be diverted from Shane, not that she succeeded 100% in that but still and I being the little bitch I am had to scream and yell at her for no reason. Nate on the other hand kind of deserved it. Okay, maybe he didn't really deserve it because nothing he said was technically wrong and I felt even worse about it just thinking of it. I told my mind that he deserved it for being Shane brother just to console myself but it didn't really work wonders.

I was more angry at Shane than at myself. All of this was his fault. Why did he have to be such a bastard? Why did he have to be such a let down to me? Why did he have to love Cheryl even if he claimed not to?

I ended up on the swings in the park near our house. The same park Shane and I had taken Macy and Jake the day we wrote the song. It was still within the gated area so I didn't really have to worry about anyone following me or seeing me and it was already dark anyway so it wasnt like anyone could actually see me. I swayed back and forth on my swing for a while, pushing my body forward on the swing once one feet hit the ground so that I would go more higher in the air the next time I swing back.

I got goosebumps every time the sing would be in the air, moving back and forth. The cold wind wasn't being too nice but I was too lazy to actually get up from there and go back home. I didn't want to go back home because I didn't want to face Caity and Nate if they were even there after all I said to them.

The thoughts of Nate and Caity were quickly brushed aside by thoughts of none other than Shane. I was frustrated at myself for thinking of him and even more frustrated that I couldn't stop. Yes, he said that he didnt wanna break up but since he left yesterday did he even call me once or even try to? Did he try to meet me?

No.

I was too lost in my thoughts of Shane that when I felt a sudden push coming from the back of the swing I nearly fell to the floor, but my grip on the iron railings was strong enough to stop me along with the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I became so paranoid I though someone had come to murder me and was at my feet within a second only to find Shane standing behind the swing I was on.

"What the hell do you want, Shane?" I barked, rolling my eyes at him and taking my seat back on the swing.

He seemed to ignore my unwelcoming tone and as I turned my body back around so that my back was facing him I saw him shove his hands into his jeans pocket, the cold getting the best of him too.

"Hey." He whispered, but it came out loud and clear against the silence of the park and the sound of the iron railings squeaking every time I moved on the swing. I couldn't actually go too back and forth because he was standing behind me and yes, I wanted to squash him by hitting him with the swing when I swung back, but no I didn't do that.

"Are you cold?" I heard him ask.

"Nope, I'm burning here. Cant you see the sun? Its like baking my skin and I'm sweating buckets of urea." I replied sarcastically.

I heard him sigh and then for a couple more moments not a single word left his mouth and I thought that maybe he had left. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to stay either. I was torn apart with tow different mindsets. A part of me wanted to tell him I want him back and I wont be able to live without him, but the other part of me wanted to just scream and yell at him for making everything wrong. For runing everything. For being the reason I couldn't stand him anymore. I couldn't believe I cant stand Shane Gray. I never thought I'd say that.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I jumped slightly again, not expecting him to be so close. His hands both placed above mine on the iron railings I was holding on to, causing my slow swing to come to an abrupt standstill. I could feel the hardness of his chest against my back, warming me instantly but sending a chill down my spine at the same time. His breathing was uneven and I could tell he was nervous because I could feel his stomach move up and down against my back and I swore I could hear his heart beating rapidly against his ribs, threatening to burst out.

"No." I said, simply, not paying attention to the butterflies in my stomach.

He let go of the swing and for a second I thought he was gonna leave me again, but instead he sat down on the swing next to mine, my body shivering again as his left mine.

"Please. I'm sorry, please listen to me." His eyes begged for me to look in them, but I resisted. I knew I'd give in if I saw his eyes and I was in no mood of doing that.

"Why should I Shane? Please tell me - why should I?" I asked, my voice raising with every word. "I just said a shit load of crap to Nate and Caity because of you a minute ago, you fucking just left me in the middle of this mess for your oh so shit of an ex and I'm being shipped off to New York for the holidays and my birthday because of you. I told you Shane, I told you that I didnt want to go through all of this rubbish if I wasnt getting you in the end and still you fucking chose her over me?"

'I didnt chose her over you!" He yelled, his tone matching mine. "Gosh! I didnt chose anybody. Yes, I didnt take your side, but c'mon, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Ahh..gee thanks Shane. That tells me so much about how much I meant to you." I told him, shaking my head at his words. I have to admit each and every word he said just broke my heart.

"No...Mitchie look, I'm sorry okay? Thats not what I meant...I just.."

"No Shane, don't be sorry. Don't be fucking sorry. I don't need you to be sorry. If you were so sick and tired of me you could have told me at least. You're supposed to be my boyfriend, you're supposed to take my side, you're supposed to care about me, not that fucking hoe who was just banging you so that she could move ahead in her career. She doesn't even love you!"

" I dont fucking have anything to do with her! Why dont you bloody understand?" He screamed, causing each and every hair in my body to stand up straight. "I cant change what happened, but seriously MItchie you had the whole family there and she had come with me. You would have been taken care of, who whould she have gone with? And before you say anything again, I'm not taking anyone's side...I just, try and see it from my point of view."

"I dont really think there is anything left for me to see or understand. We're just better off as nothing to each other."

"Why don't you just try and understand where I'm coming from? She was a huge part of my life a couple of months ago and you knew that. Shes a bitch I know, but you're not any less than her. If she was fighting with you then you were also fighting with her!" He replied, getting up from his swing and standing in front of me.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked, furious at him. "Seriously Shane? Seriously!" I yelled, standing up myself. I didnt care that he was standing so close to me I didnt have enough room to move. I didnt care that when I spoke my breath vibrated off from his skin. I just wanted to do something to him and that something would involve blood.

"I didnt mean it like that, you know it. I'm sorry. I just...please I want you back, please." He begged, standing in my way. "I don't want to lose you over this. Not over this."

"Well then be sure to pick your words correctly and not act so...so...arghh I dont know, just move!" I yelled, shoving him in the chest and making my way out of the park. I had only taken two steps when Shanes hand jerked me back against his body. I felt a shot of pain flow though me as his hand gripped onto my already hurting wrist. "Don't go." He demanded. "Don't."

"Watch me." I shot back. Even in the darkness, with only the hardly visible moonlight I could see every single mole on his neck and face. And when I met his eyes for the first time that night I could see that he was confused with what was happening. This was obviously not what he had come here for. He came here to make up with me but his plan totally backfired. I could see how his tan skin shimmered under the moonlight waiting to be kissed and touched. I could see everything so clearly and yet nothing was clear for me.

"Please dont go." He pleaded this time, his right hand holding my wrist while the other was slipped around my waist to the small of my back holding me firmly in position.

"Oh I'm gonna leave Shane. I'm glad I'm leaving, from here, from this wrecked town even if its for a few weeks. I'll be gone and I'm glad I wont have to see your face even if its for a short while. You can enjoy your time fucking your bitch in LA. Have fun."

He looked hurt at my words which me some satisfaction, kind off. "Fine. Live in your little delusional world! If you don't believe me then don't. You can think that I'm fucking her or having sex with her or whatever, but you really need to open your eyes and see. Its not all roses for me either okay? Just fucking try and understand...I told you it wasn't going to be easy, but really Mitchie? She just comes one day and breaks us like that? Were we so weak?"

"Apparently, Shane we were. Just let me go okay? Gosh. Let me live in peace for a while and maybe then those freaking photographers and your crazy ass girlfriend will leave me in peace."

"Where are you going?" He asked again, his voice stern and his hand pushing me closer into him.

"I'm not gonna die if that was what you were hoping for." I replied. "Now let me go."

He did. "The record company is gonna call you for the song soon so you'll be seeing a lot of me next week no matter where you go. I wont let you go until I make you mine again."

"Well, good luck with that." I said bitterly, stomping back home.

**First of all I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys! Like sooo much I cannot even explain it xD**

**18 reviews? Wooot I think I'm gonna partyyyyy seriously you guys made me soo happy after the last chapter. I have NEVER gotten soo many reviews for one chapter. I was on cloud 9. You guys gave me the best birthday present ever! Even the people who never review reviewed and some of my old readers who I was missing reviwed too. Hope you do to this chapter too. I'm sorry its 2 weeks late. Honestly I kind of lost inspiration for it. Anyway to all those who I made cry the last chapter SORRY :D**

**Back to the story now...Dont hate Shane. Poor guy is just really worried and torn apart between what he should do not to mention Cheryl making everything hell and the press reporting every single thing he does. Okay...you can hate him if you like, he did kind of call Mitchie a bitch :p But hes frustrated. If she can say all those things to him, why cant he? He also gets hurt right? You gotta understand that. And its the first time I've had Shane so out there and kind of bold in this story. Normally its Mitchie. [I'l just biased towards Shane because Joe plays him hahaaha :p]**

**And Nate and Caity? They'll understand...hopefully.**

**So shes going to NYC in the next chapter and let me tell you guys that she does some pretty wreckless things there and Shane doesnt help with all the things he does in LA either. Next Chapter will be in NY which means no Shane or maybe a little of Shane ORRRR I'll have to make the Chapter longerr and have both LA and NY which means it will take a lot of time. What do you guys want?**

**Please review guys and I promise if I get reviews like last time I'll post the next chapter by saturday :D**

**Shane is more pissed at Mitchie now than ever.**

**I'm so excited for this story to go to LA LOL Finally we'll have songs in this story again...**

**Whos watching JONAS LA btw? All three brothers looking mighty fiinne haha LOL but yes Joe I have eyes only for you dont worry!**

**I'll shut up now. Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

It was my fourth day in New York when I found my brain dying of boredom. Who would have thought New York City is boring? It isnt actually, I am. I had spent the past three days doing nothing, absoultely nothing. The first day we got here I was too tired to even move from my bed while mom was busy with meetings with the publication house the second she got here. She told me to accompny to the meetings the secind daywhich I did because I was simply bored out of my mind and did I mention how harsh the New York weather was in December? I had been to New York before, but had never come here during this time of the year. It was freezing!

I felt so out of place with mom and her meetings because I would just sit there in those huge conference rooms or outside glass doors staring into space. Some people recognised me and whould just stop and stare or even say hello which was kind of weired because I didnt even know them.

The good thing was that the city was beautiful during this time of the year and like Shane said, I got a call the second day I was in New York from the record company that I had to be in LA by the sixth which was tomorrow for the song and for signing the deal with them so technically today was my last day here untill I'm finished with the LA shit. I was excited for LA. Beyond excited. I love the palm trees, the beaches, the shopping. Everything is just so extravagant, so huge, it amazes me.

I hadnt even gotten a new phone yet. I was just too lazy to get out of the place and buy stuff, but that didnt stop Shane from calling. He called three times every hour on the landline in our New York apartment. Dad had bought it for mom as a 10 year anniversay gift and we only used it whenever mom had to be in town for her books or when the whole family was here together. I gave up picking the phone after while. It wasnt that I was still mad at him, infact I missed him, I really missed him. I was mad at the situation. I was mad at Cheryl and all that happened and I knew that somewhere down the line I was at fault too, but my ego wouldnt allow me to give in.

He has been in LA for two days now and I wanted to talk to him. I would be with him tomorrow yet we'd be so far away. I was happy that I'd get to see him, not that I'd show it. I just wanted to see him and I decided that I would pick up the next time he called. I wasnt sure what I'd say, but I'd pick up.

I wrote random songs and played the guitar while waiting for him to call. Every single second seemed to pass by like an hour. Frustrated, I decided to check what was happening online and that seemed to be my worst idea till date. I had promised myself I wouldnt go online for a month and I wish I had just stuck to that or just called Caity to pass my time who was probably in school now that it was only 2pm, but I didnt and when I opened the page to my favourite gossip site, yes I like going to gossip sites, sue me, I found every thought of missing Shane, talking to him or wanting to fix things be replaced by anger.

'Old lovebugs rekindle romance?', 'Shane and Cheryl lunch date.', 'Hollywoods hottest new couple.', 'Shane and Mitchie over already?', 'Smitchie, publicity stunt for Shane's new movie?'

Those were only a few of the titles if articles posted. I hated this, I hated this, I just really hated this. Why does everyone want to know what the hell is happening in everyone elses life? The pictures of Shane nd Cheryls 'lunch date' made me wanna break my guitar. Seriously Shane, seriously? And you call me, what for? Looks like you're having a smacking good time in LA yourself. My stomach sank when I saw pictures of them all smiles, enjoying lunch together. Fuck you Shane, just fuck you!

How the hell do they know whats happening in my life? How do they know that Shane and I are over? How, just how?

Maybe this was just a publicity stunt to promote their movie. After all they couldnt have their lead pair hating on each other, but the smiles and laughs in the pictures were telling me otherwise. They looked genuine, or they were both very good actors. I felt like someone was slowly cutting open a vein. I hated them together. I wouldnt have cared if it was with some other girl, any other girl, just not her. She makes my blood boil.

Scrolling down the page there was a picture of Shane and me with lightening drawn inbetween us and another one with a question mark on it. So now all of a sudden everyone thinks that Shane and I were a publicity stunt for their shitty new movie? Seriously, did we look so fake?

The phone started ringing but I didnt move from my place. Did everyone think that there was no way Shane and I could actually be dating in the first place? Was I just not good enough for him?

I tried shaking those thoughts out of my head, but that never seemed to work. And then there were comparisons between me and Cheryl. Everyone taking Cheryls side, saying she's the gorgeous, talented hollywood actress who needs to make babies with Shane as soon s possible. Babies? On the other hand I was apparently the ugly bitch who got lucky and who's sorry ass Shane would dump any day now. Sorry to break you bubble bitches, but I did the honors already.

Why was I still so pissed off if Shane and I were over? I didnt have the right to be, but I still was. Maybe because he was still calling me in hopes of getting things back to normal, then why did he have to hang out with Cheryl? I bet he's got a zillion more friends in LA. It is where he lives.

At the end of a page there were two pictures. One of me, Nate, Jason and that Abigail girl from the beach club and the one under it had a picture of Shane and Abigail. They were taken on the same day and the text under it said 'I met Connect 3, Cheryl Woodcoff and Mitchie Torres, Shane's girlfriend in the beach club today! They were all very sweet and they even signed a couple of things for me. Shane and Cheryl werent with the family though, they were sitting inside and seemed to be having a very serious conversation. I didnt disturb them at first, but I saw the two of them when I was leaving and approached them. Shane was holding Cheryl and helping her get into his car...how sweet? So, I couldnt take picture with her, but I took one with Shane. He was really nice and I think him and Cheryl make such a cute pair! They are amazing. But isnt Shane seeing Mitchie? I saw him leave the ladies room when he was leaving. I wonder why that was. Anyway they were great! I wish I get to meet them again.'

I think I wanted to puke after reading that.

I wish Shane was with me at times like this. Times when I felt frustrated and angry at everyone else, at the situation. I just didnt know how to handle it. I had never had anyone have their ass stuck up in my personal life before nd this was just so different than anything else I had ever experienced in my entire life. It was like every single person on the planet wanted to know about every little thing happening in my life. They had to judge and overnalize everything I did and put one person down to make the other look better.

Ignoring the continuous ringing of the phone, I grabbed my coat and handbag and made a dash for the door. I didnt know where I was going, but I needed to get away from the lonliness of the house, its silence against the sound of the phone ringing pierced through me driving me insne and everything I read online wasnt helping either.

I didnt know the streets of New York well because I never really paid attention. Mom and dad would never let me out alone here simply because I didnt know the city and it was so much more different than Miami. So much.

I walked a couple of blocks away from the apartment, hugging my body with my arms. I was cold, hungry and angry and most of all just alone. I felt so alone, I couldnt even decribe it. I didnt know the names of places so I had to walk untill I found a buzzling spot. It didnt take too long since the apartment seemed to be not too far away from all of the happening places in the city - Restuarants, pubs, shops, salons. You name it, I could see it.

Six hours and a Turkey sandwich later I found myself sitting on a leather chair in front of a mirror with two ladies examining my hair with proud smiles on their faces. I didnt want to go home infact, I had already lost my way there, but I knew I'd get there if I asked anyone for directions. Mom wouldnt be there before midnight and I'd probably turn into a ghost just sitting there all alone so here I was in one of those upscale salons somewhere in the middle of New York city looking at the person staring back at me in the mirror. Honestly, I just needed the time to pass and I wanted a new look. I was so sick and tired of everyone just judging me and pointing out every little flaw. I wanted my new look to tell those people that I didnt give two shits about them and I'd do whatever I wanted, but I didnt really know what I wanted. When the hairdresser asked me what I had in mind, I just told her 'Do whatever you like with it.' and sat myself down.

"See, this colour compliments your skin more and the highlights just bring out your eyes." One of the blonde hairdressers who had been occupied with my hair informed as she held onto the ends of my now much shorter brown hair. Yes, brown. I had turned into a brunette with golden highlights, but the colour wasnt the big change, the length of my hair was. She cut it into a bob which was just the length of my face in the front hit the end of my neck in the back. It was much shorter than my usual pitch black hair which fell to my back, much shorter. I looked like someone else. Someone I didnt know exists within me. I wouldnt be surprised if anyone I knew didnt recognise me.

"And it makes you look less pale." She added, smiling and removing the black apron that had been hugging me for the past couple of hours. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thanks." I agreed.

"Then, I think you're good to go." She smiled.

It was already dark outside, but that didnt stop people from roaming the streets. I was the last customer left in the salon and I watched as the rest of the hairdressers packed up and left, closing the shop. Christmas decortions and lights had already been set up in the roads, illuminating every patch of land. I didnt know where to go or what to do. I still felt lonely nd upset over tht I hd read and seen over the internet. Those people had no right to judge me. They didnt even know me, and Shane? He just needed to get his head straight.

I decided that I wouldnt let him or anyone spoil my mood. They had absolutley no right to. They shouldnt matter, and anyway I was in New York City for crying out loud! The best freaking city in the world, the place to lve a good life and party and no one should take that away from me. No one could stop me from having a good time, no one.

I hopped into a cab, for the first time in the whole day sure where I was going.

-X-

I ran a hand through my new short hair for the tenth time in the last three minutes as the bartender just eyed me suspiciously and I took a sip of my coke. I had never been to any place like this before. I felt so foreign, yet comfortable. I felt the most wanted here thn I hd in the last couple of days. Maybe it was because I was surrounded by all these people who I didnt know and who were not interested in knwoing me either or maybe it was the loud music that blocked out every thought of Shane.

I had been to parties before, but never to a club. It was the first time I had been in such a atmosphere. No one seemed to give a damn about anyone else and I was glad I remembered this place once the Pennington's and my family were in New York together and Greg had pointed it out. I was too mesmerised by the ouriside of it to ever forget it. It seemed like one of those places you knew you had to go to before you die even if it was just a club. Everyone was too busy trying to grinde their bodies gainst ech other or throw their hands in the air or were just too wasted to even walk properly. I noted everything from my positon at the bar, ready to hit the dance floor during the next song.

"Are you sure you should be here?" The bartender asked me for the second time in the last hour I had spent sitting at the club. "How old are you?"

I rolled my eyes at the guy. He was young, maybe just out of college or probably still studying and had brown hair with the greek god type looks. If boys didnt fuck my life up so much I'd probably have spent my time hitting on him, or maybe not considering how annoying he seemed, just looking at me and asking me stupid questions about my age. If Shane could have fun back in LA then I sure could have fun in fucking New York. "I'm 18." Well, nearly 18. I would be in two weeks anyway so that shouldnt be counted as lying.

"Are you sure? You look like you're sixteen." He implied.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was stopped when I felt a large heavy arm wrap itself around my neck and shoulders. "Zack man, lay off dude. Shes with me. Aren't you beautiful?"

It didnt take me long to recognise the man standing next to my sitting body. He was the same man who helped me get into the club in the first place. I was underage, but I knew people alwys snuck into clubs so I tried my luck. It failed like it always does untill this guy let me go inside with him, telling the people at the entrace that I was his guest. I didnt know why he said that, maybe he felt sorry for me? At this moment I didnt really care because I was just glad I was in the club. He disspeared after getting me in though and this was the first I saw of him in the last hour. The only difference I noticed between him when he entered the club and him now was that he ws completely stoned. And I mean completely. I could practically smell the lcohol reeking off from his mouth and I watched as his knees buckled every now and then, trying to keep himself up.

"She's with me." The guy slurred to the bartender again and I just nodded and smiled hesitantly. The last thing I wanted was to be kicked out of this place, so I decided to just go along with it. The brtender whos name I lernt was Zack looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'm with him." I lied.

Zack shook his head and went back to serving drinks to waiting customers.

"Umm thanks." I told the blonde guy who still had his and around my shoulder.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

I didnt want to, but I said yes simply because I wanted to escape any further interigations by over at the bar. And also because I kept reminding myself that if Shane could have fun then why not me? That was what didnt let me stop. Once I started the dancing I couldnt stop.

I felt so outraged with myself, it wasnt even funny. The blonde guy whos name I learnt was Danny dragged me sloppily towards the center of the dance floor where there were already hounds of people brushing their sweaty bodies against each other. From the bar I would have never guessed how hot it was in the dance floor. I literally felt steam come out of my body even before I started dancing and the fact that it was so dark in the dance floor and the different coloured lights made it look like everyone was moving in slow motion didnt help.

Danny wasnt such a bad dancer even after being wasted and it wasnt like after the first hour I even cared because I was wasted myself. The heat, the sweat and all the energy loss from the dancing made me thirsty and I found myself grabbing the cup in Dannys hand and gulping down the entire content in one go. I didnt expect it to be alcohol and didnt even realise untill it hit the back of my thought sending a burning sensation throughout my body. I didnt care at that moment because it seemed irrelvent. One drink wouldnt do anything, but I didnt stop at one. Zack, would obviously not sell any drinks to me, but that Danny guy seemed to be more than happy to buy me as many drinks as I wanted. I didnt even know what I was drinking, all I knew was that it was some sort of alcohol. I let it take control over me while I danced madly around the dance floor pushing and shoving other people and smiling goofily with my arms drapped losely around Dannys neck to a song which I was too stoned to even mouth the words to.

Danny didnt seem to mind instead, he was more than happy to place his hands shamelessly on my hips as they swayed to the deafening music.

Take that Shane fucking Gray! I dont need you to have a good time. I was capable of doing that by myself.

By the time I was given my sixth drink I could myself suffocting in the heat and the sound. I knew I had to get myself out of there if I didnt want to lie unconcious on the dance floor but when I released my hands from Dannys neck and turned around to make my way out of there his hand just tugged onto mine, refusing me to go. I turned around and looked at him warily through my cloudy eyes and all I could see was smirk playing on his lips. He lened in closer and whispered something in my ear which went unheard partly because it was so loud in there and partly because I was too drunk to even arrange words and make something of them. I just nodded goofily like I had been doing for the past two hours in the club and stumbled towards the exit not even looking back one last time.

I couldnt even find my coat on the way out, not that I cared. I just needed to get out of there because I knew I'd be in deep shit if I stayed any longer. I shivered and nearly fell down to the pavement when I reched outside. The harsh winter night so different against the sweaty heat of the club. The sudden change in temperature nearly made me wanna throw up. I didnt though. I just needed to find a cab, ramble the apartment's address and head home hoping mom hadnt gotten there yet.

The people on the street stared at the as I rambled and smiled to myself, taking a few more steps towards the road to hail a taxi. The road wasnt too busy, only a couple of cars would whizz my every now and then and when I thought my eyes cught something yellow I nearly yellped into the road yelling "Taaxiii."

I didnt know whether it was a taxi or not, but whatever it was, it didnt stop and I fell onto the road, my palms scraping as they hit the harsh cement and my head dropping in frustration. I was too drunk for the thought that a car could come by and crush me to even cross my mind. Dragging myself off the road, I walked forward, not looking right and then left like we were taught when were five years old abou crossing roads, just walking slowly, atking my sweet time. I didnt even notice when the road ended and I was walking on the pavement again. I stopped infront of a shop with huge neon lights with the brightest colours and banged on the glass window, showing the middle aged bald man my teeth as I smiled on at him and the rest of the people in the shop. I rose my head above, as if to look at the sky so that I could take a look at the sign at the top of she shop. Giggling at myself, I read what it said and pushed open the glass door. "Tattoos."

-X-

45 minutes later I left the shop with a white bandage on my right hip, thanking myself for carrying a bunch load of cash with me. I no longer felt sold or sad or lonely. I felt happy, free and in control even if I was drunk and totally out of my mind.

"Mitchhhayy! Yo, Mitchhhayy...I've been looking for you!" I turned around to see a very much drunk Danny standing a couple of meters away from me with a plastic cup in his hand.

"Hii Danny!" I laughed, making over exaggerated hand and body movements. "...But I wasnt looking for you...I..I..." I scratched the back of my head, biting my bottom lip and going into deep thinking. "I dont know what I was looking for." I giggled.

"You were looking for me." He stated, coming closer. "You said you'd come to my place with me, remember?"

"Ohh..." I sighed like a little kid. "I did?" I bit my finger, trying to rememvber when that was.

"You did." He smirked, holding my hand.

"Ummm...Okay..." I giggled stupidly, frantically looking left and right, looking for something. "..Let me call home and tell my family I wont be home tonight, okkkayy?" I found myself asking permission like four year old and he cracked a grin, rubbing his thumb on my chin.

"Okay, you do that."

There was a payphone only a couple of feet away at the end of the road, and I closed the glass door behind me as I stared at the buttons trying to remember how to operate it. I looked behind my shoulder to find Danny still sanding where I had left him, smiling at me. Picking up the black reciever, I punched in a familiar number after inserting coins into the machine.

One ring, two rings, three rings...they went on and on untill the phone was finally answered and I debated over whether I should answer it or leave it and go with Danny. By the seventh ring I was ready to give up when Shane finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

I stood in silence for a while, my feet and hands ready to give up, drop the reciever and fall to the floor. "Shaane! Shane...Sha-Sha-Shane!" I slurred in one go.

"Mitchie?" He seemed surprised. Maybe because I had actually called him or because my voice was so different you could tell I was drunk. "Wha-Are you okay? What happened to your voice."

I laughed through the reciever as I heard him patiently waiting for an answer from me from the other side of the phone. He seemed so concerned, I wanted to laugh again. "I'm fine Shane! Shaneyyy...Danny over there is taking very good care of me. I'm going to his house..." I explained as I pointed out of the glass.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, his voice so soothing I just wanted to cry and say everything I've wanted to tell him since I was in New York. I wanted to hug him and cry on his chest. I wanted to say I was sorry and forget everything, but no words seemed to function in my brain to put any of that together. "Are you okay? Who are you with? Who the hell is Danny!" He asked in one breath and I could tell that he has stopped whatever he had been doing before I called and had that frightened and confused expression on his face which we hardly get to see.

"Danny is Danny." I stated simply. "..Danny Danny Danny...but Shaaanneee! I didnt call you to talk about him. I can talk to him all night.." I giggled. "...I-I Shane, hi!...I called to say hi and that I was having so much fun here without you Shane, so much! I dont even need you to be happy. I'm so happy...see I'm happy." I forcibly put a fake smile on my face knowing that he couldnt see any of the obnoxious things I was doing. "..And-"

I was cut off by Shane before I could even let another word leave my mouth. "Where are you, just tell me that? Seriously what hve you gotten yourself into...tell me!" He demanded and I just laughed into the reciever. "...Dont go anywhere with this Danny guy! Do you hear me? Mitchie...are you there? Listen to me, are you there? Dont go with him, you dont even know him? Where the hell did you meet him? Just tell me where you are I'll get you out of there somehow!"

I giggled again. "You're just jealous I'm having more fun than you Shane! You dont know Danny...I met him in the bar. I know him. I-I...You're in LA, Shane."

"You met that guy at a bar? Are you fucking crazy? Its past midnight there...Just tell me! I'll send my people...anyone..just tell me where you are..." He pleaded and I kind of felt bad for the guy.

"I..well umm..there's lots of lights here, Shane..." I explained and he sighed frustratedly.

"Name! Tell me the name of the place, an address...something!"

"I..." And then the line went dead. I held the phone close to my ear for a couple more seconds before I let the thing fall downwards, the metal wire preventing it from hitting the floor. All my coins had been used up and I ws too tired to even digg my cold fingers into my jeans to find any that I had left.

When I left the phonebooth Danny was there alright, but unconcious on the floor with a puddle of puke next to him. Just looking at that place made me want to throw up along with all of the alcohol in my system.

"Are you okay? Are you..." And then I puked all over the person who was now standing in front of me with a wet shirt and pants. My eyes slowly started closing as I tried raising my heavy head higher so that my face could meet that person in front of mine.

I couldnt take any of my crziness ny longer and I gave into gravity falling to the ground, only to be held by two pairs of arms.

-X-

My head was throbbing so bad it was like screw drivers were being pinned through it. I slightly opened my eys allowing the dim entrance of light and then closed them again not able to take it. I finally got the power to open my eyes and sit up straight after struggling with myself for a good ten minutes. When I sat up on the bed I realised I wasnt at the apartment, I knew I wasnt at the apartment and the fact that Zack was sitting infront of me with his head in his hands, staring into spce confirmed my theory.

"Where am I?" I managed to choke out. "...And who the hell.." Then I remembered who he was. He was a perfect stranger who I had spoken two words to the night before and here I was sitting on his bed.

"Asprin." He said, walking over to me and handing me a glass. I took it and gulped the whole thing down, eyeing him during the whole process. I knew from the little I remembered of the night before that I shouldnt be taking drinks from strangers, but I needed something in my system. I felt dehydrated even after all of the liquid I had consumed last night.

"I found you outside I club last night and you seemed kind of lost and out of place. I was gonna ask you if I could help you get home and then you just suddenly puke all over me and fall unconcious." He explained, and there was the annoying guy I remembered from hours ago. "...and Danny seemed to be taking too much interest in you which is never good. Now can you please tell me where the hell you live so that I can get you there and sleep? I have another shift in four hours and some sleep would be nice."

"I-" I started, still craving some more water, but afraid to ask for it. After all I was in this dudes house and he seemed pretty pissed at me and asking him for something more didnt seem right. I should be thankful that he didnt rape me or cut open my kidneys or-

"Holy shit! What the fuck is this?" I screamed, finding my voice again as I found myself in a standing positon, pointing at the white bandage on my right hip. "What the fuck did you do? Did you cut me or something!"

"What? No! Chill, woman..!" Zack defended, his tone matching mine and I just wanted to bang him with something, but keeping the situation in mind that wouldnt be the best thing to do.

"What do you mean? Why do I have bandage on my hip? Were you gonn cut my organs and sell them or something?"

"What? No! You alredy had that when I found you. I think its a tattoo or something, crazy woman! I save you last night and you just jump on me!"

Fuck. If that was a tattoo I'd be more damned than I would have if my organs were cut. I pulled down one side of my jeans a little, not caring that a guy was in the room, I just needed to see what the hell had been done. I would either faint because I'd be seeing blood or because I'd be seeing ink. Either way I'd faint.

Shit. .!

I'm damned for life.

I didnt know what else to do, I just made a run for the front door, remembering every detail of the night before.

Damed for life.

**Sorry no Shane this chapter. Promise, next chap will be 5000 words of Smitchie goodness. This had to be done...Mitchie and her stupid mistakes and her ego which causes them/ Cant write a longer not because its 4am and have to sleep and wanted to have this up on Sat as I promised. I love you all. Tell me what you think and ofcourse she got tattoo but what of? And shne, hes freaking out I gues..along with her parents!**

**Okay gotta go...review and if I get a good response then I'll give you soo much of Smitchie you'll love me for life :p**

**LOVE YOU all!**

**sorry not reading again, forgive me for mistakes.**


	28. Chapter 28

I didnt think I could endure the throbbing of my head a second longer. I wasnt accustomed to hangovers and it didnt seem like something I'd like to experience over again. I got several looks from the people around me, some walking by and keeping their gaze on me untill I was out of sight for them or others just standing in one postion, staring intently as if it were some sort of a staring compitition. I sighed at myself, lowering down to reach for my luggage and ran a hand down my now short locks, still trying to get used to the new lenght. All of the unwanted attention made me want to sink into the ground and never be found again. I sighed again, but this time in relief when I managed to successfully place my baggage into the steel cart, and stood there for a while, just taking my surroundings in.

I was in Los Angeles, the city of dreams, the city where Shane was, the city where I was. It was quite warm for December and I could see the sun lightly out, warming the air, but still keeping a mild breeze. LAX seemed to be the same as every airport I had ever been to, but it wasnt. There was something different about the air, about the surroundings. Maybe it was because I was alone in a city where I didnt know anyone and no one had come with me, or maybe it was because this was where everything was going to change.

Earlier this morning, just past dawn when I reached moms New York apartment I expected to face my mother fuming, probably crying or screaming and I did, but my dad was with her too. I was trembling all throughout my journey from Zacks place to mine. I was so afraid of what would await me, but more than the fear I just needed to get my head straight. I was the most foolish and idiotic girl to ever walk the grounds of the Earth. Seriously. I could hardly hear myself thinking or try make an excuse because everything around me seemed to be hitting my head like a huge thump, the alcohol making me want to kill anyone who said a single word because every word would hit my ears as if it were amplified by a million times.

Dad had flown from Miami to New york when mom called and told him that she couldnt find me. He was supposed to fly to LA today from Miami and I would fly from New York to LA, getting there an hour after him and he would meet me at the airport and the label people would pick us up, but that didnt happen of course. Since dad was in New York at that time, trying to look for me, his flight in Miami had already taken off and the only one he could get next for LA was six hours after mine, but LA was the last thing on my parents mind when I got home.

Mom had been bawling her eyes out thinking I had run off with some drunk since I was sure Shane called her after I talked to him last night. She looked both surprised and relieved by my presence as well as angry. She was surprised by my new look which made it quite difficult to recognise me, so it took a while for her to register that I was in the same room as her and relieved because I looked safe and sound and angry because of the obvious. I felt like such a disspointment. I felt like no one had hurt their parents as much as I had hurt them. I was such a selfish girl that I never really thought about the consequences my actions would have for them.

Mom was hysterical to the point where I thought she'd slap me and dad was really mad too. I didnt have an explaination as to why I was at a club last night and why I was drunk and why I had gotten a tattoo, not that I had told them anything about the tattoo yet, or even planned to. I didnt know what to do about it. I didnt have anything to do about it because it was now embedded into my skin like it was a part of me. I wasnt sure how I felt about that.

They both refused to let me go to LA. They didnt trust me anymore, not even a bit. I didnt expect them to trust me and honestly I didnt want them to because every time they did, I just went out and broke it like it was just another rule made to be broken. They said I didnt need to sing, I didnt need to do anything that would bring any more attention on me and I didnt argue with them. I was too petrified at how mad they were and wondered if they could ever forgive me. Dad called the record label to tell them about me not being able to make it and backing out but they wouldnt take no for an answer. They talked to him and mom for more than two hours trying to convince them to let me go to LA after which they both agreed to let me go as long as my dad was with me. I needed guardian with me for all the legal proceedings anyway since I was yet to turn 18.

Dad wasnt with me now though because he was still in New York, his flight didnt take off for a couple more hours and the label told me not to miss mine and they'd send someone here to take me to where ever I was supposed to be going. I called dad from one of the pay phones in the airport to let him know I had got there safe. He didnt say much, just asked if I was okay and told me he'd be there soon. I spoke at the appropriate times and hung up.

"Nice haircut." It took my mind a while to register Shanes voice because my mind was still wondering around how much of a dissapointment I was, but when it finally did my breathing got uneven, my pulse fastened and my heartbeat quickened. I was afraid to turn around and meet his gaze because I didnt know what he'd think of me after all the blabbering I did to him last night. I was also afraid that he'd hate me.

"Yeah..it's just.." My voice cracked slightly as I hesitantly held on to the ends of my hair, watching him through my eyelashes as he came closer and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and mine automatically falling around his waist. The scent of his body instantly hit me, putting me at ease. I sunk my face into his warm chest, squeezing my eyes shut and cherishing the moment. It was so odd that the last time we met we were arguing, I was arguing, and I told him that he was the last person on Earth who I wanted to see, yet now he was the only person who I wanted to hold on to and hug and never let out of my sight.

"Good afternoon . It's great to see you've finally made it here after that little scare your father gave us this morning." Bryce Martin, one of the people from the label who I remember meeting at Shanes house smiled, extending his hand out towards me. I also noticed Richard standing behind him, guarding our trio and I sent a small smile his way, recieveing one back from him too.

I shook hand, not really sure of what to say as he continued. "But it's nice to have you here." He smiled reassuringly. "I came here to escort you back to the hotel you'll be accomadated at during your stay and since your guardian is yet to arrive today, all of the paper work will be done only tomorrow. Shane told us he'd be here for you, but we needed to make sure you made it alright here."

"Thank you for your concern." I told them, not really wanting to speak to the guy much since every word spoken seemed to be hitting my ears louder than a church bell at noon, not to mention the general hussel and busstle of the airport and the hungry camera men who were filming the whole scene.

In Miami I had only encountered photograpphers, but here there were the duo. Both cameramen plus photographers along with several fans who had thier video phones out recording my face shamelessly.

"Well, I see I am of no need now. I'll see you tomorrow at 10 . Shane will drop you off at the hotel when he has taken you where he has planned to. Enjoy LA." And with that was gone.

I didnt realised when Richard had grabbed hold of my cart, or when he was escorting us out. All I noticed was Shanes fingers interwined with mine. He didnt speak a word more to me untill we had successfull passed the larger group of waiting photographers outside the glassed doors and I was sitting in the comfort of his Mercedes SUV.

I wasnt sure where Richard drove off with my luggage after we left, leaving the two of us in a daring silence which he was the first to break.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...um the photographers didnt do anything."

"I'm not talking about that." He explained as he drove out of the airport.

"Then?"

"How are you?" He sighed, asking awkwardly as if there were another meaning behind his question.

"Hungover." I replied truthfully.

"I can see that." He said, moving his face from the road, to mine, and then back at the road.

"I uh-"

"You look terrible." He stated, and I wanted to sink into the ground for the second time that hour. In this case, sink into the seat. "It's not the hair." He clarified. "I love you blonde hair, black hair, purple hair, green hair. Hair doesnt even matter...Where were you last night? I nearly went into Cardiac arrest, seriously. What happened?"

My stomach sank as the blury thoughts of whatever I remembered of the night before came flooding back to me with the biggest proof of it printed on my hip, still covered by that white bandage. "I'm fine." implied.

"You didnt come home till morning." He stated.

"Why didnt you come to New York and see if I was okay?"

"It's not as easy as it seems."

I rolled my eyes at the road infront of us and then turned my face towards him. "Why are you giving me crypical answers?"

"Why are you acting so careless?" He asked, not in a aggressive or angry manner, just simply asked but I didnt have an answer.

The rest of the ride in the car was rather uneventful and rather awkward to say the least. I didnt know what to say or what to do. I felt like I was in a place where I was unwanted yet it was the place I'd rather be instead of anywhere else in the world.

"I'm sorry." I stated firmly, not really sure of what I was apologising for considering I had a whole bunch of things I could be sorry for.

"Tell your parents that." He advised, bringing the car to a stop. I didnt even realise when we left the enormous, crowded streets and pulled into a more subtle, quiet neighbourhood in which every house seemed to be bigger and better than the next with expensive cars parked neatly in lines in the garages and on the street. There were hardly any people in the long street which seemed to go on forever, making me wonder if people even lived there.

Shane got out of the car and walked his way around to my side, opening the door out for me. I wasnt waiting for him to do that, I was just too lost in my world of thoughts to even think of getting out the car.

He gave me a small smile as I placed my feet firmly on the ground and he locked the door behind me. He placed one of his hands on the small of my back as he led the way towards a building which I correctly guessed as his house. I knew we were being photographed though out the whole process, I just didnt want to show it made any difference to me.

When we were finally in the confines of his home I didnt pay any attention to the light walls, enormous windows, small fire place or expensive furniture. All I payed attention to was the man standing in front of me. Shane still had his back facing me, standing as awkwardly as I was, looking around his place as if it was the first time in his home.

"Um..your dad is gonna get here at ten so you can sleep or do whatever." Shane said, turning around and facing me. "I'll uh...you can sleep in my room, follow me." He waved towards him, as he walked me past a couple of corridoors and up a floor with numerous rooms ending in a room at the end of the corridoor. "I'm guessing you're really tired because of last night. We'll go to get your dad together and then I'll drop you guys over to the hotel, okay? Or Richard can take you there if you dont want me there." He kept rambling on as if he was saying a speech and I stood at the door watching him as he went over to the huge window across the room, closing it to prevent any of the cold air entering. "Everyone's in Miami, so feel at home, and I'll be downstairs, dont be afraid. Are you hungry?"

Why are you acting so weired? I wanted to ask, but I didnt. He was probably acting like this because he didnt know how to behave around the crazy drunk girl with a tattoo on her hip. Yeah, that might be it. And no matter how awkward it would have been to be around his family at this time, I really wished they were here, but they werent. They were still in Miami. School would be out in two days after which they'd be here for the recording of the song I was doing with them along with other songs in their album which left only the two of us in this huge house. I wanted him to scream and shout at me like he did in Miami, atleast that would mean that he still loves me, or atleast cares about me.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

"Cause plane food is awful, so.."

"Nah, its not so bad." I reasoned, and I wished I hadnt because that might have made him stay longer in the room.

"Okay, so um..I'm downstairs." He walked over to the door where I was standing, giving me one of his non-teeth showing smiles and walked out.

"Shane?" I said, grabbing onto his hand as he left the room.

"Yup..." He said, turning around again.

"Do you hate me?" I asked, and saw his features change slightly at my question. His thick eyesbrows shot upwards, his eyes - stunned, looked so kind and gentle, and I watched as he pressed his plump lips together, staring at my face for a while. My eyes searched his, frantically hoping he wouldnt leave without an answer or with just a smile. He didnt dissapoint.

He walked back over to me untill I was backed up against the wall behind me. He brought his face closer to mine and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me - I wanted him to. I wanted to kiss him senseless. I wanted to remember the way his soft lips felt against mine, the way his hands were on me, and mostly the way we behaved around each other.

This was so awkward. This wasnt us.

He planted his lips on my forehead, at first bearly touching my skin. I could feel the heat from his parted mouth cause my own breathing to become uneven as it hit my skin, nearly teasing me. "I don't have a reason to hate you." He whispered, stroking my skin with his lips. I gasped at his oh so familiar smell, one of my hands pressed flat against his stomach, nearly fisting his shirt while the other held on to the wall behind me. "I dont hate you." He said, moving his lips to my left cheek, softly kissing me and then rubbing his nose on my soft skin, leaving his heat and scent on me. His voice was hoarse and nearly rough and he kept his head lowered to my face for a second longer before standing up straight and leaving me at the doorway. The wetness from his lips on my forehead sending chills down my spine.

I sighed when he was out of sight and turned my attention to his room. Shane's room. His real room. The one in Miami was just where he was staying in for the year, but this was his real room. He belonged here. There wasnt much of a difference between both rooms except this was bigger, much bigger.

The sudden sound of the television downstairs made me jump at the silence of the house. I looked around the room wondering what I was doing here. Not because I hadnt told him I wanted to sleep and he just assumed it and took me to his room, but because who was I to him now? Was I anything, because he was no longer my boyfriend after I broke up with him and I didnt know if we were friends. I didnt think we were friends, but still he picked me up from the airport and took me home, and then there was what happened at the door. He didnt have to do that, but he did. I decided I didnt want to sleep, because the aftermath of my drinking spree last night seemed to have worn off and now the only thing I seemed to have been intoxicated by was Shane.

I left my black leather jacket carelessly on Shane bed and walked into his attached bathroom. A smile immidiately spread across my face when the first thing I caught sight of was a green photo frame with a picture of us during the time we first met.

After washing my face, I felt myself get a little cooler. Deciding that nothing productive would be coming out of just staying in Shane bathroom all day I made my way downstairs, trying my best to not get lost in the huge place.

I passed several walls full of family photos which I had failed to notice on my way up with Shane and smile at each one. They were the perfect family.

When I reached the source of the sound downstairs, all I saw was the television turned on at some random channel with no one watching it. Looking around the room, I spotted Shane in the open kitchen, standing by the sink and washing the dishes. After saying all those horrible things to him in the past, I didnt know how I had the guts to slowly walk over to him and wrap my arms around his back. He hadnt noticed that I was in the room, but stopped washing as soon as my arms were around him.

My face reached the top of his back, nearly level with his neck.

I nuzzled my face into his back, feeling at ease when the soft fabric and his warmth hit my skin.

"Why arent you sleeping?" He asked, still not facing me.

"I can't." I replied, kissing his back through his shirt several times before he reached out for my hand from his position, turning himself around so that he was now facing me.

When my eyes met his, they were no longer hazel, or honey, or gold. They were black, as if made out of black stone, and for a second I thought he was going to scold me for coming so close to him, but he didnt. He didnt say or do anything more except he kept staring as if we were in an compititon. Not being able to take the frustration anymore, I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking him closer to me and pressed my lips up against his in an open mouthed kiss. He didnt stop me in anyway, instead he pressed his still wet palm from the washing onto my hip, shooting a chill through me at first which was later taken over by the heat radiating from him. His other hand found my face, his thumb stroking my cheek bone while I tip-toed so that I could gain even more access to his mouth.

I was the first in the need to part for air, and pressed my hands onto his shoulders, panting as I watched his head move up and down doing the same. He brought his hand to the small of my back, pressing his pelvis into mine while his other hand fell to my neck. Everything about that moment seemed to be about only us. All I could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing. All I could smell was the sweetness of his breath, and all I could feel was his warmth flowing through me. "Oh, how I've missed you, Mitchie." He whispered huskily near my ear, backing me up against another counter in the opposite side of the kitchen, his hand which was on my neck now behind my head, preventing it from hitting any of the cabinets behind it.

I parted my legs, giving him more room between us as his lips attacked my neck, teasing me, and taking his time to find my soft spot. When he did, my body involentarily arched into him, releasing a moan from my mouth. It was as if all of the nerves in my body shot up to that position, giving me pleasure filled goosebumps. I could feel him smirk in accomplishment as he nipped at the skin under my ear, slowly and gently, sucking and biting at the same time. "You like that, eh?" He asked in a low, deep voice. "Y-yes.." I bearly managed to whimper out, running my hands through Shanes thick black hair and then down his muscuar arm, tracing every muscle in his body. He kissed my spot for one last time before looking into my eyes with a small smirk on his face.

I held his face in my hands, not wasting a second to make my lips meet his again and be caught in another heated kiss. I felt the urge of starddling him with my legs to make sure he was as close as physically possible to me and I knew he understood because he ran his hands down the length of my thigh, pushing me upwards and supporting me so that my hands were now around his neck and my feet were straddling his waist. He moaned as our pelvises collided and I found myself leaving wet kisses down his neck, making sure not to leave a patch of skin untouched or a single mole un kissed.

"Why are you acting so awkward?" I muttered against his tender skin, my lips finding his earlobe. His hands found my sides and for a second I thought he was able to feel the lump of bandage going up to my right side. I made a mental note to myself that instant to get rid of that white bandage once I'm alone. I wasnt caught though. Holding my sides he sat me on top on a counter, tipping several items in the process. "You think this is awkward?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows. His now hazel eyes widened and he licked his lips giving me a seductive look, letting his hands move shamelessly up and down the side of my thigh, the sides of his lips twitching the tiniest bit upwards as he tentatively watched my face for a reaction. "I-uh...I don't know...I was talking about the way you were behaving around me." I stammered a little, my hands gripping the edges of the counter I was sitting on, helping me push myself forward, hitting Shanes chest so that my feet were on the ground and I'd be able to avoid this conversation that I started.

"No, don't go." He demanded, his reaction almost simultaneous, his strong arms holding me up with no effort and placing me back to my sitting position. My eyebrows furrowed together as my breathing came back to normal and he pushed himself forward, his hands placed on either side of me, holding me captive. I bit my bottom lip, noticing his cheeks matched the colour of his pouty pink lips. I could see the outline of his throbbing veins on his neck and arms, daring me to touch them. "How am I supposed to act?" He inquired, bringing his face towards mine, so close that I knew a centimeters worth movement from my side would press his lips onto my sweaty cheeks. "Tell me." He demanded again, his voice dangerously low. My whole body shuddered like it had been struck by lightening and he ran his fore finger slowly upto my shoulder and then down my arm again, repeating the process as if he was playing some sort of a teasing game.

"I dont know..." I let out, frustratedly. I couldnt find the correct words to explain my situation and the fact that he looked so incredibly gorgeous at that moment didnt help in me focus any better. "You dont know, what?" He murmured, roughly rubbing his cheek against mine. The tip of his tounge licked my earlobe and I suddenly felt cold again once the air hit my wet skin. "You're not acting like you normally do around me. You're acting like you're a different person, you're acting distant."

He let out a small laugh at my words, bringing his face level with mine again. "I dont know how to act around someone who I mean nothing to." He stated. So this was it? He didnt know how to act around me because we technically did not share any sort of a relationship, yet it was okay for him to kiss me, tease me and bite me. I didnt know we do that to strangers.

"Fine." He said, helping me off the counter. "Let's go."

For a second I thought he was about to throw me out of his house untill he held my hand, leaving the televison on and leading us out of his house.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, still fixing my clothes as we stepped into the Californian sun.

"Ice-cream to break the ice."

**Wooohhh Is it hot in here? ;)**

**See, I promised you all Smitchie goodness! Who liked this? Who hated it? Anyone love it?**

**Mitchie is finally in LA yayyyy and her and Shane are acting really weired, well just Shane. Mitchie has changed slightly and is TRYING to not mess things up and upset people. I'm capitalizing tryong because we know how har that is for her LOL**

**And Shane is playing his own little teasing game. Who liked that? :D**

**Anyway, I was gonna end this in this chapter, but I thought NOO not yet maybe in two more chapters so we are near :(**

**Review please. I wanna make this story reach 250 review before I end it, please make that possible. If you;re reading then please review.**

**Okay, so I love you guys haha :D And I love Joe, but we'll keep that between us LOL haha okay, I'm getting horny.**

**Byee :D **

**Review.**

**P.S Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter. When I re-read, I wanted to cut myself.**


	29. Chapter 29

"So." He said, emphasizing the 'o' at the end. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

I looked down at my cup and frowned watching the sides of my Chocolate Almond crunch melt away. "I got a hair cut." I stated as if it wasnt already the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that." He paused, looking around the small yet sophisticated ice-cream parlour we were at. I knew LA had beaches and palm trees and hot weather topped off with cute guys, but seriously $42.97 for ice-cream, what the hell did they make it out of? Gold?

If it really was gold then gold doesnt taste any different from the ones I can get from the ice-cream man who goes around Miami, selling a larger portion at $3.00. Seriously.

And the ice-cream melts!

It did look like it was kind of an expensive place for ice-cream. Not that I was worried about it costing too much, no. Because I wasnt paying, but because it seemed prett much useless and I didnt see any point in having ice-cream for so much. For someone whos seen ice-cream worth upto $1000 and monye really wasnt the problem here, I needed to shut up.

But that place needed to close down as soon as possible. Seriously, the world is in a recession right now people and ice-cream isnt helping!

"I was hoping I'd get the details about the whole drunk thing." He added, not looking at me, but digging into his own banana flavoured cold sweetness.

"Fine.." I sighed out, pointing my plastic spoon towards him. "Listen. I was bored sitting at home all day...gosh, I was practically dying of boredom."

"You wouldnt talk to me when I called." He pointed out. "A couple of thousand times."

I shot my eyebrows at him, ignoring his words and continued. "Well, I was bored and I saw some things that I would have been better off not seeing." I held back half of the truth. No need to tell him I was furious seeing him with the bimbo and grow his ego. "And I got pissed and kind of lost and then I cut my hair."

"After you got lost?"

"Do you want to hear this or not?" I snapped, annoyed at him for cutting through my words for the second time.

He rose his hands up in surrender, promising to not cut me again. "I dont remember if it was before or after I got lost. Hell! I dont even remember much of last night..." I breathed, frustrated at myself.

"Thats not a good thing." He added, his voice at the back of his throught as he gulped down a spoonful of ice-cream.

"I'm going to stab my spoon through your chest if you say another word, Shaney poo." I mocked. "So, I was pissed.."

He opened his mouth to say something more but kept it shut, seeing my irratated expression and virtually zipped his mouth. "I saw this club and his guy, Danny helped me in."

"I dont like this guy." Shane stated, forgetting about his zipped lips and I just sighed realising he wasnt going to shut up.

"And then he dissapeared. The bartender seemed like a total bitch because he would keep asking me my age and if I should be there. Like whats his problem? I'm not eating up his club am I?"

"I like this guy."

"So the bartender, Zack was intorigating again when the creepy Danny dude came back and saved me and asked me to dance."

"And you danced? How were you dancing? Was it really crowded?" He asked curiously.

No Shane. It was a desered club in the middle of the Arabian dessert with no civilization.

"Remember that blonde dude I was dancing with at the party in your house? Yeah well I was dancing like that with my back pressed up against his front. Happy now?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at him. He didnt look happy at all. He looked dissapointed and a little mad. "So I danced with him and he gave me a drink - alcohol. I dont even know what that stuff was and I had more and more of it untill I was totally wasted and I basically left the club and nearly got run over by a car, nearly and I uh...that Danny dude came again, totally drunk and said that I was supposed to go to his house."

I missed the tattoo part too. Hah...he doesnt have to know everything happening in my life right?

"And you agreed?" He muttered.

"I was drunk. If you told me Winnie the Poo was my brother I would have agreed." I told him, shooting him a look. "I told him I needed to call home and called you and you were shouting at me..."

"What did you expect? Me to sing you a lullabuy? Of course I would shout at you if you're calling me drunk at midnight and telling me that you're going to some drunk guys house with him, and hes going take care of you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "He could have killed you, he could have raped you. I dont even know what he could have done, but seriously you were stupid."

"Dont you think I know that?" I asked, trying to not get my temper high and completely forgetting about the ice-cream.

"Okay, I get it. Please continue."

"When I finished talking to you, I got out and Danny was unconcious, and the bartender guy found me and took me to his place but I puked all over him and woke up in his apartment."

"Oh.." Was all Shane said.

"Oh.." I repeated, mocking him again. "Arent you going to shout at me and lecture me?"

"No.." He replied. "But, I told you I liked that Zack guy."

"Yeah.."

"Are you finished?" He asked, pushing his half eaten ice-cream forward onto the table.

I nodded as we both got up and left the place. Shane was leading me to the parking lott where his car was at when we heard a femles voice call his full name.

"Yes?" He smiled, turning around along with me, only to be faced by three females. Two of them, around my age giggled seeing his face and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. I wasnt being snobby. Even I stare at him with my mouth open sometimes, but I was in no mood to watch girls gushing and fantasizing over him. Specially if one of them was dressed like a stripper.

She was wearing a short black tank top, exposing the bottom of her stomach and bringing her pierced belly button into view. Her top half was matched with equally dark black shorts which rode so high I was afraid I'd be seeing her panties if they were any shorter.

"You're Shane Gray?...Ohmygod hi! We're huge fans.." The stripper gushed.

Yes, and it's winter. Out some clothes on.

"Hi, thank you very much for supporting us." Shane politely replied as I stood there like a bored lump of clay.

"Can we please take a picture with you?" The other one asked.

"Sure. Just a second." He smiled and turned towards me. "Do you wanna wait in the car? I'll be back in a sec."

"Kay." I replied and he escorted me a couple of steps untill we reached his SUV, opening and closing the passanger door for me and returning back to his excited fans.

"Why did she have to go to the trouble of wearing those shorts? Its not like it made any difference from making her look like shes half naked." I asked Shane once he was back.

"They're called shorts for a reason." Shane replied. "Arent they supposed to be like short?"

Yes Einstien.

I turned my head towards him. "I bet you liked it, thats why you're defending a complete stranger."

"I bet you're jealous. Thats why you're bitching a complete stranger." He argued, pulling into the highway.

"I am. You know me so well Shane." I added sarcastically, the sarcasm holding complete truth. "After all, she did have her boobs shoved onto your chest." I pointed, patting his knee. "You enjoyed it Shane."

"You know me so well, Mitchie." He replied, mocking my tone this time. "Its nice to know you were paying so much attention from over here in the car to see where she was 'shoving' what."

"Good to know you enjoyed it Shane. Did you get a boner?"

"I did." He replied, obviously joking. "Too bad she was with her mother though."

"Jerk."

"Atleast I'm not jealous of what a stranger is doing."

"Her mom should have slapped her before she left the house wearing that to a cafe. Seriously, It's December."

"I was talking about myself." He clarifed. "You're not suffering from short-term memory loss are you, now? I'm supposed to be nothing to you. You're not supposed to be jealous of what I do becuse I dont matter."

"Yeah...you don't matter, thats why I'm here with you. Cause like, I like spending time with people who dont matter right. Okay, whatever, are we friends?"

"I don't know, since you're the one who decides that stuff." He restorted.

"Can we be friends?" I asked, hopeful.

"I think of you as a friend. I think of you as-" He stopped mid-sentance, diverting his attention back to the road.

"Okay, friends?" I confirmed.

"Friends." He nodded, still looking into the road and then muttering "If friends do what we did back in the house. Then, friends."

-X-

Dusk had already began to settle by the time we got to his place and Shane provided the option of either going out, ordering or making dinner. I didnt want to go out. I didnt like the crowds, the LA crowds. They made me uncomfortable. They made me feel different and the fact that there were photograppers every where you looked didnt help me.

"Is Nate mad at me?" I asked, crossing my legs comfortably on the sofa in their drawing room.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Shane spoke, busy tumbling tomatoes onto the pizza base he had made.

He looked cute with a blue and white stripped apron over his black T-shirt and I just stared, admiring his beauty from across the room while he made dinner, obviously diverting my attention to elsewhere whenever he brought his head up to check what I was doing.

"What, he hasnt talked to you about it yet?" I questioned, flipping through the channels in the huge built in television they had.

"About what?"

"Me practically chewing him alive. I feel really bad about it. I dont know how to say sorry."

"No, not really. It was between you guys, he didnt want to bring me into something that yes, I maybe the topic about, but I wasnt there, so.."

I nodded, not really getting what he was saying, and stopped on TMZ.

"Hey, I'm on Television! For what, the thrid? Forth time? And you're on it for the millionth time." I rolled my eyes at the screen, shooting a huge smile towards Shane who was by now, grating cheese. "You sure you don't need any help with that?" I yelled.

"I'm fine. Enjoy your face on TV." He joked from the kitchen, not really caring about video of Shane and me coming out of LAX this morning.

"I can help, really." I urged, standing up from my seat and putting both hands on my hips. "I'm not that bad of a cook."

I had managed to quickly sneek into Shanes bathroom after we got here and threw away the annoying bandage on my hip, actually taking a better look of the black ink against my pale skin. Actually thinking, it wasnt so bad, but it wasnt something I wanted to have on me for the rest of my life, depending on which direction life takes me, that is.

"No, its okay." He assured, laughing as I walked towards the counter he was working at. "Its fine, really. I wont poison you, and plus I like cooking."

"I know." I said, smiling as I stared at what Shane had created. "I wont offer you any help cleaning up though. I'm too lazy for that. All my help was offered while cooking, now I wont do anything more than eating." I announced as he placed the pizza inside his oven.

"Damn." He said, in a dissapointed voice. "And here I was hoping of getting you to clean the whole house since it hasnt been lived in for so long. I thought you'd be good at it since you're a girl and all." He smirked.

"You're sexist. I dont like you." let him know, picking at the left over cheese on the chopping board.

"The feeling is mutual." He joked.

I lightly pushed him, laughing at his words and returning back to my seat infront of the TV. Not that I could concentrate on the TV, though. At all. I needed to slap myself because all I could see was how Shanes muscles moved as he wiped the marble counter effortlessly, making sure not to leave a single spot dirty or ingredient unattended. I found my lips involentarily parted as I stared at him wipe, clean, wash and put away. I bit my bottom lips, licking it and shaking my head at myself as I tried to divert my attention back to some cartoon I was watching.

Hey, there is nothing good to really watch on television these days and the only thing that actually seems to make sense are cartoons so dont judge me.

And hormones, control yourself.

-X-

"This is bteer than the pizza." I said, pointing my fork towards the plate.

"It's yesterdays left over." Shane informed with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's good." I pressed, digging into my lasagna. "You can cook better than me."

"Thanks for the honor." He grinned, nodding his head at the same time. "Although I havent even drank water given by you. I'm the good guy cooking here." He laughed.

"Hey!" I shouted, pretending to be offended. "I did offer you my services." I tld him, watcking his arm lightly and then realizing how wrong that sounded, looking back at an eyebrow raised, amuseed Shane. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." He grinned, evily. "Please care to explain."

"Why are you so horny today?" I asked, nearly choking on my water while doing so because I was laughing so much.

"Because..." He spoke, extending the last part of the word. "It's fun being horny around you. The little questions you ask and things you do make you happy."

My hormones probably just aww-ed at that and if I had let them take control IF then, maybe I would have leaped over across the table and straddled him.

I didnt respond at his words. I didnt know what to say, so, instead, I just rose my eyebrows and pretened to continue drinking my water.

-X-

"You know..." Shane started, his husky voice vivid in my ears. I stiffened at the non-contact. Just the sound of his voice, and feeling of his breath on the back of my neck and side of my cheek making me dizzy. "I don't know why, but I feel like I was the reason you were mad yesterday."

I rose my eybrows, my back facing him as we both sat on the comfy sofa I was sitting on earlier. I don't even know why I was sitting inbetween Shane's legs because this wasnt right, but it was pretty confortable so I wasnt complaining. I pretended to divert my attention back to the still on television, not giving him an answer.

"You still think theres something going on between Me and Cheryl." His words came out as a blurred melody as all of my senses were being driven wild with every touch of his. This was wrong, but you know it is one of those times where you know it's wrong and you're gonna regret it later on, but in the heat of the moment, you dont care. That's how I was feeling every time Shanes hands would fall on my thighs, slowly and teasingly running them up and down and pretending like he didnt even notice what he was doing, like it was being done by his sub-concious mind.

"Oh...the famous silent treatment. Is that what I'm getting now, sweetpea?" He inquired. I could hear the smile in his voice as if he were mocking me. "Sweetpea..." He sighed, trying to muffle a laugh within his voice. "...Hey, sweetpea.." He poked my back, playfully in the hopes of a response while I pressed my lips together, not sure if I should be laughing or mad. "C'mon pea pea." He nudged me this time and then brought his face closer to the back of my neck so that his lips were lightly nibbling on my right ear. "You know pea..." He informed, his voice much lower and the playfullness gone. Instead, it sounded more husky and darker. "..If you don't speak to me you'll have no one to take you back to the airport and then, and you'll be stuck here. With me. Alone." His lips finished their performance on my ear and went down to my neck. "Not that I would mind."

"Seriously, you're getting horny, Shane. Thats not good for your fans. Well, it is good for them because it will be easier for them to seduce you, but yeah..." I told him, trying to keep a light tone on my voice while practically jumping off the couch. "And stop calling me sweetpea. It's annoying." He stared at me for a couple of seconds because of my sudden jump, that smirk still perfectly placed on his lips. "Uh...we should..I-I'll just go get my jacket. We should uh..we should leave for the airport." I turned on my heels and walked as fast as I could towards the stairs, trying to make sure I dont look like I was running.

I was, kind of...from the situation. I didnt know why. Well, I did. But I was just so confused by Shane and his actions. We decided we were friends, no matter what we may really want inside, but he was still kissing me. He was still doing those things that friends dont do, and I wasnt sure where this was going. I didnt want it to be something I'd regret later so the easiest option was to run. Like I did. To his bedroom. I found my jacket located on his bed just like I had left it earlier on in the day and grabbed it, hoping to find Shane and get out of the house at least.

I had never felt so much physical attraction towards one person before, and that person happening to be someone you hated yesterday and you're kissing today - that isnt good. I'm not even sure how I feel about him today. Maybe less hate than yesterday, or maybe no hate at all. But I didnt know if I could go back to the road of being his girlfriend again. And more importantly, I didnt know if he wanted me to.

I practically banged right into Shane at the door of his bedroom on my way out - that was how eager I was to leave, that I didnt even see him.

"Whoa...whoa..calm down now sweetpea." Shane laughed as I composed myself from the sudden hit with his hard chest.

"I told you, I dont like being called sweetpea." I reminded him, my voice slightly stern and annoyed.

"Thats why I'm calling you that, sweetpea." He informed, smiling proudly at me.

"Okay, banana, c'mon lets go." I urged, trying to push past him, but in vain.

"Banana? What sort of name is that? Atleast think of something creative Mitchie."

"Blahh Shane." I shook my head. "Lets go." I tried pushing past him again, but this time I was met with his body pressing my back up against the nearest wall while his right hand closed the bedroom door skillfully.

"I'm not that intimidating that you should run from me." He assured, bringing his face closer to mine, both of his hands on either side of the wall holding me captive.

"I'm not running." I lied, my voice cracking.

"Good." He said, obviously not believing me, but deciding to play along. He didnt hesitate to place a kiss on my temple, taking his time to move down to the side of my face, kissing every patch of skin attentivly. Did I mention that by this time my hormones had driven off the edge and I was trying to do everything to resist him, to stop him, but that wasnt going to work for me, no.

"S-Shane." I managed to stutter out.

"hmmhh?" He stopped kissing me and brought his face a short distance away from mine so that he could look at me directly in the eyes. I could still feel his uneven breathing though, telling me he was as nervous as I was even if he showed nothing but confidence.

"We-We're gonna get late."

"No we're not." He simply replied, still boring his eyes into mine. He was right. It would be atleast 11pm by the time dad got off the plane and through all of the security. It was bearly 10 now.

"I.."

"Do you love me?" He asked, both of his warm hands now cupping my cold face. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his skin on mine, intaking his scent and his presence. He stayed quiet again, and I could feel his gaze on my face even with closed eyes, waiting for me to answer. "Do you want me?" He questioned, his voice low and dangerous and his lips now on the side of mine, not kissing, just sitting on the side of my lips, releasing his sweet breath onto me. "Do you, huh?" He growled. His hand travelled from my shoulders to my arms and down, continuing while his other hand stayed on my face.

I bit my lip when I opened my eyes, wanting only to say YES YES and YES as I stared back, my hands falling lightly on his sides, dropping my forgotten jacket. I dont know what happened to me when his lips met mine, because I was the one kissing his back, tugging onto his neck, running my hands down his gorgeous hair. I was the one whos hands were wondering around his body, who wanted nothing more than him at that moment.

A low growl errupted from his thought as I clutched onto his curls, tightly, kissing him with all the passion I could gather up. He responded by slamming me up against the wall again, pressing his body onto mine again, removing his lips form mine. I moaned lightly when I felt his arousal against my stomach, myself frowning at the loss of contact with his lips.

"Tell me now.." He demaned, raising his eyebrows again and then dropping them. He brought his face closer to mine so that his words hit my skin like fire. "Do you love me? Do I drive you absolutely crazy? Do I make you wanna rip my clothes off and fuck me like theres no tomorrow, because baby, thats how you make me feel." He admitted, rubbing his nose against mine. I felt like my brain could no longer work because of the heat emitting form his and my body and the heat filled inside the room eventhough it was December along with the fact that I had never heard Shane speak that way. I was the one who spoke like that. Maybe not so boldly.

"Shane, I-"

He cut me off before I could say anything further and hastily kissed my lips one more time. "No matter what has happened between us, I have never stopped loving you even for a second. I know things seem different, but what you she shouldnt always be believed." He told me. "Baby, I love you. I love you so much, words dont do justice. I cant explain in words how much you mean to me." He kissed my cheek and then looked back at me. "Just tell me, do you love me? Honestly, please. Trust me, Mitchie, if you don't, if you cant look at me the same way you did before you dont have to tell me you love me to please me, although you're not one of those peopel who would, but still, if you think we can try and make things work, try and fix whats gone wrong, try and be each others again then tell me, but if you dont...We can just pretened this never happened. I'll never bring it up ever again, Mitchie."

"Shane, I love you." I said, letting go of the breath I didnt even know I was holding and kissing him like tonight was the last night I'd ever see him.

"Let me show you how much I love you?"

**Will they do it or wont they? Cliffyyy hahah :D Yes, I'm so mean. Soooo sorry for the 3 whole week delay. I have been really busy and lazy, but I hope all of your interests havent gone...So, about this chapter first of all I apaologise for the errors and spelling mistakes. As usualy its nearly 4 am here and I just finished this. I didnt wanna keep you guys waiting any longer and Im too lazy to check the mistakes. Kill me in teh reviews for them if you like but please doo review. And about the ending and Shane...whoooo haha so the next chapter MIGHT and I say MIGHT just be a M rated one depending on what you guys want. Tell me if you want them to have sex or not? I wanna hear your thoughts on that and Yeah well this isnt ending as soon as I thought it would so hurrrayyy...i think. anyway I love sexy Shane hahah I;ll be out of town from the 1st to 8th of aug so I wont be able to write or I might just type it on my ipod touch, I'm not sure, just incase I dont update before that and you guys think I'm dead.**

**So pleaseeee please pleassee review. Please :P**

**Love you guys, and anyway this is like 100% smitchie so I DO deserve your lovely reviews right? xD**

**Byeee love you all again!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey peeps!**

**Chapter 30 here: **.net /s/ 6256286/1/ Before_Time_Runs_Out

**Without the spaces.**

**M rated like you like it xD**

**Review over there and tell me what you think.**

**I love you!**


	31. Chapter 31

I was quiet all through out the journey to the airport. Shane would try and make small talk but I was too busy praying that dad hadnt gotten out yet. He was already pretty angry woith me and I didnt want to turn up late and make him a little more upset.

Once we got to the airport, I didnt know how to act. I was glad that dad hadnt come out yet and I just stood there, fixing my clothes, biting my nails or just playing with my hair.

"Calm down, baby." Shane laughed from behind me.

I turned around to see his body leamed against the wall, his hands crossed around his chest and one leg pressed againt the wall. "Are you sure I look okay?" I asked for like the millionth time in a few minutes.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He stated, smiling at me.

I groaned. "No, Shane..."

Shane lagued again. "You look fine, trust me."

Dad came out soon after and I was glad that he didnt let out any of the anger he had for me in the morning on Shane. He was actually quite nice if I may say so to Shane, just like we were before everything blew up. I could sense that the anger, the dissapointment my father had for me hours ago had somehwat subsided. He couldnt stay angry at me for too long and he understood that what had happened in the past, the last few weeks, Shane and I had no control over.

I was relieved that there was not much paparazzi around, taking pictures and filming us. I saw a couple of guys with cameras but they werent much of a disturbance.

Shane and dad were busy engaged in conversation on the way to the hotel, leaving me bored and alone in the back seat of Shanes SUV. I felt like I had zoned out of everything that was happening around me and I felt like I was in my own world. I got down to some thinking. Thinking about everything that had happened, every high and every low. Honestly speaking I wouldnt want anything that happened between us, all the argument, all the fights, all the goodtimes, all the bad times, I wouldnt want any of it to change. If I could go back into time I would alter any of it because everything that happened made us made who and what we are today. Everything that happened eventually came down to this endiing. An ending where Shane and I were both happy.

"Thank you for picking me up today, Shane, and thank you for staying with Mitchie the whole day." Dad told Shane once we got to the hotel.

"You're welcome , and it was my pleasure." Shane replied politely

"Thank you, Shane. We'll se you tomorrow morning, then."

"Bye, Mitche."

"See ya, Shane."

-X-

"Looks like Shane and you are working things out." Dad started conversation.

"Um...yeah." I said, sitting awkwardly on the bed. "We are, kind of...yeah"

"That's good sweetheart." He said, sitting next to me. "Your mother and I, we're...we think we might have overreacted. We're you're parents, Mitchie, and we want whats best for you, we want you happy. Last night, when you didnt come home, we thought we might have lost you. You dont know how that felt, Mitchie. It was like a piece of us had been snatched away from us, that fear...I cant explain it. All we could see was darkness, darkness with no end. It's really scary, Mitchie, the fear of losing your daughter. When you were a child and you would let go of my hand in a crowd, that fear and the restlessness you get inside you kills you untill my eyes would place you again, thats how we felt today. We dont want to lose our daughter. One day, when you become a parent you'll understand. We realised that in the end of it all, no matter what happens, your happiness always had and will always start and end at Shane. We've accepted that and we just...we dont want to lose you."

"I'm sorry about last night, Dad. I dont know what I was doing, I was so stupid, I just...I dont know. Im sorry...I'm just really sorry. I love you and mom so much, I dont do thses things to deliberately hurt you. I love you guys." I told him, my voice cracking near the end. "I didnt mean it."

"We know you didnt." Dad pulled me into a hug. To be honest, I was hesitant during the hug and throught all the time dad was sitting next to me because I smelt like Shane. I felt like everything on my body said Shane Shane Shane. I felt like he was plastered all over me. I could still feel his touch all over my body, I could smell his scent in every strand of hair and I could just imagine his lips carassing my own. "Now, you should get some sleep, sweetie. Tomorrow's a big day for you."

"Yeah, Dad." I smiled.

"Do you wanna talk to your mother? She's uh..pretty worried."

"Sure."

"And.." He reached out into one of his bags. "She brought you this." He said, handing me the new iPhone 4G.

I grinned wider. "Thank you thank you, Dad!"

He smiled back, slowly getting off the bed and heading to his room "Now, call her."

-X-

"So, um...I'm officially signed on for your next record!" I gushed excitedly as soon as left the recording room, safely escortimg me there from the conference room after an intense session of paperwork and signs here and signs there. He still had dad caught up with some more of the legal formalities and walked me down to one of the countless recording rooms on the 7th floor so thar I could to get to work. Well, not really. Not yet. Jason and Nate were yet to come back and since they make two thirds of Connect Thee, we couldnt do much without them, but I was also signed to write music for the comapny which was pretty awesome if I may say so, and since it was a duet I would be singing with Shane, we could to get down to working on that.

"The word is, the company has signed on the next biggest thing." Shane announced, coming upto me from one of those numerous machines in the room and greeting me with a kiss. "Congratulations, honey." He said, kissing me again.

"Thanks, baby" I replied, half choking and blushing violently when I realised there were actually five other people in the room. Its not that I was blind, but the combination of the excitement of actually being signed for such a big record comapny even if it was for just one song and then seeing Shane who had the ability to make me forget everything about my surroundings and pay attention to him and only him made some of my senses useless.

"I'm so proud of you." He told me. "You are officially one of us now. Let me introduce me to the guys!" He excitedly took my hand, lacing our fingers together and leading me further into the room with five pairs of curoius eyes glued onto me.

"Mitchie, these are my bandmates." He let me know, introducing me to each musically talented guy one by one. "And guys, this is Mitchie, my girlfriend." Shane said, lookig down upon me, lovingly.

I knew who they were. I had seen them enough times to have their names and faces memorised into the back of my mind and I was sure they had seen me on televison with Shane enough times to know exactly who I was.

"It's great finally meeting you, Mitchie." John said as they all stood up, presumingly getting ready to leave. I thanked him, giving him a small smile, still blushing.

"Yeah, Shane has been talking about you non-stop ever since he came back from Miami." Jack added, draping his jacked around his body.

I lightly chuckled, looking at a blushing Shane but was cut off by Shane before I could even respond. "Okay, guys. Bye now, I think its time to leave."

"Actually, we would love to stay and talk to Mitchie, but all of us have been in the studio since last night and I'm pretty sure I'll probably fall asleep driving back." John laughed. "We'll see you around, Mitchie. And congratulations."

" Thank you." I told them all before they finally left the two of us in the sound proof room.

"Someones been working real hard, I 've been working here all night? You should sleep, Shane." I advised, cupping one cheek with my hand.

He took my hand and lightly kissed it, causing butterflys to suddenly erupt in my stomach and I blushed again. What was happening to me?

"It's no big deal, baby." He said, leading me to one of the couches in the room. He plumped me down on his lap, his voice low and hot in my ear. "I have to make time for everything. Ever since I've ben back in LA I havent had much time for the music, it's mostly been promoting the new movie and since the new record is to release sometime within the first half of next year, we have to get going."

I bit my bottom lip when his own were felt on my neck, placing tender kisses down it. "We didnt do much last night since Jason and Nate arent here, but it's always like this. You never know how your time goes with the music. And we were mostly playing around..."

"Uh huh." I choked out, his hands squeezing my hips and knees.

"Mitchie, baby, we chould celebrate." He suggested, kissing my cheek. I laughed at his actions causing him to squeeze my knee again, harder. My whole body shivered harshly at the contact, eventhough his hands were still over my jeans, I bit harder into my lip, sure it would draw blood."No, seriously." He tried again. "This is big, Mitchie. You're gonna be a star. We should do something."

"Um..Shane. I know you and your brothers are huge and everything and Im really excited about this, but c'mon one song wont make me a star. Yes, people will know me, but I wont be considered a star."

"You will be." He spoke with certinity in his voice and I chuckled. "What, seriously, you dont believe me?"

"I do, Shane." I laughed, turning around, bringing myself face to face with him. "But I dont wanna think about the future right now. I'm just really excited about this whole thing, this whole experience. Meeting new people, learning ew things...this is going to be so much fun." I reminded myself again, the excitement brewing inside me once again.

"It will be." He agreed, his forefinger suddenly slipping into the waistband of my jeans and pinching my tattoo. I suck in air at the sudden action, feeling every nerve in my body shooting up to the spot inbetween my legs.

"We should work." I suggested, trying to change the subject, the tension bewteen us slowly rising.

"We will." He said, his tone husky. "Jason and Nate will be here tomorrow, then we can work. Lets just get out of here."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Shane slowly nodded, digging his finger into the skin of my hips one more time before removing his finger from my jeans, every action of his slowly turning me on.

"Arent you tired? Like, wont we get into trouble for that?"

"No." Shane laughed and the butterflys erupted in my stomach once again, my breathing uneven at the sound of his glorious voice. "We cant really be doing much without Nate and Jason, but we can work on our song if you like, and now anyway, the rest of the guys have left. They'll probably wake up in the evening so that doesnt leave us doing much right? But we can start off on our song and do some song writing if you like. I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be to you with that because I'm too knackered to work now, babe. Lets just go from here, please?" He pouted.

I ringed one arm around his neck, a smile appearing on my lips. "But you still have the energy to take me out?"

"Yeah, I can do that." He agreed, smirking. "I dont want to waste any time I have with you."

I smiled at his words, shifting myself so that I was now straddling him. Leaning in forward, I kissed his lips and sighed at the warmth he provided. He immidiately replied by wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Or..." He said, into the kiss. "We could do this. I'm never gonna be tired of doing this with you."

I laughed, breaking the kiss. "You're such a whore at heart, did you know that?"

He tugged onto my thighs, pulling me closer and capturing my lips with his. "Only when I'm with you." He admitted, his voice a mere whisper as his lips went down to place butterly kisses on my neck.

"That is flattering.." I smirked, my palms placed flat on either side of his chest, pushing his lips off of my skin.

"Mitchie.." Shane groaned at the loss of contact and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, baby." I told him, pushing back his black short curls. "But this is like my first day here and anyone can walk through that door any second. I dont want them to see this." I explained, pointing towards the both of us at the end of the sentance.

"No one's gonna come." He insisted, giving me his best puppy dog eyes which were already red from the lack of sleep.

"I cant take that risk now." I let him know, placing a short kiss on his lips and pulling at his hands to get his exhausted self up.

He lazily dragged his body up from the couch, looking at me pointedly but still obeying my orders. " You should go home and rest or sleep or something, Shane. We can hang out later. You look seriously tired. Go."

"I couldnt, even if I wanted to. I have press for the movie after lunch which will go on for a couple of hours. I'm only free after that."

"So? Go home and eat, shower and try and sleep or something. Try and do what normal human beings would do if they had three more hours left."

"Come with me, sweetheart?" He asked, hopefully.

"I cant.." I bit my lip. "Dads here and I cant leave him when he's doing all the work for me here. Plus, he's gonna take me shopping." I smiled like a little kid. "But we can hang out later in the evening, that is if you're not busy or anything."

"Nahh.." He said. "I think I can scoop up some time for you. After all, it's only you, not really someone speacial."

"Gee, thanks, I'm honored." I laughed and he bit onto my bottom lip, sucking on it lightly.

"C'mon then, let me take you to you're daddy."

He tugged onto my hand, giving me a cheeky grin and I hit his chest lightly, laughing again. "You make me sound like a three-year-old."

-X-

I gently ran my fingers through his hair again, afraid that if I stop, he'd wake up. He looked so beautiful even in his sleep. I leaned down and leveled his face with mine, pecking his lips lightly, thinking he was still he surprised me by smiling into my lips and pulling me closer to him. "Shane, baby, sleep." I cooed, placing one hand lovingly on his cheek and digging my fingers into his hair with the other.

"Mhhm.." He mumbled, bringing his face closer to me and nuzzling it into my shoulder.

I sighed at the warmth he provided, not wanting to make one wrong move and wake him up. I knew he was tired when he came to pick me up at the hotel to 'celebrate' and when I came out the bathroom, ready, he was already half asleep on my bed. I didnt want to wake him up. I couldnt if I wanted to, my heart wouldnt let me. He looked so worn out with no sleep and work all day, I felt kind of bad for him. I pulled the covers up and snuggled up next to his sleeping form, just staring at him.

This felt so surreal, like to wasnt possible that Shane was with me. It felt almost like a fantasy.

Eventhough I wasnt in a very comfortable possition, I was scared to move in fears of waking him, even if I was practically starving. I hadnt eaten anything other than a sandwich seven hours ago and dad probably already had dinner since he knows that Im out on a date with Shane and doesnt know that Im actually still at the hotel.

I carefully picked his right hand, raising it and slowly removed it from my waist. Gently moving my head so that Shane wasnt distacted in anyway, I was successful in getting out of his embrace. Not that I was happy with it though bcause as soon as his body was no longer close to mine a sudden chill went through my body, but sooner than that Shanes arms rapidly pulled at my back, abruptly colliding his chest with mine.

"Don't go." He groaned, his voice drowsy and slightly cracking towards the end. " I like you."

I laughed at him, shaking my head. "I like you too, but um...okay." I said, cuddling next to him again and deciding I'd order room service later.

"Where were you going?" He asked, his eyes still closed and hand making soothing patterns on my back.

"Nowhere." I smiled. "You should get more sleep, baby." I suggested, kissing his cheek.

He smiled again and opened his tired eyes, kissing my nose. "I'm okay. I'm sorry I fell asleep before I could even take you anywhere."

"It's okay." I said, digging my head into his chest and inhaling his scent. "I'm just glad you got some rest. Geeze, you looked batshit tired before."

"Me? Tired? No..." He said sarcastically. "I'm never tired, Mitchie. I'm superman! I have like all these awesome powers, you'd be so jealous of me, babe."

"Looks like that nap worked wonders." I laughed.

"I was just fooling with you. I wasnt really sleeping. That was my super nap, I dont really need to sleep, actually. I have all these powers which give me enough energy to stay awake all I want. After all, you know, I am The Super man."

"And you get high after you wake up." I noted, my tone sarcastic and laughing at the same time.

"So..." He started dragging the end part of the word. "Whatch wanna do?"

"Eat. Gosh, I'm practically starving." I let him know.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I kept you from eating, Mitch." He apologised, kissing me again and getting off the bed, parting me from my insulator again. I wrapped the warm comforter around me as he walked over to the inter com. "The food here is absolutely amazing. Jason, Nate and I come here a lot from the studio." He informed. " What do you wanna eat, beautiful?"

"I dont know. Anything. A burrito? You choose." I told him from the bed, grabbing the TV remote from the bedside drawer.

He laughed at me, nodding. "I'll choose then."

"But remember I'm starving!" I yelled, making sure he'd hear me over the phone. Shane chuckled and nodded my direction as I adjusted to an appropriate channel.

"Oh my god!" I jumped, keeping my eyes on the television. "It's Mr. and ! I fucking love this movie!" I exclaimed a little too excitedly as I gripped into a random pillow, bringing myself to a comfortable sitting position on the bed.

"The room service guy on the other line thought I might be murdering you from the sound of your scream." Shane joked, climbing back into bed with me after a couple of minutes.

"I wouldnt mind being murdered by you." I turned my face towards him and smirked, lightly laughing. "But have you fucking seen Angerlia Jolies legs in that movie? Jesus, I want those!" I exclaimed again, diverting my attention back to the TV.

"I dont care about her legs." Shane let me know, pressing down on my keees so that my legs were now flat on the bed. I gulped down some air at how close Shanes lips were to my face. He kissed the side of my face, one hand exerting pressure on my knees while the other pressed down on my shoulder, lying me flat on the bed. "I care about you." He said, smashing his lips against mine. I ringed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he adjusted himself so that he was on top of me, both his hands on either side of my head, holding his weight.

My fingers found his hair when he bit the skin of my neck, setting it ablaze and then started sucking on it. I let his arms fall to my sides and attacked his own neck and covered chest with kisses. We both moaned together when his hardness grinded into my hot center, his bulge growing. I wrapped my legs around his hips as we both fought with our lips, hair tangled with hair, skin touching skin, breaths mixed together.

I placed both my hands on his face and bit down on his swollen bottom lip. Shane growled at the pain and I bit down harder, sucking his lip. His fingers slipped inside my shirt, slowly pushing it upwards, the cold air and his own fingers tickling my skin. Suddenly the sound of someone at the door was heard and we both abruptly stopped our actions, staring at each other.

"Foods here." Shane smiled and I remembered how hungry I was a while ago, my stomach rumbling with the sound of the word food.

Shane kissed my lips and got off me, walking over to the door and I sat up again, remembering I still had the movie on.

**Gotta tell you guys that this is the second last chapter :( Next chapter will be the last. This story has been so much of a part of my life for the past year now and I dont know how I feel about letting it go. I dont want to continue it and drag it on when I know it can end nicely just how it is now. **

**Look out for the next chapter guys :D I can assure you it was be LOOONGGG haha so, I wanted to make this longer but I wanted to get this out too. So here it is.**

**Mitchie is in the LA studios now and she gets to fulfill her dreams of singing and song writing...yayy Thats pretty cool. Next chapter will probably have songs and stuff and I know I told you guys earlier that when shes in LA theyd be singing alot of songs but at that time I didnt really have this reunion planned and the story was going a different way but now its different but yeah next chap will have songs and it will be the premier of Shanes movie + LOTTTSSS more. I bet you guys will get bored reading it lol. I dunno I might break it down into two chapters if its too long. Lets see :P**

**Anyway thank you all soo much for all the reviews and yeahh lol Shane didnt get some in the M rated but that will happen soon and he'll be a happy camper again ;) I dididnt want them to actucally get laid in the last chapter but I wanted something like that so it was somewhere in the middle. Im happy they didnt do it...yet.**

**So, CR2 got leaked..who saw it? Who saw the Smitchie kiss? its pretty interesting. I was too lazy to download it but I've heard about the movie...so lets just see how it turns out.**

**And LOL I wrote like half this chapter with 'Joe' instead of 'Shane' I was laughing at myself (what I tend to do a lot) when I realised what I did. **

**Anywayyy I love you all and please do review since this is like your second last chance to (or third last chance...i dunno)...**

**Review. Press the button...you know you wanna :D**

**And I like LOOONG reviews so try and do that haha.**

**Some of your reviews are amusing, they most of the time make me laugh really hard :p**

**Next chapter will probably be an addition to 'Before Time Runs Out'**

**Bye now.**

**Sorry for the LOOONG a/n...thats cause I love ou guys.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Thank sweet mamma for 24-hour diners!" I exclaimed a little too loudly as we entered a 80's style diner somewhere in the middle of Los Angeles, sometime in the middle of the night. Shane let out a small chuckle at my sudden boast of energy, poking my back as he walked behind me.

Luckily, even after my little announcement only a middle aged lady with an apron around her waist approached us, only to find us a quiet table. Even for a 24-hour diner, I didnt expect to find it actually full at nearly 2 am. A couple of heads turned at my voice, but the customers in the diner were either too dozed off or simply didnt care that Americas most favourite band of brothers were in front of them. Either way, it made all of us happy. By saying us, I mean Jason, Shane and Nate, because I wouldnt have had much of a problem even if anyone knew us because quite simply I was a nobody compared to them so, I was safe.

"I like this table." Nate said as we all slid into the booth before the words could even leave his mouth. Honestly after writing lyrics and recording bits and pieces of the new song for more than 12 hours, if I was given the pavement to eat on, I would have. I was so tired and hungry and had been surviving on caffiene for the past five hours.

"Mitchie, you suddenly look like you're dead." Jason pointed, chuckling at me.

"Yeah, Jase." I said, resting my head on Nates shoulder. "I'm so hungry all my energy has drained out."

"Shanes lap is over there." Nate patted my head, pointing to my right.

"I know." I said, shoving my whole weight sidewards towards Nate. "But I like annoying you." I laughed, pinching his cheeks.

"Mitchie, stop flirting with my brother." Shane scolded, his voice amused, but still had a slightly serious tone to it.

I poked Shane with my elbow as the middle aged waitress arrived again, handing us the menus.

"Yeah, Mitchie, stop flirting with your boyfriends brother." Nate chimed in, smiling widely at me.

"Babe, I know you secretly love it." I grinned at Nate, hitting his boucy curls with the laminated menu.

"Yes, Mitchie, you're psychic.." Nate replied absentmindedly as he scanned the menu.

"Control your homones, kids." Jason said, rolling his eyes at us, ordering the first thing that he saw in the menu like the rest of us, too knackered to even be bothered to actually scroll down and see what the diner offered.

I pulled out my phone, texting dad and letting him know that we were out of the studio and I'd be at the hotel in an hour or so, and to not be worried. I knew he wouldnt be able to sleep till I got there, but wouldnt disturb me by calling because he knew I was working. After assuring him that I was fine and that he should go back to sleep, I turned my attention back to the guys who looked pretty alive and attentive eventhough I knew how tired they were. "So, what time do you have to wake up tomorrow?" I asked no one in particular.

"At like 1 in the afternoon.." Jason smiled in releif, causing the sides of my lips to curl up at his sudden happiness. "Or maybe later. Lunch will probably be my breakfast...oh I'm so glad we get to sleep in tomorrow with the New York part of the pomotions starting from the day after. We need the rest."

"Not me.." Shane said. "I have to wake up in.." He looked down at his watch and calculated. "Four and a half hours."

"Aw." I laughed, rubbing his knee sympathetically. "Dont worry. I'll sleep an extra couple more hours for you." I winked. "Why'd you have to wake up so early anyway?"

"I have a radio interview at 8 and then I'm free till after lunch when we have to hit the studio again." He told me, squeezing my hand. I stared down, blushing. Shane holding me in public made me really happy. I had never really felt this before because everytime we were out together in public we were either not together then, hiding our relationship or not on talking terms, but now that Shane was all mine and he was holding my hand and being with me in public, it made me really happy. It made me feel good about myself. It boasted my ego.

"Dont worry, Mitch. I'll keep you company while Shanes out promoting the movie. You wont miss Shane one bit." Nick assured, smiling cheekily at me. "I'll do everything he does to you." Nate winked and we both burst out laughing.

"I'll be waiting, Nate, for you to do everything Shane does to me." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"She's my girlfriend, Nate." Shane reminded his little brother, raising his eyebrows at us. "And you seem to be forgetting you have one too - Caitlyn, back in Miami. Ring any bells?"

"Oh Shane, you dont know.." I said, brushing him off. "Caity, Nate and I have this really open-realtionship thing going on."

"Haha.." Shane said, dryly, not taking much fun in our jokes. His voice was still humerous though and I stared at his face for five seconds watching his eyebrows rise and I could clearly make out that tint of green that stood out so perfectly against his honey eyes under the brightly lit diner. He laughed lightly, scooting closer to me causing me inturn to squeeze Nate more towards the end of the booth untill it became impossible for him to even move his hands. Nate rolled his eyes at us, hardly finding the space to get up and sit next to Jason on the opposite end of the booth. I looked straight ahead, staring absentmindedly at the waitresses and wondering when they'll be off, still managing to notice that Shane seemed pleased with his brothers movent, as I heard him smile even before I could turn my head to his direction and see it.

Shane licked his lips, breathing in harshly and nuzzling his nose against my skin and kissing my cheek. I smiled at first, but my breath got stuck at the end of my throat as soon as I felt Shane suck at the skin on my cheek. His teeth lightly grazed my skin, bitting on it and sucked the area again. His hands found my thighs and he slowly massaged them, earning a inaudible moan from me. I was happy the table was there covering us. I wanted to say out his name, I wanted to stop him, yet a part of me didnt want to even if we were in a public place, and Nate and Jason were staring. "Shane.." I managed to choak out, giving Jason and Nate a embarrassed smile. They continued playing on their phones or staring idily at the rest of the people on the diner while Shane lightly bit my skin again. "Baby, Nate couldnt do everything I do to you even if he wanted to." He whispered into my ear, my lips involentarily parting at his hoarse voice. I grabbed Shanes hand trying to get it away from my thigh, but he only ended up placing it in the space inbetween my legs.

I tried holding his hand, trying to put it back to its rightful position on Shanes lap, but he was too strong for me. His hands started their own ministrations, massaging my inner thighs ever so lightly, Jason and Nate oblivious of where their brothers hands were. I could feel Shane smile against my cheek at my intake of breath. He slowly licked a small patch of my already wet skin and kissed it. He moved his mouth to my ear, lightly biting my earlobe and soothing the skin their with his tounge before it flicked into my ear. I bit my bottom lip, digging my non-existing nails into Shanes hand, trying to hurt him, my actions telling him to stop but my mind begging him to continue.

Jason raised his eyebrows at us again and I just refused to meet his eyes, my cheeks flushing red. "Do you agree, Mitchie?" Shane asked into my ear. I sat frozen in my position as I watched the middle aged waitress approach our table with our food, dissapproval written on her face at the little scene we were putting on.

"Ahh...food!" I jumped, knocking over the salt holder on the table by my sudden burst and suddenly gaining everyones attention once again. Shane moved away immidiately, chuckling and whispering "Nicely done, Mitch." under his breath, my cheeks getting redder as I wiped away the bead of sweat that trailed down my forhead with my sleeve.

"I dont know, I just think that When You Look Me In The Eyes would be much better if it was sang by the band and not as a duet, you know?" I shared the thought with the guys as they continued eating, their gaze not moving from their plates. "Hello..." I waved at their faces. "Earth to Connect 3."

"Yeah, we're listening." Nate informed.

"But, you and Shane wrote that song. Its like your song, its...I dont know." Jason said, placing his fork down and going back into bussiness mode. "We cant take that song from you."

"You can if it means it would make the song better. I know we've recorded bits and pieces and its come out really great but I think if its a band song it would be wonderful, and this is coming from a fan." I told them truthfully, placing my hand on my heart. "Seriously guys, Shane."

"Mitchie, are you sure you want to give us the song?" Shane finally spoke.

"Im positive and plus, its not like Its just my song, Shane, you wrote it with me too." I reminded. "I can just sing another song with you guys. We've wrote tons of songs in the past few days."

I parted ways with Jason and Nate after we finished at the diner. Jason and Nate both insisted on driving me back to the hotel so that Shane could go home and sleep straight away, but he wasnt having that. He wanted to take me back and even if I told him it was okay if Jason or Nate take me back he wouldnt let them, so Shane drove me back to the hotel, walking me up back to my room. I loved these small gestures from him, somehow they meant so much more than they seemed. And eventhough I knew he needed to sleep and dropping me off and going back direcly home would be best for him, I somehow couldnt say no.

"So..." Shane said, stretching the last part of the word and playfully pushing me, his hips sending my whole body to the other side of the corridoor. "Whats up?" He asked, catching up with me and giving me one of his poutiest smiles. I smiled back that instant, biting my lower lip as my eyes refused to move its gaze from its own..

"Nothing." I assured. "What do you mean anyway?"

"I dont know." He replied. "But there's something thats making you a little upset and I wanna know what that is." He paused, looking thoughtful for a while. "Is it Cheryl?"

"No." I laughted slightly, shaking my head. "No. I havent even thought of her in the past few days and I'm so much better off just thinking she doesnt exist. I just really miss home, Shane." I admitted, standing in front of my room door. "A lot. And seeing You, Nate and Jase all togtether kind of made me realise how much I actually miss them. Dad's here and all, but I miss Mom and Macy, you know? I just miss being around the whole family and the fact that I'm in a foreign city now doesnt really help but I'm happy I'll get to see them on Friday." I grinned widely at the thought. "Thats all." I turned around, giving him a reassuring smile and slipped my key into the key hole. I felt Shane press his whole body against the back of mine and he kissed the back of my neck, his warm lips insulating my body and causing myself to shiver both at the same time.

"You can always live with me." Shane offered and I smiled. I knew I never would, but the fact that he was offering made me more than happy.

"Thats kind of intruding, dont you think, Shane?" I asked, stepping inside the brighly lit, enormous room I was given. I tossed my handbag carelessly on the wooden table that greeted us on entrance and took my coat off, carefully drapping it around the chair that sit idily next to the small antique study table. "Like that would be kind of awkward, your girlfriend staying with you. What would your family think?"

"Im not telling you to move in with me, Im just offering you to stay with me while you're in L.A. Plus, my parents are here too, they love you!" Shane smiled sweetly at me and I watched as his tired eyes waited for me to speak. I sat down next to him on the huge bed, the matress sinking with my weight. I sighed out loudly and fell on the bed staring at the white ceiling , comfort instantly finding me. "I know your parents like me but having your girlfriend living with you isnt something they would exactly encourage even if it is for a couple of days, and anyway, Im over at your place way too much while Im in LA. You're gonna get sick of me soon." I turned my head towards him, my eyes looking at how perfectly his black leather jacket hugged his body and how irrestable he looked right now even if his back only came into view.

"Please, no one would make a deal about you staying at my place when you're in LA. Dont even say that." He said, sounding a little offended. "And I can never get bored of you." He turned his head around, facing me and I went back to my sitting positon, rubbing his back gently. "I know." I let out, resting my forehead against his shoulder. "I'm really sleepy, Shane." I changed the subject as he brushed away a couple of starnds of my hair.

"Okay, baby, sleep." He said, simpy.

"I was trying to be civil here." I said, raising my head so that I now faced him. "Your turn to leave." I stated the obvious, smiling at the end of my sentance. He turned to his side, furrowing his eyebrows together in a offended kind of way. "Or, I could stay here." He offered, smirkling slightly.

"No." I shook my head, pushing his arm. "Shane, go home and sleep. Seriously, you need it." I chuckled watching his dissapointed expression.

"You're already getting bored of me, arent you?" He asked, getting up from the bed. I followed his lead, rubbing his shoulders as he made his way around the bed. "Yup, so bored, I'm thinking of asking Nate out." I matched his tone as we walked into the passageway leading towards the door.

"Okay, just remember that when you guys go out, not to give him anything with cinnimon. The dudes allergic to it. Dont want my brother getting sick." He informed, turning around, his voice completely serious.

I laughed at his suggestion, hitting his chest. "You douche."

"What? I'm being understanding here!" He reasoned, rubbing his chest childishly. "I used to like it when you poked me better." I rolled my eyes at him and he pulled me closer, gently rubbing his nose against mine. A smile spread across my face and he gently pecked my lips. "Goodnight, Mitchie." He mumbled against my lips. I wasnt ready to let go of him yet so I ringed my arms around his neck, pulling at the ends of his hair. He interwined his fingers at the small of my back, pressing me completely up against him and I sighed into the kiss, deepening it.

One of his hands moved upto my face, cupping one side as the other remained on my back, moving to my side, gently massaging it. I moaned into his touch and ran my hands through his hair. I ran my tounge down his bottom lip, taking it into my mouth and slowly sucked it. He groaned at the feeling, his hand riding up my shirt, my skin burning under his. My teeth tugged onto his bottom lip as he walked me a couple of steps to my side, pinning me against the wall.

"Shane.." I said, my voice coming out like a whisper. My voice seemed to go unheard as he trailed his wet lips down my neck. His soft fingers tingled the skin of my stomach making circling patterns on my skin."Shane, stop." I told him, my voice much more stable now. He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed my sensitive spot there making me push my head back against the wall in pleasure. I tilted my neck involentarily, giving him more space as he started sucking on my skin, my teeth biting down on my bottom lip, trying to find my voice again. His bulge hit my stomach causing me to squirm my legs together as desire grew inside of me and self control started waring away."Shane, please stop." I felt him growl into my neck and shivered at the cold air he was letting out once he stopped his movements. "Baby, you have to go home,sleep. You're tired baby, you need rest. Go."

He sighed into my neck, both our breathings heavy and brought his face upto level with mine, staring intently at each other for a couple of seconds before I lightly pecked his lips again. "Go now." I smiled sweetly at him, turing him around and opening the door for him. He returned the smile, kissing my nose. "Kay, bye, baby." He said, his hand cupping my cheek. "I love you."

"The feeling's mutual." I laughed, pushing him out the door. "And Shane..." He turned around to face me again, a smile playing on his lips. "Text me when you get home so that I know you didnt fall asleep and kill yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted before dissapearing into the distance.

_Yo, my lady, im alive. Have nice dreams about me ;)_

His message came 20 minutes later as I layed on the bed, cuddled up with the numerous pillows provided. I shook my head at the screen, grining like a idiot and placed my phone on the drawer next to the bed, sleeping instantly.

-X-

"Dad, I'm telling you, this colour doesnt suit you." I told my father for the hundreth time.

"Mitchie, honey, it goes perfectly with my mustache." He reasoned, holding the maroon shirt he had just chosen in front of him and taking a good look in the viewing mirror.

"You dont have a mustache, Dad." I laughed, watching his reflection in the mirrror.

"But it would look good if I had a mustache." He said, still watching himself in the mirror and then over the rack of shirts he had just picken up the one in his hand from.

"Exactly, Dad." I said, walking over to the rack of ridiculously priced shirts and picking out a dark green one for him. "...IF you had a mustache. Maroon just isnt your colour." I told him, sypmathetically. "Try this." I handed him the green shirt I had chosen, taking the maroon from his hand and placing it back on the rack.

"Sir, ma'am, are you sure my assistance is not required, I'd be happy to help." The employee came to us for the second time we entered the showroom.

"Thank you, but my daughter here has decided to be my fashion guru today." Dad told the yound lady, dressed up sophisticatedly in a black knee lenght fitted dress. She wouldnt be more than Jasons age and smiled politely at us before leaving.

"See dad, you even scared that poor girl by your choice of colour." I joked, watching him in the mirror again. "But this shirt..." I said, examining every inch of it. "Looks great on you. See, it even makes your eyes look better. You should get this one." I decided.

"Are you sure about the maroon..." Dad asked, his gaze turning back to the rack where I had placed back the shirt of his choice.

"Dad..." The techno sound coming from my pocket cut my voice and I excused myself, leaving the showroom.

"Hey, Shane." I breathed, suddenly feeling hot in the december air. Wherever I looked people were entering and leaving stores. From outside the glass window, I could see people looking at clothes, shoes and other items, presumably fro christmas as time ticked town to two weeks.

"Hey, baby, where are you?" He inquired. "I came by to the hotel, but they said you left an hour ago."

A grin plastered on my face as I heard the worry in his tone. I know it wasnt exacly nice to smile at your boyfriend worrying, but the fact that he was concerned made me feel good. I sat down on one of the many bences scattred around the mall, finding the one closest to the showroom dad was in, making sure he could stll see me from inside. "Dont worry." I told him. "Im just at Broadwalk, shopping with dad. How was the interview? Did you sleep?"

"The interview..." He sighed, scrambling for words. "Lets just say it was interesting." I rose my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he meant. "But yeah, I even slept when I got back from the radio station, woke up a while ago. Did you miss me?" He asked and I couldnt help but chuckle at the hopefulness in his voice.

"No, not really." I lied. "Remember Nate was here to look after me. Its all cool." I teased. "But seriously, I love your brother. He called me this morning because he knew I was gonna be bored alone in the hotel so he asked if I wanted to hang out, but you know, dad and I had already made plans so I had to say no." I said, dissapointedly.

"He'll live." Shane assured. "He's still sleeping, geeze, he sleeps more than me!"

I laughed at Shanes complaint. "So, baby, wanna do lunch? Dad has a meeting here cause he has to check over the end of the year accounts at this part of the country, which means I'll be alone stuffing junck food down my throat because of my lonliness." I laughed explaination, shaking my head at myself.

"Sure, baby. I'll pick you up at the mall in half an hour, sound good?"

"Great!" I declared. "Bye." The conversation ended with a smile and I turned my attention back to my surroundings. People wizzed past me, hurrying to get back to their lives. There was a girl sitting in front of me, probably in her early twenties, wiping away the mayonase from the edges of the lips of the little girl sitting sitting next to her. She offered me a kind smile when she realised I was looking at her and the little girl next to her widened her eyes when she followed her mothers gaze.

She jumped off the bench from next to her mother and came running my way. I looked around me, confused at first but before my mind could make any sense of the little girls actions her tiny voice rang in my ears and she placed her small hands on my knee, looking up at me with astonished eyes. She has the most wonderful eyes, a beautiful shade of ocean blue, looking wonderful against her brunette hair. " Mitchie?" She asked. "Y-yes. Hi, sweetie." I aknowledged, slightly bewildered that a little 5-year-old knew my name. I looked up to her mother who caught up with her daughter and looked down at me apologetically. "I'm sorry about my daughter bothering you." She apologised. "No, no. It's fine." I assured, smiling at the little blue eyed child who still had her eyes glued on me.

"I'm Mitchie." I brought my had out to the lady, standing back up to be level with her.

"Nice to meet you, Mitchie." She responded, taking my hand. "I'm Stephanie and this little one, is my daughter, Marissa." She introduced, running a hand through her daughters hair lovingly.

"Hi, Marissa." I smilled at the child in front of me, shaking her small hand. "I'm, Mitchie." Stupid thing to say, knowing that she knew my name. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She spoke. "How's Shane?" She inquired, her eager eyes glowing. I cracked a bigger smile at the mention of his name, figuring out how she knew my own.

"Marissa.." Her mother scolded. " I'm sorry. Connect 3 fan." She explained, her cheeks red in emabrrassment.

"Dont worry about it." I waved her off. "Shanes fine, Marissa. I'll tell him you said hi, okay?" I asked her.

Her eyes grew bigger in excitement. "Really?"

"Yes, really." I laughed gently poking the soft skin on her cheeks.

"Will you tell him I love him and that when I grow up I'm will marry him?" I laughed in awe of the little girl, bitting my bottom lip, my own cheeks turning red as I continued grinning.

"Marissa, thats enough now. We dont want Mitchie to complain to Shane now that his fans are not letting her shop, do we, honey."

"No, no, seriously. I like talking to her. Your daughter's really sweet, Stephanie." I admitted. "And dont worry, Marissa." I turned back to her. "I'll tell Shane that He's going to marry you." I assured.

"Thank you, Mitchie." She jumped enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around my legs. Her mother mouthed me a thank you but honestly it was no problem. This Marissa girl was honestly the cutest thing ever.

"We should be going now. Nap time." She reminded her daughter, holding the little ones hand. "And thank you again for your time, Mitchie. I really appreiciate it. Marrissa wont stop takling about it for days now, Im sure! You made my daughters day." She gave me a honest smile.

"Mitchie.." Marissa said before she left. "Yes?" I poked her cheeks again. "Please dont break my Shanes heart." I ruffled her hair. "I wont." I assured.

"That was cute." Dad noted, from a couple of feet away. I wasnt even aware that he was winessing the whole scene from afar.

"Yeah, Dad." I blushed.

"I have to go now, sweetie. Do you still have shopping to finish or do you want me to drop you off to the hotel?"

"Shanes gonna pick me up, we're doing lunch. He's coming here." I let him know. Dad nodded. "Just be safe and remember to do your packing before you go to sleep we have to catch a plane at 6 am, remember."

I entered a Chanel showroom after dad left, with the intention of just looking around. I needed to pass the time untill Shane came to get me which would be anytime now. After a couple more minutes of wandering I felt a warm hand slide across the small of my back and Shanes lips on my cheek. "Hey, love." He greeted. I looked at him, butterflies suddenly eruppting in my stomach at the sight of his face

"Hey, Stranger." I lightly pecked Shanes smiling lips.

Suddenly everyone in the room became aware of hanes presence and even though they were trying not to look, they were taring.

"I saw you through the glass." He explained his eyes examinening the random sunglass I had been looking at. "Hows shopping going? Anything you like, baby?" He asked.

"Nothing yet. These sunglasses look too boring." I complained, placing them back down on the counter.

"They're not so bad." He reasoned, taking a good look at them.

"Yes they are, Shane." I laughed.

"Okay, then. Its your choice. If you say they're hideos, they are hideous." I laughed at his words. "You wanna buy anything else, Mitchie?" He asked, taking another good look around the place.

I turned around so that my back was facing the counter and placed my palms flat on it, scanning the place just like Shane was. "Do we have enough time?"

"Yeah, dont worry about it, we still have three hours till we have to get to the studio." He replied, running a finger up and down my arm.

"I need a dress for the premier." I admitted, biting my bottom lip.

Shane followed me over to the rack of dresses I had left earlier, the employee what had been assisting us, doing the same. "Do you guys have bikinis?" He questioned, his amused voice tried to sound serious, smirking back at me and then at the assistant.. I blushed at his question to the assistant, giving his ass a small smack with my hand bag. "I'm not wearing a bikini to your premier." I warned, gigling at the same time. "Who said it was for the premier? It could always come to use later." He whispered huskily in my ear. "No." I laughed shaking my head at Shane. "No, no bikini." I told the assistant who was also blushing at the presence of Shane Gray while I focused back on the dresses.

"That would be $7239.00." The black haired lady at the counter informed. "How'd you like to pay?"

"By card." I let her know, digging through my hand bag for my purse.

"Here you go.." Shane smiled politely at the lady, handing her his credit card.

"Nooo.." I squealed. "I'm paying." I told them, shoving his hand away.

"Baby, dont worry about it. Let me get this." Shane stated.

"No." I warned. "Shane don't. I dont want you to." I uttered, finally finding what I was looking for. "I have money, you know?" I felf a little odd and a little embarrasses arguing with Shane there infront of the register with the chasier torn between whos cards to take.

"I know you have money." He said. "But I want to buy this for you, let me."

"Shane.." I glared at him, not wanting to cause a scene. " This isnt ice-cream or whatever. I cant let you and I dont want you to buy me this stuff. Next time, honey."

"Mitchie." He sighed, not ready to give in. "Seriously, it's nothing. I havent gotten you anything, ever. Let me do this now, please."

I gave up realizing he want going to let me win, not today. "Fine."

-X-

"Anyway, um..thanks for um paying, Shane." I finally said as he rode us to get lunch.

"You're welcome, Mitch." He smiled, bringing the car to a sudden halt.

"How come we're here so soon? We just left whoaa.." I exclaimed, raising my head to look at the tattoo shop he stopped in front of. "What, you want me to get the tattoo removed now?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "I thought we were getting lunch."

He laughed at my expression, bringing his hand to my cheek. "Relax, babe." He said, dropping his other hand from the steering wheel. "I'm not even sure they remove tattoos in tattoo shops, you have to go somewhere else for that."

"Ohkay.." I breathed out, giving him a odd look. "Why are we here then?"

"I'm gonna get your name tattooed." He stated simply. I laughed at him for a whole two minutes. "Y-you're joking, r-right." I said in between breaths. He frowned. "Whats so funny, baby?"

"Seriously, Shane. No." I ordered, my voice serious again. "You're not getting my name tattooed on yourself. No."

"What, why? You have mine tattooed on you." He protested.

"Thats different, Shane." I stated the obvious. "I was drunk. I didnt exactly do it in my senses. And why the hell would you want someones name embedded in your skin for the rest of your life?" I immidiately regretted saying those words. His face fell, dissapointment, confusion, sadness taking over. "Shane, I didnt mean it." I sighed, placing my hand on his knee. "I didnt mean it like that. I dont regret getting that tattoo." I admitted. Even if I was drunk then, I still dont regret it, but I fail to understand why he'd want one. He's from Connect 3. He cant have tattoos.

"Thats exactly what you meant." He hissed, his eyes dark.

"I'm sorry, Shane. Seriously, baby, I didnt mean it like that." I reasoned. "I love you, Shane. Please dont be mad. I dont regret it, I promise. But I dont understand why you'd want one. Its just not you. I can imagine myself in a crazy state getting a tattoo, but not you even then."

"I want you with me forever. Is that good enough of a reason for you?"

"Look, please dont be mad."

"Im not." He cut in.

I sighed, shifting my position so that my body was more slant. "You're mad, Shane." I stated, placing my hand on his cheek. "You talk really fast when you're mad. You're mad."

"I'm not. Im just a little...a little I dont know, upset? Whatever, I'll get over it."

"Im sorry." I apologised one more time.

"Its okay." He smiled a little. I shifted closer and kissed his lips tenderly. "Seriously, babe, drop it. I didnt mean it." I mumbled against his lips. He wrapped his hands around my body and kissed my ear whispering "I know. Its okay."

"So, where do you wanna get it?" I asked, breaking the embrace. "Can you get it on your ass?"

"I cant believe you're making me do this!" Shane exclaimed, light heartedly as he lay on his front on the cool leather bed in the tattoo shop. The tattoo artist smirked just listening to our conversation and I laughed at Shane, standing by his head. "You're the one who wanted the tattoo." I reminded. "I didnt exactly want it on my ass now, did I?" He questioned. "Aww.." I smiled, rubbing his cheek. "Dont worry, you're ass is still baby soft."

"Mitchie.." Shane laughed.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"You're name is kissing my ass, so hah!"

"And we're finished." The tattoo artist declared, rubbing away the excess ink from his butt and pulling the side of his boxers up, no longer revealing the small patch of pale skin on one side of his body. "Do you wanna take a look at it?" She asked.

"Not now, later." He blushed, getting up. "Um...thank you though."

"Its no problem." She smiled politely.

"I cant believe you got that!" I laughed as he lead me to the passanger seat to his SUV. "Are you sure you dont want me to drive? You're gonna have a hard time sitting on your ass." I giggled.

"Have some respect, Mitch." He taunted.

"Yeah yeah...anyway.." I suddenly remembered. "I met a fan of yours today."

"Hmmm..really?" He started driving again.

"Yeah, really." I said, turning the radio on. "She's really cute. Her name's Marissa and she really loves you."

"Sound like you're talking about yourself." He smirked as we stopped in traffic.

"She's five, Shane." I rolled my eyes.

"You confirmed my theory."

"Shut-up, Shane!"

"In recent news, Shane Gray and girlfriend Mitchie Torres have been seen out and about shopping in downtown LA an hour ago. Mitchie's visit to LA is still undefined while our sources say the high schooler isnt in LA just to keep an eye on superstar boyfriend, Shane Gray who has a movie with his ex, Chery Woodcoff coming out later this month, but has also been spotted visiting Shane and his brothers at the studios frequently. Is this because the two lovers cant get enough of each other or is she another star in the making? Keep listening to Radio 9 FM 89.2 for more news on this topic and staying with the same Gray brother, this news is bound to crush millions of girls hearts around the world, as Shane who is still seen sporting his purity ring, in a radio interview this morning refused to comment whether the ring still symbolises the promise all three brothers made to god or if Mitchie is the lucky girl who'll be successful in taking that ring off. This news is bound to drive tweens worldwide wild. Is our Gray brother still pure? What's interesting is to see what the rest of Connect 3 have to say about this."

"Wow.." I breathed out as the RJ blasted on a song after his long statement. "Wow." I turned towards Shane with a questioning glare. "What do Jason and Nate have to say about that?" I repeated the interviews question.

"We talked about it. They know I dont like lying, even in interviews, but that's hard when you're in this profession, but they understand I guess. I think they just want me to be happy after everything that happened between Cheryl and me."

"Even if that means you break your promise to god?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty.

He never answered.

-X-

"Standing in the rain, tears falling with the drops, like my broken heart, when's it gonna stop?" I sang into the microphone, pressing the headphone into my ear, making sure I was in tune. I looked to my left at Shane, the only other person in the recording room on this side of the glass with me. He looked ahead, a look of concentration taking over his features. "Hope I hear your name, will I get to see your face? Living with the pain, but in the meantime, darlin' I'll wait for you to come home, and I'll cry as I try to be strong, and I'll dream of the love that we carry 'til I find you here in my arms..." I finished the first verse, still slightly shaking with excitement at recording my first ever song. I looked forward and breathed in harshly as the chorus came. Jason gave me an encouraging thumbs up and Shane joined me, singing the chorus as a duo.

"I'll survive on my own, just like the sunrise, you'll come back home. Darkness will carry a kiss from a star, will guide you back safely where you belong." I sighed in relief as the chorus ended and it was Shanes turn to take over the next verse. His voice never failed to mesmerise me and hearing it again, this time while recording this song with him, it was like the first time I heard him. He made it look so easy, so effortless. He looked like he belonged there. He looked like that's what he was born to do. "Every night I pray, wanting just to here you say 'Never, never leave you again.' Tears are sure to fall, 'til the day I hear you call out my name...Call my name." Our voices melted together as we sang the chorus for a last time warpping up the song.

I let out a breath of air that I wasnt aware I was even holding as the music ended. "That was great, Mitchie. Well done." Shane hugged me. "You were awesome." I replied, holding him closer, tears of happiness bluring my eys.. "I cant believe this is going to be in your next album."

"Good work guys" The producer spoke into the microphone as we smiled through the glass at the applauding band on the other side.

-X-

"You go!"

"No, you!" I pushed Caity, her white heels sinking into the soft red carpet. "What are we even doing here?" I groaned to myself, already feeling the light bulbs flashing at me, examening every inch of my body.

"Are we supposed to go in through the carpet or through the back or something?" Caity asked, turning back around to talk to me. I looked behind myself to see if the limo we had arrived in had already left, if not I planned on making a run for it. "I dont know." I whined, resting my head on Caitys shoulder. "Call Nate and ask him or something. We can just stand here like this, we look like fools and the photographers are going wild."

"Nate's there you idiot...look" She pointed forward and I looked up. Shane, Nate, Jason and Cheryl smiled widely into the flashing lights as if they were not blinding them. They grinned like there was no tension between the one female and the rest of the males. They were good at this. Even from afar he looked like undoubtably like the most gorgeous man on the planet. His legs were no longer clad in those tight skinny jeans that left nothing for the imagination, instead, he wore Black dress pants, still tight, but bearable. A black printed T-shirt hugged his chest, outlining every muscle on his body and he wore a black blazer on top, pulling the ends of the sleeves up to meet his elbows.

"Shout his name or something." I suggested stupidly, looking around myself, the paparazzi screaming mine and Caitys names, begging for a pose, a statement, a interview, anything.

Caity furrowed her eyebrows together giving me a weird look. "Like he'll hear me in this fish market, right?"

"I dont know!" I sighed frutratedly. "This is my first time at a movie premier, you know." I reminded her. "This is stupid, why dont we just...Shanes coming!" Caity exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together as we watched Shane approach us. "So is Nate." I stated as I watched Nate leave Jason to Cheryl and follow his brother towards us.

This was finally the end to the two week long promotions they had been doing all over New York. Two weeks had already passed since we left LA, since I recorded my first song, since the record company heard the song we recorded and liked it so much that they offered me a full fledged Album. It was still so surreal, my voice on a record, Caity and I going to a premier, me moving to LA next summer because of the deal I was offered. Six months ago if someone told me I'd be going to Connect 3's movie premier the day before my 18th birthday and I'd be signed by a record company, and be moving to LA the next summer I would have laughed at their faces and moved on, but now I can truely say this is happening.

"You guys finally made it." Shane stated, giving us both kind smiles.

Nate finally caught up, going to Caitys side immidiately. "Hey, lover boy!" I gave him a cheeky smile. I felt kind of destracted. The paparazzi were calling us, yelling our names. They came in such a number, it scared me.

"We were waiting for you guys. We didnt know what to do." Caity dramtically explained the situation.

"Exactly. You guys could have told us what to do when we get here, just sending a limo doesnt help, although we did enjoy all of its facilites." I winked, laughing at the end of the sentance. "And, hey...should we go in or what? Like, you guys should be with Cheryl, taking happy pictures."

"Wow, Micthie..great improvement." Nate applauded. "You call her by her name now, wonderful. You deserve a candy for that." He smirked.

"You know you dislike her as much as I do, so keep your mouth shut, mister!" I hit his arm with my clutch. "And seriously guys, you should be with Jason and Cheryl, it's your movie. Go promote the shit out of it!"

"Yeah, Jase looks ready to kill." Caity noted, looking forward at Cheryl and Jason who had their head turned towards us. "You left the poor guy with the drama queen."

"We've been taking pictures and giving interviews for like an hour now." Shane let us know. "I think that's enough and the movie's gonna start soon so we should go in."

I nodded as Shane slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me into him. I looked up at him, startled by the sudden gesture and he offered me a small smile, kissing my cheek. "Come on now, my lady. Dont want you to get sick now, do we?" I involentarily shook my head at his words as his arm went up to my cold bare shoulders, warming my body and sending a chill all the way to my toes at the same time. Winters in New York can be brutal. "You're breaking all your fans hearts, Shane." I told him as all four of us walked ahead. "Half of the teenage popualtion in America will sleep in tears."

"They wont." He assured, his voice a mere whisper but so clear against all the yelling and shouthing. "They know that they can love me from a distnce, but up close, you're the only one who has me."

I looked back up at him again, suddenly fascinated by his presence, at his beauty. The four of us stopped at the end of the red carpet for a small pose and quietly entered the theatre. I was praying to god with every step I made in my four inch heels I dont fall. Nothing like making your big red carpet debute with a fall, eh? Thank god that never happened though.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn! You guys look gorgeous!" Jason complimented as we found him and Cheryl wrapping up another interview. "Thank you, Jason. You look great too!" My lips formed a firm line as my eyes shifted to Cheryl next to Jason. It was the first time I saw her after that fued. My blood didnt boil though, she didnt intimidate me, she didnt make me feel bad about myself. She didnt put me down.

I had Shane with me, nothing could put me down. We didnt even have time to exchange words because a minute later we were called into the theatre for the movie. Not that I even wanted to talk to her. I ank into my seat next to Shane in the theatre and soon enough the lights dimmed and the movie started.

"Baby.." Shane whispered, his voice erupting goosebumps in my body. "You look absoutely.." He kissed my neck, breathing out onto my cold skin. I hissed at the unexpected contact, sharply taking in some air. If I didnt know Shane was sitting next to me in this dark theatre filled with celebrities and the industries whos who, I would have jumped in fear at the touch, but everytime Shane touched me, he put me to ease. He made me want to feel him on every part of my skin. I wanted his scent all over my body. "..undenyably beautiful." He breathed, his lips moving swiftly down my naked arm.

I didnt stop his movements. I didnt fucking care if people saw us, if Cheryl sitting next to Shane could feel us or if his parents one row above could see us. I didnt care. Just every touch, every breath, every sound caught my skin on fire. he had the ability of driving me off the edge with just one look. "That dress, on you, it looks even better than when your tried it on at the store, baby. You look like a goddess, Mitchie, like my princess." My fingers fisted the dress at my knees, scrunching up the material. I looked down at the dress Shane had brought me when we were in LA. The dress he had chosen at that store. The crimson red chiffon dress drapped my body perfectly, hugging tightly around my chest, but moving out, becoming more flowy down my body untill it ended on my knees. The colour was in perfect contrast against my pale skin, making me look lively and happy. The low neckline and lack of sleeves just added to its beauty and I could tell the first time Shane saw it at that Chanel store he knew that would be the dress I'd be wearing at the premier.

Cheryl moved uncomfortably in her seat, glaring at us for a couple of seconds before staring back at the screen. We didnt stop.

I closed my eye as Shanes lips moved down my neck to my chest. He kissed every bit of exposed skin there untill he was left with the rough material of my dress. My mind wandered everywhere except at the movie that was being played in the enormous screen in front of me. I couldnt concentrate on it, not with Shane next to me. "Baby.." He huskily groaned into my ear, my legs quirming together as his voice hit me, causing every nerve in my body to shoot up to the place inbetween my legs. "You look so..." His hands gently went up and down my arm, rubbing my cold skin and he flicked his tounge into my ear and bit down on my earlobe, flicking it with his tounge and sucking on it. "..so fuckable."

I tuned my face towards him, a blush going to my cheeks the same colour as my dress. It was too dark for anyone to see us. Probably, our shadows moving was all that could be seen to onlookers, but even in the darkness I could see the tone of black his eyes had taken over and that crooked smile on his lips. I shifted a litte, desire taking over me, as I whimpered involentarily into his touch, my lips kissing his face. My hands wandered everywhere at once - his chest, his kness, his stomach, his neck, his face, his thigh, desperatly wanting to feel him, but at the same time not wanting to do anything in front of everyone else. Definately not in front of his collegues, our families, his ex. "Can we go from here?" I whispered. He remained speechless for a second untill he took my hand and lead me out the screening room.

When we left the screening room, he looked left and right, not sure of where he was taking me. We couldnt leave, paparazzi were still outside. We had to stay inside the building. After staring at his left for a couple of unsure seconds he dragged me into a room that had 'cleaners' written on the door. The room was small and dark acquipted with all the cleaning essentials needed for the building. I pinned Shane up against the wall merely a second after we got there, not caring to turn on a light, or find a light or even look where we were going for the matter. My lips attacked his neck with no warning and my hands moved to his shoulders, removing his balzer from his body, holding on to his biceps. He moaned as I bit the mole on his adams apple, wrapping my mouth around it and sucking. His hand moved to my sides, moving up and down, feeling every curve in my body.

My lips desperately met his, tounges colliding against each other instantly, passionately kissing one another. "You're so fucking awesome, baby. Do you know that?" I asked as we stopped in the need of air, our raising and falling chests colliding against each other as we breathed in and out, so close. Our lips didnt stay away from each other for more than ten seconds before he kissed me one more time, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. "You're pretty epic yourself, Mitchie." He smiled, his every word, every movement turning me on. I laughed lightly, not saying another word, but pulling my hands around his neck tightly and pushing myself up onto him, my legs straddling his waist. The ends of my beautiful red dress gathered at my hip and my legs crossed around his lower back, secureley clinging myself to him. His hands hid under the material of my dress, pushing me up into a more comfortable position.

"No." I groaned in frustration, digging my head into Shanes neck. "Your movies going on in there. We cant do this now."

-X-

"Long day, but atleast it's over." I sighed, applying pressure on Shanes front as my back pressed up against him and I threw my head backwards, meeting Shanes smiling face.

"Yeah." He agreed, snaking his hands around my waist and lightly kissing my shoulder.

"Mitch.." Caity giggled. "You didnt even do anything. Jason, Shane and Nate are the ones who've been working their butt of promoting the move today all you did was get dressed."

"Shut-up!" I scolded Caity, trowing my clutch forward, towards her but missing and hitting Nates chest instead. "Sorry, Nate." I bit my lip apologetically. "Anyway now, I can get rid of these heels. Geeze they've been killing me all day." I shook my head, leaning down to take them off.

"Not so soon." Nate smirked. "Yeah, Mitch, keep your dancing shoes on." Caity winked, holding the same expression as Nate.

"Seriously, you guys are weird." I shook my head, giving them a odd look.

"We're here." Shane muttered in my ear.

"Where are we going anyway?" I looked back at him, confused.

"C'mon." He smiled, grabbing my hand and escorting me out of the limo.

"Why are we at your hotel?" I asked, the bright lights emitting from the hotel lighting up the street in the darkness the night offered. "Where are you taking me?" I asked again as we walked into the hotel, Jason, Nate and Caity following.

We stopped in front of a set of double doors in the gorund floor, Shane gently pushing them open. "Shane, why is it so dark in there, I cant see anything." I said, skeptically, not taking a step further. He paused and turned back to me. "Do you trust me?" He asked. I squeezed our interwined hands and he pulled me into the room. I heard the doors close behind me, the other three joining us and the lights went on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone seemed to scream from every place I looked. I looked around in both shock and surprise as all the familiar faces I knew clapped, coming closer and giving me hugs, wishing me for my birthday which was just a couple of hours away. My hands met my mouth as I stood there for a couple of seconds in shock and then turned around to see Shane. He offered me a loving smile and I looked back hugging my well wishers.

The dance floor was occupied by everyone soon enough and I had already lost Nate, Caity and Jason somewhere in the crowd under the disco lights. People walked around with their drinks from the bar at the end of the hall while others chattered and moved their body along with the beat played by the DJ.

Shane put his hand on my waist and gently whispered in my ears. "Hi." My lips automatically twitched up and I turned around to face him. "Shane, thank you. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed against the music, jumping onto him for a hug. Not so elegent with my dress, but still.

"Do you like it?" He asked, pushing back a stand of hair from my face as we parted from the hug. The smile on my face was unremovable. It was like someone had held the sides of my cheeks up with tring. It wount leave my lip for nothing. "I wanted you to spend your 18th birthday with everyone you love. Even your parents are here!" He grinned. "I wanted it to be something you'd always remember."

"I love it, Shane. Thank you!" I pulled him into a small kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me into another hug. I rubbed my nose against his neck and sighing into his touch. He held me against him a little longer and kissed my forehead, but not before I whispered "Thank you" one last time to him.

"For you, baby, I'd do anything. Never doubt that." He pecked my nose. "Wanna see the cake?"

"Okay." I nodded.

-X-

**Song - Where you belong Malese Jow Jonas I recomend the song if you havent heard it before it's beautiful.**

**So, readers, this is the very end to my dear story. I hope you guys liked it and well, it turned out to me MUCH longer than I expected so I cut a whole load out and I still had this which I couldnt alter anymore. I hope I didnt bore you all with its length. And arent Smitchie the cutest thing? Getting matching tattoos and all LMAO.**

**Anyway I dont want to feel bad about this ending because this means I MIGHT start another new story soon. Lets keep it that way.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it. I worked my ass off to make this chapter how it is. And please do review since this is the last chapter and I wont be seeing you guys in a while. I need to know what you guys thought of this chapter and the whole tory in general. Its been with me for mearly a year and means a lot to me :)**

**And not to dissapoint...I wrote a M rated chapter of what happens AFTER this so go check it out in the M section. I added it to 'Before time runs out' so go check it out in thr M section and tell me what you think of it too :P **

**And I want to say thank you to each and every person who ever reviewed, favorited or alerted. You guys rock! And maybe see you all soon. I have LOADS of stroy ideas, lets see which I come out with although Im not really sure yet. :P**

**And I wanna tell you all that I might change my username so dont be alarmed if you dont recognise who I am in the future :P**

**I love you all and thank you for your support.**

**Review and give me a happy ending to this story please xD**


End file.
